The Adventures of the Mini Gibblets
by Ishty
Summary: Stories deal with the 8 months gap within my other story 'Machine Of Evil'. Showing mainly Ziva's, Tony's and Gibbs' "everyday" life. !-! NEW Chapter 59 !-!
1. Introduction

_**~~ The Adventures of the Mini-Gibblets ~~  
**_

The following stories deal with the 8 months gap within my other story 'Machine Of Evil'.

Who hasn't read the story might do so now (before finishing to read the introduction), BUT if you don't want to, just read the recap. The others → please read the bold bottom notes.

**

* * *

xx**

**Story recap:**

Ziva and Tony where turned back into kids, after a scientist used his machine on them.

Gibbs, being Gibbs, took them home and played their guardian, while Vance put two Probies on Team Gibbs' in the meantime.

Ziva = 3 – 4 years old

Tony = 16 years old

Both lost their memories. While Ziva didn't had a chance to prepare herself for the change, Tony (having changed later) had been able to leave himself a video message. So he knows what happened and who everyone is.  
Before he turned into a teenager Tony also warned Gibbs that he wasn't so nice in his teenage years...

Due to Ziva's young age there's a communication problem, cause she learned English much later in her life. By accident Gibbs discovered that she knows ASL though. Later it's revealed that Ziva had a friend who showed her at a young age.  
Vance also found out that Ziva was caught in an explosion, syncing with her 'new' age, causing her ear drums to crack and leaving her without sense of hearing for a few days.

**xx

* * *

**

**The first few stories will contain outtakes of chapters from 'Machine Of Evil'.**

**The following stories may not be in chronological order.**

**Stories will mostly be One-Shots.  
**

**Stories will vary from short to extremely long chapters.**

**! Series will follow s7 storyline !  
**

**x  
**

**I won't put a complete on this story cause whenever I got an idea, (or you have one for me), I'll update.**

(And technically the whole thing has an end with 'Machine of Evil'.)

(Since Ziva will be young the whole time, I'll spare the Mini title.)

(If you like A/N - go to my profile cause I don't like to fill my stories with them. I rather post notes on my profil...)

**Responses to anonymous reviews = my profile^^**

**

* * *

**

**xx**

_**Enjoy and don't forget the reviews !**_

**xx

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS.

(But can I keep the Mini's? - No? - Why? - Cause they are based on the characters of NCIS? - AWWWW... - Okay... But can I play with them? - Yes? - YAY! Uhm... I mean, okay...)


	2. Ducky's gift

**Recap**: Since Ducky was the one 'mean doctor' who was given the task to examine Ziva after she was turned into a kid AND Ziva didn't liked the pocking and prodding at all, she didn't wanted to have him near her afterward. Here's how he regained her trust.

* * *

**~ _Ducky's gift_ ~  
**

**

* * *

xx**

**(Outtake 'Machine Of Evil')**

"What is it, Ducky?" McGee asked as he subtly adjusted the webcam on his monitor in order to film the following moments.

"Something I wanted to give Ziva as birthday present. However, I don't think she would mind if I give it to her younger self."

Mini-Ziva still eyed the wrapped box, which the older M.E, had placed in front of her.

'You can open it,' signed Abby, having come to sit opposite Ziva in the middle of the team desks. The present between them.

Uncertainly the little girl nudged the packet.

Over their desks Gibbs and Tony silently watched the child's every move.

**xx**

* * *

As the seconds ticked by Gibbs diverted his gaze from Mini-Ziva to his old friend. He could see that the hesitation in the small girl's action was hurting the medical examiner, also he couldn't shake off the feeling that his friend was most likely assessing Ziva's every move.

Ducky, feeling Gibbs' gaze on him, looked up from the scene in front of him and into the blue eyes of the team leader, having a silent conversation.

"Come on, open it."

Abby's whispered words made the older men look at Ziva and the gift again. Pursing his lips, Gibbs soundlessly rose from his seat and stepped in front of his desk.

His movements caught Ziva attention and she looked up at him expectantly.

The gray-haired agent gave her a small smile before he sat down next to her. Making himself comfortable, he gently pulled the little girl onto his lap, letting her come to rest against his broad chest.

"Abbs," he pointed to the still unopened gift.

Wordlessly the grinning goth handed him the wrapped present.

Gibbs carefully rotated it, showing Ziva that it was safe to touch and placed it without further ado into her little hands.

The small girl craned her neck and looked wide eyed at him. Grinning back at her he took one end of the ribbon and placed it gently into Mini-Ziva's hand, probing her to hold it safely, he enclosed her hand with his own and made them both tug on the ribbon, losing the bow.

As Mini-Ziva played with the ribbon some more, Gibbs used the time and turned to his old friend, pleased to see Ducky smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Gibbs," Abby exclaimed impatiently, "We want to see what's in there!"

McGee and Tony nodded in agreement.

A deep chuckle ripped through the team leader's chest, causing Ziva to momentarily stop her playing and turn around to look at him confused.

"_Time to continue,"_ thought Gibbs and placed the little girl's hand on the edge of the wrapped present, where it was safely sealed together. Like before he then enclosed her hand with his own and together they teared down the first seal.

Mini-Ziva had observed his actions frowning, but when the paper ripped under their hands her interest was sparked once again.

Freeing her hand from his, she used both of her hands to rotate the present, peeking at the damaged part of the wrapping paper. Since she couldn't see anything else than the white underside of the paper Mini-Ziva grasped the varicolored paper between her little hands and more or less tore the rest of it off.

Tony, not having anticipated such a blunt move, chocked on his soda and coughed violently.

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva scrutinized the gift box in her hands.

Gibbs smiled as he saw the printed ballet shoes on the gift box. He remembered overhearing Ducky's and Ziva's conversation about his agent having taken dancing lessons when she was younger.

Not wanting to delay things any longer he opened the gift box for Ziva and lifted the object out of the box. Freeing it also of the crimson velvet protection bag, he finally placed it carefully onto the little girl's lap.

Meanwhile Abby had inched closer to the pair to get a better view on the present.

It was a wooden box, hand-crafted from high-quality burled elm wood with a highly figured grain, completed with a high-gloss finish. The hand-inlaid lid featured an intricate ballerina design, offset by a traditional border. The box had also four gold-toned metal feet.

"Ducky! It's beautiful!" Abby exclaimed in awe.

Ziva scrunched her face. While the picture of the ballet shoes caught her eyes, it was still a boring box for her.

Gibbs rested his chin lightly on the top of Ziva's head, careful not to put any pressure on the little girl's head, he studied the box also.

After a moment, in which Ziva didn't moved at all, he decided to nudge the lid of the box, hoping for a reaction from his small companion.

Intrigued Ziva lifted the lid a bit herself, just small enough that she could sneak a peek inside as she turned the box on its side.

However before she could shut the lid again, the gray-haired agent carefully pried the box's lid out of Ziva's grasp and opened the box fully, setting the box back on its feet at the same time. While now a soft tune began to filled the team's area, a smile lid up Ziva's face when she saw a traditional ballerina figure that turned to the music. Also she couldn't hear the tune it was playing, the movement of the ballerina fascinated her.

Excited Mini-Ziva turned her head to Gibbs, pointing at the small figure dancing on the toes inside the box.

"I see," he smiled down at her, hugging the small girl as she continued to be mesmerized by the ballerina.

"Wow, this figure is really detailed. It looks nothing like those cheap looking ones which you normally find in music boxes."

"The whole box is handmade," explained Ducky to Abby, watching Ziva trace the ballerina's outline as it turned once again.

"Great idea, Duck," commented Gibbs, receiving nods in agreement from his male agents.

'You should thank him,' Abby signed as Ziva momentarily looked at her.

Unsure, the little girl turned to Gibbs, who nodded encouraging at her, before he took the box out of her hands and lifted her back onto her own feet, gently ushering her into Ducky's direction.

The resident M.E. smiled reassuringly at the approaching girl who looked shyly up at him. Squatting down, despite his protesting knees, he was surprised when Ziva hugged him.

"Must have looked it up from you, Abby," commented McGee as he snapped another photo of the scene.

"I'll turn her into a hugger," the Goth smiled proudly but soon glared at the team leader, as Gibbs released something sounding like between a cough and snort as he tried and failed to hold his laughter inside.

"I'm sure you will, my dear," said Ducky and released Ziva out of his own embrace, letting her walk straight back to Gibbs and her new music box.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	3. Shopping: 1 of 2

**Recap**: Before Gibbs took the kids shopping, Tony and Ziva were in Abby's lab where the goth provided Ziva with a Caf-POW. So there's a hyper Mini-Ziva in this story.

* * *

_**~ Shopping ~  
**_

"So, where to first?" Tony asked as they entered the large furniture store which was situated a few minutes outside of the actual city.

"What type of furniture do you want in your room?" Gibbs counter questioned.

"Don't know. Can we just take a look around first?"

"Alright. Let's go." Gibbs agreed, using his second hand to keep Ziva from falling out of his arms as she looked around wide eyed, leaning every so often too far forward to get a better look at her surroundings.

"The Caf-POW really did a number on her," commented the teenager, throwing a look sideways at the little girl.

"Wait till she enters the grumpy and full moody stage, cause the caffeine has worn off."

* * *

"Living room, kitchen, who set this store up," grumbled Tony impatiently.

Beside him, Gibbs chuckled, "Next should be bedrooms."

"Oh great." The teenager rolled his eyes.

"Don't want to have a bed?" smirked Gibbs as he tried to keep a hold on a still hyper active Ziva, who kept wriggling, giving him a hard time concentrating on his own steps.

"I thought you would give me the one from the spare room."

"Only if you want it."

"I would like this one," Tony suddenly walked away from the main path to a king sized bed. Unceremoniously dropping onto it, he thoroughly tested the softness of the mattress.

"You sure its not too small for you?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow, finally setting Ziva down on her own two feet.

The little girl momentarily looked around and then up to him before she grinned and climbed on the bed, where Tony already lay.

"Hey there, you like that, too?" the teenager asked grinning.

Although she heard none of what he had said, she nodded her head anyway, mimicking Tony's own nod.

"Keep her in sight," Gibbs sighed and pointed at Ziva, "I'll get a sales clerk."

Once the older man was out of sight Tony cheered, bouncing himself of the bed a bit in the process. The prospect of having a large and very comfortable bed to call his own, after having spent years on small bunks in a stupid Military Academy, excited him.

Unluckily for him, his small companion picked up his actions and soon copied him. Only that she actually stood on the bed and jumped around on it.

"Ziva!" Tony tried helplessly to make her stop.

Whenever he came near her and tried to grab her, she made sure to relocate herself to the other side of the mattress.

"Oh, come on, please! Gibbs won't be happy."

"Ya think, Tony?"

"Hey Gibbs," he smiled forcefully.

Knowing that shouting wouldn't stop Ziva's movements at all, Gibbs just rounded the bed, coming up on her end of the mattress where he easily grabbed her of the mattress.

Due to the fact that her back was turned to the team leader, the small girl wasn't prepared for the sudden intrusion of her playing and tensed, before she noticed first the now familiar smell and then the person itself. With wide eyes she turned her head to his.

Gibbs just shook his head at her, before setting her back onto the mattress. Mini-Ziva furrowed her brows at him but seemed to understood that she wasn't supposed to bounce on the bed. Instead she now laid down on it, watching as the other people around her talked.

"Someone gave her a caffeine drink," Gibbs explained apologetic to the saleswoman.

"Oh, poor thing," she replied with a smile, before she bluntly batted her eyelashes at him, "Or should I say poor you?"

Behind her, Tony acted as if he was about to vomit any moment at the sight of the flirting saleswoman.

"Let's keep it by poor thing," Gibbs said as friendly as possible, keeping a straight face.

"_The 'thing' has a name,"_ Gibbs and Tony thought simultaneous.

"We would like to have this bed," the gray-haired agent went back to business.

"Okey-dokey." The woman replied still cheerfully, in a false British accent, "What type of mattress would you like, sir?"

"Tony?"

"This one."

"This one," repeated Gibbs, thinking that the saleswoman in front of him would go away sooner if he did the talking. He soon would realize how wrong he was with his assumption.

"I'll just note this down and then I'll be back with your order slip."

"Hopefully she'll go afterward," grunted Tony as the woman was gone.

"Doubt it."

As Gibbs sat on the bed also, Ziva came up behind him and hugged him around his neck.

"We should head to the kids section next. Once her energy wears off we won't stand a chance to get her to choose her furniture," remarked Gibbs, taking Ziva's hand and leading her around himself in order to place the little girl on his lap.

"We could choose for her."

"And have a pouting and grumpy kid, cause she doesn't liked what we got her? Not gonna happen," laughed the older agent.

"Oh great, here _she_ comes again," mumbled Tony as he caught sight of the flirty clerk.

"Mister …" The woman started but was soon interrupted by the teenager.

"Dad, we should hurry. Mom wants us back in two hours and we haven't picked out half the stuff we need."

Gibbs nearly chocked on his own breath upon Tony's words but got himself under control soon enough to prevent anyone from noticing. However the saleswoman wasn't as used to hide her emotions and they could easily see as her face froze into a grimace.

"Miss?" The gray-haired agent asked sweetly.

"Ehm, here's your slip. Have a nice day."

With this she hurried off, probably as far away from them as she could.

"Tony," scolded Gibbs halfheartedly.

"I still got it," beamed the teenager, "Kid section, now?"

The team leader shook his head in amusement, silently wondering how many potential step-mothers his agent drove back with this.

* * *

Since Ziva had stubbornly refused to be carried any longer, Gibbs and Tony had taken the small girl in between them. Both holding one of her hands, as they made their way to the child furniture. They only stopped once when Tony saw a closet he insisted to must have.

"We could swing her."

"Not good for kids," Gibbs denied the request immediately, "Though they enjoy it." he added with a grin to the teenager.

Walking with Ziva in their middle proved to be a difficult task. The little girl wanted to explore her surroundings and would more than once try to steer them into a different direction they were walking to.

In the end they finally reached their destination and Gibbs gave Tony a slight nod that he could release Ziva's hand.

The little girl immediately used the opportunity and disappeared inside of a play tent.

"That a good idea, Gibbs?"

"Probably not," smiled the agent.

"She's really lively at the moment. You think that's only the caffeine?"

"Not sure, but if it helps her to open up and not to fear her surroundings, then I can live with it."

"You got one bright little girl there, sir." The clerk, in charge of the child furniture, approached them, "May I help you?"

"Yes, we need basically everything a kid needs in its room."

"Oh, okay." The clerk responded, slightly surprised, "Let's start with a bed then, shall we?"

Gibbs nodded in agreement, before he turned to Tony, "Go get Ziva."

"Sure, be right back."

"Ziva, that's a not so common name," the salesman tried to do small talk.

"She's from Israel. Doesn't speak any English yet." Gibbs told him, not giving any further explanation.

The clerk noticed his shopper's dislike of small talk and went down to business again, "I would suggest a cot bed, it's lower than normal beds and can easily be converted into a practical first bed."

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva had rejoined them.

"We've got a large collection over here," the clerk lead them over to long rows of cot beds.

Stopping at the first bed, Gibbs squat down in front of Ziva.

'We are looking for a new bed for you. Choose one that you like,' he signed, while speaking the words out aloud for Tony and the clerk.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically and was soon running up and down the row of beds. Some times dismissing the bed immediately, other times climbing in between the bars to have a better view.

Eventually she stopped in front of a pine wood bed, with an unicorn engraved in its headboard.

As the rest of the group joined her, the clerk explained the finer details to Gibbs, "A very good choice. This is one of the best beds we have in the area of cots. It can be lowered to three different levels, has two protective teething rails, and will do until she is seven."

Gibbs nodded and rechecked if Ziva really wanted the bed. Eagerly she confirmed her choice and held her arms up for Gibbs to pick her up, which he did willingly.

"Guess it's sold then," he told the clerk, who noted the id of the bed.

"We've got a matching closet for this bed. If you follow me, please."

The clerk led them to a semi-high closet, which consisted of two drawers at the bottom and a set of doors at the top half.

"The two sets of handles on the doors, one low and one high, makes it comfortable for parent and child to open. As you can see the drawers and top moldings are arched. And the unicorn theme is found again on the doors." The clerk pointed to the engraved unicorn heads.

"Can she open the drawers herself?" Tony asked, knowing how independent Ziva liked to be.

"It has a side glided drawer system. She shouldn't have any problems."

Experimentally Gibbs – with Ziva on his arm - crouched down in front of the closet and pulled the top drawer open, just to close it again. As expected Mini-Ziva mirrored his actions. Not having the slightest problems with the task. Even as the drawer seemed to nearly squish her little fingers as it slide shut with her fingers still between drawer and closet, she only blinked and then grinned at Gibbs.

"We'll take it," the team leader said.

"Noted. Next maybe a bookcase?"

"Let me guess, you got one that matches," Tony said sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Gibbs.

Unperturbed the salesman confirmed the teenagers suspicion.

"A bookcase would be good. I don't think we need to see it though," Gibbs abbreviated their amount of running around to look at furniture.

"Very well." the clerk agreed willingly, noting down the bookcase id out of his catalog, which he carried around, "I would suggest a small table with one to three chairs, where she can play on, if her room is big enough."

"Plenty of space."

By the time they had chosen a small pine table with matching chairs which had a soft seating, Ziva had run off back to the play tent. Bored out of her mind after she had confirmed her liking of yet another piece of furniture for her room.

"Put one of the play tents on the list too," Gibbs told the clerk, having followed Ziva's movements with his eyes.

"Will do," the clerk smiled.

"Also add two of the beanie bags. White and dark purple," Gibbs ordered, dismissing all other colors as he saw that Ziva had first dragged a purple and then a white beanie bag away from the others and inside the tent.

"We also have those in a bigger version," the salesman mentioned as he saw Tony looking at the collection of beanie bags for the third time within a few minutes.

"Huh?"

"You want one of those too, Tony?" Gibbs grinned at his agent, who only shrugged and muttered something what both, Gibbs and the clerk assistant, understood as yes, two and black.

Chuckling Gibbs motioned for the salesman to write them on the list also.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope, we're good."

"Alright, I'll fill out the order slip then. Do you want it delivered and assembled?" The clerk asked as he went to a nearby computer.

"Would be good." Gibbs cast a glance towards Tony who had joined Ziva in the tent, "In one or two weeks from now."

"Let me look," the clerk clicked around, "Our crew has a free spot in calendar week 41 / 2009. The furniture will be ready to be delivered then, too."

"Okay."

"All I need now," the man started but was interrupted as Gibbs held his id card out, "Thank you, sir. The money for the joiners will need to be paid once all furniture is assembled."

* * *

A few minutes and a long line on the checkout later they were finally back at Gibbs' car.

"Caffeine is wearing off," commented Tony as he looked at the half asleep girl, who rested her head just a few inches under Gibbs' chin, one of her hands curled near her own head as the other hand rested lazily over the agent's shoulder.

"With any luck she'll be awake by the time we reach the mall," replied Gibbs as he strapped Ziva into her child seat, a NCIS agent had provided them with. Making sure that the seat itself was still safely strapped to the car, he got into the driver's seat and accelerated out of the large parking area.

"What about paint and stuff like that?" Tony asked suddenly, watching the scenery pass by at an alarming speed. A look at the speedometer confirmed his fear that the man behind the wheel was driving way too fast, for his liking anyway.

"We'll talk about those things when the constructing workers take a first look at the attic."

"Ok, uhm... Aren't you driving way too fast. With kids on board?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"You got your seat belt on?"

"Yes."

"Then you're safe."

* * *

**xx**

**(Outtake 'Machine of Evil')**

**(Shopping mall)**

After having spent the better part of the afternoon in some furniture stores and getting everything that the kids would need to make their rooms more suitable for their ages, the three of them now stood at the entrance of the mall.

"Here," Gibbs gave Tony a mobile phone, having come to the decision that he needed to show his trust towards the younger man, "That's yours. My number is programmed. I'll let you go by yourself. If you find clothes you want to buy, call me. I'll be there in five. Clothes only! Shoes too, but no other stuff. We'll take care of it once we regroup. Got it?"

Stunned Tony could only nod.

"That's if you want to go by yourself," Gibbs checked.

"No, no," Tony hastily sputtered out, "That's cool."

"Good," smirked the agent and went with Mini-Ziva into the direction of a kids store.

**xx**

* * *

"Winter's coming soon, so we better outfit you with some proper clothes," Gibbs said to no one in particular as Ziva couldn't hear, yet. He carefully settled her into the kid seat of the shopping chart, which he got at the entrance of the kids store.

Ziva's eyes were closing every now and then as she fought against sleep. The ride from the furniture store not being long enough to recharge her energy.

"Hey, I need you awake," Gibbs gently stroke some hair out of Ziva's face, making her look at him sleepily.

"_There goes nothing,"_ he thought wryly.

'Clothes,' he signed, 'What is your favorite color? I will pick something out for you.'

Gibbs knew it was a shot into the blue, but when Ziva shook her head and raised her little arms instead, in order to get out of the chart, he was once again surprised by her strong will. Even though she must have been still tired, she wasn't going to let him decide. If this was a good or bad thing, he didn't knew yet.

"_I should have woken her __after__ I got at least some basics, like underwear." _He thought in the back of his mind as Ziva strode along the isles of clothes. Stopping a few times to orientate herself and to look if he was still following her.

The agent suppressed a grin as she finally stopped in front of a rack with PJ's on.

"Your mind is still thinking of sleep," he smirked, earning a confused look from a mother standing nearby.

Meanwhile Ziva was standing on the tip of her toes, one hand gripping a pole for support as she tried to fetch a particular PJ out of the shelve above her.

At this moment Gibbs knew he was in a lot of trouble. Not only was the little girl in front of him bound to be a freelancer, who liked to make her own decisions, but she also seemed to be thinking that she didn't needed any help with getting the things she liked.

Slightly frustrated Gibbs made a show of sitting right next to where she stood. Looking first everywhere but at her, he finally glanced at his small agent and found her looking right back at him. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she looked down at him.

'Need any help,' he signed smiling.

Mini-Ziva looked from him to the shelve and back again before she finally nodded, her eyes dropping to the floor as he reached above himself and got the desired item out for her.

Gibbs lightly tipped her nose, which made her look at him again. The uncertain look in her eyes causing him to wonder what her childhood looked like.

'You can decide. And I get the clothes and the right size,' he signed, grinning widely as she nodded in agreement and a smile stole back onto her face.

'Two more,' he signed and held two fingers up before he pointed to the white PJ she had picked out.

Nodding Ziva scanned the shelves anew. When she couldn't find anything she liked she held her arms up, signaling Gibbs to pick her up again. As he had done so she found herself having a much better overview as from the floor. Slinging one arm around Gibbs' neck she pointed to a staple of clothes a few meters away.

Obeying her demands grinning, Gibbs carried her over till she could grasp the item with her little hands. Holding it up, it caused the bottom half, which was folded in the top, to drop to the floor.

The little girl looked sheepishly at Gibbs as she noticed her mishap but he only rewarded her with a grin and put her back into the chart before he picked up the bottom half.

'You want this?' he asked signing.

-"Ken,"- she croaked, bobbing her head.

Not about to argue with the small girl, Gibbs searched for the right size before he dropped the purple PJ into the shopping chart.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a white nightgown, with a teddy bear on its front. Having a theory about Ziva since he first met her, he slowly took the item from the rack, not wanting to alert Ziva, who was looking around the shop from her place in the chart.

Obviously he wasn't slow enough, cause the little girl had caught his movement and was now downright glaring at him.

'No?'

Mini-Ziva shook her head vehemently. 'No dresses,' she sighed, protruding her bottom lip in a pout.

Gibbs hung the nightgown back and held his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

'No more dresses, promise.'

The action soothed Ziva and she relaxed again. Gibbs was pretty sure that she would have called him 'silly' that moment, if she would know the word.

"Sir? Can I help you?"

"Not sure, she's insist on picking out her own clothes."

The saleswoman laughed, "We got this a lot, but most parents don't take the time to care what their children want."

"I'm not most parent," replied Gibbs smirking, looking around the store himself and finding several eyes resting on them.

"I noticed, and so has any mother in this store," the woman said still smiling.

"That bad?" Gibbs grimaced, it had been a while since he went shopping with a small girl.

"Well there are those who think you two are a lovely pair, then those who enjoy watching you because of your obvious bound."

"And?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"The parents who don't take the time," she didn't elaborated further but gave him another smile, "So, need help?"

"She needs basically everything. From underwear to outdoor clothes."

"I see. That's a lot."

"Yeah, especially when she insist on picking them out herself." Gibbs smirked, stroking Ziva's head gently.

"I see you got the pajamas already covered?"

"I thought about buying three pairs, only found two so far."

"Easiest thing, just pick the same model, you already have, again."

Gibbs felt like Gibbs-slapping himself, "Didn't thought about that."

"That's why I'm here, sir."

The gray-haired agent momentarily looked at the woman's ring finger, relieved when he found a wedding band there. At least she wouldn't start flirting with him, like the clerk in the furniture store.

"Underwear and socks are easy, too. Most parents just go for the white panties and dark socks." The woman explained as she held a pack of underwear from a rack just beside the PJs, out to him.

He was positive surprised when he noticed that the shop assistant had picked the right size.

"I'm working here for some years already. I can guess the size by just looking at the child. Helped a lot of fathers out of their misery," she winked at him and gave him three other packs.

Gibbs was about to reply when he felt Ziva tuck on his sleeve. As he turned to her he was met by a questioning frown.

'She's helping us. Don't worry. You pick. Those is underwear,' he signed and pointed to the packs, glad that she smiled again.

"She's deaf?" The woman interrupted their moment, sounding worried.

"Cracked ear drums. She'll be fine in a few days." Gibbs gave her a small smile, "You said something about socks?"

"Yes," she said after a moment, "I would advise buying non slip socks or also known as gripper socks. With them you can be sure that she won't slip when she runs around the house or flat. You should also buy some normal socks, for when she's wearing her shoes a lot. Non slip socks have the characteristic to feel strange in shoes and affect the kid's walk this way."

While she explained, the saleswoman held different colored socks out to Ziva, who first looked at Gibbs for affirmation before she pointed at the socks she liked.

"Well that was easy," Gibbs muttered as they had managed to get a wide collection of socks into the chart.

"Show and pick," smiled the clerk as she was asked to come to the front desk over the intercom.

"That's me," she apologized, "I need to check this, but I'll be back," she promised.

"The socks give you a good base to know what kind of color the clothes can have. Just follow your gut."

"Follow my gut," he shook his head at the retreating woman, "If she knew."

He was brought back to the actual task when Ziva grasp his wrist, demanding his attention.

'You want up?' he signed but she shook her head.

'Where to?'

The little girl peered around him, causing him to turn around.

"Of course," Gibbs laughed and moved them to the desired racks.

Once they were right in front of them, he gently made Ziva stand in the chart. Keeping a hand on her back for support, he held one of the cargo pants to her front, checking the length of the pants.

Mini-Ziva grinned widely and grasped the material. Happily she nodded her head and tried to grab another pair from the rack.

"Not so fast, kid," Gibbs said laughing and repeated the process another few times till the cart contained three pairs of dark colored cargo pants, two dark jeans and another few pants, who against Gibbs' expectation weren't all dark colored. They even managed to find all-weather and snow pants with suspenders, which she actually had to try on.

Gibbs sighed in relief when he crossed off another article of clothing from his mental shopping list.

"I see you made progress," said the sale assistant from earlier.

"Yeah. We started with her favorites, the rest was easily done."

"Cargo pants," the woman laughed, having taken notice of the little girl's current wardrobe, "Make sure you control them after she was outside. You never know what she might put in there."

"Come to think of it, I think I need to reconsider the content of the chart." Gibbs answered playfully. "We were just about to switch to sweaters and tops."

"Mind if I help you find something different than plain tops?" The woman's eyes held a certain twinkle of amusement in them.

"Try your luck," he dismissed grinning, signing to Ziva what the woman planned to do.

The little girl cocked her head to the side and peered to where the woman has disappeared to. Eventually she just shrugged and looked back at the hooded sweater Gibbs held out. She shook her head, converting her little face into a grimace and pointed to another one, without Mickey Mouse on its arm.

"No Mickey, got it," mumbled the gray-haired agent, silently wondering if she would continue to boss him around once she was a grown up again.

"How about Disney's Ariel?" He held a blue hooded sweater up which had Ariel on it, who sat on a rock surrounded by the wavy sea.

Mini-Ziva's eyes widened before she nodded hastily.

"_One down, much more to go,"_ thought Gibbs and tried to sell her several other Disney characters before he gave up and went for plain ones and those with numbers on them.

In the mean time the sales assistant came back with her arms full of various shirts. Dropping them on a low table she grinned at Ziva, who shyly smiled back at her.

The shy smile soon turned into a full blown, toothy one as the woman showed her more and more shirts which all passed Ziva's scrutiny. Gibbs could only look on in amazement as the chart was filled with different crinkled tops, zigzag ruffled tops, shrugs, vests, embroidered halter tops, camisoles, soft looking sweat jackets and other clothes of which Gibbs had already forgotten the name of.

"_I wouldn't know half of the names if the assistant hadn't said them, while showing,"_ the agent thought numbly.

Only the tops with pink in them remained outside of the chart. And the majority of Gibbs' collection of plain t-shirts, which he didn't dared to show Ziva anymore.

"Already has enough outerwear," explained Gibbs as the saleswoman looked questionably at the stack next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"No," he stopped her apology with a grin, "She'll look better with the stuff you picked. It's quite," he searched for the right word.

"Fashionably?"

"That will work."

The woman laughed, "Do you need anything else?"

"Jacket for winter and autumn/spring, but we might need to do that another time," he watched as another yawn escaped Ziva and she blinked heavily.

"How about a black wind breaker and a green winter jacket? They'll go fine with what is in the chart. I'll just get them and you can let her try them on later. If they won't fit correctly, you can bring them back." She offered.

"Sounds good to me," Gibbs agreed, thankful that the shopping trip seemed to end soon.

"Why don't you go to the checkout. I'll be right there."

Agreeing Gibbs went to pay, holding his arm on the handle the whole time as Ziva had fallen asleep, leaning heavily on it.

The cashier was about to announce the final amount of money as the saleswoman reappeared.

"Last ones in her size," she explained with a smile as she handed the jackets to her colleague, "I also picked out a few hairband, if you don't mind."

"Nope," Gibbs grinned, giving the cashier the credit card, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime, have a good day."

"You too."

While he enjoyed the company of the saleswoman he was glad to finally be out of the store. Now his only problem was, that he had a sleeping child AND about six bags of clothes to carry.

Seeing no other option he gently shook Ziva awake, who greeted him with another yawn and a very sleepy expression on her face.

'Let's go to the car,' he signed to her after lifting her out of the chart and letting her stand.

He slowly shook his head and gently smiled at her as she raised her arms to be picked up to be carried.

'Look,' he signed and pointed to the bags, 'Need to carry those.'

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows and for a moment he thought she would throw a tantrum till she grasped the handle of a shopping bag he had just picked up. Effectively attaching herself to him so that she wouldn't get lost in the amount of people, who roamed the halls of the mall.

"_Smart girl,"_ Gibbs thought smirking as they headed for the car in order to get rid of the bags.

* * *

**~ TBC ~

* * *

**

_Ken = Yes_

_-"..."- = always foreign langage_**  
**


	4. Shopping: 2 of 2

"Wow you must have a lot of money," a blond girl around 15 commented dryly as she took notice of the stack of clothes Tony carried around.

"Not really. The house burned down. Insurance finally paid, so here I am," he gave her his most charming smile, while sticking to the story Gibbs and he came up with, if anyone asked.

"That's awful," the teenage girl exclaimed shocked, putting her hand on his arm.

Tony grinned at her, "No real harm done. Plus I can renew my wardrobe."

"So you are not one of those rich kids who get everything they want?"

"Not that I'm aware off," Tony laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed at all. More happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes, you are cute." She replied and looked him up and down.

"Well thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm Jasmine, but my friends call me Jaz." She introduced herself, looking sweetly at the agent.

"Well Jaz," he made a show of pronouncing her nickname, "I'm Tony."

"You from around here?"

"Just moved here. I'm living with a guardian since a few days. Which I need to call now, since he got the money and is currently shopping with another kid he took in."

"Aw, sounds sweet. I need to go now, but call me if you want to. And I hope you do," she replied, smiling seductively at him as she put her phone number into his trouser pocket.

Tony didn't knew what just had happened to him. He wasn't used to girls coming up to him like that but he couldn't deny that he liked it. He slightly crocked his head to the side and watched the blond girl walk away. Her hips swaying back and forth till she finally disappeared among the other people.

She was definitely the type of girl he would like to date.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"Thanks,Gibbs," Tony smiled widely as the clerk cashiered and bagged his new clothes.

"Not my money," whispered the older agent, so that the salesman wouldn't hear him.

At the end they left the shop with four full bags and a lot of money spent.

"Where you going next?" Gibbs questioned, eying the various bags Tony carried around.

"Uhm.. electronic store?"

"Tony."

"I locked away the other stuff there," Tony admitted with a small smile on his face.

Gibbs shook his head in amusement, "Already wondered what happened to them."

"You didn't thought I would spent the money you gave me in the beginning?"

"Not on clothes," smirked Gibbs, "Let's get the other bags and bring them to the car."

"Sure."

They were only a few steps from the car when Tony suddenly stopped short.

"You were already here," the teenager stated, just as Gibbs opened the trunk of his car, revealing several bags.

"Yep," smirked Gibbs. "It's not really safe to carry those bags around and keep Ziva close by at the same time. Mall is too big to let her go missing."

"So, where to next?" Inquired the gray-haired agent for the third time that day, picking a giggling Ziva of the ground, where he had set her down only a few minutes before.

"I got the basics of clothes covered," yawned Tony, adding in afterthought, "For now."

Ignoring the 'now' Gibbs lead the small group back into the mall, "Good, Ziva and I still need to get her some proper footwear."

"Excellent, me too," stated Tony, for once happy to have the others close by.

"Didn't you said you were done with the basics?" The team leader raised his eyebrow.

"Shoes aren't basic."

"Then what are they?"

"Important? You can't go out with shabby shoes while the rest looks fantastic." Tony said earnestly

Gibbs silently wondered what the teenager had bought exactly, not having taken any notice of what kind of clothes the sales clerks have bagged earlier.

Upon their way to the nearest shoe store they decided to split again, in order to safe time and energy.

"Meet you in a few," said Gibbs as they eventually entered the store.

"Yup," grinned Tony and hurried off to find some sport shoes.

"So, where to start," Gibbs wondered silently, looking at the various sections.

"You got any ideas, kid?" He asked the small girl in his arm, lightly nudging her with his free hand to get her attention.

Ziva turned to him, her eyes gleaming from seeing all different kind of shoes.

"Guess ya don't care as long as you can touch it," smiled Gibbs and went in search of normal footwear first.

He was just passing a rack with light-up shoes when Ziva let go off his neck and grabbed one of the shoes at show.

Surprise by her actions Gibbs carefully set her down on the ground and knelt in front of her. Making sure she was looking at him he started to sign, 'We'll buy one of these for you. Later. First you need other shoes.'

He tried to take the black, gray and white shoe out of her hands. But Ziva wasn't going to be convinced easy and shook her head in disagreement, while safely holding the shoe close to her and away from Gibbs.

Gibbs swept his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought, 'Okay,' he compromised signing, 'We'll get them now but you'll try other shoes on too.'

Happy, Ziva gave him the shoe and bounced to the seats nearby, waiting for Gibbs to follow with a pair of the wanted shoes.

"Can I help you," yet another saleswoman asked, having observed them since they entered the kids section.

"We need those in size 8, please."

"Of course."

A second later the woman had picked the right size out and gave it to Gibbs.

"I'm also looking for some everyday shoes for her."

"Alright," the clerk smiled, "Hook and loop tape, zipper or with laces?"

"Hook and loop," he decided, not sure if Ziva could manage laces yet. The light-up shoes, which Ziva had picked out, hadn't laces either.

In fact they were exactly what he was looking for, he thought amused. A Leather, synthetic and mesh upper in a sport casual sneaker. Textured toe bumper with a padded collar and tongue, soft fabric shoe lining, cushioned insole and shock absorbing midsole.

"Color preference?" The sale assistant brought him out of his musings.

"Just bring a few shoes which she can wear everyday, give her a good halt on any underground and won't be ruined after a trip to the playground."

He rolled his eyes as the woman left.

Meanwhile Ziva had pulled the new shoes on and was experimentally jumping around in them in front of a mirror, excited at seeing the lights go on every time her feet hit the floor.

Behind her, Gibbs smiled at the sight.

Laying a hand on her shoulder he effectively made her stop and then turned her around.

'Let me check if they fit correctly,' he signed before controlling if she had enough room in the shoes.

'Looks good,' he signed smiling, 'We'll buy them but now we need to find you another pair.'

Ziva nodded reluctantly and went back to sit on the chair, dangling her - once again shoe-free - feet in boredom.

"Sir?" The clerk got Gibbs' attention, "I found some pretty ones for her."

Seeing the pink selection the woman held, Gibbs grimaced, "I might should have said that she doesn't like pink." He put his most charming smile on.

"Oh," the saleswoman said surprised, "We don't have many other colors for girls, but I'll see what I can find."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

As Gibbs turned back to Ziva he noticed that she must have seen the shoes too. The little girl made a face and signed something what Gibbs interpreted as 'Yucky'.

A few minutes went by till the sales assistant returned.

"Okay 2nd try," the woman smiled, "I know you don't like pink but this pair isn't all pink. It has also yellow and white upper."

Ziva only shook her head and crossed her small arms across her chest. All the while giving the sale assistant a pointed look.

"She really doesn't like pink," Gibbs commented his agent's reaction, inwardly laughing hard and wishing to have taken a camera with him.

"No problem, sir. My bad." The woman chuckled.

Next the sale assistant held a pair of sneakers up. They were mostly white with a thin, bright blue line surrounding the shoe just above a rubber outsole. On the side and the back were peace signs and hearts printed in gray.

"These are slip-on sneakers, easy to get on and off. Ideal for lively kids as yours," explained the woman and indicated to the pink, gray and blue elastic straps as she slipped the shoes onto Ziva's feet.

Gibbs spared them the awkwardness to explain how Ziva was related to him.

"Theses aren't shoes for now, since it will snow and I'm pretty sure they won't be very warm but they are ideal for spring and summer months. I collected them half a size bigger than you need, so they'll still fit her then."

Ziva looked interested at the small jewels hanging from the side of the shoes where normally laces would be situated. Completely ignoring the pink rubber band.

"The clip on charmers are removable." The woman explained.

Gibbs knelt in front of Ziva and looked at the shoes a bit more closely.

'You like them?' he signed, having come to the decision that while the shoes may be a bit lose at the moment, insoles would make them useable for now – if the weather was got enough for them.

Ziva eagerly bobbed her head, smiling at him widely.

If the saleswoman was surprised about their way of communication she didn't let it show.

After selecting another pair, which looked close like the light-up shoes, only in white and deep purple without lights, and a warm pair of winter boots, which Ziva didn't really like because of their warmth but Gibbs demanded to buy, cause they would be perfect for cold winter days, they were finally done.

"Guess we'll have enough shoes then," Gibbs gave the sale assistant a small smile.

"I'm here to help," the woman stated and bid her goodbye, waving at Ziva.

'Let's go find Tony,' Gibbs signed to his small companion, collecting the selected shoes.

As the team leader, with Ziva walking close to him, caught sight of the checkout he wasn't very surprised to find Tony relaxing in one of the chairs.

"Hey," smirked Gibbs, making the teenager jump as he has dozed off.

"Gibbs! You nearly gave me a corona!"

"You're too young for that," laughed Gibbs and motioned for his agent to follow him to the checkout.

* * *

"Can we fetch something to eat before continuing?" Tony asked as they passed the food area on their way back to the car.

"Alright, I think we could all need something to eat." He looked at the small girl who kept a firm hold on his free hand.

"Pizza?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Alright, get you some. Bring Ziva a plain slice too." He handed Tony a twenty dollar bill.

'Cocoa?' Gibbs asked Ziva as the pair stopped in front of an Chinese snack and he ordered his own dinner.

* * *

**(Three meals and half of the drinks later)**

'Can I put them on?' Ziva signed, her fingers sticky with tomato paste as she pointed to the bag next to Gibbs.

'The one with light?' Gibbs replied signing.

Ziva nodded her head.

'After lunch,' the team leader promised and took another sip of his beloved coffee.

"_Too long since I had a real coffee,"_ Gibbs noted inwardly as the coffee flavor spread across his tongue.

"You know, it's unfair to speak in a different language or sign silently while someone is around, who can't understand it." Tony pouted, feeling somewhat left out.

"Remember that for when her hearing is back," smirked Gibbs before he explained what they were signing about, while he cleaned Ziva's fingers from the sticky pizza substance.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing!"

Beside him, Gibbs smirked. Since Tony's teenage years were already a couple of years back, most of the current technology was totally new to him.

"Come on," the agent tugged on Tony's arm and dragged him over to a counter from a cellphone provider service.

Before the teenager could ask him what he was planning to do, Gibbs' voice broke through his thoughts.

"We need a prepaid card," Gibbs said curtly to the man behind the counter.

Realizing what was about to happen, Tony saw his chance, "Can I get another phone, too? This one seems... old." He held his NCIS issued cellphone out.

"Old?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"Well... not old - just obsolete?"

"_What the heck do you know what is obsolete today,"_ thought Gibbs.

"We got a wide variety of cellphones, all having lots of functions you may like. For example the iPhone..."

"No iPhone," Gibbs immediately stopped the clerk, "He already got an iPod. Doesn't need more kink."

At the mention of having a iPod Tony eyes searched questionably at Gibbs' blue ones. The older agent inwardly hoped that Tony would get the hint and delay the topic to later, when they were alone.

"Show him those where he can watch movies with," dismissed Gibbs and turned to his agent, "I need to check something else out over there," he pointed a few rows of racks down.

"Any price limit, sir?"

"Nope." Gibbs smirked and made his way over to the electronic toothbrushes.

"You old pal is really generous. No iPhone is a bummer but I guess you can live without it when you can choose freely out of ALL other phones."

"Yeah," Tony trailed off as he watched his boss walk away.

* * *

Shifting the sleeping Ziva to his other shoulder Gibbs regarded the toothbrushes at show.

Soon he realized that the little girl on his arm would need to continue to brush her teeth manually. Gibbs grimaced as he remembered how Mini-Ziva has resisted in the morning upon being ordered to to do so.

Not that she wasn't able to do it, but it seemed that she just had a general dislike against it. Which made him wonder how Abby had managed to convince her to brush her teeth or if the Goth had just given up at some point.

For the moment he was glad that he little girl slept through this particular moment. He wasn't keen to find out how she would react at seeing so many toothbrushes or worse to find out that she wanted an electronic one and he was forced to explain to her that she was too young for them.

Gibbs sighed, taking care of his shrunk agents was harder than he had thought.

"_Not going to give up though,"_ vowed the gray-haired agent silently and took an electric toothbrush out of the rack for his senior field agent.

One lock back at the cellphone provider service counter told him that the agent in question was about to finish his selection, so he slowly walked back.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I just need a signature from you."

After giving the clerk an autograph, pocketing the copy of the contract and throwing the phone into their basket, Gibbs led Tony to a more deserted part of the store.

"What's an iPod?" Tony immediately inquired.

"Portable music player. Abby brought one for every team member a few years ago. Yours should be either at your desk, apartment or car."

"Oh. Nice?"

Gibbs smirked at the questioning tone, "How do you know what an obsolete phone is?"

"Saw the phones of other teenagers," admitted Tony.

The team leader snorted, "Found some new friends?"

"Maybe," grinned the teenager.

"Well, now you got a phone to call them, you'll need to reload the card from time to time."

"Reload?"

"Like calling cards. At the moment you got 50 dollars to spent. Once the money is gone, you need to top up again."

He may be old and don't gave a damn about technology but some things he just knew. Not that everyone needed to know this.

"How?"

"Abby or McGee will explain that to you."

"Alright," Tony smiled before he furrowed his brows, "Do I get the paycheck of my older self?"

Gibbs laughed aloud, "A few thousand dollars a month? Don't think so. I'll keep the checks for you till the effect is reversed."

"So, no money?" grumbled the teenager.

"Pocket money."

"Weekly?"

"Sure."

"How much?"

"Depends on how you behave," Gibbs glared at the younger man who sighed – loudly.

"I'm at your mercy, got it."

On Gibbs' shoulder, Ziva squirmed slightly before she mumbled something incoherent, settling back into a deep slumber.

"We should head back soon."

"Can we get one of those flat TVs?" Tony asked, flashing his teeth.

"I've got a TV."

"Yeah, but... can I have my own?"

"Alright, you get your own."

Tony looked questionably at Gibbs.

"McGee will come by tomorrow afternoon and bring you to your apartment. There you can pick up books, CDs, movies and your TV, if you like."

"Great!" Tony nearly jumped. He had already wondered if his older self still liked movies. Gibbs movie comment earlier had raised his hope and now he finally had the proof. Also he thought it was strange that he had any books. After all he was more a sports-type of guy and reading was never appealing to him.

"You okay with using your own razor or do we need to buy one for you?" Gibbs voice brought him back to the present.

"I think I'll managed with what I got at the apartment?"

"Good. Then we can leave this place."

"Uhm..."

Gibbs groaned inwardly. _"What now?" _He thought irritated.

As small, and he admitted cute, as Ziva might was at the moment, after carrying her around for two hours straight and with her asleep, she was a dead weight, which tested his strength.

And the headache, which he had since dinner, wasn't helping either.

"Spit it out, Tony." Gibbs tried to keep the growl out of his voice.

"One of those game consoles..." The teenager trailed off, sensing the other man's mood.

Gibbs smirked. _"DiNozzo is a gamer? McGee will find that interesting."_

"Lead the way."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Just hurry, will ya?"

"Sure," Tony smiled and before Gibbs knew it the teenager was already two rows away.

As Gibbs and Ziva finally caught up with him, he was staring between the different consoles.

"Problem?"

"Don't know which to take." Tony gave the agent an apologetic look.

"Let's make a compromise," Gibbs offered, "We put an end to the shopping trip today. Monday we can come back and get you whatever console and games you want. So you got tomorrow to find out the advantages and disadvantages of the consoles and look up the different games on the internet."

Tony nodded but soon whispered another question, which made Gibbs scream inwardly.

"What's the internet?"

"McGee will explain it to you. You'll like it. He can also help you get your older self's portable computer ready for you."

Tony's head was starting to be swamped with the amount of new information he received. By now the young man had more and more trouble to concentrate on a single topic. He really needed a break.

"Okay, I guess I could use a bit of rest now, too."

"A lot to take in, I know."

Tony gave him a forced smile.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	5. Misunderstood: 1 of 3

**Recap**: The following takes place before, while and after Gibbs interrogated Dr. Mexler. It also has some Ziva POVs in it.

_I'm gonna apologize for all upcoming tense mistakes... Keeping track of the right tense is not exactly easy when Muse hurries on like she is at the moment ;) _

* * *

_**~ Misunderstood ~**_

When the Gibbs' household had arrived at the Navy Yard, Mini-Ziva was fast asleep. She didn't noticed as Gibbs carried her up to the team's area and put her on the mattress near his desk, covering her with a small blanket, so she could get some more of the much needed sleep.

At the moment every situation was a big adventure for the little girl and Gibbs knew that the new life situation was bound to take its toll on her.

But today she wasn't Gibbs' top priority. The whole night he had only the upcoming interrogation of Mexler in mind, who's fault the whole situation was in the first place. Even just thinking about the mad scientist made Gibbs blood boil. He hoped that he could control himself when he was alone with the doctor.

While McGee had hung out around the bullpen for the first part of the morning, he soon got called down to the forensic lab by Abby.

This left the still sleeping Ziva unattended, since the team leader was out to get coffee, in hope that the black liquid would calm him enough to survive the interrogation - without killing the doctor. Meanwhile Tony was already in the observation room, watching as Dr. Mexler passed back and forth in the small room.

As the little girl now woke up a few minutes after McGee had left, she found herself alone. From time to time she would see people passing by at the ends of the open area which held the desks of the team.

For Ziva it seemed like forever till a familiar figure finally appeared. As Gibbs walked to his desk, she immediately went to greet him. Intended to spent some time with the agent, she stood in the middle of the desk area, hopefully looking up at him.

However Gibbs just spared her a short, unreadable look and led her back to his desk, where he picked up a file, before disappearing in direction of the interrogation rooms.

Disappointed, the little girl sat back on the small cot near the team leader's desk. Idly, she fiddled with the end of her sleeve as she tried to suppress her welling emotions.

* * *

**xx**

**(Outtake 'Machine of Evil')**

**(Interrogation)**

Now the team leader was with Mexler in Interrogation while Tony watched the whole scene from Observation.

Since Mexler had been put into the room hours before Gibbs even arrived, the gray-haired agent didn't needed to wait long before the scientist lost his nerve as Gibbs stared at him.

"He was an idiot," scoffed Mexler, referring to his fellow scientist.

"Didn't have your level of IQ?"

"Tried to sell our invention to the same country," clarified Mexler.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"He contacted two people and told each that he's making a special offer. That no one else would know about the machine. But of course those two people where in contact with each other. They found out that our offer wasn't so special after all. His mistake had cost us millions!"

"Enough for you to kill him?" The arrogance of the scientist made Gibbs clench his fists under the table.

"He would have killed himself with those cigarettes. I only speed up the progress."

"So you killed him."

"Yeah, it was too easy though."

The team leader momentarily looked behind him at the mirror, giving Vance, who was in Observation too, the signal to cut the recording.

Mexler noticed the loss of the red light on the surveillance camera and laughed.

"Now I'm scared," he said sarcastically before he became serious, "Your agents. You want to know what happened."

The proud grin on his face made Gibbs wish to be able to hit him and whip the grin of his face. Instead he just narrowed his eyes.

"We already know what happened."

"You want to know why," grinned Mexler.

"You could have run," remarked Gibbs, "Or settled for denying everything."

"Maybe, but with staying in the shadows no one except the buyers would know of my great intelligence."

A sly smile plastered on his face he continued, "Are the agents even alive? That girl was in the beam pretty long," he chuckled, regarding the man opposite the table, "She must be or you would have lost control already. Is it hard for you? Seeing your agents like that?  
In my experiments I could never actually proof if the subjects lost their memory too. I didn't really care but I'm curious now, Agent Gibbs."

Mexler leaned forward, his arms folded on the table, "Do they remember? Are they independent or just like a bunch vegetables? Empty shells."

Letting his anger take over, Gibbs suddenly charged forward. With an inhuman strength he threw the table sideways towards the door and had his hand tightly wrapped around Mexler's throat in an instant.

"Never speak of my agents like this again." He managed to growl out through gritted teeth.

"I see," Mexler smirked despite the growing lack of oxygen, "You're missing your bitch, with who you can hop into bed? Or did you prefer the male?" Mexler managed to squeak out.

On the other side of the two way mirror, Vance was too shocked to proceed what was happening in the other room.

Gibbs' blood pressure rose upon hearing the doctor's words. While he had tried his hardest to control himself before, in order to prevent Mexler's death at his hands, his brain suddenly shut down.

Driven with rage he manhandled Mexler into the wall, "You'll regret having said that," he whispered into the doctor's ear.

In the next second he hauled Mexler's head away from the wall before slamming it back against the wall.

Mexler's cry of pain was drowned out by the sickening crack of bones breaking.

"Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs growled and let Mexler drop to the ground.

"He deserved it," muttered Gibbs as he passed Vance on his way out of Interrogation, leaving Mexler to gasp for air on the ground.

"I know," Vance agreed, smirking slightly once they were alone in the hallway.

The Director took the toothpick out of his mouth, "But I'll need to punish you for your assault on that bastard."

Gibbs huffed in response.

"I'm sure you can use the time off to get your agents settled," winked Vance, walking off to find an agent who would escort Mexler to jail and most likely to the hospital, too.

"That was … intense," Tony paused, having come out of the observation room.

"I lost control," growled Gibbs.

"But he deserved it."

"No." Gibbs looked the younger man into the eyes, "Violence is no answer. Makes ya not better than people like Mexler."

"But," the teenager wanted to disagree.

"If and only IF you feel the need to be violent do it only in self-protection. Never because you let the anger get the better of you." Gibbs said in a sharp tone.

While having totally forgotten about the under-aged observer before, he now switched back into the role of a guide. Not wanting the teenager to get false morals from him.

"Okay." Tony agreed quietly.

"Let's go home, we got some rooms to redecorate."

The teenager grinned, "About that, can I install the TV and DVD system from my flat in my room?"

**xx**

* * *

"Have you seen Ziva?" Gibbs suddenly stood, with Tony at his side, in Abby's lab.

"No."

"Where the hell is she."

"I'll check the surveillance video of the bullpen," stated McGee and started to work.

"Maybe she's just gone to the restrooms?" Abby offered.

"Checked - not there."

"Ducky's?"

"Don't think she would go there."

"Check?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes but took out his phone to call the old M.E. anyway.

Meanwhile McGee had found the right record and played it.

"Okay, I left the bullpen around 9 am, so let's play it from there on," muttered McGee.

"She was alone most of the morning?" Abby raised an eyebrow in question, pointing at the screen a second later, "Oh, there comes Gibbs."

"Mini-Ziva looks as if she shares your opinion about being left on her own."

"Yeah but Gibbs..." whispered Abby before she called out in disapproval, "Gibbs!"

Having just hung up on Ducky, the gray-haired agent turned towards her in question, "Abbs?"

"You made her cry," Abby fumed as she pointed to the screen where the little girl whipped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

Taking in the scene in front of him, Gibbs' gut sank and he felt something grip at his chest painfully. The last thing he had meant to do was to hurt her feelings, knowing that their shared bond was still very fragile, despite their weekend together. But obviously he had pushed her pretty far away from him as he had more or less ignored her earlier in the bullpen.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

She had often noticed that people got angry at some point, when they were forced to look after her longer than they had expected. She didn't know why she thought the gray-haired man was an exception.

When he had lead her back to that boring mattress she was disappointed, sad but also angry.

If they didn't wanted her then she would leave them to their silly business. Ziva never understood how people could entertain themselves in such buildings. They only contained rooms, which were filled with lots of tables, chairs and even more papers. The people running and sitting around in these buildings where always scribbling on said papers. Very boring!

She briefly wondered why her daddy had gotten mad at her when she had decided to help him and scribbled on his papers for him. She just had wanted to help him so that they could go home sooner.

But he only got angry with her and told that lady, which sits outside of his office, to look after her. He had never allowed her to enter his office again since then.

Shedding some unwanted tears at the memory of her daddy, she quickly whipped them away before looking around to see if anyone had noticed them.

She breathed a sign of relief when she found herself still alone before the loneliness itself came back to her.

She really hated those buildings...

* * *

"I lost track of her when she rounded the corner to Legal Department on the first level."

"But?"

"Uhm, there's no but at the moment, Boss."

Gibbs shot him an disapproving look.

"She doesn't turn up at any other surveillance feeds on level 1 afterward. It's like she just disappeared." Abby explained more calmly than she felt.

"We check Level 1 then?" Tony suggested.

"I'll round some people up to help us," Gibbs agreed before turning to McGee and Abby, "You two, keep looking."

"Yes boss/Gibbs." They replied in unison.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

After contemplating about whether to go or to stay, she decided to take a look around at least. Gibbs had already shown her what kind of rooms were on this level. She also knew that the Director of this strange place was on the floor above.

Ziva had caught glimpses of the ground floor when she came and left with Gibbs and Tony, but they never went further than through the entrance and then to the elevator.

As far as Mini-Ziva knew, Abby was working on a different level. Gibbs had told her not to go there by herself, though.

Ziva briefly wondered if the gray-haired man meant that she wasn't supposed to leave the mattress on her own either?

Her daddy and the people who were supposed to watch her never minded when she went exploring as long as she came back...

Would the gray-haired man care if she didn't? The thought made her stop in her tracks. Maybe she should just go and see if she could find a way back to her daddy?

He had left her with other people more times than she liked, but he always smiled at her and hugged her lots when they were finally back together. Especially when she left the people which were supposed to be watching her. Her daddy was always proud at her ability to sneak out and to be able to find him. Maybe this time he would be so proud that she could stay with him.

Ziva decided that she wouldn't mind if he worked late as long as she was allowed to be close to him.

* * *

The team leader and his young companion where halfway through with checking the floor when Gibbs' cell rang.

"Tell me you got something, McGee."

'We have. But you won't like it.'

"McGee."

'We weren't able to find her on feeds which show NCIS headquarters. So we decided to check if she left it somehow...'

"So?"

'We found her walking from the Navy Yard. East Gate. Heading east-north. There aren't any surveillance cameras though.'

"Damn," Gibbs cursed under his breath. He was was about to hang up when McGee's voice was heard once again.

'I sent a Bolo out to all police stations with a photo we made when you guys came in today.'

"Gibbs?" Tony asked, having come to join the agent after he had stopped walking.

"Kid left the Navy Yard."

"That's not good."

"Ya think?" Gibbs replied sarcastically, regretting the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

"We'll find her," the teenager went on, seemingly unimpressed by the older man's tone.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

Outside of the boring building it was colder than Ziva had anticipated. The silly jacket, the gray-haired man made her wear all the time they went outside, may would have been a good idea to take with her. But she couldn't turn around now, could she?

Why did it had to be so cold? She looked once again at the sky. The sun was nowhere to be seen, the whole sky was covered by an ugly gray. Ziva sighed. She really really wanted to go home. But as she looked around, the differences, which she noticed the weekend before, became even more obvious. Not only did the people and their clothes looked different to her but the whole atmosphere was very strange also.

There wasn't a hint of sea in the air. A bad smell lingered in the air though. As she had crossed a big street a while ago, the smell had grown even stronger.

Ziva had been surprised when the silence she kept hearing had been interrupted by the sounds of passing cars. Thinking back to the street, she wondered what would have happened if the lady woman hadn't pulled her back on the sidewalk when Ziva tried to cross the street. The oncoming cars didn't seemed to lose speed as they had approached her. This was a very strange place...

* * *

"Anything?" Tony asked as he silently slipped into the lab. By now every agent was aware of the missing girl and the resulting dull mood, which seemed to linger in the whole building, hasn't stopped at the goth' lab. To Tony it seemed as if the lab was the center of the mood. One out of two at least. Cause Gibbs wasn't better off than Abby.

Abby shook her head, "Where can she be?" she asked him, her eyes showing concern mingled with an edge of desperation.

Tony didn't knew how to answer that one. After all he was worried himself.

"It's getting dark outside. And the temperatures are dropping! Gibbs said the jacket he brought her still lies in the bullpen! And she has nothing to track on her!" By now Abby's rambling had turned into angry and desperate cries.

"Abby!" Tony had enough. He wasn't used to crying girls, less alone crying woman who seem to be more agitated than sad.

"Can I hug you?" Abby asked timidly, having calmed down as if someone had pulled a switch.

"Sure," the teenager agreed quietly and went willingly into one of Abby's embraces.

"_Maybe that helps her clear her mind,"_ he thought, still not comfortable with being hugged by a more or less unfamiliar woman. Girls, yes. Woman, no.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

Ziva felt so cold, but all she could think of was that her daddy wouldn't approve of her shivering like she did right now.

When she fell out of the tree in their backyard, her daddy was disappointed when her mommy told him that she had cried. He wouldn't hug, kiss or cuddle her when he had come home. And Ziva's leg had hurt so bad. At night, her big brother Ari had told her that their daddy didn't liked it when people showed their emotions. So Ziva tried not to do so anymore. She was pretty pleased with herself for not allowing herself to show too much weakness so far, as Ari had named it.

But shivering was a weakness too, yes?

The tears which Ziva tried so hard not to shed, silently made their way down her cheeks. Instead of whipping them away though, she just let them come this time. Where was the point in hiding them when it was dark and cold and she was all alone?

Her only company were the lights in her new sneakers, as she step for step steadily made her way through the darkness.

Ziva looked once again at the park in which she found herself after a long tiresome journey. As far as she could tell, there were no sounds, only the leaves of the trees waving in the late evening night.

She hasn't seen any other persons for some time now. Only an old man on a park bench, of which she wasn't sure if he was still alive or not. Her mommy always tells her to stay away from people who lay motionless somewhere, and so she did.

Slowly Ziva lost hope to find her daddy in this strange place. It had never taken her so long to find him. Where was he? A new wave of tears fell and Ziva started to wish that she had stayed with Gibbs and the others....

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	6. Misunderstood: 2 of 3

As Ziva was lost in her own little world a police man neared her position. After a runner had reported a death homeless person he was ordered to check the perimeter. Grumbling to himself about his task he nearly missed the small child huddled close to a large tree - Almost.

"Hello? Hey, kid. What are you doing here?" The officer asked, lightly touching Ziva's shoulder, making her jump up in alert.

"Relax kid," he tried to reassure her but his big frame hovering above her made her eyes widen in fear.

"Ouch, hey," He fought back the pain in his hand, where the small girl had bitten him and tried to get a better hold on the wriggling child, "Will you stop it! Damn it."

Finally the police officer had managed to get a firm - and for him safe - hold on Mini-Ziva and carried her struggling form to his car. Her foreign protests and screams falling to deaf ears.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

She nearly forgot to breath as a darkened figure suddenly loomed over her. Her first instinct to run was soon squashed when the man blocked her escape route and reached for her. Even biting his hand hadn't helped to make him back off.

Ziva felt a deep fear cursed through her small frame as she noticed that she was in an inferior position. There was no way she could overpower this man. She wished she had the knife her daddy gave her for such situations with her. Or even better, her daddy, who would make this man pay for assaulting her.

Her daddy always warned her about going with strangers and now this person was taking her away in this strange car! There was some kind of fence separating the back from the front part of the car. Mini-Ziva frantically looked for an escape but soon realized that the doors wouldn't open. Ziva breath hitched as panic overcame her. She was trapped and this man didn't looked any friendly at all.

Her daddy wouldn't be pleased...

* * *

"Damn kid, ya act as if I would murder you any moment," the police man watched the little girl in the rear mirror.

"Hey! Don't stomp your boots against the window!" He all but yelled at the top of his lungs. A damaged car would cause him a lot of paperwork. Especially when he had to explain that a child not older than four caused it.

"That's it," he muttered under his breath, "I was going to bring you to my police station but since you decided to cause trouble we'll have to change plans."

His dark eyes flashed as he met Mini-Ziva's brown ones, which widened at seeing the police man's angry expression.

Despaired, Ziva curled into a small ball in the space between safety guard and backseat. Her small body overwhelmed with shivers as fear and shock cursed through her slender frame.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

She must have passed out from the stress, cause as she opened her eyes again, she wasn't any longer trapped in the strange car.

Also she was pretty much surrounded by darkness, Ziva could feel something soft underneath her and a light blanket covered her from a cool breeze. Instantly she knew that this wasn't the gray-haired man's house. So where was she?

Feeling her way through the darkened room she soon had mapped it out. In the left corner from the door, there was the bed with a mattress and only a blanket on it, this was where she had woken up first.

To the right was a half opened window. All thoughts about escaping through it were squashed as she found herself four floors upstairs. There was no way she would survive a jump without hurting herself.

Otherwise the room was very small and completely bare. She also had found no light switch. It was probably to high for her to reach anyway.

Her last option was the door in which direction she looked warily.

What if the evil man was just waiting behind that door for her? Ziva sniffed and suppressed another set of tears.

She wanted nothing more than to be home right now. Or at least be with the people who were ordered to look after her.

As she cowered right next to the door, the little girl wondered if her daddy would find her here. He would come and get her out of this nightmare, yes?

Would he scold her for going off and not finding him? Making him come to her? She never failed him like this before.

When those men came and took her away from her family a few months ago, her daddy came and brought her home. He wouldn't leave her out of his sight for weeks. But she was younger then. Ari told her she wasn't a baby anymore. Also Ari said she would always be his little baby sister.

Would her daddy come for her now? Would he hug, kiss and cuddle her like he did once they were away from prying eyes and back with the rest of the family, in the safety of their home?

Somehow she knew, this time her daddy wouldn't be pleased...

* * *

"Where did you put the brat from last night?" The woman asked.

"In a single room, just down the hall. I didn't wanted her to cause havoc while being with the other children."

"Let's see if she's awake yet. I hate those interruptions of our normal routine," she grumbled.

"Back at'cha. I'm not in the mood for any more trouble today."

Taking a key from the board on the wall, the man unhurriedly walked down the hall, till he stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Be careful not to get bitten," he told his colleague smugly.

"She better not try or I'll forget myself."

With this the door swung open, revealing a semi dark room.

The tall man momentarily looked around, searching the room, "There she is," he pointed to the shivering girl in the furthest corner.

"Well, get her." The woman ordered.

"Coward," the man muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned to himself as he approached the child.

"Hello girl. Come here," he said, out of the sudden acting very friendly.

"Seems like she doesn't want, too," laughed the woman, putting her hands into her trouser pockets.

"Hm, come on. We want to get back to our 'TV'," he looked behind him at his colleague, giving her a lewdly look which she returned all to willingly.

-"Lo!"- Ziva shouted as the man tried to grab her.

"What?"

"Was that a no?" The woman wondered.

"Don't know," the man frowned and tried to grab her anew, "We will just bring you to other girls."

-"Lo, azov oti, lo,"- she shouted, her voice strained as she struggled with all her might against the man's grip.

"What the hell is she saying?" The man wondered as he carried her out of the room.

"Seems like she's another retarded one," the woman shook her head, "Let's bring her downstairs to the others of her kind."

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

As the two white clad people had entered the room and approached her, Mini-Ziva immediately realized that her mommy was right when she had promised her that she would hear again.

The little girl could faintly hear the people's voices. She frowned. What were they saying? The little girl knew that she must be the topic of their conversation as they kept pointing at her. But the words seemed very foreign, which made her shiver involuntary.

Suddenly the big man closed in on her, making her shrink further into the corner. She could tell that those weren't nice people.

All her struggling and begging them to leave her alone were ignored as she was carried down a seemingly endless staircase...

* * *

"Another one?" The man in charge asked listlessly, unlocking a thick steel door.

"Yes."

"Be careful, she likes to bite," the man said as he set the little girl down inside of the room. By now she had giving up the struggle.

"Looks feisty."

"Oh she is," the woman winked and dragged her other colleague back with her.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

Uncertainly she looked around the large gray room. It looked like a lounge and reminded her a lot of the office where her daddy's friends worked. Only this one contained smaller tables and chairs. Then and there she could see a toy lying around. Otherwise the room was void. No plants, colorful things or people.

Behind her, the steel door let out a noisy sound as the door fell back in its place and was locked again.

Mini-Ziva furrowed her little eyebrows and slowly walked to one of the doors, which led from the lounge. She was careful to stick close to the wall, not knowing what danger lied ahead of her. _"The possibility to be seen when you go around a place, instead of crossing it, is much smaller,"_ she heard her daddy's voice.

Under her bare feet the floor felt ice cold and the plain white shirt and pants, she found herself dressed in, didn't held of the general cold temperature of the room either.

Ziva gulped down her rising fear as she finally had reached the first door, finding it slightly ajar. After all, her daddy taught her that the only fear is the fear itself.

Tentative she peered inside the room, seeing an even larger room. The small beds hinting that she just had found the bedroom.

She was about to inspect the room further as a sound to her right made her froze.

"There you are." An older woman looked out from the room to her right.

Before Ziva knew what happened, she felt a hand grasp her upper arm, dragging her into the room to her right.

Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of other children, sitting apparently behaved on their seats around tables, which where loaded with cornflakes, slices of bread and jelly.

"Sit, eat, be quiet."

Ziva knew that the old woman had just ordered her to do something, as she was roughly placed into one of the chairs on a table. But what?

The little girl looked at the woman questionably, but she only got a shake of the woman's head and an angry glare as response.

Across her, an older girl seemed to sense her predicament and put a jelly bread onto Ziva's plate.

Surprised, Mini-Ziva looked at her and was rewarded with a gently smile which she all too happily returned.

* * *

**(24 hrs after Ziva had disappeared)**

Gibbs slammed his desk drawer in frustration.

"Damn it!"

McGee looked up, startled from where he had concentrate on finding a trace of their missing team member.

"I'm gonna check those police stations and children's homes myself now."

"Let's go," Tony exclaimed, jumping to his feet also.

"Tony," growled Gibbs.

"I'm coming with you," the teenager stated, already on his way to the elevator.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

After a quiet and not really tasty breakfast, she and the other kids were led back to the lounge. While Mini-Ziva was first very wary of the partly strange acting children, she soon realized that they were as trapped as she was.

In an act of bravery the little girl walked over to a child which had secluded himself from the rest of the others. She thought that he looked fairly normal and safe to approach - How wrong she was. If her daddy hadn't taught her to react fast, she would have had been hurt by the wooden block the boy threw at her.

Looking over to the old lady, Mini-Ziva once again realized how alone she was. Instead of watching if everyone behaved, the woman was keeping herself busy with a crossword puzzle.

Suddenly the wish to be back with her daddy threatened to overwhelm Ziva once again.

However she was brought out of her thoughts by an uproar across the room, started by the very same girl, which had helped her at the breakfast table.

The girl spoke not the language of their guards, but the language in which her mommy would speak to her if her daddy wasn't around.

She immediately recognized it, as a man approached the girl and she started screaming at them. From her position in the corner of the lounge, Mini-Ziva could see that the tallest of the three men stuck a big, scary looking needle into the girl's arm as the other men held her roughly.

Suddenly a memory of last night came back to Ziva. It was the same kind of needle the mean people had used on her, when she had first arrived here.

Reliving this moment, Ziva learned fast that it was better not to act scared or rebellious, if she didn't wanted to get pricked again.

The little girl wondered if all people in white coats were such meanies, but the black lady at the building and the one with the glasses weren't mean...

At least the man with the glasses gave her this nice box with the dancer.

Would those men give her a gift, too? Somehow Ziva doubted it...

* * *

By the end of the afternoon they had only a few police stations left to check, as Gibbs decided to take a break at NCIS headquarters. While he headed to the bullpen, Tony was ordered to bring Abby the Caf-POW they had collected earlier.

"Boss," McGee all but ran to Gibbs as he stepped out of the elevator, "I was about to call you!"

"You found her?"

McGee could only nod and hurry after his boss as said person turned around, heading for the parking lot.

"Where to?" Gibbs asked as he set the car into drive and accelerated out of the Navy Yard, McGee giving him directions.

"A police officer remembered her, after a colleague told him that you had dropped by earlier. The other officers didn't knew, cause the man brought her straight to an orphanage. He claimed that due to the late hours they would have been stuck with babysitting till next morning otherwise." McGee explained as Gibbs sped up even more.

"F*cking morons," Gibbs thought, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his agent could see his knuckles turning white.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_

_Azov Oti = Leave Me [Alone]_


	7. Misunderstood: 3 of 3

"We've got a lot of dark haired girls here," the desk clerk said snootily.

"One that was brought here by a police officer about a day ago," McGee elaborated.

"Nope. Not limiting it much."

"Look closer," growled Gibbs, coming dangerously close as he leaned over the counter.

"There was only a retarded one. Surely you won't be looking for that one."

Gibbs grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck, "Where is this girl now!"

"The mentally disabled children are held in the basement," the clerk croaked out.

"Basement? What are you thinking! No person and especially children are to be held in freaking basements!" McGee exploded.

"They aren't noticing their surroundings anyway!" the desk clerk gasped for air, having been let go by Gibbs as the agent stormed off further into the old building.

"You're the one who is retarded here," McGee breathed angrily before he hurried after his boss.

* * *

**(A few minutes and some scared custodians later)**

"Ziva," Gibbs breathed a sign of relief as he saw her huddled in a corner of the not so well stocked playroom.

Before the custodian at the door could response, the team leader was across the room and knelt in front of the little girl.

She momentarily shrank away from his outstretched hand. Her eyes not really focused.

"What happened to you," he wondered silently as he stroked her cheek anyway.

The gentle touch seemed to snap her out of her state of trance and she finally looked at the gray-haired agent.

Gibbs smiled at her, 'We were worried,' he signed.

Her bottom lip started to tremble dangerously as she recognized his familiar features. And all Gibbs wanted to do was to get her out of that place. So he gently picked her up, noticing that her ears were looking sickly red.

Not sparing the staff another glance or let alone word, he went to the front door. Too worried about the little girl in his arms to let his anger get the better of him.

"You can't take her just like that," the woman in charge exclaimed, having hurried after the agents.

"The hell we can," growled McGee as he spun around, daring the older woman to challenge him.

"This will have consequences!"

"Fine," McGee exclaimed, letting the door fall close behind his friends and himself.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view - a few minutes before)**

The uproar, caused by the small girl from breakfast, had set the custodians on edge. After one of them had carried the girl into the bedroom, the other men and woman had yelled and pushed the children from one place to another. Not one child seemed to act as the custodians wanted them to.

Suddenly one of the mean men was standing right in front of Mini-Ziva, his eyes looking angrily down at her.

The little girl closed her eyes, wishing herself to be at the beach of Haifa, enjoying the warm sun and cool water, playing tag in the water with Ari, before they teamed up against their daddy, as their mommy looked on with her baby sister in her lap.

However Mini-Ziva was soon brought back out of her fantasy as she felt a stabbing pain ran through her small frame. Large hands grabbed her upper arms, before the man shook her roughly. Ziva would have cried out if her daddy would approve of emotions, but since he hated them, she kept her mouth firmly shut.

Ziva looked fearfully up into the man's eyes. His grip on her upper arms was starting to hurt her, bad...

* * *

"You drive," Gibbs told McGee and got into the passenger's seat with Mini-Ziva firmly held in his lap.

"Boss, shouldn't she be buckled?" McGee asked carefully.

"Just drive slowly," Gibbs dismissed his agent's concern.

The team leader was well aware that they should put a seat-belt on the little girl and that driving with her in his lap was highly risky, but the way the small girl clung to him since he had picked her up, made him decide otherwise. Her little body was shaking and it was becoming even more pronounced by the second as the situation finally seemed to caught up with her and the stress slowly left her body.

The fact that the custodians of the orphanage had decided that Mini-Ziva was mentally retarded just because she spoke another language and couldn't understand them, made Gibbs blood run cold.

He barely dared to imagine what she had gone through in the past few days.

"McGee turn around. Bethesda. We should have let her get checked out." Gibbs ordered quietly, gently stroking Mini-Ziva's unkempt hair out of her face.

"Okay." responded the agent, momentarily gazing at his small friend, who seemed to want to melt into Gibbs' solid frame.

"_I wonder where her shoes are,"_ the agent thought absent minded, noticing the lack of her favorite shoes and how the soles of her bare feet were covered in dirt now.

* * *

"McGee! Where are you? Tony just came back from the..."

'Abby! If you would stop for a second I could explain.' The agent interrupted quietly but in a harsh tone. He didn't wanted to scare the little girl in Gibbs' arms further as they walked into the ER.

"Shoot," Abby and Tony said at the same time, the phone on speaker now.

'We found Ziva and she seems fine...'

"Seems?" The Goth exclaimed, causing McGee to halt in his sentence.

'She's very frightened. Gibbs wanted to make sure that there's no lasting damage.'

"We'll be there, soon," Abby and Tony hastily said, already on their way out of the lab.

'No!' exclaimed McGee, earning a few disapproving looks from the people around him, 'We'll be back as soon as the doctors have cleared her.'

"But..." The goth looked helplessly at Tony.

'Abby.' McGee sighed, 'Listen, Gibbs and Ziva are already with a doctor and the nurses here look as if they want to kill me cause I'm using my cellphone, so...'

This time they interrupted him, "Fine, we will wait, here. But call us when you know!"

'I will call you guys soon, promise.'

* * *

"Boss?" McGee asked alarmed as Gibbs entered the waiting room alone, "Where is Ziva?"

"Relax Tim," Gibbs stated quietly, sitting down next to his agent.

"_Tim? What the hell..."_ McGee thought, panic tightening his chest.

"She wouldn't let them near her without screaming murder. They were forced to sedate her in the end."

"What did they do to her."

Gibbs knew that his agent wasn't talking about the doctors but about the custodians.

"They're doing some x-rays at the moment and will also take a closer look at her ears."

"Oh."

"She has bruises on her arms," Gibbs said softly, the little girl's screams still ringing in his ears.

Tim felt the air leave his lungs and tightened his knuckles. The team leader could feel how McGee tensed up even more next to him.

"Just talked to Vance. He told me that someone will give Local PD an anonymous tip. They will investigate that orphanage soon. Those kids will be helped. We need to concentrate on Ziva."

"Okay," mumbled Tim, trying to get his pulse back to normal.

Both men lapsed into silence after that. Worried about their friend, they didn't noticed a doctor approaching them.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Yeah, what did you found out?"

"We might should talk in private," the doctor stated quietly, indicating the men to follow him.

* * *

**(Doctor's office)**

"As you know, Ziva's ear drums were cracked."

Both men nodded.

"Our examination showed that her drums have nearly healed. We are pretty sure that she can hear again. Not quite hundred percent and not with her left ear yet, but she should be able to hear sounds."

"Why not with her left ear?" Gibbs asked concerned.

"We found signs of inflammation and decided to puncture the drum again, in order to release the pressure which was building behind the tympanum."

"Tympanum?" A confused McGee inquired.

"Ear-drum."

"Oh."

"We have given her antibiotics to counter the inflammation. You'll need to continue to give her those for the next week."

"Will do," Gibbs stated as he tried to keep calm.

"There also must have been some trauma inflicted to her right conch. Resulting in a swelling of the conch and the first millimeters of her ear canal. Which is the reason why she won't hear fully yet."

"What kind of trauma," Tim asked.

"Slap," Gibbs stated bitterly, his mind flashing back to the redness he saw.

"Yes." The doctor agreed, "And not a mild one..."

"Bastards," McGee muttered under his breath.

"I would suggest to keep her inside for the next few days. Keep her away from loud sounds too. The unbalance of the hearing can be very confusing. Especially to a small child. Maybe soften the unbalance with putting a bit of wad into her ear once the swelling has gone down," The physician explained.

"The good news is that the x-rays didn't showed any injuries. And while the bruises on her arms showed an abuse of charges they are the only bruises we've found."

"At least something," growled Gibbs.

"Do you want us to fill a report or ..."

"No," Gibbs interrupted the doctor, "In fact we need her whole file. She only arrived in the US a few days ago," he trailed off.

"I understand."

"Local PD will take care of the orphanage, though."

"Good, I hate people who mistreat children or any other defenseless persons." The doctor rose.

"As do we," stated Gibbs, standing up also, "Can we take her home?"

"I would like to keep her here till the anesthetics wears off, then she's free to leave. By now she'll be settled in a room, you're free to wait there till we can release her."

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

"Boss." McGee brought Gibbs' attention to the little girl in the bed.

As Gibbs looked up from his newspaper, brown orbs greeted him sleepily.

"Hey," the agent said softly, stroking Mini-Ziva's head.

-"Oi,"- she sniffed weakly.

Gibbs smiled sadly at her.

"Tim, could you get a nurse or doctor so we can leave this place?"

The softness in his boss' voice stunned McGee and he could only nod.

* * *

**(Ziva's point of view)**

It wasn't a dream. This was Ziva's first thought as she opened her eyes and found the gray haired man looking at her. Despite the pain she felt right now, she was more than relieved

As she forced her eyes to comply with her to stay open, she found herself mesmerized by the ice blue eyes of the man next to her. Unexpectedly they didn't held any anger towards her.

What she saw was - concern? Ziva would have frowned if she wouldn't be feeling so dozily and lightheaded at the moment.

The gray-haired man really had come and got her out of the horrible place. She was safe. Wasn't she? Mini-Ziva wondered if she would see her daddy now. She really missed him, also the people she was supposed to stay with seemed really nice, too.

After all, the man signed that they were worried. And something told her that they weren't worried about her daddy finding out that she got into trouble and they would get the blame for it. No, they were worried about HER, Ziva, and not Eli David the Mossad Officer.

She may not know what Mossad was, but her daddy always tells her how important it is to their country and that no one should mess with them. Mini-Ziva had just nodded in agreement and tried not to mix up the big word again, cause her daddy wasn't happy at all when she did it once.

The longer she was awake, the more she noticed how exhausted she was. She couldn't even hold the cry of pain in. Very bad, Ziva decided. If those people would tell her daddy?

But then she noticed that the gray-haired man was speaking in this strange language, too. A wave of sadness swept over her.

* * *

Gibbs, having watched the little girl in front of him closely, saw her eyes shift.

"_First confused then relieved and now sad?"_ he thought.

'I'm sorry that your father isn't here,' he signed, hoping to hit the bull's eye with his assumption.

Mini-Ziva just nodded and shifted uncomfortably around in the big bed.

'We'll go home soon,' Gibbs promised.

The little girl's eyes lit up at the mention of her home but then remembered that she would most likely not go home to her family.

'Yours?'

Again Gibbs smiled sadly at her and nodded. He could see that Mini-Ziva's eyes were starting to fill with tears. The sight broke his heart. While her older self might have let go of her father for good, her younger self still adored him and probably loved him to pieces.

Gibbs sighed, he needed to cheer her up somehow. The agent was brought out of his thoughts as a man entered the room with McGee closely following.

"I heard someone's awake," the man smiled in direction of Ziva, who looked suspicious at him.

"You're one of the doctors who tried to examine her." Gibbs realized, having seen the younger man in the ER.

"Yes," the doctor smiled, "I thought I would try it without lab coat for her this time."

The team leader nodded in approval of the man's thoughtfulness.

The doctor then turned to Mini-Ziva, taking a penlight out of his shirt pocket, "Let's see if you're focused, little one."

However, the small girl wasn't ready for strangers to touch her and tried to get off the bed. Only Gibbs' quick reflexes prevented her from escaping, leaving Ziva to sit at the edge of the bed, her bare feet already dangling in the air, ready to hop of the bed.

Gibbs gently shook his head at the frowning girl.

'No harm,' he signed before ordering the doctor to use the penlight on him first.

Afterward Mini-Ziva wordlessly pointed to McGee, her little face showing that she was paying close attention.

"Alright," sighed the agent and gave her a quick smile before letting the doctor control his eyes' reaction, too.

'Now you,' signed the team leader and broke into a grin when Ziva pulled a face. But to his relief she let the doctor do his job without further fight.

"It's safe to say that the anesthetics wore off. She's just tired." pronounced the man before he pulled three lollipops out of his trouser pocket, first giving Gibbs and then McGee one lollipop, before he held one out to Mini-Ziva, who took it after seeing that the others took it too.

The doctor grinned, "Another happy patient. A nurse will be in with her discharge papers in a moment and the clothes she came here with," the man frowned slightly at the memory of the girl's more or less clean clothes.

"Nah, don't think she needs that reminder," Gibbs dismissed with a wave of his hand, "We got a warm blanket in our car." He lightly tugged on Ziva's hospital gown, making her swat his hand away and frown at him.

"That's so Ziva-like," commented McGee grinning.

* * *

**(One car ride later)**

"Can you bring Tony home?" Gibbs asked as they entered his house.

"Sure boss."

"And..."

"Tell Abby, without telling her about the bruises," finished McGee the order, giving Ziva a small smile as she sleepily looked up from where she had hit her face in Gibbs' shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Will do, boss." He said and turned to leave.

"McGee," Gibbs called out to his junior agent, "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave another tiny wave to Ziva before closing the door behind himself.

"Time for a bath," whispered Gibbs, looking down at the brown unkempt curls of his half asleep mini agent.

* * *

As Tony got out of McGee's car and then entered the semi lighted house, Gibbs was walking up and down the living room, an asleep Ziva in his arms. With her head once again pillowed on his shoulder, she was now clad in her PJ's. Her still slightly damp hair pulled into a lose ponytail.

"Hey Gibbs," the teenager greeted quietly, his eyes scanning thoroughly over his shrunk partner.

"She's beat," the team leader explained, not losing his grip on the small girl.

"She okay, though?"

"A few problems with her ears, I'll explain later."

"kay," whispered Tony.

"Wanna order pizza?" Gibbs smirked, fully knowing that the younger man wouldn't be able to resist the offer.

"Really?"

"Yeah, two big pizzas," Gibbs decided, before remembering how Ziva had disliked Tony's choice of pizza when he had offered her a slice and quickly ate her own plain slice instead, obviously famished, "Make sure to order one with a half plain."

"Got it."

"Card's in the kitchen." He nodded towards the other room.

* * *

Once the pizzas had arrived, they had decided to exchange the kitchen table in favor of couch and coffee table for the evening.

"This tastes good," Tony munched loudly.

"You haven't exactly eaten much the last few days." Gibbs observed.

"You neither," Tony shot back with a small grin.

Meanwhile Ziva only stared at her plate as she sat close to the gray-haired agent. Her hand gripping into the right side of the agent's sweater.

Her dislike to leave his side, started to worry Gibbs. After her bath she had become rather quiet, even though he had tried to talk and explain everything to her at all times, in hope that she would pick up a few English words now that she began to hear again.

After a few bites of his own slice of pizza, Gibbs decided to bait the little girl into eating.

Changing his pizza slice from his right to his left hand, he laid his arm around Ziva's small shoulder. Afterward he took the slice back into his right hand, which now lay close to Mini-Ziva.

Practically dangling the slice in front of her face, he looked down at her to find her looking at him questionably.

"One bite," Gibbs said as he held a finger up and opened and closed his mouth, copying a bite.

-"Achat,"- Ziva spoke quietly, frowning at the older man.

-"Achat, one"- Gibbs repeated after a moment, taking Ziva's hand and urging her to hold a finger up.

From the single arm chair Tony watched with amusement, "You trying to teach her English, now?"

"No better time than today," smirked Gibbs, not knowing that his efforts, to speak as much English as possible around the little girl would soon backfire.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Oi = Denotes disgust, pain, astonishment or rapture_

_Achat = One_

* * *

A/N: I really hope that there's no place like this orphanage out there...


	8. Misunderstood: A: Cars, Dates & Routine

**Recap**: Two days after Gibbs and McGee brought Mini-Ziva home.

* * *

_**~ Misunderstood – Aftermath: Cars, Dates and falling into Routine ~**_

"Hey Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his book, his eyes coming to rest on his agent, who looked as if he planned to go out. The team leader looked at his watch, _"2 pm... Ziva's down for a nap since half an hour."_

"You remember when I told you about the girl I met in the mall?"

"Yeah," the agent concealed a smirk.

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Tony."

"I ," the teenager hastily said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "You asked a girl out and now you want my permission?"

"Uhm, yes."

"You don't have to ask, ya know?"

"I don't?" He looked surprised at the older man.

"Just always tell me where you are and when you'll be back."

Gibbs briefly wondered if he had just made a huge mistake by giving the teenager too much freedom.

"That's … great," Tony broke into a wide grin.

"Just remember, you're 16. No alcohol."

"Sure," his agent smiled, "Can I have the car?"

"Abby made you a new license, yet?"

"Yup! So can I have the car now?"

"You want MY car?" Gibbs checked again.

"Please?" Tony put his most pleading face on.

"You can have the pickup," sighed Gibbs, "No touching of the challenger, though. Ever."

"Oh come on! The pickup is soooooo old. And the dodge looks way cooler!" His agent immediately argued.

"Of course it does, so keep your hands off."

Grumbling the teenager caught the keys of the pickup, which Gibbs had thrown at him.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted as Tony was about to leave the house, "Where to and how long?"

"Movie theater, evening performance, before that we want to go to a café AND I'll be back at 12." The teenager rolled his eyes.

"10."

"Oh come on!" Tony protested.

"9." Gibbs laughed inwardly as his agent's face turned into a grimace.

"11," countered Tony.

"11," the team leader agreed, now grinning openly. Of course he knew that 9 or 10 pm weren't a real option when watching a movie at the theater, but 12 gave his agent too much time to do something stupid, even though it was Friday and the weekend was just a few hours away.

"_11 is good,"_ Gibbs thought laughing as his agent left the house.

* * *

"The new clothes really suit you," a voice from behind told him seductively.

"Thanks," Tony turned around, grinning as he took in the girl's attire, "You look … wow."

The girl laughed lightly. "I'm glad that you like it."

"_Spent good two hours to pick it out,"_ she thought, straightening her top over the dark skinny jeans she wore.

"I got worried when you suddenly didn't answered my messages." Jaz told him, pouting playfully at the same time.

"Yeah," he grimaced slightly, "The other kid my guardian took in? She disappeared for a few days."

"Oh, she alright?" Jaz inquired, her eyes showing real concern.

"Yeah." Tony smiled, slowly getting lost in the blue eyes of the girl.

* * *

**(Gibbs' house – 6 pm)**

"Hey Abbs." The team leader greeted his evening guest.

"Gibbs! I've missed you!" She enveloped the agent in a bone crushing hug.

"It's only been 2 days since I was in the office last." He smirked at her.

"I know! But it's still.." she stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, you've got a little shadow!"

Gibbs looked down at Mini-Ziva who kept following him like a shadow since her ordeal, "I guess she's afraid I would leave her. Every time I go to the front door or leave the room she's right next to me."

"That's so cute!"

His smile was forced, "I would prefer if she would feel safe enough to stay put and play, which she also isn't doing anymore."

Abby frowned, "Did you asked her why she's acting like that?"

"Got no reply." He picked the little girl up and sat her on the couch, next to some painting books which Palmer got her, before he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Maybe I could try?" Abby asked, now standing in the kitchen's door frame, looking alternatively between Gibbs and Mini-Ziva, who quietly observed them from the couch.

"Knock yourself out, but be aware that she hasn't responded to anything I signed, since yesterday midday." He sighed in frustration.

Abby felt sorry for the agent and hugged him once again before she swiftly walked into the living room, plopping unceremoniously down onto the couch.

"Hey," she grinned at her small friend.

However, Ziva just ignored her and continued to watch Gibbs as he prepared dinner for them.

Now it was the scientist's turn to frown. She momentarily pondered what to do next before she lightly nudged the little girl, not expecting Mini-Ziva to stand up and walk over to the kitchen table in response. A clear sign that she wasn't amused at all and instead sought quietness, beside wanting to be near to Gibbs.

"Well, that was unexpected," Abby muttered under her breath, deciding to help the team leader in the kitchen.

"Maybe she's bored and you're some sort of entertainment for her?" she offered weakly.

Gibbs slightly smiled at her, "Wish this was the reason," he kissed her cheek, "We both know it's not."

"Maybe Ducky could help?"

The team leader pondered the option silently, "I guess it's worth a try," he admitted, glancing at

his shrunk agent, who had turned into a shy little girl, so unlike her older self, who is tough and upfront most of the times.

Moments like this made Gibbs wish that the search for an antidote wouldn't take too long. Or that Ziva would have turned out to be a bit older and would be able to communicate with them.

* * *

**(Unknown part of Washington D.C.)**

"You know," Jaz smiled from where her head rested on Tony's shoulder as they sat on a park bench, "This is nice. Can't we stay here?"

"The movie is starting soon," Tony commented smiling, "Plus it's getting colder."

"You're spoilsport," the girl grinned widely at him.

"Just don't want either of us fetching a cold," he smirked as she settled down on his lap, her knees resting on either side of him as she faced him. His hands automatically went up to her hip as his eyes roamed over her body.

"We could try to stay warm in another way," she lightly kissed him, her lips barely touching his.

Tony suppressed a groan, "I hate to say this, but I can't get into trouble for public nuisance."

"My parents are away for the weekend..." Jaz offered, trailing of while running her hands through the teenager's spiked hair.

She obviously had further intentions. Which was no real problem for Tony, cause he had already experience in this corner, but the teenager wondered if the girl in front of him really meant it.

"_Are all girls so willingly these days?"_ He thought inwardly, _"It took me and my first girlfriend forever to get __there__."_

"You asking this every guy?" He joked, in truth he wanted a real answer.

"No," Jaz looked him straight into the eyes, "You just got something on you that... I can't explain why," she finished frustrated.

Tony nodded thoughtfully, searching her eyes before he said something what he hoped wouldn't make her run off to find some other guy, "I would like to get to know you better," he said carefully, closely observing her reactions, "Before we go and do anything else than kissing."

Instead of leaving, Jasmine broke into a huge grin and kissed him, this time more deeply.

"I'm glad that you think so," she said between kisses, before she pulled him to his feet.

"What would you have done if I went for it?" Tony inquired as he let her lead him through the park, into the other direction of the movie theater, he noted absent minded.

"Probably would have kissed you and then let you sit on the bench all by yourself." Jaz smirked at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not that easy to get," she told him, her eyes twinkling with mirth, "But since all the boys seems to think so, I like to test them."

"Oh."

First Tony was too stunned to form any coherent thoughts but then his smile returned, _"This girl is definitely interesting."_

"By the way, I meant it when I said that there's something special about you."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	9. Misunderstood: A: Talking

**Recap**: Three days after Gibbs and McGee brought Mini-Ziva home.

* * *

**~ Misunderstood: The Aftermath – Talking ~**

"Hey Duck," Gibbs entered Autopsy with his usual stride, having left his little companion, who still stuck close to him, in the capable hands or in this case lap of McGee.

"Ah Jethro. I didn't expected you to be back at work."

"I'm not, just getting an update from Vance about the police investigation."

"I see," The older man regarded his friend momentarily, "But this is not the reason why you came down here, is it?"

"Ziva is becoming quieter every day. Barely plays or runs around," sighed Gibbs.

"That's understandable after the last few days."

"She was fine afterward."

Seeing his friend's doubtful expression he elaborated, "Yes, she was scared at first, but once we were at my house, away from any strangers and had dinner, she was nearly her 'old' self. She even spoke and repeated some words I tried to teach her. Now she won't even response to what I sign."

"That's most unfortunate. Does she have nightmares?"

"No, kid's sleeping like a log when I check on her."

"Maybe she has them when you're already asleep and just doesn't go to you about them?" the M.E. offered.

Gibbs sighed and turned to the door, "I hope you're not right with this. I'll keep on eye on her tonight."

"Jethro!" Ducky called out as the other man was stepping through the automatic doors, "Timothy told me Agent Jardine offered her help. Why don't you try if Ziva responses to her?"

The gray-haired nodded.

* * *

**(Bullpen ~ a few minutes later)**

"Shalom Ziva," Jardine greeted casually as she came to a halt in front of Gibbs' desk, where the team leader sat with the girl in question on his lap.

As he had come back from Autopsy, McGee had finally eased his grip on the little child, who immediately had used the chance to escape and had hurried over to Gibbs.

Upon his questionable look McGee had informed him about Ziva's dislike to be left with others and that she had tried to get away several times already. Gibbs had only been able to shake his head at this.

Now the older agent watched as the small girl suddenly looked up, completely bewildered to hear the familiar sounding greeting.

A smile graced the corners of his lips, "She hasn't acknowledged any of us when we called her."

"Wrong language," smiled Jardine and rounded his desk to where Gibbs had set the little girl down on her feet.

The agent would have glared at the smart-ass remark but kept any sarcastic comeback to himself as he watched the agent settle in front of Ziva, who had taken a seat on the mattress right crosswise to his desk.

-"My name is Nikky,"- Jardine started in Hebrew.

-"Hello."- Ziva replied guarded.

-"How are you?"-

-"Fine."-

Jardine laughed lightly, -"Your ears aren't hurting?"-

-"Maybe."- Mini-Ziva replied with another one-word-answer.

-"You know it's not a weakness to admit that you're hurting, sad or to cry. Right?"-

Ziva just shrugged her little shoulders.

-"Those people are worried about you."-

-"I don't know them."- Ziva said after some hesitation.

-"You know Gibbs, Tony and the others."- countered the agent, smiling gently at her.

-"But I don't understand them."-

-"I know."- Nikki said softly, feeling that she had went straight to the core of the problem.

-"Where am I?"- Mini-Ziva whispered scarcely audible as she gained a bit of trust in the agent.

-"What do you mean? You're at NCIS."-

-"No, which country."- Her brown eyes looked questionably at Jardine.

-"Oh. You are in America, USA."-

-"I don't like it here."- Ziva frowned, knitting her eyebrows.

Agent Jardine calculated the number of germs if she would sit down instead of crouching down, which started to became very uncomfortable the more time she spent in this position.

_"I've got spare clothes and could shower,"_ she thought.

-"May I sit beside you?"-

-"Okay,"- muttered Ziva and scooted to make room on the small mattress.

-"Thanks."-

-"'ibbs told me I had to stay with him."- The little girl slowly started to open up more.

-"Don't you like Gibbs?"- questioned Jardine, looking directly at the older agent who had looked at them at the mention of his name.

-"I guess."-

Jardine nodded her head, -"Do you trust him?"-, mouthing the word trust to Gibbs.

Once more Ziva just shrugged, not giving them a real answer.

Jardine looked apologetic to Gibbs, who had put his stoic mask on, in order to hide his reaction to Ziva's non-answer.

-"But you feel safe when you are with him."- Nikki inquired gently.

-"I guess."- The little girl directed her eyes to the floor.

-"Isn't that trust too?"- Jardine asked carefully.

Though Mini-Ziva kept quiet.

Knowing that she had probably overtaxed the little girl, Nikki changed her tactics, -"He's really sad that you aren't playing with him anymore."-

-"But he's grown up. Grown ups don't play."- Ziva exclaimed confused.

-"They do, when they play with children."-

The little girl frowned, -"My daddy never really plays with me."-

-"What about your mom?"- coaxed Nikki.

-"We cook together. But she's busy with my baby sister most of the times."-

-"I see."-

-"Why don't you speak their language?"- Ziva finally asked the question which was on her mind for some time.

-"I do, but I speak many others, too."-

-"How many?"-

xxxxxxx

"She hasn't been so lively for days. Not even before this mess with the orphanage started." McGee stated from across the room.

"Let's hope it isn't just temporarily," Gibbs managed to reply, his mind still rattling about how to get the little girl's trust back.

"I wonder if we ever find out what really happened."

xxxxxxx

-"Do you want to talk about what happened when you ran away,"- Nikki asked, having overheard McGee's comment.

-"No."- Ziva hastily said, shaking her head.

-"Okay. Could you tell me why you ran away, though," Jardine probed gently.

-"I wanted to find my daddy,"- Ziva admitted barely audible, sniffing a bit.

Agent Jardine smiled, -"You know, he misses you, too."- she gently stroke a wayward strand of hair out of the little girl's face, -"He wants you to be safe. That's why you need to stay with Gibbs for a while."

Mini-Ziva nodded slightly, -"How long?"-

-"A few months at least."-

Next to her, Mini-Ziva hugged the stuffed bear, which Abby gave her, in response.

-"I want to talk to him.-"

-"I'll try to arrange it,"- Jardine answered after a brief hesitation, -"But I can't promise you when that will be."-

The little girl brightened up at that prospect of at least being able to talk to her father.

-"If you want to talk about what happened the last few days or when you just want to talk in general, I'll be glad to listen."- Nikki offered.

Ziva regarded her momentarily, -"Really?"- a hint of doubt in her voice.

-"Here,"- Jardine handed the little girl her business card, -"There's my number. You can call me at any hour."-

-"Thank you."-

-"You wanna tell me now why you don't play anymore?"- Nikky tried anew, earning herself a frown.

-"Why do you want to know?"- scowled the small child next to her.

-"We are worried and want to help you feel more comfortable."-

-"I want home."- Mini-Ziva whispered miserably.

-"How about we teach them a bit Hebrew and they teach you English in return?"- Jardine changed the subject to her original mission, finding out how to help Ziva to adapt to the new environment.

The little girl just shrugged.

-"It will be much easier to express your need and wants, don't you think?-

The little girl couldn't bring herself to disagree with the agent's logic and slightly nodded her head.

* * *

After a long struggle, McGee once again ended up with an unwilling Mini-Ziva on his lap, as the team leader and Agent Jardine went to Gibbs' office.

"So?" He looked expectantly at her.

"She's homesick. A lot."

"Thought so," the team leader pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"She's also withdrawn because she can't understand what you guys are saying."

Gibbs frowned, he had anticipated something like that, but hadn't thought it would be that bad.

"We agreed," she smiled at the memory, "That I'll organize some learning material for her. Games and such, where she'll be able learn English playfully." Nikki explained.

"Alright."

"For you, too." She added after a moment, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Keep it fair?" Jardine offered with a smile.

Gibbs sighed for what he thought was the thousands time today. He really felt too old to learn another language. But he knew from personal experience that a kid at Ziva's age talked a lot, normally. Speaking about every aspect of their day.

With the language barrier between them, Ziva couldn't do so, which was bound to cause frustration. He had a vague idea that her older self would love it too if they partly understood Hebrew.

"Are you listening to me?" Jardine asked.

"Thinking about the headache I'll get from learning."

Nikki smiled at him, "I was saying that I could do some research in multi-lingual preschool in D.C.? Some social interaction with kids at the same age, which actually understand her, might help her."

"Might be a good idea," Gibbs agreed, also he wondered how to assure his mini agent to leave his side for it.

"Pointing to objects while saying their names in English and speaking to her about the tasks you are doing at the moment will be benefitable in your everyday life too."

"Already doing so. It's like with a child learning to speak for the first time."

Jardine smiled, "Yes. I guess it is."

"Though talking to her in the last few days only had made her become very quiet."

"Give her time, Agent Gibbs. She's just overtaxed with new experiences and the 'trip'."

"I guess ya right," Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"You know, I also asked her if she feels safe with you."

Now the team leader looked sort of hopeful, Nikki decided.

"She said she was. When I asked her if this didn't express trust too, she couldn't answer me. Either because she was overtaxed or because she realized I was right."

Gibbs smiled forcefully at her.

"Give her some time and don't try to overdue it. Do it after her own time." She handed him her card, "If you need help while not being in the office. I gave her one too, if she wanted to talk to me."

"Thanks."

Gibbs considered the thoughtfulness of the other agent. She definitely just went up a few ranks on his list of esteem.

"About the running off," Jardine trailed off, "I might have said something wrong."

"What do you mean with wrong?" His blue eyes stared down at her.

"She told me that she had wanted to find her dad. And I may have told her that I'll try to arrange a phone conversation for him."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"She asked me how long she would need to stay, and then one thing led to another." Jardine told him, slightly scared of the team leader's reaction.

"You gave her a time?"

"About the phone? No. I even said that I can't promise her if it's possible at all. As for staying here, I told her a few months."

Beside her, Gibbs relaxed again. "You did the right thing," he reassured with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't make any promises you can't keep," he looked sternly at her before restarting the elevator.

* * *

As he opened the front door after a silent car ride home, Ziva immediately went upstairs. Gibbs frowned at this but decided to leave her alone for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva had crawled onto Gibbs' bed and curled up. Not bothering to do anything else.

Later, as the team leader went to check on her, he was surprised to find her half asleep. It was barely afternoon and his little agent normally never went to bed if not strictly told to do so. The fact that she also rarely left his side and now seemed to seek solitude, bothered him greatly.

Concerned that his decision to get Agent Jardine involved was the wrong action, he watched her from the open door, wondering once again what she was thinking while he contemplated how to handle the situation correctly.

"Eat?" He asked gently as he sat beside her, a hand running soothingly over her small shoulders.

"Sleep." Her voice was muffled as she hid her face in the mattress.

"Okay," the team leader replied gently as he put the handmade quilt, which lay at the end of the bed, over Ziva's small frame.

* * *

Following Ducky's advise, Gibbs got comfortable in a recliner for a long afternoon and night. With his feet probed up on the end of the mattress, he silently watched his agent sleep.

He had drifted off into a light slumber, when the door was slowly pushed open, a few hours after they had come home.

Immediately alerted, Gibbs tense his muscles, preparing himself for whoever would enter the room next..

"You making sure that she doesn't disappears again?" yawned Tony, completely obvious to the older man's alertness, his mind fogged with the need of sleep.

Gibbs exhaled and willed himself to relax, "Kind of. Ducky thinks that she has nightmares but doesn't tell anyone about them."

"Oh."

Tony looked at the sleeping girl, "She looks uncomfortable." He noted with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, "How was your day?"

"Good. Met a few new people."

The team leader nodded, "It's late," he started, choosing not to comment on the fact that his agent was two hours late to arrive back at home, "Go to bed, it has been a busy day."

"Okay, good night," the teenager agreed, taking a last glance at Mini-Ziva before he left the room as soundlessly as he had entered.

* * *

Much later that night Gibbs was awoken again by a fearful wail coming from the large bed. He was on his feet and at Ziva's side in a blink of an eye.

"Hey," he soothed the scared girl, lightly stroking her cheek.

It didn't took long for her to fully open her eyes. Fearful she looked around the room before her eyes came to rest on Gibbs' blue ones, which looked concerned back at her.

"'ibbs." Mini-Ziva sniffed, feeling awful.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," he tried to calm her as he sat next to her, laying a protective arm around her.

-"Ra,"- she mumbled, seeking some solace as she looked at him through heavy eyelashes.

Once again Gibbs wished that they could communicate easier. Also her English vocabulary had started to develop, the little girl was still greatly hindered when it came to expressing her thoughts and emotions.

After all they only got as far as to teach her a few numbers and some basic words like yes, no, eat, sleep, look and bath.

Funny thing that he would have understood most of the words in Hebrew too. His 'newest agent' must have taught him those subconsciously over the past few years.

Now sitting next to Mini-Ziva, he looked at his watch, considering to call the misophobic agent in order to get rid of some of Ziva's fears.

As he felt her cuddle close to him, he remembered the business card in his trouser pocket. Still clad in the same clothes which he wore to the office, he took his cellphone out, too.

He briefly wondered if he really should wake the agent. However, a sniffle from beside him let those thoughts vanish as fast as they had come.

"Jardine," a sleepy voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Gibbs here."

There was a silence before Nikki had recognized who was calling her in the middle of the night, adrenalin shooting through her body, "Did something happened?"

"Nightmare," he replied curtly, grateful not to have to explain further cause the other agent immediately asked where Ziva was now.

"Right next to me, she said something but I can't understand her." Jardine could hear his frustration over the line.

"Could you put me on speaker?"

"You already are."

-"Ziva?"- Agent Jardine started to speak Hebrew.

-"Nikki,"- the little girl croaked on the verge of tears, immediately recognizing the agent's voice.

-"It was just a dream, sweety."-

-"But what if he just goes away and I'll be sent back to that place?"- A lone tear escaping her eyes, which Gibbs gently whipped away.

-"Who?"-

-"'ibbs."- She looked fearfully at the agent.

-"Sweety, he won't leave you. He cares about you."-

"Jardine?" Gibbs voice broke through the quietness of the room as Mini-Ziva didn't responded.

"She dreamed that you would leave her and she would end up in such an orphanage again..."

"I would never do that," he stated, his voice somewhat hoarse.

"I told her as much," Jardine responded quietly, "What is she doing?"

Gibbs looked at the small girl, "She's staring at the wall in front of her. Maybe if you could act as a translator we could eliminate some of her fears."

"Just tell me what to say."

-"Ziva? I'm going to translate what Gibbs says now. And I'm gonna do the same for him. Okay?"

-"Yes."- The little girl looked expectantly at Gibbs. The older man could see something like curiosity in her eyes.

"Ziva I would never leave you," he started, waiting patiently as Jardine translated their words.

-"What if those white men come for me?"-

The agent needed a moment to realize what she was talking about, "No one will take you away from me. I won't let them. You're safe with me."

-"You won't let my daddy take me back?"- She looked at him confused and Jardine had trouble to refrain from laughing at the combination of the question and the seriousness in the child's voice.

"Only he's allowed to do it. No one else," reassured Gibbs, the words feeling foul in his mouth as he remembered her father.

"_Like hell I will let him come near you,"_ he thought inwardly, schooling his face.

As he looked down at Mini-Ziva, Gibbs could see that his little companion stubbornly refused to let more tears fall even though she needed to release the build up emotions, badly.

"You don't need to hide your emotions from us, here. No one will ever tell your father. I promise you this."

Hearing Jardine translate those words, Mini-Ziva regarded the agent thoughtfully. Gibbs needed to hold back a smile as he recognized the look as the one she would have used on suspects or Tony in order to find out if they were telling the truth or not.

-"You won't?"- She finally questioned.

"No." He shook his head.

-"Okay."-

Her relieved tone of voice caused him to smile and hug the small child closer to him. At first he thought that she was just resting against him but then he felt his t-shirt slowly getting wet by her tears as soft sounds, increasing in volume, escaped her small frame.

"I think it's enough for one night." He quietly told Jardine as he stroked Ziva's back reassuringly.

"Okay." The agent agreed, gently saying goodbye to Ziva before telling Gibbs she would bring him a list of Hebrew words over, later that day.

A few minutes passed till the agent finally felt Ziva's breath easing out. The clearing talk and his presence obviously having brought her enough peace to fall back asleep.

After a while Gibbs eyes drifted shut too. His last thought containing the hope that things would ease back into place soon.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ra = Bad_


	10. Sunday 'cause that's my funday: 1 of 2

**Recap:** Plays directly after the last story ended. _Title's property of Bangle's: Maniac Monday._

* * *

_**~ Sunday 'cause that's my funday ~**_

Gibbs awoke at the feeling of being watched. Cracking one eye open he found the source of this feeling sitting close to his chest, looking at him curiously. A quick glance towards the clock told him it was already 9 in the morning.

"_Good enough to stand up,"_ thought the agent as he shifted his attention back to Mini-Ziva. Her small hand was supporting her as she leaned heavily on his chest, peering at his face closely.

Gibbs grinned to himself at the girl's blunt movement and quickly closed his eyes again, pretending to be fast asleep.

It didn't took long before he felt her shift her weight again and a small hand, which pinched his nose shut. Although he still could easy breath through his nose, Gibbs decided to humor the little girl and opened his mouth, letting loud fake snores escape his throat.

His actions were rewarded by a small giggle before the agent felt her other hand clasped his mouth shut.

Not thinking about opening his eyes yet, he experimentally puffed against her hand. Mini-Ziva blinked in surprise and put the hand, which had pinched his nose shut, on his mouth also.

Using her state of bewilderment to his advantage the gray-haired agent swiftly sat up, making sure to wrap an arm around Ziva's small frame in order to steady her, as her hold on him lessened in shock.

Gibbs only paused briefly to check if she was alright before he started to tickle her. The little girl squealed in delight and tried to get away from him. Continuing to laugh, she curled herself up into a tight ball as Gibbs tickled her unyielding.

While Mini-Ziva managed to shield most of her upper body from his offending hands, she completely forgot about her feet. A fact which Gibbs soon took advantage of and which made Ziva laugh even harder as she tried to scramble away from the agent.

After a playful struggle the little girl finally had managed to leave the bed and ran out of the room.

Gibbs followed her in an instant, playfully chasing her before he scooped her up near the staircase.

"Gotcha," he grinned widely as she continued to laugh, though being totally out of breath.

Down the hall a door creaked open.

"What's all the noise about," yawned Tony, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Breakfast, come on," smirked the team leader.

"Now? Still too early," mumbled Tony drowsily.

"Wouldn't be if you had come home on time."

"Uhm..."

"You going to stand there all day or are you coming?" Gibbs asked, already on his way downstairs with Ziva.

"We need to clean the attic today," he reminded the teenager halfway down.

Tony grumbled to himself but followed the pair into the kitchen.

"Do we really need to do this today?"

"Yup. Should have done so days ago. Guy from construction company will come early on Monday. They'll probably start working the same day. Furniture will arrive Friday. So we've got no time to spare and we need to bring all stuff from your room and the attic into storage today."

"Alright," Tony sighed, knowing that any further complains would fall to deaf ears anyways.

"Pancakes?"

Questioned Gibbs, already taking the cooking essentials out of the fridge and cupboards.

"Again?"

"You complaining?" Gibbs mustered him with a smirk.

"Just checking," grinned Tony, pulling a chair to the counter for Mini-Ziva to stand on.

"If ya feel like having something else tomorrow, just say so." The team leader commented as he put a bowl and flour in front of Ziva, who had climbed on the chair and was directly in the middle of both men now.

"Like pizza?" Tony inquired innocently, as he cracked some eggs into the bowl.

Meanwhile the little girl had grasped the container of flour and held it over the bowl, with the help of Gibbs, who wisely ignored Tony's question.

"Slowly," the team leader advised, making sure that they added not too much flour into the mix.

"Good job," Gibbs praised the little girl, "Tony if you add the milk, I'll get the hand mixer."

"On it."

The teenager's absent minded use of his normal response brought a smile to Gibbs' face.

Once the mixer was ready to be used, the gray-haired agent gently placed it into the bowl, letting Ziva put her hand on the handle, before he added his own hand there - like they had done at a prior time.

The vibration of the kitchen machine elicited a giggle out of Mini-Ziva and the men to share a smile over the little girl's head.

"Alright, should be good," announced Gibbs after a while. "Tony," he wordlessly held the whisks up and motioned to the sink, "Thanks."

As the teenager turned back to the bowl a minute later, he saw a few drops of dough on the kitchen counter. Surely they must have squirt out of the bowl as they had mixed the dough.

Seeing that Gibbs was busy with preparing the pan, Tony scooped some of the dough up with his finger. With a last glance to the team leader he stood next to Mini-Ziva, placing his dough covered finger on her nose.

The little girl looked momentarily stunned at him and then looked cross-eyes at her nose before she went and took a handful of dough from the bowl. Her action caused the bowl to top over, spilling half of its content.

Before Tony could phantom what happened he found himself covered in dough. The sticky mass dripping from the right side of his face where it had met its aim perfectly.

The time seemed to stand still for the teenager, till he was brought back to reality by Gibbs who had first heard Tony's gasp before the room was filled with Ziva's giggles.

The team leader smirked, "Good aim."

Tony's eyes darted to Gibbs.

"You going to strike back?"

"Why does this sound like a question?" Tony tried to get the dough out of his hair.

"Half the dough is spilled on the counter already," Gibbs replied, picking some of it up and smearing it on Ziva's cheek.

The little girl looked shocked at him, her mouth falling slightly open.

The gray-haired agent grinned at her and took another handful of dough. Ziva's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed some dough too, before she jumped of the chair and hid behind Tony.

"Ya serious," the teenager was still somewhat shocked as a glob of dough landed on his shirt.

"Uh huh."

Gibbs crossed his arms and grinned. He was so sure not to get any comeback from his senior field agent that he wasn't prepared for the dough which came simultaneously flying from his two agents. Mini-Ziva had obviously decided to team up with Tony and had given the teenager some dough, as he had held his hand behind his back.

What followed next was a full-blown food fight, leaving not only the kitchen spotted in numerous decorative splotches but also the three occupants.

"I'll call dibs on the shower," Tony stated after they had cleaned up most of the mess and dashed off.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted after him, "If you leave dough traces around the house, you clean it up."

"Okay," Tony called back, shutting the bathroom door loudly.

The team leader could only shake his head at the teenager's antics and directed his gaze toward Mini-Ziva, who looked up at him innocently.

Much like the two men her hair was sticky with drying dough, her small frame adding to the impression that she has fallen into a dough bowl as nearly every inch of her PJ was covered by dough.

"Bath." Gibbs held his hand out for her to take.

Ziva frowned, "Pan'ake."

The team leader grinned at her and squat down, kissing her furrowed brow.

"First bath, then pancakes," he signed, speaking the words aloud at the same time.

"Pan...cakes." She repeated, pausing briefly mid-word as she tried to pronounce the word correctly.

"Bath."

Mini-Ziva stuck her bottom lip out, clearly unhappy at his demand.

"No."

Her negation rang loud and clear through the room.

"_Stubborn as ever, aren't ya,"_ Gibbs thought smiling.

"Alright," he said causally, "Stay. Don't move."

With this he swiftly made his way out to the backyard, leaving a very confused girl behind.

After a while, in which he didn't came back, Ziva got impatient and carefully sneaked towards the backdoor also. Since Gibbs left it ajar, she could open it wider with easy.

The team leader grinned as he caught sight of the little girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Bath," he spoke loudly, "Or this." He held the hosepipe up.

Mini-Ziva's eyes widened and she hurried inside again.

Gibbs laughed to himself and finished to rinse the last few pieces of dough out of his hair. Already having removed his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers, he left the strained items out to dry. He would worry about getting the dough out of their clothes later.

"_Probably looking like a dog,"_ he thought as he tried to shake most of the water droplets of his body.

Once done he returned inside where he found his youngest agent only a few meters from the door, watching it closely.

"Bath?"

Gibbs asked gently as Ziva copied his every step forward with a step backwards. All along looking very suspiciously at him.

"_Water's turned off, so Tony must be done."_ He asserted as he regarded Mini-Ziva.

"Ken?" Gibbs tried anew, this time eliciting a small nod from the little girl and bringing her to stop walking away from him.

He briefly glanced at the floor to check if she had left any footprints in her wake before he squat down anew in front of her and stroked a wayward piece of hair out of Ziva's face.

"Go," Gibbs told her smiling, nodding towards the stairs.

Mini-Ziva gave him a smile in return and dashed upstairs. The team leader following her in a much slower pace.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

"Hey Gibbssssssssss," Abby's smile got even wider as she release the agent from her hug and showed him the bags in her hands, "We brought you guys breakfast."

"Hey boss," greeted McGee, "I hope you don't mind that I brought, him too." The agent motioned towards his dog, who sat behind him, patiently waiting for his owner's next order.

"Nah," Gibbs smirked, "Come on in."

He gently patted the dog behind his ears as the German shepherd trotted past him.

"You brought things for tonight?" He checked.

"Yeah. They are in the car."

"Jethro tried to get to the steaks. He's going crazy whenever he smells the fresh meat." Abby looked at the wagging tail of the dog, who had already discovered a certain girl and was currently licking her face off.

"Why don't you go save her and I'll help McGee with the bags?" Gibbs suggested, smiling as he heard Ziva's happy pleas for the dog to stop tickling her.

"Brought something for Jethro, too?" He asked his agent, once Abby was inside. The articulation of his own name, sounding foreign to his ears.

"Sure boss. Needed to buy some other things also," McGee motioned to another bag from the local pet store.

"Well then, let's get inside."

"I see you already started without us," Tim motioned to his boss' pickup which had already several boxes on it.

"All stuff from Tony's current room. Attic's is five times as full."

McGee groaned inwardly at the prospect of carrying this amount as he followed Gibbs inside.

"Hey Gibbs! They brought donuts and waffles," Tony called from the dining table.

"Uh huh," the gray-haired agent smirked at his 'kids', who were already digging into the boxes of food.

"Coffee?" he asked McGee and Abby.

"Uhm." The unsure look on their faces amusing him greatly, "I got some less strong coffee and enough milk and sugar."

"My doing," commented Tony between bites as the two other adults agreed to Gibbs' offer.

"Man, haven't you gotten fed since days?" Abby laughed, gratefully accepting the coffee which Gibbs held out to her.

"I'm growing," defended the teenager.

"Uh huh."

"What?!"

"Nothing." The gray-haired agent's eyes twinkled with mirth as Abby and McGee laughed aloud.

* * *

**(Attic)**

With Tony and McGee downstairs, packing boxes into the two cars and Ziva and Jethro playing in the garden, Abby used the chance to talk to Gibbs in private.

"Those boxes are all filled with memories of Shannon and Kelly, right?" She softly inquired.

"What makes you think that."

"Cause the boxes with X-mas stuff are hidden in the far corner of your basement."

Gibbs sighed, "Abby..."

"I don't mean to intrude your privacy or hurt you." The goth said gently, "This is the first time you're up here since... well... Am I right?"

"If I say yes, will you drop the subject?" He looked expectantly at her, his eyes giving her a glimpse of the much deeper hurt going on within him. Abby nodded tentative, enveloping him into one of her famous hugs.

"This must be hard." She said against his broad shoulder. Her voice muffled.

"It's for a good purpose, Abs," he gently pried her arms off him, "There's not much to say apart from that."

The scientist gave him a small smile and took another box to carry downstairs. Silently accepting his answer.

* * *

As Gibbs decided to take a small break and to check on Ziva, he looked into the garden, not really believing what he saw there.

His gaze came to rest on the little girl and the German shepherd, who were covered from head to toe, or tail in the dog's case, in dark soil. Both sitting in the remains of what used to be a flower bed.

"McGee!" he called out after he had closed the door to the garden again.

"Yes boss?"

"What wrong with that picture?" He motioned outside.

"Oh..." Tim was speechless.

"Yeah, oh..." mimicked Gibbs and raised an eyebrow at his agent, opening the door.

"Uhm..."

"That's so cute!" Abby's shriek made the two occupants of the garden look at the group.

"Now they both need a bath," grunted Gibbs, not to keen of the idea.

"Can I do it?" Abby immediately volunteered, causing both men to look at her strangely.

"If you get them into the bathroom without making a mess out of my house."

"I'll carry Jethro and then bring you the dog shampoo which is still in the car," commented McGee, whistling to get the dog's attention. For once happy that he went shopping shortly before coming over.

Jethro looked up from where he had his nose in Ziva's hair and sprinted over to his owner, who effortlessly carried the German shepherd to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Gibbs motioned for Ziva to come closer. When she finally stood in front of him, she tried hard not to look at him, keeping her gaze firmly glued to the floor.

The team leader shook his head, smirking as he helped her to remove her dirt covert shoes.

"Bath," he told her sternly.

Although the huff of annoyance and the sagging of her shoulder's betrayed Mini-Ziva's dislike of having to take yet another bath, she gingerly took Abby's outstretched hand.

"_Kid probably could get away with murder just by looking and acting innocently and remorseful,"_ Gibbs mused, watching both girls disappearing upstairs.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	11. Sunday 'cause that's my funday: 2 of 2

**(More packing)**

"Finally. Everything is in the van." Tony groaned, rolling his shoulder in an effort to lose the tension there.

"Let's take a break. Duck should be here soon," Gibbs commented as he went inside the house.

"I could watch her," offered Abby, hoping to get out of carrying more boxes.

"The more helping hands the sooner it's done."

"Alright," the Goth sighed dejected.

Meanwhile Tony grinned as he came to a halt just in front of the staircase, "Well that's interesting."

"Camera," stated Abby, disappearing outside again.

In the living room they found both, Ziva and Jethro, laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. The little girl's head rested comfortably on the dog's torso as one of his front paws lay on her shoulder, both sleping peacefully.

"Ziva," Gibbs gently called her as he crouched down next to the pair.

The little girl yawned widely as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"'ibbs." she mumbled between wide yawns, raising her arms in order to be picked up.

"Let's take a nap." He told her quietly as he settled her against his shoulder.

"Gibbs! I wanted to take a picture," Abby protested with camera in hand.

"Another time, Abs," he gave her a small smile, removing Mini-Ziva's hand from where it had come dangerously close to her mouth.

Followed by Jethro the team leader brought the sleepy girl upstairs.

"No," he sternly told the dog as the German shepherd jumped on the little girl's bed also.

"But he's clean," Abby said from the door.

"He's a dog."

"He's freshly bathed."

"Abs."

"Come on Gibbs, look at him. He's so sweet. Can you really resist those eyes?"

Gibbs rolled his own eyes but let the topic drop. Mini-Ziva as well as Jethro were already fast asleep anyway.

"_If we aren't back before she wakes up again, he'll distract her - hopefully."_

* * *

**(Gibb's house – while Gibbs/Tony/Abby/McGee are away)**

"Hello my dear," Ducky looked up from the newspaper.

"'ibbs." Mini-Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

The older M.E. smiled at the mispronunciation of the team leader's name, which no one seemed to want to correct.

"Come here," he tried to distract the little girl and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

However his actions cause not her but the German shepherd to join him.

"Ah, Jethro," chuckled Ducky, "You know my boy, I meant Ziva. Not you."

The dog cocked his head, his questioning eyes on the man next to him.

"Down."

Ducky pointed to the floor but the mutt just lay down on the couch. Raising his eyes up to the doctor.

"Jet," Ziva giggled at the scene in front of her.

While the Medical Examiner tried to converse with the German shepherd, the little girl had made herself comfortable on the carpet. Intently observing the pair.

"I don't think Timothy allows you to be on furniture." Ducky scolded, scrunching his face theatrically to Ziva's amusement.

"Jet, down." Mini-Ziva laughed happily as she patted the spot next to her.

As the dog followed her order instantly and jumped of the couch to sit next to her, Ducky was once more amazed how much the little girl had changed since he had last seen her.

Not only had the young Israeli began to speak, but he was taken aback at the speed that the English had taken hold.

He also noticed that she laughed more openly now and generally was more at ease with the team, the last few hours were the perfect example for this.

* * *

**(Gibbs' house – 5 pm)**

As they returned from storage, Gibbs was greeted by the sight of Ducky and Mini-Ziva sitting on the couch. In the lap of the M.E. was a book, which he read to the little girl as she sat close to him, peering at the images in the book. She might not understand the majority of the words spoken but the excess of pictures in the book held Ziva's interest.

Both were so engrossed in the story that they didn't noticed the group's entrance. Only as the dog went to greet his owner they finally noticed their company.

"'ibbs," Ziva greeted happily and ran to him.

With practiced ease the team leader caught and lifted her into the air before he settled her against his shoulder, eliciting another laugh from his small agent.

"Missed me?" He smirked at Mini-Ziva, his eyes shining.

A muffled sound to his right directed his attention to McGee who had his hand firmly planted over Abby's mouth. With a raised eyebrow he turned to his agent.

"I can't hear anymore 'Awwws' today," he looked apologetic at his boss.

Meanwhile Abby's eyes got a murderous glint as she elbowed the MIT student into the ribs.

"Ow." McGee's grip lessened instantly.

"That wasn't nice McGee! Why can't you let me express my feelings?" The goth all but growled as she put her hands on her hip.

"I'll side with McTruth here," Tony muttered behind them.

"You are so..."

"Abs," Gibbs interrupted smirking, "Why don't you get the meat ready to be put on the barbecue?"

"Fine."

The goth stormed past the men into the kitchen. At the same time Gibbs looked at his agents.

"What?" The teenager demanded snappily, "It's true."

McGee could only nod in agreement.

"Be nice, remember 'no forensic evidence'." Gibbs reprimanded them and went with Mini-Ziva back to the couch, where Ducky still sat.

"You must admit, Abigail can be very ...bubbly... at times."

"Yeah."

-"Ani hole,"- Ziva suddenly mumbled against Gibbs' shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Boss, I think that means something like 'don't feel so good' or 'I feel sick'." McGee offered from his place in the arm chair, which he had won against Tony.

Gibbs looked questionably at his agent.

"She said the same thing shortly before she got sick at a crime scene..."

"She what?"

"This was in the very beginning. When the winter got to her. I promised not to tell you at that time."

Gibbs huffed in annoyance, "Stubborn girl."

"Well, I think it's just a case of too much excitement today," reassured Ducky as he removed his hand from Ziva's forehead.

"McGee could you get a bowl from the kitchen? In case that she really gets sick." Gibbs asked as he gently stroke Ziva's back while the little girl sat on his lap, burying her face in his shirt.

"Boss, Abby's in there." The agent pleaded, clearly unhappy with the given task.

Ducky chuckled and raised himself of the couch, "Stay, I'll go."

"Thanks." McGee was clearly relived.

"Can't avoid her forever." Gibbs commented.

"But I can try to stay out of her way till she has calmed down." His agent replied meekly.

"Probably a good idea," the team leader gave him a small smile, "You could get a small towel from the bathroom instead."

"Sure. On it, boss."

Seeing that the M.E. would probably use the opportunity to talk with Abby, he directed his gaze towards the teenager who now sat in the arm chair which McGee had vacated moments ago, patting the dog's head affectionately as the German shepherd had rested it on the teenager's lap.

"You alright?"

Tony looked momentarily up, "Fine. Just thinking that Ducky is probably right with what he said."

"How so?"

"A lot has happened these days. Or today. Depends on how you look at it."

"So?" Gibbs probed, feeling that there was more behind the teenager's words.

"You sure that you really want us here?" Tony asked bluntly after a minor pause.

"Yes." Gibbs immediately replied, "Don't doubt this."

"But it's a big change for you, too."

"Yeah it is. But I don't mind. Ya know, I..."

Further he couldn't talk cause McGee returned to them and the team leader silently motioned Tony that they would resume this talk later - when they were alone.

"Here," McGee handed his boss a wet cloth while he put another towel closy by, on the edge of the couch.

Mini-Ziva whimpered softly as Gibbs gently placed the cloth on the nape of her neck, but soon quieted down as the queasiness passed.

* * *

**(Same time - Kitchen)**

"They don't meant to hurt your feelings, Abigail."

"I know," Abby huffed, using more force than necessary to put the finishing touches on the last steak, "I'm just stressed, I guess."

"No one blames you for that."

"They wouldn't gang up on me if Ziva would be here," whispered the goth.

"You miss her," stated Ducky, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I mean, we just got her back and now she's sort of gone again! Mini-Ziva is really cute but she's not the Ziva with who I can talk about ... stuff..."

Since Abby had turned around to him, during her little speech, it was easy for the M.E. to envelop her in a hug, "It will only take 7 to 8 months in the worst case."

"Do you think they'll find an antidote before those months are up?" She asked once she had let go of the older man, hope evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Though seeing them I don't think either one would mind much."

"They really look like a family." She gazed at the direction of the living room.

"Yes," Ducky watched her closely, "Are you jealous?"

"NO!" She hastily said, her voice louder than necessary, "I mean... maybe..."

"Oh my dear," Ducky gave her another small hug.

"Gibbs will only work regular hours now, will he?"

"I think so. Also I wouldn't put it past him to pull all-nighter anyway. You shouldn't worry about him not having time for you."

Abby smiled slightly, "Ducky, you don't need to..."

"Things have changed for them, but also for us," he reminded her gently, "Just keep in mind that this is only temporarily. And they are all here. Alive and well."

"Slightly changed," Abby smirked.

"Yes," chuckled Ducky.

"Come on, my dear. Let's rejoin the others. I lit the barbecue shortly before you have arrived. So it will take a while before we can put the steaks on it."

"Alright, just let me put those into the fridge first," she motioned to now prepared steaks.

* * *

**(Later - after dinner)**

"I haven't eaten so good in a while," Tim commented absent minded.

"Cause you only eat this healthy stuff nowadays." Abby grinned, "I couldn't live without those sweet and tasty little doughnuts or ..."

"Abby, please," whined the agent, all of a sudden feeling a deep craving for those sweets and causing the team to laugh at him.

Meanwhile Ziva tried to grab Gibbs' beer as she sat on his lap, with her back against the team leader's chest.

"Lo," the agent said sternly, causing the little girl to drop her hand instantly.

"You learning Hebrew?" McGee questioned from where he sat with Abby on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Enough to make communicating easier." He told them, handing a glass of juice to the little girl which she profusely refused to take, _"Just a curious kid then, huh?"_

"Hm... Lo mean no, right? And yes was ken." Abby inquired.

Mini-Ziva craned her neck to look at Gibbs. Her eyes silently asking what the scientist was talking about.

"Look," the team leader told her and motioned with his head to Abby, who started signing once Ziva's attention was on her.

As the conversation went on around him, Gibbs refastened his hold on the small girl, taking small sips of his beer and watching as his team chatted animatedly.

It wasn't until two hours later when he looked at his watch, smirking as he caught Abby yawning widely, "I think someone's ready for bed."

At his comment not only Abby but also Mini-Ziva looked at him frowning. The little girl had switched her place by Gibbs for the floor a while ago and now lay partly on Jethro, as the German shepherd slept next to the fireplace, which had been lit only a few minutes earlier.

"Gibbs! I'm not tired."

"You're about to dislocate your yaw," he smirked at Abby, rising from the couch, "But I don't mean you." His eyes rested on the small girl who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ziva, come."

The little girl just clutched the dog's fur and stared at the team leader, stubbornly refusing to leave her new friend.

"Even now they still have their staring matches," whispered Abby, much to the amusement of Ducky and McGee.

After what seemed like hours, the little girl finally separated herself from the German shepherd and begrudgingly went upstairs, not giving Gibbs' offered hand a second glance.

"And I still win," smirked Gibbs good-naturally as he followed his shrunk agent.

"_Even if it's only with compromise,"_ he added in thought.

* * *

"No bath." Mini-Ziva questioned as the team leader helped her out of her daily clothes, careful not to disturb her still healing ear.

"No bath," affirmed Gibbs, smiling at her hopeful tone while he searched for Ziva's pajama.

"Huh," he frowned and looked around the room, "The one you wore tonight wasn't the last clean one you had, right?"

The little girl just looked up at him questionably.

"Guess we'll need to improvise," sighed Gibbs, silently cursing himself for washing Tony's newly bought clothes but not Ziva's.

The prospect of just using first the clothes, which Cynthia had bought in the beginning, had been too tempting, given the lack of having enough time to do simple housework.

"_Okay, we need an alternative...,"_ Gibbs mused inwardly, going through the stack of clean clothes at the same time.

"Sweat pants!" The team leader finally found what he was looking for – almost.

"Though, you seem to have no clean T-shirts," he sighed, _"Tomorrow's washday then."_

Ziva just watched him from where she sat on the bed, her brown eyes following him around the room.

"Here," he handed her one of his smaller NIS shirts, chuckling slightly as the shirt seemed to swallow her small frame, leaving one of her shoulders exposed.

"It will have to do till tomorrow," he smiled, slowly picking her up again.

Although Ziva had no clue what he had been talking about, she gave him a small nod and leaned back on his shoulder as he carried her downstairs again.

"_You'll be sleeping soon,"_ the team leader thought as they rejoined the others.

"Where's Tony?"

"He took Jethro for a walk," answered Ducky, sipping at his tea, "He should be back soon."

Gibbs nodded and motioned to Abby and McGee, "And how long have they been doing this?"

The older man laughed lightly, "Since shortly after you two went upstairs. I think it's the main reason why young Anthony bid his escape."

"Can't blame him," mumbled the team leader, silently observing how his employees danced really close to a quiet song from the stereo.

"Need to remind them of Rule 12." Gibbs gritted through his teeth in such a hushed tone that only Ducky could hear him.

"Jethro, why don't you let them be? They were an item and still managed to work with each other afterward."

"Yes and it only took months for McGee to behave normal around Abby."

"True." His friend laughed, his eyes coming to rest on the girl in Gibbs' arms, "It seems that our little dear has lost her battle against sleep."

"Uh huh. Though something tells me she'll wake up, if I move her to bed before everyone has left."

"I think it's time to leave anyway. Some people need to work tomorrow," Ducky teased his friend.

"Seeing how much I have do to tomorrow, I would rather solve a crime."

At this moment the front door opened, announcing the return of Tony and Jethro.

"Oh come on! Can't you two get a room or something?" the teenager huffed loudly, annoyed as he saw that the pair was still dancing.

"Ah Tony," Abby grinned squiffy at him, before her eyes suddenly turned to Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs," she gave him a small wave.

"Abs."

"Uh boss, it's..."

"Don't try, McGee. It's obvious what you two were doing." Gibbs replied monotonously, causing Tony to grin widely while Abby and McGee squirmed.

"Well, I'll bit my farewell now, some poor fellows surely will need my attention tomorrow." Ducky told them while taking his coat and hat.

"Night Duck."

"Good night," Tony chirped in, having plopped down on the arm chair again.

"Uhm right, I'll be going too," McGee stuttered, hoping to escape before Gibbs would give him the 'stare'.

"Me three," Abby replied happily, "Good night guys," she fearlessly went over to the team leader, who had risen from the couch with Ziva still asleep on his arm, and kissed his cheek.

"Night Abs," he smirked at her and turned to his agent, slightly raising his eyebrow, "Night McGee."

As soon as Gibbs had said this, the two persons in question fled the house before Ducky had even a chance to go outside.

"They surely are in a hurry." The M.E. laughed before leaving the house himself.

"_They better behave and don't get into an accident,"_ thought Gibbs, knowing that McGee was still sober but at the same time not trusting Abby to be an easy passenger right now.

"Are they always this gross?" Tony asked once they were alone.

"Nope, if it wasn't for the alcohol Abby drunk, I would start to believe that they are hiding it in general." Gibbs rolled his eyes while shifting Ziva's weight on his arm, "Come on, we need to stand up early."

Tony looked around the living room where several beer bottles, along with leftovers from dinner, were spread out, "What about this mess?"

"Leave it. I'll clean it up after I've brought Ziva to bed."

"Great." The teenager smiled and went upstairs himself.

* * *

**(Outside of Gibbs' house)**

"They seem to be happy," Abby commented as McGee and she sat in his car, watching as the M.E. sped of in his Morgan.

"They are."

"It's kinda strange to see them like that."

"Wasn't it you who once commented about us being a family?" McGee gave her a small grin as he started the car.

"Yes, but I never imagined that Gibbs would actually take on the father role so openly for any of us." She gesticulated widely with her hands, setting her center of balance slightly off.

McGee grinned, "I never have seen him smiling and laughing so much before."

"I'm not really tired, you want to go for a drink?" Abby asked as they turned to the main road.

"Abby, I think you need to sleep." He gave her a wide smile before concentrating on the street again.

"But I wanna go out..."

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Ani hole = I feel sick  
_


	12. Strange people and new adventures

**Recap: **Plays directly after the last chapter.

* * *

**~ Strange people and new adventures ~**

As Gibbs opened the door the next morning, he was greeted by two men who couldn't be more different.

"Hello Mister Gibbs, I'm Clyde Heyes, your personal interior designer and this is Jake Anderson. He's from the construction company."

"Hello," Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the designer's appearance.

While Jake, dressed in work clothes, looked completely normal to him, the designer had a tight fitting black jeans on. Together with the white v-necked muscle shirt he looked very foreign to Gibbs.

The team leader's scrutiny was totally lost to Clyde though. However the construction worker wasn't so blind and gave Gibbs a subtle smirk as the two men entered the house.

"Show me your rooms," Clyde immediately asked as the door clunk shut.

"If we first start taking the measurements of the room, I can measure the attic while you design the room." Jake suggested calmly.

Gibbs saw right through the offer and smirked, "Kid who gets the room is still sleeping, so it won't be any use to do it now."

Jake mentally groaned, _"More time to spent with that hyper designer then."_

"Attic it is," Clyde chirped happily as he ascended the stairs.

"Can't you wake the kid?" Jake asked.

"He always like this?" countered Gibbs.

"You haven't seen him in action yet. I always need to bring myself to go to work when I'm assigned on a project with him."

"Well, don't skip work while working here. Schedule leaves no room for that."

* * *

Upstairs Clyde met Tony as the teenager, fully dressed for the day, emerged from the bathroom.

"Hi?"

"Oh hello. I'm the designer, Clyde Heyes. Pleasure to meet you."

The overeager designer shook Tony's hand extensively.

"Likewise," Tony's eyes went to Gibbs as the agent came up to them, with Jake trailing behind him.

"That the kid you were speaking of?" Jake whispered next to Gibbs.

"Nope."

"Damn."

"Tony," Gibbs addressed his shrunk agent, "I see you already met Mr. Heyes."

"Oh please, call me Clyde," said the designer in a much to cheery tone.

"As I said, this is Mr. Heyes," Gibbs continued, completely ignoring Clyde's comment, "And this," he pointed to the man next to him, "Is Jake Anderson. He and his firm will do the actual work."

"Hello." Tony said warily. His hand was still tingling from the exaggerated handshaking.

"Hey. Mind showing me your new room?" Jake offered with a hopeful expression on his face as he wanted get the first part of the work done as soon as possible.

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh, this is fabulous. So much space!" Clyde happily exclaimed as they stood in the center of the attic.

"Before you get all jumpy let me measure the place," Jake said with a roll of his eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can Tony. If you take this and hold it horizontal against the wall close to the corner." Jake gave him his second measure device. "I'll do the same at the opposite site. Then we check if both devices say the same and note it down."

Meanwhile Gibbs was assaulted by a seemingly endless ramble from Clyde.

"You are a Marine, right?" the designer's sudden change in topic caught Gibbs' attention.

"Yeah," he hummed in displeasure of where the conversation was heading.

"Oh, I always loved the corps. All those men, so sexy in their uniforms," Clyde gushed.

"There are a lot of women, too," reminded Gibbs with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh yeah, but those male Marines..."

"Mister Gibbs?" Jake came to his aid, "We've finished, Clyde can start his work now."

"_10 minutes too late,"_ thought Gibbs as he asked Tony to bring the designer downstairs where they could start planing the new layout of the attic.

"He'll be gone as soon as the concept stands," Jake smirked once they were alone.

"How do you survive working with him?"

"The knowledge that he'll only hang around for a few hours on each project helps a lot."

* * *

"He's not married, right? I didn't saw a ring on his finger," Clyde inquired.

"Could we please go on and finish this?" Tony rolled his eyes, becoming more and more annoyed with the designer.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"Yeah, right," huffed Tony.

"How it's going?" Jake came up behind them.

"The material list for the walls and carpet already stands, but there are so much else to plan," Clyde reported cheerfully.

"What else?" Gibbs checked.

"How to separate the attic into different spaces. And..."

"Actually, I like the space wide and undivided," Tony said with a fake smile, interrupting the designer in a harsher tone of voice than intended.

"What about the colors then?" the designer exclaimed wide-eyed, "It's all about colors and atmosphere!"

"White," Gibbs and Tony said simultaneous.

"What? That's so boring! I thought you wanted something special?!"

"Nope, we don't," stated the gray-haired agent bluntly.

"But!"

"It's what they want, Clyde." Jake rolled his eyes again. It was more than clear to him that their clients wanted to get rid of the designer as soon as possible.

"Well then," Clyde sighed dejected. "What about the other room?"

"Kid's still sleeping. I'm sure we can sort out the color of the walls and the floor alone," Gibbs smiled apologetic as the designer stood up and packed his things, even though the agent felt more than pleased with himself.

"Well then," Clyde huffed, "My job is done."

"_Also I don't know why they called me if they don't want to do anything else out of the rooms. Tsk," _the designer thought more than annoyed. Without further word he stormed out of the house.

"Nice man," Tony snorted.

"Behave," Gibbs said sternly, even though he grinned.

"Wow, no other client had made him leave so fast. I'm impressed."

"Thanks," the teenager beamed but soon lost the smile when Gibbs' slapped his head.

* * *

From where she stood at the bottom of the stairs, Ziva looked questionably at the foreign man, "'ibbs?" Her small voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Hey Ziv," the team leader went to stand in front of her, "Slept well?"

The little girl nodded and peered around him at the unknown man. One hand clutching the baluster of the stair-railing.

Meanwhile Jake stayed with Tony and waited to be introduced. He knew that it was always better to let the parents handle situations like this.

'He's a friend,' Gibbs signed, carefully choosing his words, 'He'll make sure that your room and Tony's are really nice. Okay?'

Upon Mini-Ziva's nod, he scooped the little girl up and carried her to the others.

"Hello, I'm Jake," the man greeted friendly.

Though the little girl was having none of it and hid her face in Gibbs' shirt, refusing to acknowledge the man.

"Ziva is wary of new people," the team leader informed, while he gently stroked her back in soothing circles.

"Most kids react like this when we come into their houses, but in the end they act as if we were always there," Jake gave them a smile, "Two of my men should be here soon, then we can start with the lower room."

* * *

Three hours later the construction workers were gone for the day and Ziva's future room was bare of its wallpaper and the time-worn carpet.

"Come on, Tony!" Gibbs called out as he finally tied Mini-Ziva's shoe laces. Having spent over twenty minutes to convince the little girl to pull on the shoes in the first place.

Gibbs shout was met by loud rumbling as his senior field agent dashed downstairs.

"Already here," the teenager responded with a cocky smile on his lips.

"Just get in the car," Gibbs sighed and shook his head, closing the front door behind them.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Another time," huffed Gibbs, looking down at the little girl who stubbornly stood next to the car and refused to take a seat in her booster seat.

"Ziva," he warned.

Over the roof of the car Tony tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on on the other side.

"Problems?"

"Tony, not now." Gibbs growled, his dark tone of voice persuading Mini-Ziva to quickly scramble into her seat.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place," muttered the team leader as he strapped the 5-point harness into place.

The little girl just gave him innocent look, smiling widely at Tony who made funny faces behind the gray-haired agent's back.

"Saw that, DiNozzo," Gibbs smirked as the teenager's smile quickly disappeared.

* * *

**(At the building center)**

"Uhm Gibbs..." Tony interrupted the team leader's talk with the salesman about carpets for the girl's room, "Where is Ziva?"

A look of horror crossed the older agent's face as he quickly looked in all directions, not spotting the small girl anywhere.

"Sir?" The clerk asked confused.

"Tony you take the left side, I'll check the right side of the store."

"Sir!"

"You got all information you need. We'll get the receipt from the information point," Gibbs shouted as he started walking fast through the main corridor, checking the different rows for the familiar girl.

"Come on, where are you kid," he muttered under his breath as he neared the end of the store.

He was about to turn around and met with Tony, in the hope that the teenager had more success, when a small giggle caught his attention.

Gibbs stopped short in his track to listen, before he walked into the direction of the sound. He was starting to believe that he was just hearing things, when he finally spotted a mop of curly brown hair in front of several glas boxes.

"Ziva!" The little girl looked confused at him as she was roughly lifted of the floor.

"Never do this again!" Gibbs leaned his head against her forehead before hugging the small child as the adrenalin left his body.

"'ibbs?"

Mini-Ziva was confused with the agent's behavior and patted his cheek in order to cheer him up and to get his attention.

Her action brought a smile to his face, "No run," he repeated in words he knew she would understand.

The agent could see how realization slowly dawned on her face as she looked around, maybe for the first time seeing how far she had wandered off. As a result her eyes became slightly watery as a sniffle escaped her throat.

"Don't cry," the team leader soothed, hugging her once again as she gripped his shirt tightly in her little hands, "It's okay now."

"Gibbs!"

"Found her," he gave the approaching teenager a smile, "Seems like the bunnies here were more interesting than rolls of carpet." Despite his own worry he couldn't help but to laugh lightly now.

"Well," Tony observed the small animals after he gently had patted Ziva's back, "They are sort of ... cute."

"Cutehh," mumbled Mini-Ziva, having calmed down enough to lean relax against Gibbs' shoulder as she look at the bunnies once more.

"We won't get any of them though," Gibbs scrunched his face and shook his head. The idea of having to take care of such animals sending small chills through his body. Not to mention the question who would look after them when his agents where back to normal.

"No?" Ziva looked at him with sad eyes.

The gray-haired agent groaned inwardly, _"No, no, no, don't fall for her,"_ he chastised himself, _"Bunnies aren't the right pets for small children." _

"'ibbs?" Ziva's pleading voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Across from them Tony looked highly amused, "Hey Ziva, wanna have ice cream?"

"Ken!"

Her loud shriek made the team leader wince momentarily, while Ziva clapped her hands in excitement.

Gibbs shot his senior field agent a grateful look as they finally walked away from the zoo section, "Let's get the colors sorted and then go to the ice cream parlor."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ken = Yes_


	13. Moving in

**Recap: **It's Friday!

* * *

**~ Moving in ~**

Gibbs shut the vacuum-cleaner off.

"Ziv," he sighed, watching the little girl spin around in her new room. Her arms were spread wide as she laughed happily.

While the agent couldn't help but to smile at her antics, he couldn't clean the room with her in it.

"Ziva," he tried anew, this time with success.

Dazed, the little girl looked up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Come on," Gibbs held his hand out to her, "How about watching some TV?"

The small child furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over her shoulder at her new room, while Gibbs led her away from it.

"'ibbs?"

'I need to clean your room before the furniture arrives,' he explained signing, as he settled her on the couch in the living room.

"No TV," Ziva replied pouting and crossed her arms in front of her small chest.

"Ziv."

"Me help?" With her brown eyes she looked hopefully at him.

Gibbs closed his eyes, silently wondering when exactly she had wrapped him around her little finger. _"Probably the day I met her for the first time,"_ he thought.

"Okay. We clean together," the team leader resignedly agreed, signing and speaking the words aloud.

Happy with his answer Mini-Ziva bounced off the couch. Her new room once again the destination.

"Hey," Gibbs called out as he caught up with her in the little girl's room, "No touching."

Mini-Ziva quickly removed her hand from the cleaner and looked shyly at him.

The team leader smirked, "Together," he reminded her and motioned for Ziva to stand between him and the vacuum-cleaner.

After making sure that she had gripped the handle too, Gibbs turned the cleaner on once more and slowly but surely removed the last bits of dirt from the new beige carpet. Always carefully not to hurt his little agent as he moved the cleaner back and forth.

"Well done," he praised the little girl afterward, causing her to beam at him.

However her expression soon turned in a frown, "Me hungry."

Gibbs laughed and looked at his watch, "Dinner it is then."

* * *

Four hours later they found themselves in Ziva's room once again.

"You like?" The team leader asked the small girl as she looked around the now furnished room.

For the past few minutes she had opened and closed every single drawer and closet door, jumped on the bed – much to Gibbs' dislike - and inspected the small table and chairs, which now stood right under the window.

"Ziv?"

"Me like," she smiled brightly at him.

As they had selected the dark purple color for the wall on the left side from the door, Gibbs wasn't sure if it would go along with the furniture, but now that he saw the result, he was glad that he went along with Ziva's wish.

The white strip in the middle of the wall, containing of the outlines of flowers, left no doubt that the room belonged to a girl.

"Now, let's see what Tony's room looks like. Okay?"

The little girl's eyes widened, having totally forgotten about the teenager, "Tony!" With a start she ran out of the room to the new spiral stairs, which had replaced the old wooden attic ladder and now led permanently upstairs.

"Slowly," the team leader called after her.

* * *

"Hey, little bug," the teenager greeted Mini-Ziva from where he sat on the floor, in the middle of the attic, installing his TV and DVD player.

"Tony!" The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Missed you too," the teenager replied laughing.

Beside them, Gibbs inspected the new door construction of the attic, which had replaced the time-worn hatch.

"I didn't thought that they could build a real door," Tony grinned widely.

"Uh huh."

"Are you guys already finished with Ziva's room?"

"Nope, not even started yet." The team leader shrugged, "What about you?"

"All done," Tony replied, plugging the TV into the power socket and bringing it to life.

Though, seeing Gibbs raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "I'm used to pack and unpack fast. Sorting the DVD's took the longest." He made a wide gesture to a shelf, which stood on the other side of the room, containing nearly every DVD his older self owned.

"I hope those are all rated for your age," Gibbs gave him a pointed look.

Meanwhile Ziva had made herself comfortable on Tony's lap, enjoying the teenager's company while she toyed with the TV remote.

"Bed's made, too," observed the older agent as he looked at the sleeping quarters in the far end of the attic, right under one of the four roof-lights.

All in all the attic now looked like a large open room. The white walls and dark blue carpet adding to the spacious effect. Only the door construction, which stood a bit sidewards but nearly in the middle, somewhat defined the attic into living and sleeping quarters.

"You sure that you don't want a couch up here? Placing it between TV and shelf would work as sort of improvisational living room."

"I was thinking about this too," admitted Tony.

"Then we go shopping, again." Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Nice!"

Suddenly the volume of the TV spiked, causing all three occupants of the room to cringe.

"Uh oh," Mini-Ziva whispered after Tony had removed the remote from her hands and had shut the TV off.

Her innocent tone of voice made Gibbs snort as he tried to cover his laughter.

_"You're surely a l__ittle troublemaker,"_ thought the team leader, grinning to himself.

* * *

In order to finish with Ziva's room faster, Tony had offered his help. So it came that the whole Gibbs' household ended up in Mini-Ziva's room. The boxes which contained the toys and clothes standing around them.

"Ziva!" The men groaned in unison as they took notice of what the little girl had done behind their backs.

While Gibbs and Tony had worked together and had put the last pieces of the girl's clothes into the closet, Mini-Ziva had pulled the recently stored toys out of the lower shelves, staking them more or less neatly in small piles on the floor around her.

Startled by their rather loud exclamation, Ziva dropped the puzzle she had been holding. Confused, she looked at the men, before her eyes came to rest on the fallen box, it's content scattered on the soft carpet.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, while Gibbs signed the words to her.

"Lo," she pointed at the shelves and shook her head.

Now it was Gibbs' turn to look at her confused, "Ziv, those toys belong there. Not on the floor."

But Ziva had none of it and kept shaking her head, "Lo."

"Maybe she just wants to place the toys into the shelves how she likes?" Tony offered with a frown on his face.

"Should have known," mumbled the team leader as he asked Ziva if she wanted to put the toys away herself and received a firm nod from the little girl.

"Help me remove the toys and then lets give them to her. So she can place them into the shelf after her liking," Gibbs prompted Tony and sighed. He was getting too tired to fight the stubborn 3-year-old.

After everything was stored correctly, Mini-Ziva smiled brightly at them before she went to hug each of the men, "Toda!"

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_

_Toda = Thanks_


	14. Midnight Snacks

**Recap:** The night after the Gibblets moved into their new rooms.

* * *

**~ Midnight Snacks ~**

Only the light of their rooms illuminated their silhouettes as they silently stared at each other. Having just come out of their rooms, they hadn't expected to see someone else up at this time of night.

"Hey bug, what are you doing up?" Tony asked quietly.

"No sleep," Mini-Ziva yawned, rubbing her small fists against her eyes.

The teenager grinned, "Yeah, me too."

"'ibbs."

"He's sleeping, little bug. How about a warm cocoa downstairs?" Tony offered.

The little girl looked warily from him to the team leader's bedroom door.

"'tay." Slowly she walked towards the teenager, one hand always on the wall since neither of them had bothered to switch on the hall light, making it hard to see where they went.

"You ever had marshmallows in your cocoa?"

"'mallows?" Mini-Ziva furrowed her little eyebrows.

"Come, I'll show you."

Meekly she followed Tony downstairs, where he already had gotten two cups out of the shelf by the time she arrived. Silently she watched as he placed the cups on the dinning table, together with the cocoa mix.

After she had climbed onto a nearby chair, Tony demonstrated her how to fill the cups with the mix before he left for the kitchen, leaving Ziva to finish the task.

"Hm, Gibbs has no microwave," the teenager shook his head, "Guess we need to heat up the milk the old fashioned way."

Taking the milk out of the fridge and pouring it into a saucepan, he left the pan on the stove and started his search for the marshmallows, which they had bought earlier this week.

Finding them in the far corner of the kitchen rack, Tony then went back to check on his small companion.

"Done," Mini-Ziva happily reported.

"Good," he praised, after having checked the amount of cocoa in each cup and also seeing no mix beside the cups.

The little girl beamed and looked at the pack in his hand. Her interest sparked.

"This, little bug, is the holy grail of candy." Tony said in a deep tone of voice, making a big show out of the marshmallows.

Although she only understood one or two of his words, his disguised voice made her giggle.

"Here, eat," Tony held one marshmallow out to her, while he plugged another one into his mouth, all the same grinning like mad which made the little girl laugh even harder.

Mini-Ziva momentarily looked at the fluffy white thing, before her eyes flew to Tony. Seeing that he, yet again, was eating another marshmallow, she gently took the offered food from him and softly nibbled on it.

"Good?" Tony asked with a smile.

Without really answering she grabbed for another marshmallow, as Tony had placed several of those candy right in front of her.

"Guess that means yes," he laughed silently and made his way back into the kitchen.

It only took a minute before Tony returned with the heated milk and had it carefully purred into the cups, stirring the liquid.

"Hot," he warned her and took his cup into both hands, blowing gently on it's content.

Over the brim of her own cup Ziva gave him a broad smile and mirrored his action.

* * *

"Sleep?" Tony asked after he had put the empty cups into the sink.

"Lo," negated the little girl, only to yawn widely.

"Fine with me," agreed the teenager and held a hand out to her, "Come."

Without any hesitation Mini-Ziva let him led her over to the couch.

"Not sure if there are any cartoons on so early, but maybe we find something else," Tony whispered as he switched the television on.

"Toons," Mini-Ziva muttered, sleepily resting her head on the couch cushions.

"Move," smirked the teenager as he came back to the couch, finding no real space to get comfortable since the little girl had laid down precisely in the middle of the green furniture.

With a incoherent grumble she moved to the left side and waited till he had sat down, with his feet on the coffee table, before she crawled back to him and let her head rest on his thigh.

If Tony was surprised by her actions, he didn't let it show. Instead he covered her with a nearby blanket and gently stroke her hair.

Not five minutes later, the little girl was fast asleep, her soft breathing lulling him to sleep too.

* * *

Early on the next morning a bright flash illuminated the semi-lid living room.

_"Changed but still there for each other,"_ thought the photographer smiling, before he got another blanket and covered his senior field agent with it. Leaving the room as quietly as he had come, without any of his agents noticing it.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	15. Dates and Fears

**Recap****:** It's Saturday!

* * *

**~ Dates and Fears ~**

It was barely past eight in the morning when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Mister Gibbs."

"Hello Jaz. Come on in."

"Thanks."

"I thought you guys weren't going out till 10 am?"

"Yeah, I got bored and decided to come over early," Jaz shrugged while giving the older man a wide smile.

Gibbs smirked, "Well, Tony's still sleeping," he motioned with his hand to the couch where his agents slept, still snuggled up to each other.

"Sweet picture," Jaz laughed, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter in order not to wake the two sleeping figures.

Meanwhile Gibbs had approached the slumbering teenager and gently shook him.

"Time to wake up," he smirked at the bleary teen.

"What? Why?"

"Jaz's here," Gibbs stated nonchalant.

With a start Tony sat up straight and looked around Gibbs, where he saw his girlfriend waving back at him, a smile on her face.

"It's already 10?"

"Nope."

When Tony made no move to get up, Gibbs cleared his throat, keeping his voice down, "Get up and get dressed. Don't leave your girl waiting."

"What? Oh yeah right," shaken out of his haze Tony first went to Jaz, giving her a small kiss on the lips, before he disappeared with a last glance at Gibbs upstairs.

"_Hopefully he's nice to her,"_ thought the teen as he closed his bedroom door.

Downstairs Jaz watched as the team leader tugged the blanket more firmly around Mini-Ziva. Till now the teenager had only seen her one or two times. The little girl always quick to hide from her whenever she came over.

"You ate breakfast yet?" Gibbs' sudden question startled Jaz momentarily.

"Not really."

She watched as he went past her into the kitchen.

"Well, come on then. Sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay..." Unsure, Jaz sat down at the dinning table, watching the agent as he set glasses and a bottle of orange juice on it.

"Figured that we'll see you more often now," Gibbs answered her questionably gaze.

Suddenly shy, Jaz could only smile in response.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah. You sit. I'm sure Tony will be downstairs any second now. He can help."

True to his words, his shrunk agent appeared moments later.

"Huh?" Tony looked stunned at the scene in front of him.

"You catching flies," commented Gibbs as he placed the dishes onto the table, "I invited her for breakfast. "

"Oh," he cast a look to his girlfriend, who grinned at him.

"Now that you are here, you can set the table. I'll wake Ziva in the meantime."

Once the team leader had left them alone, Tony turned towards Jaz, his expression somewhat serious.

"You don't mind this? I'm sure we could skip out of it..."

"Actually, this is nice, Tony. I never have breakfast with my family. They're always too busy to just sit down and enjoy a meal together."

"Oh, okay." He leaned over the table to give her a quick kiss before he got the last essentials for breakfast.

* * *

Over at the couch, Gibbs straightened Mini-Ziva's crumpled clothes as she sat up, yawning widely at him.

"Slept well?" The team leader asked like he did every morning, eliciting her to talk to him.

"'ery," she responded smiling.

"_So you picked up another new word, "_ thought Gibbs, giving his little agent a smile of his own.

"Are you hungry, Ziv?"

The little girl thought for a moment before she nodded, "Me hungry."

"Breakfast is ready, then," stated the agent before he decided to bit the bullet. 'We've got a visitor.' He signed, moving to the side to give the view to the kitchen free.

"Toneys friend." Mini-Ziva questioned frowning as she jumped of the couch and looked over to the dining table for the first time this morning. A hand clutching the agent's pant leg.

"Yes."

The little girl looked unsure up to him before she took his offered hand into her much smaller one.

"She's nice," he reassured her in a quiet whisper as he led her over to the others.

* * *

"Hey bug," greeted Tony and ruffled Mini-Ziva's hair as he went past where she had sat down, opposite from Jaz.

"Tony!" She looked accusingly at the teenager.

"Ziv," Gibbs reminded her of their visitor and to keep her voice down.

Shyly the little girl looked across the table and mumbled a quiet greeting.

"Hello Ziva," Jaz smiled at the small child, who immediately directed her gaze to the plate in front of her.

Next to the little girl, Gibbs shook his head at Ziva's reaction but kept quiet about it.

"You two know where you're going next?"

"Gibbs!" Tony groaned across from him. Although he was used to the team leader's questions by now, it was very unpleasant when his girlfriend sat next to him.

"Maybe to the park," Jaz answered snickering, before she looked at Tony. "If you want?"

"Sounds good." He shot an unamused look to Gibbs, who smirked back at him.

* * *

**(Park)**

"Finally alone," groaned Tony as Jaz and he sat down on a bench at the park, which was only a few minutes away from Gibbs' house.

"Don't be so dramatic," snickered his girlfriend, "I like your family."

"I'm glad you do."

"A few friends asked if I would go to a concert next Saturday. Would you like to tag along?"

"Sure. Who's playing?"

"Brain Matter"

"Nice," he plastered his best smile onto his face, also he had no idea who this band was. _"Might have to ask Abby about them..."_

"You still with me?" Jaz grinned at him.

"Sorry, was miles away." He looked sheepishly at her.

"So I've noticed." She smirked, "What's on your mind?"

"The future."

"Can I ask you something without you taking it the wrong way?"

"Sure."

"What's keeping you here?" She bluntly asked him, "I mean, you told me you wanted to go to Ohio state college... "

"You want me to go?"

Jaz sighed, "I told you not to get it the wrong way. I'm glad that you're here, but the why keeps nagging me." The last part were a mere whisper.

"With everything that's going on in my life, I just wanted a break and I figured that it would be good to get to know Gibbs - before I'm off spending his money on a college... Besides, the year gives everyone at my age the chance to catch up with me. Being the youngest on campus wouldn't be any fun."

"Like as in every girl being older?" Her eyes were laughing at him.

"Maybe," he mumbled, hiding a grin of his own, "That okay as an answer?"

"I guess," she looked into his eyes before she pulled him of the bench. "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves now."

"Enjoy?" He grinned widely at her as his eyes traveled down her body.

Jaz laughed, "Easy there.."

* * *

While Tony was out with his girlfriend, Gibbs and Ziva drove to the pediatrician for the final examination of the little girl's ears.

Since the pediatrician had been sworn to secrecy before being briefed on the unusual state of Tony and Ziva, he would be the attending doctor for both agents.

"Ziva." The elderly nurse called and led them into an office where a man in white clothes but without lab-coat greeted them.

Mini-Ziva, having been carried by Gibbs since they had left the car, hide her face in the agent's shirt.

"Still doesn't like me," the doctor commented understandingly, before he motioned Gibbs to take a seat across from his desk, "Did she had any problems over the last few days?"

"She had held her head a bit askew in the first days. But you had warned me that it would happen, so we weren't really worried about it."

The doctor nodded, "Does she still has problems in hearing?"

"Only when she doesn't want to hear," Gibbs grinned.

"Turns out to be a little rascal then?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, I'll take a real quick look into her ears and then you're free to go."

Gibbs nodded, "Ziv," he tried her to get to look at him, "It's okay. He will not hurt you."

Warily she finally met his eyes but as she spotted the doctor standing nearby, with an unfamiliar object in hand, she hastily buried her face in Gibbs' shirt again, clenching her hands in its material and making the agent wince as she also gripped a few of his chest hairs in the process.

The team leader sighed and turned to the pediatrician, "I'm really at a loss."

"Most children are scared of doctors."

"She just have to see a white lab coat or white clothes, as it now seems, and she freaks out completely." His gaze resting on the little girl who was tensing up more and more.

"From the file, NCIS provided me with, it's understandable. Ziva will need good experiences in order to overcome her anxiety."

"How do we do this?"

"The doctor at Bethesda noted down that role play helped her. So why don't we try this."

"Okay – Ziva?" Gibbs tried anew, only to notice that the little girl has become awful quiet in his lap. Gently rubbing her back, he tried to rose her but only got a low mumble as response.

Concerned, he looked at the doctor who gently checked her pulse.

"Did this happened before?"

"No, she never.. passed out..."

"Hm," hummed the man as he listened to the little girl's heartbeat, "It's strong and I don't hear any anomalies."

Gibbs breathed a sign of relief.

"If her ears have fully healed she may not notice me checking them," suggested the doctor, momentarily directing his attention to her ears.

"Try it." The team leader decided after he had tempted to waken her anew.

With a small nod, the doctor bent close to Ziva, placing the ear speculum carefully into her ear.

"Completely healed," the pediatrician smiled, "Now I need to check the other ear as well"

Gibbs gently transferred Ziva to his other shoulder, letting the doctor look into her other ear. A few seconds elapsed till the man announced it healed too.

"Did she had problems with showing emotion before?" The pediatrician asked, tackling the problem of anxiety.

"Only problem was her father telling her not to show them. But I made it clear that she doesn't have to hide them. I thought she had understood this, since she was happy and laughing openly after our talk."

"I'm not a psychologist but it seems as if she had tried to hide her fear and in doing so passed out."

Gibbs looked down at the little girl in his lap, saddened that his agent had to go through yet another upsetting experience.

He once more realized that, even at her young age, her father obviously had manipulated her enough already, to make trusting people very hard for her. Especially when confronted with a situation which had leaded to hurt before.

"_Like her older self not trusting us for real, in the beginning," _he mused as he kept stroking Ziva's back.

"Her dislike of doctors could be a problem in the future," the doctor broke through his thoughts.

"_Like avoiding hospitals even though it would be better if a doctor checked her over,"_ he thought numbly, _"Also this must have to do something with her father's stupid mind-games..." _

"What do you suggest?"

"You told her what to expect here? That you would be with her and that there wasn't any pain involved?"

"Yes, of course," Gibbs glared at the doctor.

"I'm just ruling out every possibility."

"Don't think that she feels guilty about being sick either."

"Would have been my next question. A child's mind can work very surreal for us adults."

"Uh huh." Answered Gibbs, remembering how guilty his daughter once had felt as she had gotten sick. _"Kelly..."_

"Taking her with you when you visit your own doctor can be helpful for her as well."

Gibbs grimaced, "I don't go to doctors."

"You never get sick?"

"Nope."

"Well then, there are books and DVDs about doctors and pediatric checkups. Let her see that other children get checked out too and that it's normal. Maybe showing her what's about to happen is the best curse of action here."

"Alright."

"She's turning four soon and if we don't handle this situation before then, it won't be any fun for anyone."

"Checkups are fun?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing kids building towers of blocks, hop on one foot and note down their general development can be fun."

Gibbs smirked, "Skipping the exam is not good, right?"

"Even though her 'state' is special I really would like this checkup to take place. Dr. Mallard briefed me that her condition can still last a few months. And no one knows how the time as kid will affect her in the future. It would also be good to check the results with the data we've from her medical file."

Gibbs sighed and took the offered information material, which the doctor held out to him.

"It sums up everything you need to know about the checkup at age 4. What you should prepare your kid for and what you can do to improve her development."

"Be completely understood by strangers," Gibbs read aloud.

The doctor laughed lightly, "Well some points need to be adapted."

"Immunization..."

"We'll have to count on the shots she got to be working."

"But there will be some within the next months?" Gibbs checked, already fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid so."

On his lap Mini-Ziva slowly woke up, blinking several times.

"Ziv."

"'ibbs," she sniffed quietly.

"It's okay," he reassured her, kissing the top of her head as she hesitantly looked around.

"I think it's time to go," Gibbs quietly stated to the doctor who only nodded in response.

Instead the doctor scribbled something on the paper in front of him and held it out for Gibbs to see, -Let her walk on her own to show her it's not dangerous.-

The team leader nodded in understanding and gently rose from his chair, only to kneel down shortly afterward to set Ziva onto her own feet.

Before she could protest or cling to him, he took her hand in his and straightened up again.

With a last glance to the physician, Gibbs slowly walked out of the office. His hand firmly holding his agent's as she stuck close to him.

The doctor smiled as the door closed behind them. His patient was on the right way.

* * *

Outside in the parking lot Gibbs finally stopped.

"Oh Ziva," he sighed and crouched down on the dirty cement, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket to gently dry her tears and make her blow her nose.

He gently pulled the little girl into a hug, "It's okay. You were very brave."

"Brave?" Her voice was barely audible.

Gibbs held her a bit away from him so that she could see his hand moving as he explained to her the meaning of the word and why he had said it.

"I think you deserve a little reward now," he spoke and signed to her, before covering the few steps to their car.

"Me?" She looked doubtfully at him as he opened the backdoor of the car.

Since his Dodge Challenger was too difficult to use with a small child in the backseat and Tony had his truck, Vance had practically forced a NCIS issued car on him – claiming that it would be much safer than any of his own cars anyway.

"Yes. You." Gibbs tipped the tip of her nose playfully after she had climbed into her seat.

"Toy?"

The gray-haired agent chuckled at her hopeful tone and nodded. Although her room was already cramped with numerous toys, she was like every other child when it came to never having enough of these things.

"_If it helps making doctor appointments less horrible,"_ he mused, strapping the little girl into her seat.

"Now?"

"Yes, now." The agent stated after a moment, giving her a smile as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Yay!"

Gibbs had nearly hit the brakes as he had heard her utter the all too familiar expression.

"_Abby,"_ he thought immediately, _"If she's still going to say that after she's grown up again...?"_

* * *

"So, what toy do you want?" " Gibbs asked as he looked down at the girl.

Tears long forgotten she now firmly held his hand as they both entered the toy store. The agent held back a smirk as he watched how she more or less skipped beside him. The familiar store giving her the security she needed.

-"Ani Lo Yode'a,"- she replied shrugging.

The team leader was momentarily baffled at her use of Hebrew before he decided not to call her on it and just accepted her gesture.

"If you see something you like, tell me," Gibbs advised as they carried on further into the store.

He was led along several rows of puzzles, stuffed animals and finally 'Barbie' and other dolls, where Ziva seemed to drag him extra fast along.

"_Definitely no doll-fan," _thought Gibbs as he gave the section a final glance.

After the little girl seemed to have made sure that they had covered every section of the store, he was pulled over to the outdoor section.

"What are you..." His words died in his throat as he realized where exactly Ziva was guiding him to.

"You want this?" Gibbs pointed to the object in front of him. _"I thought more about a doll or stuffed animal when I said toy."_

-"ofanâyim."-

The smile she gave him, made him crave in nearly immediately.

"_I'm wax in her fingers, as Abby would say,"_ he mused as he returned the smile with one of his own, which were coming onto his face more often these days.

"Me have?" Mini-Ziva asked innocently, playing with the price tag. Her small fingers tracing the digits.

The team leader put his hand to his chin and thoughtfully rubbed the stubble there, which he didn't cared to shave off in the morning. Although he wasn't worried about using the NCIS issued credit card again for such a purchase, he was sort of anxious about what kind of trouble Ziva could cause with it.

"You sure?" He grinned at his small agent.

"'leaseeeeeeeeee."

All of his control not to laugh at her 'tactics' went out of the window at this moment and his sudden burst of laughter filled the store.

"'ibbs! No laugh!" Mini-Ziva stared at him. Her arms were crossed over her small chest and her whole posture was telling him that she didn't thought that it was funny at all.

"Ya cute, you know this right?" he bend down and hugged her to him, causing her to loosen the 'angry posture' and to hug him back.

"Me cute." He felt her nod against his side of the head.

"_And you surely use it for your advantage too,"_ he added in thought.

"You want this?" Gibbs checked and pointed to the desired bicycle.

"Yes!"

Having seen other kids driving up and down the street on their bikes, Ziva wanted to do the same now.

"Can you drive?" He asked and signed next.

Mini-Ziva looked suddenly very shy and directed her gaze to the floor.

"No?" Gibbs asked gently as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"No." Her answer was a quiet mumble which he barely understood.

"I'll teach you," he promised signing and smiled at her.

"Tea'sh?" she double checked, letting the smile return to her face as he nodded in affirmation.

"Me have?" Still in front of the Gibbs, the little girl looked longingly at the bike again.

"Yes."

"Toda!" With a leap she had her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"_No problem Ziva, No problem at all,"_ he thought, happy to be able to give his agent a better childhood than her first time had seemed to be.

His gaze swept over the rows of bikes. There were only a handful of which would fit in size. The rest being too big or too strange looking for his liking.

Unfortunately the bicycle which caught the little girl's interest belonged to the first group.

Gibbs sighed, "Ziv, this bike is too big," He explained signing.

Mini-Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, "Me have."

Contemplating his next move, Gibbs decided that showing her the problem would be easier than just telling her no.

"Come on," he held the bike upright, "Sit?"

With a smile on her face Ziva tried to get her leg over the middle bar.

"Help?" she asked meekly as it didn't worked.

"No."

"Why?"

Gibbs could see the first brim of tears in her eyes and gently hugged her after he had set the bike back on its stand.

"It won't be safe if you can't sit on it properly." He gently explained.

"No bike?"

"Yes, bike," he answered, using very simple words, "We just need the right size."

"Siz-eh?"

The team leader smiled and showed her different sizes with the use of his hands.

"Okay?"

The little girl nodded and looked back at the other bikes. Her eye holding a questioning expression.

"Here," Gibbs walked over to the size 12 bikes and tested them for their weight before stopping in front of the lightest, "Try."

Reluctantly she walked over to the pink bicycle.

"I'll paint it," he signed as Ziva scrunched her face at the bright color.

Gibbs hid his laugh behind a smirk as he saw his agent sitting on the bicycle, which sported her least favorite color. With satisfaction he noted that she could mount and comfortably straddle the bike with her feet flat on the ground.

"Good?"

"Ken," mumbled Ziva, the color putting a damper on her mood.

Gibbs chuckled, "Let's get you a helmet, munchkin."

Confused she climbed of the bike, letting it drop to the floor with a cloud crash.

"Uh oh." The little girl clamped her hand over her mouth and looked startled at the team leader.

"It's okay," he reassured her and motioned Mini-Ziva to join him by the helmets.

She frowned at the display. After all, the kids she saw on the streets weren't wearing any of this stuff.

"Keeps your head save," explained Gibbs, "Tell me if it is too tight," he signed before he placed the first helmet on her head.

The little girl looked up at the unfamiliar object, causing it to fall off in the process.

"Okay, that was too lose," he smiled at her and unfastened the strap which was the only thing keeping the helmet from falling to the floor.

The next one wasn't any better as it, if provoked, could bounce from one side to the other, the straps having too much room and not laying flat.

"Third time is a charm," mumbled Gibbs as he, after much contemplating, fastened the third helmet.

Already as he gently placed it on Ziva's head, he noticed the perfect fitting, The helmet sitting level on the little girl's head and covering her forehead in front.

"_No rocking from side to side, only slightly back and forward,"_ thought Gibbs as he put a finger between Ziva's neck and the strap of the helmet. The little girl giggling as the movement tickled her.

* * *

**(A hour later – Picking Tony up from somewhere in D.C. to go 'couch-shopping')**

"What took you so long," grumbled the teenager as he slid into the front passenger's seat.

"Nice to meet you too," Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Keep it down or you'll wake Ziva, She needs the sleep after this morning."

"It's pouring," his agent mumbled, casting a glance into the back, "Where did the dog come from?"

"Toy store."

"I thought you went to the pediatrician."

"We were," Gibbs smirked, "Afterward we went to get her a reward."

"Ah."

The car was filled with silence.

"So the biggest stuffed animal was just big enough for her?"

"Bought a bicycle first," comment Gibbs.

"What?"

"First we spent nearly two hours getting the right bike for her. When it got check out, she saw the dog in a shelf near the check out. Damn strategical placings..." Gibbs grumbled good-naturally.

"Couldn't resist those eyes, eh?"

"As if you could."

"True." Tony flashed his teeth as he smiled widely, "Did she named him?"

Gibbs snorted, "Oh yeah..."

"So? You going to tell me?"

"M'Goo..."

As soon as he heard the name, Tony burst out laughing, "McGee is going to love this!"

"Tony?" A sleepy voice asked from behind him.

"Hey bug," the teenager looked at the backseat, "Didn't meant to wake you."

"Look," now wide awake again, the little girl pointed to the stuffed German shepherd sitting next to her, "M'Goo!"

Tony laughed, "Nice dog."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ani Lo Yode'a – I don't know._

_Ken - Yes_

_Lo - No_

_Ofanâyim – bicylce._


	16. I'm an'ry

**Recap**: Continues where last chapter has left off. Sorta.

* * *

**~ Sunday ~**

As he looked into the rear view mirror, Gibbs was reminded of his last moment with Kelly. His little girl running after the truck, calling out to him, desperate for him not to leave her.

Though Ziva didn't uttered a sound, she had the same expression on her little face. Silent tears running down her cheeks as she stood in front of the Mallard estate.

In the rear mirror he also saw that his old friend had come to a halt next to the upset girl. However as his friend laid a comforting hand on the young kid's shoulder, she only whipped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt before she turned around and run inside the M.E.'s house. Completely ignoring the friendly gesture and consolation of his friend.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning, Ziv," he vowed, hoping that his little agent would be okay.

* * *

**(Later - Gibbs' House)**

"She alright?" Tony greeted him as he reentered his house.

"Within time," Gibbs answered, his reply a mere whisper.

"We could do this another time."

"No." The agent sighed, "She needs to learn that nothing bad is going to happen if she's away from me for some time. Agent Jardine has found a preschool where she can go a few days a week while I work. There Ziva learns English while being able to speak Hebrew too."

"But if she's afraid to be away from you it won't happen," concluded Tony.

"She knows Ducky, she'll be fine," assured the team leader, also his gut told him otherwise.

* * *

**(Mallard estate)**

After Ducky had followed Mini-Ziva into his house, he found her standing right inside of his foyer, her back turned to him.

"Ziva," he gently called her, aware that the small girl's emotion were running high at the moment.

When all he heard from her was a sniffle though, Ducky swiftly made his way into her line of vision.

"Here, my dear," he gave her his handkerchief, which she accepted after a moment.

"Gibbs will come back early tomorrow morning," he reassured, while Mini-Ziva kept looking doleful at the doctor.

"Let me show you the house and then we'll see about what to do next."

Ducky held his hand out to the little girl, progressing to tell her numerous stories as they walked through his house.

Though Mini-Ziva's attention span wasn't long and he had to stop mid-story several times due to it, he didn't minded it at all.

After all the M.E. knew that no kid at her age was able to listen for long. The fact that he was too happy to have someone staying with him - someone who hadn't heard about his adventurous life yet – added further to this.

* * *

**(Park bench – Not far from Gibbs' house)**

"Tell me about Jaz," Gibbs prompted after he had gotten them some drinks from a nearby stand.

"There's not much to say."

"You getting serious with the girl?"

"I don't know," mumbled Tony, picking on the label of his coke, "It would be weird..."

"How so?"

"I'm supposed to be 40, right?"

The team leader squinted his eyes, his tone serious, "Your mind and body aren't 40. "

"So it wouldn't be weird?"

"Why should it?"

"Every time I meet McGee and Abby they act as if they know me for ages and as if my current state isn't changing anything. It's like they want me to act like my older self. But I don't know how!" Tony nearly screamed the last part, his frustration finally surfacing, "I'm not sure if I want to act as an adult anyway..."

Gibbs grinned, remembering his agent tendency to be childish from time to time, which was his way of dealing with stress or boredom, "They are adjusting to the situation, too. Give them some slack."

"But..."

"Tony you're 16! Act like it, enjoy your time," Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Let me worry about the others."

The teenager grinned widely, "You saying that I could do whatever I want?"

"Within bounds. If you commit a crime or kill yourself, I'm gonna slap you silly."

Tony laughed, "I'll try my hardest."

"Good," Gibbs let his gaze wander over the lake on which they were sitting, "You know how to use contraceptives, right?"

Tony chocked on his drink, "E'cuse me?"

"One thing we can't deal with is you leaving a girl with kid behind."

"I'm no virgin or dumb," muttered the teenager.

Beside him the team leader smirked, "I know, just wanted to remind you."

"That the life I have now will be over and done with in a few weeks or months?"

"Yeah," Gibbs watched his agent intently, "That's the other thing what's bothering you lately."

"The more people I meet and the closer I get to them..." Tony trailed off, "What will they be told? That I left them without a word? Or worse that I'm plainly dead?"

The bitterness in the young man's voice didn't went unnoticed by Gibbs, "You could write them letters or e-mails, maybe McGee can help you come up with fake phone conversations."

"I haven't thought of that," Tony quietly admitted.

"You're a teen. You don't have to think of everything."

"So you would be okay if Jaz and I..."

Gibbs grimaced against the image, "You would do it with or without my consent anyway."

"Maybe," a small smile stole onto Tony's face.

"Just promise me one thing," Gibbs looked his agent into the eye, "Don't use my innocent car for your amorous tête-a-tête."

"Amorous tête-a-tête?" Tony gave him a funny look.

"You know what I mean, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled amused, head-slapping the teenager.

"No car, got it." Tony grinned, "What about my room?"

"Only with the door firmly locked. And with Ziva and I are at least one level away."

"Seriously?"

"Better than you getting shot by Jaz' dad."

"How did you..." Tony trailed off, "You checked her?" His eyes were wider than normal.

"I had to," Gibbs stated calmly, meeting the teenager's gaze once more, "We can't risk a security breach."

"So I need to be careful of who I hang out with?" On Tony's face appeared a frown.

"No," the team leader voice was firm, "You are a teen, enjoy yourself and let us do the worry."

After a brief silence Tony finally nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the Ducky's house)**

-"Histalek,"- An irritated Ziva screamed, trying to open the heavy front door of the Mallard estate.

Ducky knew that it was the best to leave an agitate child alone or at least ignore it when said child threw a tantrum, but the risk of Ziva mysteriously being able to open the heavy door, was a risk he didn't want to take.

Preparing himself for what came next, he swiftly walked over to the enraged child. Careful to render her arms useless, he wrapped his own arm around hers and lifted her in a way so that his other arm was under her knees, making sure to hold her legs away from his body.

-"Lo, Ducky!"- Kicking her legs widely, Mini-Ziva tried to squirm out of his grip.

With a sigh he carried her into the lounge and gently set her back on the ground. To his surprise she didn't run back to the door but tried to stare him down. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed heavily.

As he calmly went to sit on one of the creme colored couches he could see, out of the corner of his eye, that the expression in her eyes turned murderous.

A few seconds of silence followed before Mini-Ziva suddenly stomped her foot with all her might to the floor, causing Ducky to wince.

As a medical and from own experience he knew that this must have hurt without having shoes on. As if to prove him correct, he saw her face screw up for a second before the angry expression was visible again.

Debating with his profiling side, his medical side won and he slowly stood up to console her, "Ziva. Let me look at your foot. It must hurt you."

But the little girl's fury was only fueled anew as he made a step towards her. With a sudden motion she swirled around, knocking a nearby vase over in the process.

With it's shards soon littering the floor before her, Mini-Ziva looked wide-eyed at the broken pieces.

"Do not step into it," Ducky warned gently as he covered the last few meters to her.

The little girl briefly looked at him before turning around and leaving the room through the side door.

Ducky wondered if she would try the front door again, but as he looked through the double doors and saw her climb the stairs, his fears were calmed instantly.

"Better have Gibbs talking to her," mused the older man and went over to his phone, before taking care of the broken vase.

* * *

**(Somewhere in D.C.)**

They were on the way to the movie theater when Gibbs' cellphone rung. Parking the car on the sidewalk, he retrieved the ringing object. A safety habit he had picked up ever since driving with his shrunk agents.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

'Jethro, I'm sorry to bother you but...'

"Kid wants to be home," finished the team leader the sentence.

'Yes, I really tried to convince her but when she noticed that you wouldn't get her today and she was supposed to sleep here, she got really upset."

"That's ok Duck, I'll be there soon."

'Alright,' Ducky managed to say before he was greeted by a dial tone.

Tony, who have listened to the conversation, gave Gibbs a bright smile, "Actually I wouldn't mind a child-friendly movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Ok, then let's get Ziva and we'll rent a movie." The team leader made a not so legal u-turn.

"Why not watch one of mine? I mean from the older me," Tony asked as he grabbed the dashboard for support.

"I doubt there are any films suitable for her to watch," smirked Gibbs.

"I saw Disney movies among them."

"You want to watch one of those?"

"Hm... I don't know, do you think we could find those in Hebrew? We could enable English subtitles?"

Gibbs smiled at his agents suggestion, proud that he would stand back from watching an actual movie in the cinema and swap it for a night at home.

"Call Abby, ask her to find a store or whatsoever who sells those movies."

"On it," grinned Tony as Gibbs accelerated once more.

* * *

**(15 minutes later)**

"Hey duck," the team leader greeted casually as Tony and he stood at the older man's doorstep.

"Jethro, Anthony, I didn't expected you to arrive for another ten minutes."

"You know my driving."

"Ah yes," Ducky chuckled as he let them indoors.

"How did it go?" The gray-haired agent asked, letting his gaze wander around the lower floor.

"Well, our young friend surely knows how to throw a tantrum," Ducky gave the two men a small smile.

Gibbs frowned, his gaze resting on an empty spot on the floor where a vase sat only hours ago, "Duck?"

"It's alright Jethro." The M.E. followed his friends line of vision, "One thing less to catch dust. I never liked the vase anyway."

"She should know not to break things just because she's angry." Gibbs muttered.

"Oh I believe she does." Ducky intervened the musings of his friend, "She didn't meant to break it and it was the last what happened before she went upstairs on her own accord. The house is quiet ever since."

"I'm gonna check on her then," the agent sighed deeply and went to the guestroom Ziva was staying in.

"Anthony, would you like some cake? Ziva and I baked it in the morning."

"Sure." Tony's gaze resting worriedly on the disappearing agent.

"Do not worry my dear boy. They'll be alright. Come now."

* * *

**(Guestroom)**

The sight that greeted Gibbs made him pause momentarily. He had expected to find Ziva sulking in a corner but not lying asleep on the bed.

He quietly went to sit on the edge of the bed, studying his shrunk agent. She was lying on her stomach, her hair spread widely. But what stuck out the most weren't her posture or rumbled clothes but her flushed face, which showed him that the small girl must have cried herself to sleep.

"Ziva," Gibbs gently roused her.

It took her a few minutes but she finally opened her eyes fully, revealing brown eyes surrounded by reddened conjunctiva.

"'ibbs," the stress of the last few hours suddenly broke lose and her whispered word soon turned into gentle sobs.

The urge to take her into his arms was very strong that moment but Gibbs knew that they would need to talk first.

He gently pried her hands from where she had grasped his shirt, "Ziva, we need to talk."

-"Lo."-

The agent heard her quiet reply but pretended to not have heard it.

"Ziva," he lifted her chin, gently wiping a few of her tears away with his thumb, "You were pretty angry a few minutes ago," he said and signed slowly.

Getting no response out of her but still having her eyes on him, he calmly continued, "We don't do tantrums. They aren't appreciate behavior. We don't scream, kick, break or hurt anyone or anything just because we're angry."

Mini-Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know what we do when we're angry?"

The little girl shook her head, negating the question.

"We say 'I'm angry'," he smiled at her, all the while thinking that he surely doesn't say it himself but instead acts when he's angry. "Can you repeat it? 'I'm angry.'"

"You no say I'm an'ry." Ziva stated matter-of-factly, in her broken English, as she crossed her small arms in front of her chest.

"_Busted,"_ thought Gibbs, momentarily stunned at being caught in a lie by a soon to be 4-years-old.

"You are right," he admitted with a small smile, "But I act angry to scare bad people, so they tell me the truth about what they've done."

The little girl in front of him seemed to contemplate his reason, "Aba do it."

Gibbs cringed inwardly. He definitely didn't liked the comparison at all, though for Mini-Ziva's sake, he swallowed his hatred towards her father, "So he does. But not you. You say 'I'm angry'."

"Why?"

The innocent question nearly made him groan aloud. _"Leave it to Ziva to start to question his reasons at a moment like this."_

"Cause you don't have to deal with bad people. So you have no reason to act angry. You say 'I'm angry' then everybody will know that you're angry. Now, can you repeat 'I'm angry'?"

The little girl stuck her bottom lip out and Gibbs was for a moment sure that she would refuse when she lowly repeated his words.

"Very good," Gibbs praised.

Mini-Ziva just gave him a grumbled response, which he decided to let slide too. Not wanting to agitate her any further.

"I told you that I would get you in the morning, right?" Gibbs gently inquired, still signing at the same time.

-"Ken,"- she started to sniff again. The memory of his departure all to fresh in her mind.

"Where you afraid that I wouldn't return?"

Mini-Ziva shrugged, quietly whispering that she had missed him.

"I missed you, too," Gibbs smiled before his expression became serious again, "Did you meant to break Ducky's vase?"

The little girl immediately tried to explain what happened - yet not in English.

With a sigh, Gibbs held his hand up, momentarily stopping the flood of foreign words, "English," he sternly ordered, the next moment wishing that he had said it more gently as she slightly jumped.

"No," Mini-Ziva mumbled after a brief pause, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with her hands.

The agent gently lifted her chin again with his finger, making sure that she saw what he would sign next.

"Remember, you don't break things or hurt people when you're angry or upset, okay?"

The little girl nodded slowly, frowning as she replayed the 'hurt part' of the sentence.

"Is this a yes?" Gibbs inquired smirking.

Mini-Ziva gave him a unamused look, "Yes."

With an accepting nod, Gibbs finally drew the little girl into his embrace, "Good. Now come on, let's go home."

Upon hearing his words, the little girl's eyes lit up and she was about to jump out of the embrace and off the bed when Gibbs stopped her.

"After you apologized to Ducky!"

"Me?" Ziva looked at him with her brown eyes. A picture of complete innocence.

"You," confirmed Gibbs, having a hard time to resist her gaze.

With a crestfallen expression the little girl walked out of the room.

As Gibbs followed her, he noticed that she had stopped just in front of the kitchen where Ducky and Tony were.

Gibbs leaned down and laid a comforting hand on Ziva's small shoulder, "Ducky loves you. Like the rest of us does. And I'm sure he isn't mad at you. But you need to apologize."

Mini-Ziva looked up at the agent, the unsureness of facing the doctor slowly fading as she listened to Gibbs' words.

With a small nod she walked to the open door, receiving an encouraging smile from the team leader as she looked back at him once more, before stepping into the kitchen.

"Ducky?"

Gibbs could hear his agent's quivering voice, which was filled with regret.

"Yes, my dear?"

The older man's voice was gentle and soft, with no traces of anger like Ziva might have had suspected.

"Sowry." The little girl sniffed, now standing right in front of the M.E..

Despite his protesting knee Ducky knelt in front Mini-Ziva, "I accept," he smiled at her before pulling the still sniffling child into a hug.

"Would you like some of the cake we baked?"

Feeling her nod against his chest, he first stood up himself, before lifting the small child up on the counter.

"You too, Jethro?" Ducky asked without looking at the door.

Gibbs chuckled, "You have to ask?"

* * *

**(Early evening - Gibbs' house)**

"No sleep!"

"Ziva," Gibbs sighed, sitting back on his heels.

After having managed to give Mini-Ziva a bath and carrying her to her room, he was yet to persuade the little girl to fully changed into her pajama.

-"Lo shenah!"-

"You don't need to sleep, yet. Just change into your PJ. You'll feel much more comfortable when we watch the movie. Tony and I will change, too."

Ziva regarded him suspiciously, her street clothes still clutched in her hand, "P'o'mise?"

"Yes," he smiled at her, "I'm sure Tony's already finished and downstairs setting everything up."

As if she only now remembered that they were going to watch a movie, her expression changed from stubbornness to urgency.

"Yellow or purple?" He held the PJ's up with a smirk.

Mini-Ziva grabbed the purple one and let the upper part of it drop to the floor, next to where her street clothes had landed. With a little struggle she wriggled into the bottom half, sending Gibbs a glare as he laughed at the scene.

Hands held up in mock surrender he immediately stopped laughing and grabbed the PJ top from the floor, "C'mere."

Soon after he had her dressed and her hair tamed into braids.

"All done," Gibbs declared, playfully scrutinizing his hair-work, "Go downstairs. I'll get dressed and then join you downstairs."

-"Ken,"- she giggled happily as the agent briefly tickled her, dashing from the room as soon as he had released her.

"Slowly," Gibbs called after her as he saw the little girl turn to the stairs with too much speed.

* * *

The gray-haired agent had just finished changing and was on his way downstairs, when he heard someone knock on his front door.

"Must be Tim," mumbled the team leader as he opened the door to reveal said agent.

"Hey boss, just came to give you this." McGee handed him several DVD cases, "I'm supposed to tell you that Abby wants to be there when you guys watch 'One Hundred and One Dalmatians'. And she'll take it personally if you watch it without her."

Gibbs laughed, "Abby's comment is noted. Thank..."

"McGee!" Ziva dashed past Gibbs to the agent.

"Hi there," Tim grinned as he scooped his shrunk partner up.

Gibbs smirked at the scene in front of him, "Like I was going to say, thank you for bringing the movies over. Tell Abby the same."

"No problem, boss."

"You want to join us?"

"I would like to, but I promised Sarah to have dinner with her."

As McGee tried to transfer Ziva back to Gibbs, the little girl refastened her hold around his neck.

"No go." She exclaimed as the team leader pulled her to him.

"I can't stay today. But I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?" McGee straightened his jacket from where Ziva had crumpled it and gave her a wide smile.

"No go," she mumbled into Gibbs neck, looking sadly at Tim.

McGee was torn between staying and going to dinner with his sister. Gibbs, having picked up on his agents hesitation, gave him a subtle nod to leave, "We'll see you tomorrow. "

"Thanks, you guys too."

With a wave of his hand he left them, much to Ziva's dismay.

"McGee! No go."

"Ziva," Gibbs sighed, shifting her in his arms, "He can't stay tonight."

As response she only stuck her bottom lip out, looking remorsefully at the now closed front door.

"_You're really __crotchety__ today,"_ thought the team leader with a smile tugging on his lips.

"You okay kiddo?"

Mini-Ziva just shrugged and snuggled into his chest as the agent first walked to the DVD player to insert a random DVD from the stack, before he walked over to the couch where Tony already had made himself comfortable. The DVD remote firmly held in the teenager's hand while a big bowl of popcorn rested in his lap.

"You gonna clean the mess up if any of that ends up on the couch," remarked Gibbs with a smile, leaning back on the couch as he propped up his feet on the coffee table.

"Sure," Tony managed to say around a mouth full of popped corn, hitting the start button on the remote a moment later.

As the first tunes of the theme melody of Disneys' Lion King filled the silence of the room, Mini-Ziva still lay snuggled against Gibbs' chest. The light from the TV illuminating the three figures in front of it.

It wasn't until the giraffes appeared on the screen when Ziva suddenly sat up, her hands on the team leader's chest, supporting her as she stared transfixed at the TV.

Gibbs chuckled slightly as the little girl squirmed out of his arms and went to sit right in front of the TV.

Beside him, Tony slightly grumbled, since his view to the TV was now partly blocked.

"Can't see?" the older man smirked, leaving the room momentarily to fetch one of the warmer blankets.

A minuter later a shriek filled the living room, causing Tony to grin widely.

"Thanks Gibbs!"

The team leader just shook his head, quietly instructing Mini-Ziva to stay on the blanket in order not to move too close to the TV.

* * *

**(Half a hour later)**

Gibbs sat back up in order to look over the couch table where Ziva lay, the blanket now partly covering her.

"You want to watch another movie, Tony?"

"What?" The teenager looked confused, "It's not even close to the end yet."

"Kid's asleep," Gibbs stated in a whisper while he went around the table, gently picking the slumbering child up from the floor.

"Oh," the teenager looked thoughtful.

"We don't need to, but I think watching it further in Hebrew..."

"Could we watch it in English? From the beginning?" Tony interrupted.

"If you want to, sure," the team leader smirked, "I'll be right back."

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

Gibbs had just pulled the heavy curtains close, effectively shutting most of the early evening sun out of the room, when Mini-Ziva woke up.

"'ibbs," she protested sleepily as the agent tucked the blanket more firmly around her.

"Sleep," he smiled at her, gently stopping the girl's attempts to throw the covers back, "You can watch the movie when you wake up."

"P'o'mise?"

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned as Ziva yawned widely again. Her eyes shutting against her will.

"Stubborn," he chuckled before planting a kiss on the child's forehead, who was already fast asleep.

With a last glance, the gray-haired agent went back downstairs.

* * *

**(After the movie had ended)**

"Do you miss our older selves?" Tony wondered aloud, having seen the look in the older man's eyes as he had returned from bringing Ziva to bed.

"Yes," Gibbs answered him honestly.

The teenager felt suddenly out of place at the agent's house, "Oh. Well..."

"But I can't say that the current situation isn't nice," the gray-haired team leader clarified with a smirk.

"Really?" Tony looked at him surprised.

"Both of you hadn't such a great childhood. Might as well use the second chance to give you a better one."

"I'm not a child!"

Gibbs scoffed at Tony's protest, "Could have fooled me the last years," making sure to emphasize the years.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Playing pranks on your coworkers, annoying them and having lots of fun with it, joking around..."

"Oh."

"Relax, Tony." Gibbs' lip turned upwards, "They like you anyway and respect you. You are everything what I told you but also an responsible and caring person, who has matured a lot over the years."

"Why do I get the feeling that this means a lot coming from you?"

Gibbs didn't answered him but just smirked even more.

"What did you meant by 'not such a great childhood'?" Tony asked after a few minutes of having contemplated over it in silence.

"Well..."

* * *

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_Histalek = Go away!_

_Ken = Yes_

_Lo = No_

_Shenah = Sleep_


	17. Mini vs Furry Demon

**Recap:** Sometime in October? (Stories aren't posted chronological anymore! See recap for timeframe.)

* * *

~ **Mini vs. Furry Demon** ~

"Yes, I got it," Tony rolled his eyes, using the opportunity to do so with impunity, as he was talking on his cellphone, "Yes, I'll feed it."

The teenager set the object in question on the coffee table in the living room.

"Jazzzzzz," he drawled her name, "Stop worrying!"

"I'll take care of it," Tony assured his girlfriend, deliberately 'forgetting' the toy downstairs as he moved around the house towards his room.

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

The living room lay in silence till a door clunk shut and fast little footsteps could be heard.

After having played most of the afternoon in the garden, Mini-Ziva had been told to get something to drink by Gibbs, while the team leader continued to winterize the garden.

The little girl was about to go outside again, after having fetched a juice pack from the counter when something caught her eyes in the living room. Curious, she walked over to the mysterious object.

Ziva shrieked and jumped a step backward as the object in front of her suddenly opened its eyes.

From the distance the small girl looked quizzical at the furry blue thing, with its' big round plastic eyes staring right back at her.

When nothing else happened though, Mini-Ziva took a tentative step towards the table again, her hand involuntarily reaching for the furry toy.

Poking its' head for a while and getting no further response, the little girl got brave and took it in both hands.

However, just as Mini-Ziva held it closely to her face in order to have a better look, the Furby awoke to life.

"Ah-may koh-koh." (Pet me more.)

Horrified, Ziva led it drop to the ground and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

**(A minute later)**

"No, I haven't taken the batteries out," Tony said, pretending to be aghast, "Wait, I'll show ya."

The teenager looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows as he found the Furby on the floor, _"Thought I had set you ON the table..."_

"Yeah, I'm still here," he responded into his phone, "How do I make it speak?"

Hearing the reply of his girlfriend he sighed, "Well, I just picked it up. No response."

"I'm NOT tickling its' tummy!" He squeaked after hearing another instruction.

"Oh well," Tony grumbled defeated,_ "You so owe me. Tickling a toy... Geez, at least no one is here to watch this."_

"Hey kah mee-mee ay-tay wah!"(Hey, I'm very happy!) the furby had opened his eyes again.

"Jaz," Tony sighed as he heard the toy's high pitched voice, "Why ya making me do this?"

"Yeah, I know. I luv ya, too." Tony held his phone away from his ear and looked at it before holding it against his ear again, "But seriously you giving me this toy just because I never had one?"

"Well you know that it's still... alive, now" the teenager glared at the Furby, _"At least yet."_

A quick look to his watch told Tony that he needed to hurry if he wanted to be on time, so he said goodbye to his girlfriend and went upstairs to take a bath.

The Furby once again 'forgotten' on the coffee table.

* * *

**(Living room – Half a hour later)**

Being outside again, had made Ziva soon forget about the creepy creature waiting in the living room. At least till Gibbs had ordered her inside again, claiming that the weather would change soon and she should go and play in her room.

So now the little girl stood uncertainly at the back entrance of the house. The only way upstairs was for her to go through the living room. An option she didn't liked at all.

She briefly considered to stay where she was but realized that when Gibbs would find her there, he would make her go further into the house while he would stay behind in order to change his shoes and strip out off his jacket.

Mini-Ziva sighed, muttering to herself in Hebrew that such a small creature couldn't harm her, she slowly began to walk further into the house.

However as she reached the doorstep to the living room she stopped once more and craned her neck to see the furry object on the floor. Her hand firmly clutching the door frame and ready to bold out of the house at any second.

Startled, the little girl realized that the creature wasn't where she had dropped it. Ziva took an involuntary step backwards. Her view to the coffee table blocked by a chair.

The little girl began to wonder if the scary object might be able to move and looked around the kitchen, in which she stood that moment.

After all, the furry thing could talk. So it might be able to creep up on her, too.

The idea let shivers run down her spine and she carefully regressed till her back hit the kitchen counter. With a last checking glance to her right and left she settled against the wooden counter, her eyes firmly trained on the entrance of the living room.

She was so busy watching it, she didn't noticed Tony till he spooked her, as he spoke to her.

"Hey Bug!"

Mini-Ziva's eyes snapped in surprise to a pair of green ones, which regarded her with concern.

"You ok?"

The little girl could only shake her head.

"You hurt?" Tony knelt in front of her, blocking her view to the living room.

-"Miffletzet,"- she mumbled, trying to look past the teenager, fearing the creature would use the opportunity to sneak up on both of them.

"What has gotten you so scared," Tony mused aloud, his gaze following hers, "What is in..."

"Oh," realization dawned on him, "That's why it was on the floor."

With a smile on his face he put his arms around her small frame, taking Ziva with him as he stood back up.

"I don't like that thing either, Bug," Tony startled to babble, "It's creepy, but won't hurt any of us."

Mini-Ziva tightened her hold around his neck as the teenager entered the living room.

"See," Tony turned himself so that she was forced to look into the direction of the coffee table, "I placed it back there. It can't go anywhere by itself."

The teenager stood like this for a few minutes till he felt Ziva relax in his arms.

"Let's play with it, ok?"

Mini-Ziva gave him a scared look but nodded slightly, feeling a lot safer with the teenager close by.

"_How to explain this if I don't know it either,"_ Tony thought for a few moments, having sat down on the couch with Ziva in his lap.

Finally he just took the Furby into his hands, causing its eyes to snap open again.

"Dah a-loh u-tye!" (Good morning.)

"Tony!" Mini-Ziva shrieked once more and quickly hide her head in his shirt.

"It says hello," Tony explained softly, _"I think..."_

"No hello," Ziva shook her head and looked at him frowning, her fear momentarily forgotten.

"Uhm," he thought for a few seconds, "It has his own language."

However Mini-Ziva kept looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

Suddenly Tony had an idea, at first pointing to himself he said hello, before he pointed to Ziva and said shalom, finally pointing to the Furby, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten the words it had said earlier.

To his luck though, Ziva seemed to have grasped the idea behind his explanation and nodded, giving him a small smile.

"See," Tony squeezed the little girl, "No need to be afraid."

As if to prove his point right he poked the Furby into its' tummy. "Kah boo toh-loo!" (Me no like.)

"Kah boo toh-loo!" It repeated after Tony poked it again.

"Do you think it likes to be poked?" The teenager asked his small friend.

Mini-Ziva squinted at the furry creature, -"Lo. No like."- She sadly shook her head, giving Tony a toothy smile as he poked the Furby anyway.

"Yeah," he grinned at the small girl, "You might be right with that," he made a show of pausing in thought. "Let's poke it anyway."

This earned him a giggle, which soon was followed by more as they continued to poke the Furby.

* * *

"Alright," Tony declared and lifted Ziva off his lap, "I need to go now, little bug."

"No go!"

"You got the Furby to play with," the teenager ruffled Ziva's hair, happy to have an excuse to leave the Furby behind and not to take it with him as he goes over to Jaz' place.

When the front door was closed, Mini-Ziva directed her attention back towards the furry creature in her hands.

"May-tah kah!" (Kiss me.)

The little girl squinted at it, holding it askew and rocking it from one side to the other.

"Kah toh-loo noh-lah wah!" (I like dance. Yeah!)

Mini-Ziva sighed, without Tony it wasn't as funny.

"Noh-lah! Noh-lah!" (Dance! Dance!)

The furby kept repeating this as it was turned upside down and dropped, before getting picked up again.

Finally Mini-Ziva got bored with it and didn't picked it up again. Instead she turned to leave to play with her new puzzle.

"Doo-moh may-lah kah!" (Please hug me.)

The little girl frowned, "No talk!"

"Doo-moh may-lah kah!" (Please hug me.)

"NO!" Mini-Ziva didn't knew what that thing wanted from her but she wasn't in the mood to play with it anymore

"Doo-moh ay-ay kah!" (Please look at me.)

She heard the Furby exclaimed as she went upstairs. The high-pitched voice of the creature slowly making her angry as she still heard it talking to itself.

As she then she walked past the bathroom, she noticed that Tony hadn't drained the water out of the tub. A plan slowly began to form in her head.

Taking her footstool from beside the toilet, Ziva used it to reach the bathroom counter on which the dental floss lay. Sure enough she soon had a string of floss in her hand, with which she went downstairs again.

The Furby was still happily babbling to himself when she sneaked up to it, grabbed it and tied the floss around it, using the knot which she learned from Gibbs earlier.

Satisfied with her work, the little girl smiled and took the Furby with her upstairs, where she held it over the full bathtub in the end.

"No talk!" She declared as she dumped the furry toy into the water. Causing water to splash on her face.

Mini-Ziva giggled, highly amused as small air bubbles appeared. Only when no more bubbles came out of the Furby, she pulled at the floss, bringing the furry and now very wet toy back to the surface.

"No talk," the little girl noticed happily as she held the creature up, away from her body as to not get soaked by it.

"E-day doo-ay wah!" (Good fun. Yeah!)

"No talk," Ziva huffed frustrated, looking sternly at the blue Furby.

"Dah e-tah!" (Big yes.)

"Hey kah ay-ay u-nye!" (Hey me no see you.)

The Furby now kept talking constantly. The water having damaged it just enough to not destroy it but to cause a short-circuit, resulting in one single monolog.

"No TALK!" Mini-Ziva yelled at it.

"Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye!" (Me love you! ...)

Through the open bathroom window the little girl could hear the lawn mover. Maybe Gibbs could help her.

With an angry glare shot at the object in her hands, she made her way downstairs to the garden.

"'m 'ngry," she whispered threateningly at the Furby as she opened the backdoor.

Not caring about proper outdoor clothes, she stomped towards where the team leader was mowing the lawn.

However since his back was turned toward Mini-Ziva and the loudness of the mower, he didn't acknowledged her as she called out to him several times.

In the meanwhile the furry toy did its best to annoy the small girl further.

"Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye! Kah may-may u-nye!" (Me love you! ...)

With the inner chip damaged further, due to the girl's movement of the toy, it only seemed to know one phrase. Which it happily kept repeating without pause.

"Me no like you." Mini-Ziva declared darkly, before making it fly through the air.

Unluckily for the Furby, it landed straight in front of the mower...

"What the hell!" Gibbs cursed loudly.

The moment he had seen something flying into the way of the mower, it was already too late for whatever then got caught under it.

Behind him Mini-Ziva blinked once and then twice, before she uttered a quiet "Uh oh.". Her eyes transfixed on the blue mass which came out from under the mower, she only noticed the absence of the loud mower engine as Gibbs called out to her.

"No talk," she then declared and pointed to the blue fur.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" He asked aghast, having lifted the mower completely off the slashed toy.

"'urby!" Ziva looked him straight into the eyes, "'urby talk. Me no wanna 'urby talk!"

The little girl shook her head, slowly walking to the gray-haired agent.

"'urby talk, talk, talk. I bath 'urby!" She squinted at the lonely eye on the freshly mowed lawn, "'urby talk lotz!"

Gibbs knelt beside his shrunk agent, a smirk on his face, "You gave it a bath and then it talked even more?" he checked, making sure to have understood her correctly.

Ziva nodded earnestly, her arms wrapping around the agent's neck. "I 'ngry. 'urby talk. No quiet."

"_Oh well, one less Furby to tyrannize the world," _Gibbs thought as Ziva and he looked at the sad remains of Tony's toy.

* * *

**Mini: 2 - Furry Demon: 1**

**Gameover: Furry Demon**

**Winner: Mini**

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ah-may koh-koh = Pet more = Pet me more. _

_Hey kah mee-mee ay-tay wah! = Hey, I very happy yeah = Hey, I'm very happy! _

_Miffletzet – Monster (not sure if this is the right translation)_

_Dah a-loh u-tye = Big light up = Sun up = Good morning. _

_Kah boo toh-loo = Me no like. _

_Lo - No_

_May-tah kah = Kiss me. _

_Kah toh-loo noh-lah wah! = Me like dance yeah! = I like to dance! _

_Noh-lah = Dance = It's party time! _

_Doo-moh ay-ay kah. = Please see me = Please look at me. _

_E-day doo-ay wah! = Good fun yeah! = I like this! _

_Dah e-tah = Big yes = Big yes. _

_Hey kah ay-ay u-nye = Hey me see you = Hey, I see you! _

_Kah may-may u-nye = Me love you = I love you! _


	18. McGee meets M'Goo

**Recap: **Monday right after Chapter 16.

* * *

**~ McGee meets M'Goo ~**

_'Ding'_

Gibbs stepping out of the elevator, with a coffee cup from Starbucks firmly held in his hand, wasn't an unusual sight for any NCIS employee.

Today though he gave a strange picture to every onlooker. With a coffee in one hand, a big stuffed dog under his arm and little Ziva clutching his other hand, Gibbs walked calmly into the bullpen.

The team leader thereby wisely ignored most of the stares he received. An angry outburst would only lead to problems he didn't needed right now. However, Gibbs made sure to sent a few glares to the curious crowd, causing them look away instantly.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, the unlikely pair made their way over to Gibbs' desk when Director Vance approached them, effectively bringing them to a halt just in front of the large window.

"Gibbs."

"Vance."

After the curt greeting, both man silently stared at each other, willing the other to give in.

In the end it was the Director who averted his eyes and looked first at the stuffed animal and then to the little girl on Gibbs' hand.

"She already got you wrapped around her finger?"

"Uh huh." Gibbs smirked, not the slightest bit uncomfortable about admitting this. After all he enjoyed it, most of the times. Though, he would never let her get away with everything. Like ignoring an adult.

"Ziva," his tone and eyes telling her to be polite.

Taking the hint, the little girl mumbled a "'ood mornin'" while still partly hiding behind Gibbs' leg.

"Shalom, Ziva," Vance gave her a honest smile upon which the small child's frown only deepened.

"Why don't you go and say hello to McGee," Gibbs suggested gently, giving Mini-Ziva her dog before he removed the visitor's tag around her neck.

The little girl nodded and with a last unsure glance at the Director she walked to the team's area.

"You think removing the tag is wise? If she wanders off again,..."

"I hate to see that thing around her neck," grunted Gibbs as he interrupted Vance, "Besides she won't go very far."

"Alright," Vance gave in, knowing better than to push the subject further, "If I remember correctly though, I told you to stay away for two weeks. Not only one."

Gibbs smirked, "I don't plan to work, Leon. We're just stopping by to get some things. Like the files of the Probies you want to put on my team."

With a slightly annoyed roll of his eyes Vance continued his way upstairs, "Don't make it long!"

Looking back at the visitor tag in his hand, Gibbs was momentarily lost in thought, _"I didn't like it the first time either."_

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Goo!"

Startled, McGee looked up from the file on his desk, a smile instantly coming to his face as he saw Ziva standing next to his chair.

"Hey, you're early," he helped her climb onto his lap. The stuffed animal, which she still held, making it a difficult task.

"Look," she knelt on his lap and proudly held the dog into his face, "M'Goo!"

"That's a very nice dog you have there. He sort of looks like Jethro."

The little girl nodded. Her smile reaching her eyes easily.

"Does he have a name?"

Mini-Ziva furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him with wide eyes, "M'Goo!"

"Ziva, I'm not..."

"Dogs' name is M'Goo," Gibbs declared, smirking as he came to them.

"Oh," McGee gaped. Every other single word he knew was suddenly gone from his mind.

"Nee's no food," Ziva chatted animatedly, stroking the dark fur lovingly.

"I bet he doesn't need to bath either," Tim smiled at his friend.

"Didn't kept her from trying to give him one," Gibbs commented, smiling as Ziva craned her neck to look questionably at him.

"No bath," Ziva shook her head, her attention gone from the team leader back to the stuffed animal.

"Do you mind watching her for a few minutes?" The gray-haired agent then asked McGee.

"No, not at all."

All to happy to have an excuse not to work on the cold case further, he looked forward to spent some minutes with the miniature version of his partner.

The silence of the - normally with banter and jokes filled - bullpen had caused him to feel the absence of his team more than ever.

Even though Abby, Ducky and even Palmer came by whenever they found time.

"Ziva?" Gibbs' voice broke through McGee's train of thought, "I'll be right back. Stay with McGee. Okay?"

"'tay. Bye 'ibbs!" She replied happily, her attention already focused on Tim. Remembering what Gibbs had said before, when she was left with Ducky, she was determined to show Gibbs what a good girl she could be.

"I'll be back soon." With a nod to his temporary senior field agent, Gibbs disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**(Different part of NCIS Headquarters)**

A knock on the door frame alerted Nikki Jardine that she had a visitor.

"You got some time?"

"Sure," Jardine answered after a moment, a bit stunned that Gibbs would ask before taking up her time.

"You got something for me?" he looked expectantly at her.

"Oh," Nikki's eyes widened and she quickly searched her desk for a file, "Right, I got the file somewhere here..."

* * *

**(Bullpen)**

"I have an idea."

Ziva looked up at him, perplexed. Even though her English was slowly improving, she still had some trouble understanding a few things.

So she watched with great interest as McGee adjusted his web cam, making them both appear on the screen before the agent opened one of his favored websites.

Ziva giggled as she saw all of the funny faces and expressions on the screen.

"This is what me and Tony used to do, it's lots of fun, you want to try it?"

The little girl nodded and giggled again when she saw her face on the screen in front of her, "Me! Look!"

McGee grinned and laughed when she waved at herself and stuck her tongue out at her 'reflection'. He then selected a category and Mini-Ziva's grin widened at all of the pictures down the side.

"You have to make a face like that,'" explained McGee, pointing to them.

His small friend nodded and took in all of the pictures of people sticking out their tongues. Ziva experimentally made her face while McGee's finger rested on the mouse.

"Ready?"

With the small girl humming yes, McGee took the photo, causing both of them to laugh as the picture of Ziva - sticking her tongue out - came up.

"Me!" exclaimed Mini-Ziva excitedly.

McGee nodded and thought for a minute, '' Do you think we should see what number it gets to?''

The little girl squinted at him, not having understood what he had said. But mindful as McGee was he noticed it and explained himself with pointing at the screen and simple words.

"So," he asked again, "What number do you think?"

Mini-Ziva looked thoughtfully for a few seconds before she pointed at the one at the top.

"One." The agent laughed.

"That's the spirit Ziva!" McGee praised with a smile, clicking a button and grinning when it went to number three.

Although, Ziva wasn't as happy as he about it and pouted.

"No Ohn'," the little girl mumbled unhappily, causing McGee to tickle her so she would laugh again.

"It might be tomorrow. Let's do another one." He reassured her and Ziva nodded gloomily, pointing to another category.

"Smiley faces?"

The little girl nodded yes and she did her best smile, but not before wheedling McGee into joining her, "You too!"

"Ok," Tim agreed, smiling with Mini-Ziva, he took a picture of them together. After that he sat back to admired the shot.

In it, McGee had his chin on Ziva's shoulder and her head was tilted a little towards him and she was smiling a really cute smile. The smile stretching to her eyes as her eyes were sparkling, something he seldom saw in the grown up Ziva.

"That is a super cute shot!" grinned Abby as she looked at the picture, having quietly sneaked up on them without any of them noticing.

Mini-Ziva smiled at her, nodding her head rapidly, "Yay!"

* * *

With Abby back in her lab, Ziva and McGee continued to take photos for some time, till the agent felt someone watching him, causing him to still his movements abruptly.

"Boss?" He asked uncertainly.

A small laugh escaped Gibbs' curled lips, "Oh, don't let you be bothered by me."

"Uhm," McGee stumbled, embarrassed to be caught, "We were just..."

"'ibbs!" Ziva, finally taking her eyes away from the screen, gave the agent a toothy smile.

"Having fun?" Gibbs asked his shrunk agent as he came around the office divider.

-"Ken!"- the little girl beamed and slipped off McGee's lap to run towards Gibbs.

After a quick hug, for which Gibbs tortured his joints as he knelt on the office carpet, the energized girl dragged him back to his agent's desk.

"You," she pointed at the web cam.

"Oh no, kid." Gibbs gave her another smile.

"'ibbs!"

The team leader just shook his head, silently laughing at the girl's pouting expression and her continuing attempts to tug on his hand, "Let's go home, Ziv."

Mini-Ziva furrowed her little eyebrows, "'leease." She whined pleadingly.

The agent in question just rolled his eyes and turned towards McGee, "We'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" Tim looked puzzled.

"Ask Abby," smirked the team leader and used the grip Mini-Ziva had on him to haul her into his arms, settling her against his hip.

"Gotcha!"

"No-o-oh," she giggled, gasping to breath between her laughter.

"Say bye to McGee." Gibbs smirked and took M'Goo from his agent, giving him a nod.

"By-e M-Gee_ee" Ziva managed to squeak out, still trying to catch her breath as her arms wrapped around the enormous stuffed animal, which Gibbs had handed to her.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ken = Yes_


	19. Abby's gift

**Recap: **Day after Chapter 18.

* * *

**~ Abby's gift ~**

"Hey Gibbs," she greeted the agent cheerfully as he opened his front door. Two hours earlier than they originally had agreed on.

"Abbs?" He looked questionably at her.

"I come bearing gifts," she held a present into his face. The gift was wrapped in black paper with pink skulls on it. The top showing a bright pink bow.

"_Pink,"_ was Gibbs first thought, before he wondered about the reason for the gift itself.

"I thought, since Ziva is kinda scared to leave your side, maybe this will help her," rambled Abby as she dodged past him.

"What is this?"

He shut the door behind her and raised an eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

"You'll see," smirked Abby, getting rid of her shoes before she turned back to him, "She upstairs?"

"Yeah."

Before he had even finished saying the word, the scientist was already halfway up the stairs. Too confused by Abby's mysterious present, he just followed her.

"Ziva!"

The little girl immediately looked up from her game with Tony and rewarded the scientist with a bright smile.

"Come here," the Goth said and patted the spot next to her on the carpet, close to the door, where she had sat down.

Without hesitation the little girl trotted over. Her eyes lighting up as she saw the present.

"Here," Abby smiled, holding the gift out to her friend, who eagerly took it.

Not one minute later the floor was covered by pieces of wrapping paper and the men now stared at the dark blue velvet box in Ziva's hand.

The little girl carefully tried to open it, dropping the box into her lap more than once as she struggled with the mechanism.

Abby was about to help her, when Mini-Ziva finally managed to open the box and Gibbs caught the first glimpse of its content.

"A silver bracelet?"

"Not just one bracelet," Abby happily explained, "That's the one and only bracelet, which makes sure Ziva never gets lost again." At the same time she signed the idea behind the bracelet to Ziva.

"How so?" Tony asked from his place on the floor. The unfinished puzzle lying now untouched in front of him.

"Got my number and address on it." Gibbs smirked, having crouched down next to the little girl to get a better view.

"Yup, no more losing Ziva." Abby slightly glared at him but broke into a smile as Ziva suddenly hugged her.

-"Toda!"-

Gibbs grinned and helped the Goth up after Ziva had let go of her.

"It also has a tracker in it," Abby whispered into Gibbs' ear.

The team leader only raised an eyebrow in response, upon which Abby put on her most innocent face.

Meanwhile Tony had joined the group and was now sitting right behind Ziva. Stretching out his hand, he tried to grab the bracelet out of Ziva's hand but the little girl was too fast for him and swatted his hand away.

-"Lo."- She scolded and turned around to glare at him.

"Uhm," the teenager was baffled by her fast reflexes, not having thought that she would notice him. "Can I look at it. Please?" He put on his most charming smile.

Mini-Ziva thought for a few seconds before she handed him the silver bracelet, "'tay."

"Thank you." Tony replied dutiful, aware that the other two people in the room were watching the scene closely.

"That glare was sooooo Ziva," Abby cooed into Gibbs' ear.

"DiNozzo's caught in the act look, too," the team leader whispered back with a smirk.

"A really nice bracelet," Tony commented theatrically, "Can I help you put it on?"

The little girl cocked her head, "Carefuwl."

"Of course," Tony grinned at her and gently fastened the armband around her small wrist. "There you go."

* * *

**(BBQ Time - Garden)**

"That's not kosher Gibbs," Abby put her hands on her hips, regarding the meat Gibbs had put on the barbeque. Her and Ziva's chicken filets lying right next to the thick, meaty steaks of the others.

"I know."

"Gibbs!"

"She's hungry as a bungry when it comes to meat, Abs."_ "Who would have thought."_

Abby regarded him with a confused expression.

"And she never has kept kosher all the time, so this won't hurt." He threw her one of his patented smirks as he turned the steaks over.

The scientist sighed, "Alright. But keep that beer away from her food." She threw the bottle sitting on a small table, right next to the BBQ, a glare.

"Abs..." He stared at her.

"I'm gone, I'm gone," with her hands raised she backed off and went back to the others.

"What made Gibbs stare at you like that?" Tony inquired.

"Yeah, he never really does that to you." McGee barely refrained from laughing.

Annoyed by their teasing, Abby let herself to be mislead to swear, "Would you two just shut .."

"Abigail!" Ducky chided, putting his hand over Mini-Ziva's ears as she sat on his lap. The little girl was amused by this and giggled happily at his action while trying to pry his hands off her ears.

"Duckyyyyyyyy!"

"Sorry my dear," Ducky apologized with a smile after he had removed his hands, "Some things aren't supposed to be for your little ears."

"Me no li'lle!"

While the team laughed and gave their small friend no answer, Ziva climbed off Ducky's lap and trotted over to the team leader, who still tended to their dinner.

"'ibbs!" She pulled on his pant leg.

"Yeah?" He stopped to cast her a rather long glance.

"Me no li'lle. Ken?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Her bottom lip slightly stuck out.

Gibbs briefly wondered what had caused this question in the first place before he looked over to his team, who were still laughing. _"Ah." _

He put the fork aside and crouched down next to her,"Who said you're little?"

"Ducky." Mini-Ziva crossed her arms over her chest, puffing up her chest every so slightly.

"I see." Gibbs paused in thought, not noticing what when on behind his back, where the BBQ was still on.

"'ibbs?" Ziva asked, laying a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. She was more than confused by the things happening behind him.

"Yeah."

"Dinner smells!" With wide eyes she clapped a hand over her mouth and nose, while she pointed at the barbeque with her other hand.

"Huh?"

"Jethro! The steaks," Ducky called alarmed.

"Crap." Hastily Gibbs got up and took the steaks off the grill. Away from the open fire till it was only heat and light smoke again.

"Still okay!" He gave his team the thumbs up as he saw them looking over worriedly.

"'ibbs?" Ziva pulled on his pant leg again, "What crap mean?"

"_Double crap!"_

The gray-haired agent paused momentarily before he decided to ignore the question in hope Ziva would forget about it.

"'ibbs," the little girl's impatient voice made him sigh.

"_No way she'll leave this alone."_

Crouching down again, he put a hand on either side of her small shoulders, "It's a very bad word. Don't say it ever. Okay?"

Brown, innocent eyes met gray, troubled ones, "Why?"

"Cause it's bad. People won't like it when you say it. They may act very offended by it and don't want to play with you anymore," Gibbs reacted quickly, surprising himself with his explanation.

"No play?" Mini-Ziva's eyes widened as her voice cracked.

The gray-haired agent shook his head, "But if you keep being a good girl, I'm sure lots of other kids want to play with you."

"Me good?" She beamed at him, showing off her white teeth.

"Yep," he grinned at her before tickling her stomach.

"'ibbs!" The little girl shrieked, taking a few steps away form the offending hands.

"I need to get dinner ready, now. Can you tell Abby to get the plates out?"

Mini-Ziva nodded eagerly, "Me help."

"Uh huh," Gibbs smirked, "Cause your a big girl," he patted her head playfully before watching her run over to the rest of the team.

"_Gotta watch my mouth," _he thought smiling as he attended to the food again.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Aw, raw red meat," Tony ogled his steak with hungry eyes.

"Yucky!" Mini-Ziva vehemently shook her head in negation. Her freshly braided pigtails flew around and hit McGee and Ducky, who were sitting right next to her.

"Very yucky," Abby agreed. She laughed when the men threw her a few not so nice glares.

"Ours is better, right Ziva?"

-"Ken"- The girl replied while chewing.

"Swallow and then talk," Gibbs instructed smirking.

Mini-Ziva looked sheepishly at him and gulped her bite down, "Sowry."

"Boss?"

"Too young, McGee," Gibbs replied the unanswered question about his rule getting broken.

Beside McGee, Ziva tried to change the teenager's opinion on her dish, "Try?" She offered her fork plus pierced chicken to him, smiling widely.

Tony shrugged and leaned over the table to reach the fork with his mouth.

"Not bad, still like my red steak more, though," Tony annotated between bites, directing everyone's attention to him.

"Hey!" Gibbs reached beside him to head-slapped his shrunk agent, "Same goes for you, too. First swallow then talk."

"Right," Tony took a sip of his coke to swallow the chicken piece better, "Not gonna happen again."

"Better not." The gray-haired agent smirked.

Across the table Mini-Ziva's and Abby's gaze met, both laughing at the teenager's antics.

* * *

**(Evening - Garden)**

"I wonder if Jethro wants something, too" Abby asked playfully. Her hand going to stroke the large dog behind his ear, "You would like something, right?" She asked him smiling.

The German shepherd let his tongue hung out of his muzzle. His eyes going from Abby to Ziva and back, in anticipation.

"No! T'at our food." Ziva pulled her plate with different fruits nearer to herself.

"Don't you think he's hungry too?" Abby smirked, royally amused by their conversation.

"Jet only doggy food." The little girl sternly shook her head before grabbing a piece of melon with sticky fingers.

As Abby and Ziva were in a 'deep' discussion, Ducky turned his attention to Gibbs.

"Her speech is developing quite well."

"Uh-huh." Gibbs smirked.

"Jethro," the older man scolded, "Don't let me drag every word out of you."

"It's fun, though," Gibbs rewarded his long time friend with a small smile.

"You can see it for yourself, Duck," he continued, "Why pointing out the obvious?"

"True," Ducky laughed, "If I may add, I'm sure her grammar will develop too, once she visits preschool."

"So you're really sending her to one?" McGee asked, tired of listening to the girl's conversation about his dog.

"Yeah," Gibbs fumbled with the label of his beer, "It will give her an opportunity to let off some steam, while we can concentrate on solving cases."

"She won't be very happy about it," McGee stated without thinking.

With noticing their gazes on him, he stumbled to backtrack, "Uhm.. I mean, she'll want to stay with you Gibbs. Not that playing with other kids will be a bad thing." The agent knitted his eyebrows together.

"Relax McGee." The team leader smirked, while Ducky laughed, "We know how you meant it, Timothy."

"Right." Tim grimaced and took another swallow of his drink.

"I'm not letting her go unprepared," Gibbs stated, catching his older friend's eyes, "We're going to visit it a few times and she gets to know everyone before I'll leave her there alone."

"They allow this?" Tim asked surprised.

"Told them about the orphanage, caused them to give in immediately." Gibbs explained, letting it sound of absolutely no importance.

"Do we know what happened to the other kids there?" Ducky inquired.

"Got transferred to other institutions till the building is renovated and a new administration is found."

"Gibbs?" Tony interrupted while shooting him a pleading look.

The gray-haired agent looked at his watch before he motioned for his shrunk agent to go.

"James Bond marathon." he supplied to the others, noticing Ducky and McGee looking at him for an explanation.

"And what do we do?" Abby asked. Her conversational partner gone off to play with Jethro in the back of the garden.

"Clean up," Gibbs smirked as the goth facial expression dropped down a notch.

"But Gibbs," she looked at him, indignant.

"McGee, beer?" The team leader asked, standing up and collecting the empty bottles.

"Sure boss."

"Duck?"

"I'll take another water. Thank you."

"Abs?" He smiled at her and dropped a kiss on her head, "Too early to clean, don't cha think?"

Upon her nod, the agent disappeared indoors, but not before throwing her an amused wink.

"Sly fox," Abby mumbled under her breath. A wide smile adorning her face.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ken = Yes_

_Lo = No_


	20. Eating habits

**Recap**: Sometime in the week, where Gibbs is still on forced leave.

* * *

**~ Eating habits ~**

"Try."

Tentative she took the Brussels sprout into her mouth, chewing once, then twice before her movements froze and she put the fork down. Time seemed to stand still for the others till Mini-Ziva suddenly let the Brussels sprout drop back onto her plate. Her face quickly turned into a grimace and the little girl's hand went to whip the disgusting taste from her tongue. Suppressing a shiver of disgust she sheepishly looked at Gibbs.

"Did she really just," Tony trailed off, his own fork hanging midair.

"Uh huh."

Gibbs looked at the little girl who had lowered her head and drawn her hands into her lap, obviously waiting for his angry outburst.

However the team leader just smirked and stood up, taking her plate with him as he went over to the sink.

His movement made Ziva look slightly up, her eyes following him till he disappeared behind her back into the adjoining kitchen.

Across the table Tony took pity on the small girl.

"Don't worry. He's not mad," the teenager tried to calm the now squirming kid.

A moment later Gibbs reappeared with her plate, minus the Brussels sprouts, in his hand. The older agent cast a quick look towards Tony, before he set the plate back in front of Mini-Ziva, laying his free hand on top of the little girl's head and ruffling her hair playfully.

Surprised to have not gotten into trouble, she finally looked back up.

Gibbs, meanwhile having retaken his seat, gave her a small smile, "Use your napkin next time," he demonstrative took a bite of his own food before disposing it into his own napkin.

The little girl nodded slowly, showing him that she had understood.

For the next few minutes they resumed their meal, sharing a comfortable silence.

"Four more bites, Ziva," Gibbs ordered sternly, showing four fingers up as he saw that his youngest agent was about to push her plate away from her after having only taken a few and very small bites, "Big ones."

A rather loud sign was heard as the little girl scooped some mashed potato onto her fork and guided it to her mouth.

"Good," Gibbs praised gently and held three fingers up, "Three."

Would someone have asked him a month ago, to rate his team members, ordering them from the pickiest to the non pickiest eater as kid, Ziva would have been the last one on that list.

"_How wrong,"_ Gibbs thought dryly, watching his Mini agent eat, inwardly crossing the Brussels sprouts from their dinner plan.

"_Was worth a try."_

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	21. Preschool visit Nr1

**Recap:** Friday, 16th October 2009. Gibbs last regular day on forced leave.

* * *

**~ Preschool visit Nr.1 ~**

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva looked uncertainly at the big building in front of her. Some kids could be seen and heard on the left side of the building as they run around on the large preschool playground, which took on most of the estate.

Gibbs repositioned Ziva on his right hip so that she was looking directly at him. "Do you remember our talk from yesterday? Where I told you about preschool and how fantastic it would be for you? You can play here and have lots of fun while I do some boring work. And around midday I 'll always get you."

"Me no like," Ziva hide her head right under Gibbs' chin, "Wanna home."

"Ziv," the team leader sighed, slowly continuing his way into the building, "Let's take a look before you say no."

-"Lo."-

Gibbs chuckled, "Lo doesn't count either, kiddo."

"Does," came the muffled reply.

"Alright, you hide and I'll get to know all those kids who are staring at us."

"What?" the little girl in his arms tried to hide further into his jacket, "They mean."

"No, they are nice." Gibbs gently patted her back.

A woman, who had entertained a group of children before their arrival, walked up to them.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Rodgers, the headmistress." The adults shook hands.

"Likewise."

"And you must be Ziva." The woman addressed the small child.

"No." The little girl didn't even bothered to look up from her hiding spot.

Gibbs gave the teacher an apologetic smile.

"Hm, too bad, cause there's a piece of cake for a Ziva David," Mrs. Rodgers winked at the team leader. A twinkle of mirth gleaming in her eyes, "But if you aren't..."

"'ake?" Ziva interrupted whispering, while peeking out from where she had hide her face in Gibbs' chest. The clear signs of tears visible on her face.

"Yep. A nice chocolate cake with extra chocolate," The middle aged woman smiled at Mini-Ziva, "But as Ziva isn't here..." she trailed off.

"Me Ziva!" The little girl exclaimed hurriedly, lifting her head for the first time since they had entered the preschool. In her opinion there was no chance that a perfect chocolate cake should go to waste. Even if she had to push her fears aside for it.

Gibbs smirked and dabbed the little girl's cheeks dry with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ah," Mrs. Rodgers laughed and turned to the agent, "It's time for the kids afternoon snack in the cafeteria. So how about we join them and Ziva can eat her cake there?"

"Sounds good to me. To you too, Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva nodded her head, still clinging tightly to Gibbs but now she was also looking around as the headmistress showed them the way.

The group ended in front of a bright designed room, full of small tables with small chairs around them. In the corner was a single table with chairs in normal size, obviously there for the teachers. Photos of different preschool groups and paintings adorned the walls. Green plants and the long curtains besides the windows gave the room a comfortable atmosphere.

"All of our groups eat their lunch here. Some groups, like mine, also eat breakfast and tea here. Thereby the teachers always make sure that every child eats their lunch. Furthermore no more than 3 groups use the room at the same time to avoid that children lose their groups out of sight." The woman explained, "Ziva is welcome to sit with the other children. If she wants."

"Ziva?" probed Gibbs as his shrunk agent kept quiet.

The little girl regarded him with a stubborn expression on her face, "Lo, stay wif' you."

"That's okay Mister Gibbs," reassured Mrs. Rodgers as the team leader was about to response. "I'll just get some cake and tea for her and we can sit on the 'adult' table while I explain the basics of our preschool to you."

"'ibbs?" The little girl looked uncertainly at him.

"I'm not going away," Gibbs comforted after they had sat down. Ziva sitting on his lap, so that she could eat her cake comfortably.

"The people here are all nice," he continued in a whisper, giving other children, who were watching them, a smile which they returned before going back to their own cakes.

"Here sweetie," Mrs. Rodger placed a plastic plate with a large piece of chocolate cake in front of the little girl, causing Mini-Ziva's eyes to dilate.

"Ziv?" Gibbs nudged her lightly.

-"Toda,"- she finally replied. Her voice higher than usual.

"You're welcome." The headmistress smiled knowingly.

"You make sure to get lots of sugar into them before sending them home, huh?" Gibbs asked amused but not the slightest bit accusing.

Mrs. Rodgers laughed, "Today is one of the teachers' birthday. She'll go into retirement next year, so she decided to spoil our kids a bit. Normally we only serve tea in the afternoon and the children can eat the last of the food they had brought from home."

Meanwhile Ziva had grabbed the plastic cup and had taken a small sip of it's content.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs asked the small girl who was peering thoughtfully into the cup.

"Taste funny," Mini-Ziva bluntly declared without breaking eye contact with the plastic cup.

The team leader's eyebrow rose another inch, while Mrs. Rodgers laughed.

"It's gummy bear tea. Our children love it, cause it tastes exactly like gummy bears. You don't like it Ziva?"

The little girl only shrugged but took another sip of the unfamiliar type of tea.

"A matter of getting used to," smirked Gibbs before he got more serious, "Speaking of getting used to."

"We encourage every parent, or in your case guardian, to come and talk to the teachers about daily activities and achievements when they drop in or out their children. We also welcome every parent to stay and encourage them to be an active participant in their child's education."

"Miss Rodgers?" a small boy, who looked about a year older than Ziva, had approached the table.

"Yes Daniyel?"

"We're all done. Can we go outside now?" He looked hopefully at her while trying to blow his long brown hair out of his face.

"What do you have to do first," she prompted smiling.

"Collect the dishes," the boy replied, dashing off to his group without another word.

"We make sure to give them as much responsible as possible." Mrs. Rodgers explained, before the boy stood in front of her again.

"All done?"

"Yep."

"That was fast," the teacher cast a glance towards her group, who were now all looking expectantly at her. The plastic plates, cups and forks more or less neatly stacked on the dish cart beside their tables.

Daniyel smiled brightly at his teacher before his blue eyes fell on Ziva, who had observed the interaction safely from Gibbs' lap.

"Hi," he chirped, "I'm Daniyel, who are you?"

Mini-Ziva looked at Gibbs in a beseeching manner.

"Go on and talk to him. Don't be shy," the agent whispered into her ear as he momentarily tightened his hold on her.

"Ziva." The little girl finally answered.

"Cool!" Daniyel smiled brightly at her. "You wanna play with us?"

Mini-Ziva shook her head.

"Please," the boy tried anew.

"Come on, Ziv. He's nice. I won't be very far. I promise you." Gibbs quietly encouraged her.

The little girl stared at him before she slowly nodded, albeit a bit reluctant, "'tay.'"

"I'll be in sight," whispered Gibbs as he lifted his small agent of his lap, placing her right next to the boy.

"Come," Daniyel took Mini-Ziva's hand.

"'ibbs." She looked uncertainly. Normally she would have punched every boy who dared to touch her, but she had promised Gibbs not to hurt other people, so she was at a loss about what to do.

"Daniyel, why don't you let Ziva go on her own? I'm sure she would be more comfortable with Mr. Gibbs leading her," The teacher smiled at her charge.

"Oh," the boy immediately dropped Mini-Ziva's hand, "Sorry."

The little girl, still stunned by his actions, only nodded.

"Lead the way," Gibbs smiled at Daniyel. The agent had no doubt that the boy's outspoken character would coax Ziva out of her sheepishness soon.

"Ziv?"

The team leaders' voice broke in on Mini-Ziva's thoughts and made her look questionably at Gibbs before her gaze fell onto his outstretched hand.

"You can play for a few minutes, then we need to go," he explained as they followed Mrs. Rodgers and the other kids through long corridors till they finally reached the back entrance which would lead them outside.

"It's half past three," the teacher said loudly as everyone was on the playground, "So you got half a hour before the first of you get picked up."

A few kids had stopped and nodded while others just ran off to play.

"It helps to prevent the constant asking of some children. Also they aren't as stunned as when their parents would suddenly be here and it would be time to leave." The headmistress explained her actions to Gibbs.

Daniyel, who had stuck close to Ziva, decided it was time for them to go playing, too.

"Follow me," he said and ran into the direction of the big outdoor playset. It was made out of high quality wood and had several platforms with add-ons, like climbing walls, ladders, ropes, slides and bridges around the outer edges.

"I'll be right here," reassured Gibbs and gently pushed the little girl into the same direction as Daniyel had run to.

With a last glance, on which the agent gave her another smile, Mini-Ziva walked over to the boy. Her pace making it clear that she still wasn't very convinced of all of this.

Daniyel, having patiently waited on one side of the jungle gym, grinned at her. "Those r cargo chain ladders," he explained, clearly proud to have convinced her to play with him and now being able to show her the playground.

"Race you?" He grinned and took off, climbing the rope with nearly no effort. His taller build and 1 year plus, giving him advantage over Ziva, who quickly followed him, after having registered the meaning of his words.

"Cool, you're fast!" Daniyel beamed as she reached the top.

-"Ken,"- Ziva nodded and carefully looked around. The rope had led them right onto the tower, giving them a perfect overview of the large playground.

If it was possibly, the boy's smile got even wider.

-"You speak Hebrew?"-

-"Yes."- The little girl replied absent minded as she mapped out the estate, nearly missing Gibbs as he waved at her. The agent was still where she had left him, speaking to the teacher while they both observed the children play.

With a small smile Mini-Ziva waved back at him. The relief evident on her face.

-"Do you live in D.C.?"- Daniyel asked, climbing onto the outer bound of the tower.

Mini-Ziva furrowed her eyebrows as she had no clue where this D.C. was.

-"Here? In this area?" - he elaborated after a minute of silence.

Ziva nodded.

"Cool, You'll be coming here often then?"

The little girl just shrugged and craned her neck to look at the ceiling of the tower, where someone had painted a starry sky on.

"Well, I hope you'll come," Daniyel grinned at her and motioned to the other tower a few meters away, only accessible through climbing the Alpine slide or crawling through the space tube which connected the two towers, "Let's go there!"

* * *

Meanwhile the adults had clarified certain details and had agreed that Ziva would join one of the 'morning groups' on the following Wednesday on a trial basis.

After this they would decided how often a week the little girl would attend preschool and Gibbs would fill out the necessary paperwork.

The only thing Gibbs now needed to do was to convince the little girl to stay here even when he wasn't there.

"She seems to have fun," Mrs. Rodgers smiled

"Seems like it," The team leader smirked as he watched Ziva beat Daniyel anew to the top of the tower. Even though she took the more complicated way, using the climbing wall instead of taking the normal ladder, like the boy did.

They continued to watch the pair in silence till Mrs. Rodgers noticed a middle aged woman coming around the corner of the building.

"Daniyel's mother is here," she stated and excused herself before she walked over, calling the boy's attention to it, "Daniyel! Your mom's here!"

The boy in question turned towards his new friend and after a brief conversation they both came running over.

While Daniyel ran straight to his mother, who was now standing beside the headmistress on the edge of the playground, Mini-Ziva ran back to Gibbs, who enveloped the small child into his arms, "You had fun?"

"Yes!"

The excitement in her voice made the agent smile.

"You want to come here again?"

Mini-Ziva briefly thought about it before she nodded. The toothy smile she wore never leaving her face.

"You think you can stay here, without me being there all the time, too?" Gibbs tested.

He knew that he would have this conversation again before Wednesday but he didn't cared as long as Ziva was happy and knew what would happen.

"Dunno," she shrugged, using exactly the same word she had heard Tony use earlier this week.

"Try?" Gibbs offered with a grin.

"'tay.'"

Conversation over, Mini-Ziva snuggled into the older man's embrace. They day's events slowly catching up with her and making her very tired.

"Should we go home now?" The agent smirked. He could already feel her weight increase as she fought to stay away.

-"Ken,"- Ziva yawned widely.

"Let say goodbye then." With a start he stood up from the bank, taking Ziva with him.

"You want to walk?"

-"Lo."- She snuggled further into his jacket while her hold on his neck loosened.

The lack of English told Gibbs that his small agent was beyond tired. And as if to prove him right she was already fast asleep as he reached the headmistress, Daniyel and his mother.

"Hey there," Mrs. Rodgers smiled, "Someone had a busy day."

"It's not even sleep time," Daniyel exclaimed wide eyed.

"Dani," his mother scolded laughing, "You slept too, after your first day here."

Suddenly shy the boy took a step closer to his mother.

"Well, I'm taking her home," Gibbs announced, "We'll see you next week."

"Till Wednesday, Mr. Gibbs," the headmistress smiled and shook his free hand.

"Ziva's coming here more often?" Daniyel hopefully asked.

"Yes," Gibbs confirmed with a smile, while he shifted Ziva's weight a bit.

"Cool!" The boy grinned happily while his mother rolled her eyes at her son's vocabulary.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ken = Yes_

_Lo = No_

_- "..."- = Words spoken in Hebrew_


	22. Morning Routine

**Recap: **Monday, 19th October. Back to the office^^

* * *

**~ Morning Routine ~**

It was barely five am when Gibbs got ready to face another day at work. About an hour later, after he had made himself his favorite beverage and had downed at least two cups of it, he decided that it was time to wake his youngest agent – in the truest sense of the word. Shrunk or not.

Silently he made his way to her room and opened the door.

"Ziva," Gibbs gently called, switching the overhead light on.

The team leader smiled as he saw her sprawled out on her bed. The covers long since pushed to the far end of the bed.

"It's morning," he tried again as he sat down at the edge of the mattress and placed a hand on her stomach in order to shake her lightly.

-"Histalek,"- Mini-Ziva mumbled and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

Gibbs grinned, "Last chance," he warned her smiling. Though it was ignored and soon he could make out her gentle breathing as she slept on.

"Well, then," he regarded the sleeping child for a minute before he proceed to tickle her sides.

-"Lo!"- With a shriek Ziva squirmed out of his reach to the corner at the end of her bed.

"We need to leave in a hour," explained Gibbs, smiling as he saw her glaring at him, "Be careful or your face gets stuck like that."

The little girl shook her head, clearly not believing him.

"You can go back to sleep once we're at NCIS." Gibbs promised, "But till then," he picked her off the bed and settled her on his hip, "We need to get you dressed and fed."

"Me sleepy." Mini-Ziva yawned, looking back at her bed longingly.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head before opening the closet one-handed, "What you want to wear today?"

The little girl let her gaze wander over the different clothes but then decided not to help him. Too tired to care she settled her head back against his shoulder and let her eyes drift shut again.

"Not going to help me out, huh?"

He observed the sleeping girl in his arms. "Guess cargo pants and shirt will do, today."

Picking the items along with some other clothes out of the closet, he let them drop onto the bed.

"Ziva," he made her sit onto the bed, only letting go of her when he was sure she wouldn't instantly fall over.

"Ti'ed." Not being supported by Gibbs anymore, she let herself drop back onto the mattress, sighing as the soft surface hit her back.

Gibbs smirked, "You want me to dress you?"

This caused her to look at him. -"Lo."- the little girl muttered but lost the battle against sleep none the less.

With a shake of his head the team leader gave up to wake the obviously tired child and just started to change the PJs against street clothes.

"'ibbs. " She mumbled as he buttoned the black cargo pants.

"Yeah?" He made her sit up and tucked the dark green shirt over her head.

"Me have ice?"

The unexpected question elicited a raised eyebrow from him and his movements to still momentarily, "Now?"

Mini-Ziva nodded sleepily, "Me wanna have ice."

"_What exactly have you dreamed off?"_ Gibbs grinned, "After dinner you can have some. But first we eat breakfast."

"'tay." Satisfied with the answer, she dropped back onto the mattress.

"Ziva?"

"Sleepy." In her opinion everything she had to do at the point, was already done. So more sleep was in order.

"_Aren't you supposed to be a morning person?"_ Gibbs wondered silently as he picked the half asleep child up in order to go to the bathroom.

Still only using one hand, he then prepared Ziva's small toothbrush for her, "Time to brush your teeth."

His announcement was greeted by immense protest and lots of head shaking.

"Ziv, breakfast won't be 'yummy' if your teeth aren't clean." He tried to reason with the small child while he held the toothbrush close to her mouth.

However, with a mumbled "no like" she turned her head once again away from the offending item.

"_Time for plan B then,"_ he thought.

Since she was awake now, Gibbs sat her on the counter, unfazed when she got even more crotchety. With an utter calmness he prepared his own brush, even though he had taken care of his teeth earlier.

"Here," he handed her his toothbrush and lowered his head so they were at the same level, his hands resting on either side of her, "You do mine, I do yours."

Mini-Ziva looked from the toothbrush to him and back, "Me do alone!" She frowned at him, not happy at all with his suggestion. While they had done it before she wasn't amused when people did things for her which she already could do on her own. Though, brushing Gibbs' teeth for him was always lots of fun.

"Really?" he grinned at her, still staying in position.

The little girl nodded.

"Show me then?" Gibbs replaced his toothbrush with hers.

"'tay."

Without further protest Mini-Ziva started to brush her own teeth, watching the team leader as he began to clean his teeth also.

Occasionally he would show his teeth to her, all blue thanks to the paste, which caused Ziva to giggle in delight every time he did it.

After a few minutes Gibbs spit the paste out and filled a cup with water.

"Spit, don't swallow," advised the agent as he handed Ziva the cup in order to rinse her mouth, while he took hold of her brush.

"All done?" Gibbs asked, grinning as Ziva opened her mouth for him to look, "Aw, no mashed potatoes or pizza visible. Very good."

The little girl giggled, "All clean!" she told him proudly.

"Not all." With a grin he took a towel from the nearby stand and deliberately covered her whole face with it, gently whipping the toothpaste off her nose, cheek and mouth, which caused his miniature agent to break into another fit of laughter.

"Now you're clean," he smiled and lifted her off the counter to place her onto the floor.

"Go downstairs. I'll be there in a second." He turned the water back on in order to rinse out her toothbrush.

Mini-Ziva was about to run out of the bathroom when she stopped and took the end of her braided ponytail into her hand, looking questionably at him.

"I'll do your hair while you eat," answered Gibbs the silent question.

"'tay!'"

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

"Ziva," warned Gibbs, not able not to shake his head anew at the sight in front of him.

The little girl had dragged a chair from the kitchen table to the counter and was about to climb onto said counter in order to get something out of the wall cupboard.

"'ibbs." She looked unfazed at him.

"No climbing onto the kitchen counter."

"Me wanna f'akes." Mini-Ziva protested weakly. The stare of the team leader telling her not to protest too much.

"Then ask me to get them for you. Okay?" He instructed gently.

"O'tay."

Gibbs blinked, surprised at the sudden change in her pronunciation of okay. _"Guess I'll need to pick up my efforts to correct her."_

"'ibbs?" With a leap she jumped down the chair, landing more or less gracefully back on the floor.

"So chocolate cornflakes?" He got a bowl and spoon out of the cardboard, along with the milk from the fridge.

"Uh huh!" She gave him a toothy smile.

"No pancakes today?" Gibbs checked, slightly flustered about the 'Uh huh'. _"I hope she doesn't use it at the office. I'm never living it down otherwise."_

"'ibbs!" A tiny hint of annoyance could be heard in her voice. After all, now that she was awake she was hungry and had no time for his silliness.

With a smirk Gibbs got her cereals ready and walked over to the kitchen table, where he sat it down. Mini-Ziva, who had followed him closely, barely was able to thank him so fast she had taken the first spoon full of chocolate flakes into her mouth.

"Don't chock on it," the team leader laughed and got her a glass of milk and a coffee for himself before he sat down next to her. The hair brush, which he had taken with him from the bathroom, coming to rest on the table too.

Since he had pushed her chair closer to the table when he had returned with their drinks, it was easy for him to reach her plait. Carefully he then proceed to loosen the hair tie before he untangled the single strands of hair from each other.

Meanwhile Ziva kept scarfing down her breakfast.

"Hey, slow down a bit or you'll get sick."

"Hungry, no sick," she told him matter-of-fact before she continued to wolf down her meal.

"_At least you don't talk with a full mouth,"_ he thought dryly, mentally promising himself to drive a bit slower today. Vomit wasn't an odor he wanted in his car. Even when the car technically was only borrowed from NCIS.

"Tell me when it hurts." He slowly started to brush her hair. Taking his sweet time to untangle knotted wisps of hair.

More than once he was thankful not to have forgotten to braid her hair the night before. The one time he had forgotten it, he had been presented by a seemingly unsolvable mess of knotted hair, which had taken him forever to undo. Not to mention that it hadn't been as painless as Ziva or he had wished for.

"'ibbs?"

While he had been lost in thought, the little girl had finished off her cereals and was now looking expectantly at him.

"Book's on the coffee table," he stopped to brush her hair and stood up, pulling her chair away from the table so that she could stand up as well.

Mini-Ziva immediately run the few steps to the living room to sit cross-legged on the green couch, her side to the back of the couch so that Gibbs could sit behind her in order to fix her hair, like they did every morning. The book, which she had hastily thrown on the green soda was now lying open in front of her.

Thanks to Abby's thoughtfulness, they were presented with a book of different hairdos fairly soon after the 'incident' had happened.

Not only contained the book very detailed pictures of each hairdo, it also described every step to it in great detail - much to Gibbs' relief, since they tried out a different one every day.

"You found one?"

Gibbs sat down on the couch, facing the other side of the book, while he silently prayed that she would select an easy doable one.

Mini-Ziva bobbed her head and pointed to the style she wanted.

"That's all?" Gibbs checked, slightly stunned that his agent just wanted a small single braided strand of hair on one side of her head.

Though, he figured that Mini-Ziva might be too tired to sit still for any other style anyway. After all the last hairdo had taken him over two hours to finish and it didn't even lasted till the afternoon.

"Yes."

"Alright, which side?"

The little girl thought for a moment before she pointed to the left side of her head.

Gibbs smiled to himself, "Turn around then."

After she had done so, he carefully got to work, not wanting to cause Ziva any pain as he braided her hair.

"All done." The team leader announced after less than five minutes.

"Toda," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Go to the bathroom. We'll be leaving soon."

With an "O'tay" Ziva slipped off the couch and run upstairs.

Though a minute later she was downstairs again, "'ibbs?"

The little girl fumbled with the button of her pants. A frown on her face.

Gibbs, who was stuffing some snacks into Ziva's backpack, bent down to her level and helped her to loosen the button.

"There you go," he smiled at her and sent her upstairs a second time.

Gibbs had noticed the difficulties in fastening the button himself when he had dressed her. The buttonhole plainly was sewed too tight.

In fact when he thought about it, it was the only pair of pants with an actual button. Every other pants having pants hook and allowing the kid some independence.

It wasn't long before Ziva once again stood in front of him. This time with an annoyed look on her face.

If it wasn't for the hair particular hanging in front of her eyes, he could have sworn she was also glaring at him. Gibbs smirked and fastened the button, "I'll fix it once we're in the office." He promised while picking up their backpacks.

"No like," the little girl mumbled as she followed him to the front door.

"Tomorrow you can pick out your clothes alone," he was openly grinning now as he put the yellow scarf around her neck.

"'ibbs!" She frowned at his cheery tone. The stupid button having killed her mood.

The agent just kissed the top of her head before helping her into the jacket. Gibbs then left her alone to put on her shoes while he grabbed his own jacket and shoes.

Only when he zipped his jacket, he noticed that his agent still hadn't put on her shoes.

"Ziva."

"Me no wanna!" She gave him a defiant look.

"Fine then." With a sigh he threw her over his shoulder, grabbed the backpacks and one pair of her outdoor shoes before walking out of the door to the car. With a work day ahead, he had no time or desire to go over the shoe topic again. Plus, Ziva's lack of proper sleep had caused more complications than normally.

"_Gotta make sure to sent her to bed early today."_ mused Gibbs as he crossed the wet driveway.

"'ibbs!" Mini-Ziva meanwhile protested loudly into his back.

"You can't walk around outside with only your socks on." He explained as they neared the car.

However, as they had reached their destination he made a move to set her down on her own two little feet.

"'ibbs! Me no shoes!" She tightened her grip around his neck now that he held her more comfortably in front of him.

"So?" Gibbs chuckled.

"'ibbs! Me no bath!" Ziva looked at the large puddle right in front of them.

"Will you put on your shoes when I make sure to get you into the car, without setting you down first?" He asked with a raised eyebrow after having settled her properly on his hip.

-"Ken,"- she looked at him, not amused at all about his trick.

"Good," he kissed her cheek and first placed her shoes on the roof of the car, before swinging the backpacks from his shoulder to place them on the roof also.

With some of the additional load gone he then was finally able to grab the car keys out of his trouser pocket.

"Me do?" Mini-Ziva quietly asked as she felt slightly queasy after the sudden changes in position.

Gibbs grinned and held the key out to her. "Sure, Ziv."

The moment she took hold of it, he made sure to secure her with both of his hands in order to keep her from falling over as she had loosened the grip around his neck to turn her upper part of the body, in order to fumble with both hands with the remote.

"The other key," he advised as he saw her aiming for the lock key.

A second later the car lights blinked once.

"Well done," he tightened his hold in an impromptu hug.

"Toda." She grinned at him and wound her arms back around his neck, which gave him enough room to open the rear door side of the car.

"Remember what you promised," he gently placed her inside the car, right next to her booster seat.

The little girl nodded and waited patiently for her shoes, which he handed her a second later.

"See, that wasn't so hard," he praised after she had successfully put them on.

The little girl just shrugged but then pointed to her feet, "No twinkle. Me no like."

"I know, Ziv," he gave her an apologetically smile.

The team leader had tried to find her a new pair of light ups, but his search stayed fruitless since every store told him that this particular sort of shoe was sold out, not sold in their shop or plainly at the moment not deliverable due to supply bottlenecks.

With a sigh Ziva climbed into her booster seat. A yawn escaping her just as Gibbs fastened the last of the harness.

"Sleep," he gently stroked her cheek. Happy, when she closed her eyes and snuggled into the seat.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Histalek = Go away_

_Lo = No_

_Toda = Thanks_


	23. Another day at work

**Recap: **Monday, 19th October. Back to the office II. Plays directly after Chapter 22.

* * *

**~ Just another day at work ~**

**(NCIS Headquarters – 7 :45 am)**

Gibbs looked up from an employee file when he heard a grunt from the mattress next to his desk.

"Hey," he turned to Mini-Ziva who slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"N..." she furrowed her brow in thought.

"NCIS," the agent helped with a smile, "Yes, we're at NCIS. You slept through the whole drive and me carrying you upstairs."

The little girl looked around.

"Where McGee?" She inquired confused as she saw his empty desk.

"Not here yet."

She wrinkled her nose, "McGee home?"

Gibbs laughed, "He better not be home, but on his way here."

With a yawn the little girl got up and walked over to him. Her small arms reaching out in order to be picked up.

"Did you slept well?" asked Gibbs as he gently hugged her after having lifted her onto his lap.

Mini-Ziva nodded her head, yawning again as Gibbs made her sit on his desk, directly in front of him.

"I'm gonna fix that button now, okay?"

She sleepily nodded, still yawning loudly as the agent gave her a small blue ball to occupy her while he repaired the buttonhole.

A second later McGee appeared in the bullpen.

"Morning boss."

"McGee!" Ziva greeted him happily, while the team leader gave his agent only a curt nod.

"Shalom Ziva," McGee gave the little girl a wide smile before he went to his desk, letting his backpack drop next to it.

"What are you doing there, boss?" He bluntly asked as he saw his superior grab his switchblade from behind his back, letting the blade snap open directly in front of Mini-Ziva, who seemed more than unfazed by it.

"Need to widen a buttonhole." Gibbs stated matter of fact, concentrating strongly on loosening the seam.

"Uhm.. okay..." With a frown McGee shed his jacket and bent down to boot up his computer.

Out of the corner of his eyes Gibbs saw McGee put away a colored gift bag, "What's in the bag?"

"A surprise."

Gibbs looked up from his 'work' and regarded his agent.

"I'll tell you later?" McGee grinned and motioned with his head to Ziva. The little girl still played with the squeeze ball, trying to flat it as much as possible. Unaware of their conversation.

The senior agent raised an eyebrow and snapped his knife shut, "Alright." He took a timeworn sewing kit out of his desk drawer.

"Where's Tony, boss?"

Gibbs looked at his watch, "Probably still asleep in his bed." Not bothering with a scissor he cut the unrolled yarn with his teeth, before threading it through a needle.

"You..."

"If you think waking up DiNozzo is a pain, try waking up Tony." Gibbs interrupted his agent and smiled at Ziva, who had looked at him at the mention of the teenager's name.

"Good point, boss."

"There," the team leader grinned triumphantly, "Try now." He set Ziva back on the floor, watching as the small child easily opened and fastened the button.

"Toda," she gave him a wide smile.

"You're welcome."

"Me play?" Ziva looked into the general direction of the provided toys, which were resting between Gibbs' and 'her' desk, in order not to be in anyone's way.

"Go on," Gibbs laughed, watching her run over to her toys before he concentrated on McGee again.

"Did the Newbies passed the security yet?" He asked as he placed the sewing kit back into his desk drawer.

"No."

Seeing his boss stare at him, McGee continued, "But I've got their numbers, so I'll phone them."

"Good idea." Gibbs smirked and stood up.

"Ziva?"

The small child's head popped up from behind 'her' desk, "Wanna come and visit Abby?"

"Yay!" Coloring book forgotten, Mini-Ziva run fast towards where the team leader was already waiting at the end of the team's area.

* * *

**(Abby's lab 8:15 am)**

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted over the loud music.

With a start the goth spun around, her eyes dilating as she saw Gibbs standing in front of her.

"Gibbs! You're back! I've missed you!" As she said this, she lowered the volume of the music and went to hug the agent for dear life. The force of impact causing Gibbs to stumble a few steps backwards.

"Abs," the agent chuckled, "You saw me numerous times last week."

"I knowwwww," she whined, still clinging to him "But you weren't here and McGee still needs training in bringing me a CafPow!s on time."

"That a hint Abs?" He gently pealed her off him.

"Training McGee to bring me one on time or if you had one?" She questioned, before gesticulating wildly with her arms, "If so, then I guess it's both."

He kissed her cheek, "I'll see about McGee."

"What about my..."

"Not my job, Abs." He laughed.

"But Gibbs..."

He just smirked and motioned over his shoulder. Only then Abby looked behind him.

"Ziva!"

The little girl giggled, amused at the display in front of her as she held something secretively behind her back.

With much less force than used with Gibbs, Abby bent down to hug her.

"Oh, what delicious things do you've got behind your back?" Abby asked intrigued, even though she had already seen what Mini-Ziva hid when she had hugged the small child. But asking her was too much fun.

"Dunno." Ziva grinned at the goth.

"Is it for me, maybe?"

The little girl grinned and nodded.

"Here," she finally gave the view of the CafPow! free.

"Your a life saver," Abby squealed and snatched the drink from Ziva's hand, before standing up and walking back to her work bench, "I really needed that. The case I'm working on is giving me a headache."

The little girl laughed and joined Gibbs, who gave her a smile and rested a hand on the back of her head.

"We'll be upstairs then, Abs."

"Sure," she waved at them, her face never leaving her computer where she worked busily on a trace.

Mini-Ziva looked up at the agent.

"She's always like that," whispered Gibbs as they entered the elevator.

* * *

**(Bullpen – 8:32 am)**

"Boss, Director wants to see you." McGee greeted them as they returned from their little excursion.

"Did he said what he wanted?" The team leader didn't even bothered to sit down at his desk.

"No."

"Found out where the newbies are?"

"Kinda," McGee scrunched his nose, "Agent Thompson isn't answering his cellphone and Agent Peters said she was stuck in traffic but will be here soon."

"Try to reach Thompson further, " Gibbs called out as he walked to the stairs.

"Will do," muttered McGee, already annoyed with his new team members.

Meanwhile Ziva had gone back to play behind 'her' desk.

The new team members would use McGee's old desk and the one at the far end, while Ziva's was left unoccupied for the shrunk agents to use and McGee would used Tony's old one, like he did when Gibbs went on 'vacation' all these years ago.

* * *

**(Vance Office)**

"How's DiNozzo?" The Director leaned back in his leather chair. His hands neatly folded in front of him.

Gibbs shrugged, "Bored. Even he can only watch so many films in a row before getting too much of it."

Vance smirked, "With two new agents to train you might need some additional pair of hands to keep up your track record."

Gibbs' left eyebrow went higher, "What are you proposing, Leon?"

"He could help you with finding out information about victims and suspects."

"Wouldn't that against protocol?" The sarcasm in his voice unmistakeable.

"So is bringing your child to the office all the time."

The team leader scoffed, "Yeah right."

"He coming in today?"

"What makes you think he hasn't already." challenged Gibbs with a smirk.

Vance stared at him, a sly smile at his face.

"He got his visitor pass and knows the way, So If he'll be awake anytime before noon, he may comes to NCIS."

"Good," Vance nodded his approval, "Sent him up when he arrives."

* * *

**(Bullpen – 9:04 am)**

"McGee!"

"Peters just arrived at the front gates. Should be up any seconds."

As if on cue the elevator dinged and gave the view free on a blond woman in her mid-twenties. The black pant suit and sternly back-combed hair elicited raised eyebrows by both, McGee and Gibbs.

"Dejavue," smirked Gibbs nearly inaudible, before he changed his features to a hard glare.

"Hello, I'..."

"You're late," growled Gibbs, interrupting Agent Peters immediately. The woman pulled her hand back, which she had stretched out in greeting.

"I'm.."

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," scowled the team leader, keeping his voice just loud enough not to be heard by Ziva.

He pointed to McGee's old desk, "Sit, be still, do your work."

With a start Gibbs then turned around, "Going for coffee."

* * *

"That was Rule 6," commented McGee once his boss was out of earshot.

"Rule 6?" Agent Peters questioned warily.

"He has his own set of rules which every agent in his team has to follow. Rule 6 is one of them."

"How many are there?" inquired Peters, silently wondering if she really wanted this job.

McGee grinned and went over to his new colleague, "50. You'll learn them over time. I'm Timothy McGee. Senior Field Agent. Nice to meet you."

She gratefully shook his hand, "I'm Mia Peters, a Probie and at the moment very terrified of my boss. Nice to meet you too."

Tim laughed, "Do you work and do it good and he'll be a lot nicer."

"And come to work early," added Peters smiling.

McGee nodded, "Come, it's time for you to meet someone."

He led her over to Mini-Ziva, who looked up as they approached her.

"Ziva, this is Mia. She's going to work here too, from now on."

The little girl regarded the blond woman for a moment before she set the red crayon aside, with which she had been coloring a circle.

"Shalom," Mini-Ziva slowly stood up and walked to the agents. With McGee being nice to the stranger she felt more secure about being nice to the unknown person, too. Certain, that McGee and the others would protect her if anything would happen. After all this was her comfort zone.

"Hello, Ziva." Peters smiled.

"You draw?" the little girl took a crayon and held it out for the woman to take.

"Uhm, I'm not sure."

Mini-Ziva knitted her eyebrows together, "You no draw?"

"A few minutes can't hurt," commented McGee and picked the papers and crayons of the floor, "But how about we do that at the desk? It's much more comfortable."

Ziva watched him relocate her crayons and shrugged, "O'tay." She agreed and looked back at Agent Peters who still looked uncertain.

"Come," she took Mia's hand and dragged the woman over to the desk.

Tim was stunned as he watched the scene, _"Since when does she connect with strangers like that..."_ he wondered, but covered his surprise quickly. "I'll get another chair."

"No!" the little girl called out quickly, "You sit here." She climbed of the chair and waited till he had taken a seat before climbing onto his lap.

"See." She craned her neck to grin proudly at him. Having solved the problem all alone felt good to her.

"Thank you," McGee laughed and took the offered crayon, "So what do we draw?"

"Tigger!"

"Tigger from Winnie the Pooh?" Agent Peters smiled, already liking this girl.

"Uh huh!" Mini-Ziva bobbed her head.

"But he's not blue," McGee frowned at the blue circles on Ziva's paper.

The little girl just shrugged and so they kept coloring and drawing various partly very strange forms.

"Why did you took her hand? I've never seen you do that to a stranger before," McGee whispered as Agent Peters went to fetch her water bottle from her bag.

"You here!" Ziva gave him a toothy smile, "Me no ah'ffaid!"

"I'm glad you're okay," he whispered, squeezing her momentarily, before they went back to coloring.

* * *

**(Bullpen – 9:57 am)**

-"Lo,"- Ziva glared at the man in front of her. The task of drawing momentarily forgotten.

"Sweet kid," Agent Thompson laughed, "Now go play somewhere else." He made a move to collect the papers which were scattered around the desk on which Ziva was quietly drawing.

"What do you think you're doing?" McGee questioned as he came back from the restroom.

"What does it looks like? I'm trying to get to my desk." Thompson proceed to glare at him.

"That's not your desk," McGee smirked, giving Ziva a wink which made her giggle.

"Listen buddy, I'm here to reinforce Agent Gibbs' team and as Agent Peters said," he motioned to the blonde woman, "The other desks are already occupied."

"Well," McGee grinned and joined Ziva, standing beside her chair, "This desk is occupied as you obviously can see."

"But..." Thompson frowned.

"The desk back there," he pointed behind Agent Peters, "Is yours."

"What?"

"You came too late for the other desk, now live with it," deadpanned Gibbs as he joined his agents, piercing Thompson with a stare.

"And if you think of making another stupid remark to myself, Senior Field Agent McGee or to Ziva here or any other NCIS employee for that matter, you can find another job," warned Gibbs, while putting a protective hand on Mini-Ziva's shoulder.

"Agent G-Gibbs?" stammered the new agent.

"The one and only," McGee grinned smugly as he walked to his own desk.

"What ya waiting for?" growled the team leader as Thompson still stood in front of them, too shocked to move.

However as soon as Gibbs had said the words, the agent scurried to the back of the team's area.

"Good boy," whispered the senior agent laughing.

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva smiled at him, "Look me draw!"

The team leader turned all his attention to the little girl, "That's a really nice picture. Very good."

Ziva beamed at the praise, "McGee help."

"Really?" He smirked across the team's area at his agent.

"Uh huh!" nodded Mini-Ziva, "You wanna draw?"

"Maybe later," he shook his head with a smile, "I've got some more work to do before dinner. You keep having fun," he kissed the top of her head before walking over to McGee's desk.

"Good idea to let her draw at the desk."

"I thought it's better than her drawing on the floor. And it kept Stupido from taking the desk." Tim explained his motives.

"Stupido?" Gibbs smirked.

"El estupido," clarified McGee, "Other names which come to my mind aren't very child-friendly," McGee replied without second thought. "Uhm, I mean..."

"They have to follow your orders, so make them do so," stage whispered Gibbs, proud on how much his agent had developed over the years.

"What's your opinion on Agent Peters?" The team leader wanted to know.

"She's really sorry about coming too late to work. Already working on the first cold case. And she and Ziva seem to get along."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this.

"She and Ziva had a little chat and Ziva told me that Peters was 'O'tay'." McGee smiled at the memory.

"Uh huh." Gibbs looked over at his miniature agent. She was still happily drawing and didn't seemed to be bothered by the earlier dispute over the desk.

"I also made it clear that she doesn't need to dress up like that," McGee gave his boss a grin.

"So good to keep?" checked Gibbs. He had given his agent a say about who to pick out from the final candidates, which he had selected while being on forced vacation. It was much like when they had searched a replacement for Ziva, albeit this time he wasn't so reluctant about choosing a new agent.

"Yep. If she can prove that her abilities are as good as mentioned in her file."

"We'll go to the shooting range tomorrow. Let's see if Thompson loses the attitude till then." Gibbs walked back to his own desk.

* * *

**(Bullpen – 1:43 pm) **

Tony had entered NCIS headquarter only minutes after McGee, Ziva, Gibbs and Abby had come back from their dinner. The goth having insisted on tagging along and having dragged McGee with them. Not that the MIT graduate minded or resisted much.

"Hey guys," Tony called casually as he reached the team's area.

"Tony!" Mini-Ziva speedily run towards the teenager. She nearly would have dropped her ice cream if Gibbs hadn't taken it out of her hand the moment she had dashed off.

"Hey bug, having fun?" He grinned at her, and willingly lifted her off the floor, "Oof, You're heavy." he groaned as he set her on his hip.

"No," she shook her head in negation, "No heawy!"

"Maybe you just need to train more?" Gibbs offered with a smirk.

"Funny," the teenager commented, a large grin on his face nonetheless, "Aren't there supposed to be new agents?" He looked around.

"Got a case, they are tracing a lead." The team leader supplied with few words.

"Alone?"

"Their lead." Gibbs smirked, "It won't lead them anywhere, except nearer to live in a nuthouse."

"Nut'ouse?" Mini-Ziva repeated with a frown.

"_Need to watch my mouth,"_ Gibbs reminded himself silently, "Ziv, you want your ice cream back?"

The little girls eyes dilated and she quickly made sure to be set down in order to take her ice cream from Gibbs, who made a move to lick something off it.

"'ibbs! No! Me have!" She protested loudly.

"Here," he smiled and handed her the ice back. "Sit down while eating."

The little girl nodded earnestly, not wanting to lose the ice to Gibbs just because she hasn't done as she had been told.

"Tony," the team leader addressed his shrunk agent with a calm expression, "Director wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Nothing bad. Just go," he motioned with his head upstairs.

"Uhm. Okay..." Still a bit unsure the teenager climbed the stairs.

"Boss?"

"Vance wants to offer Tony to work in the background."

"Really?" McGee gaped.

"Yep." Gibbs smirked, "Work, which you should do too."

"Right. Already on it, boss." The temporary Senior Field Agent walked to his desk.

* * *

**(Director's Office)**

"You wanted to see me?"

"Come in, DiNozzo."

"What's this all about?" Tony frowned.

"Straight to the point," laughed Vance, "Haven't expected less of you. I've heard that you could use something to do."

The Director regarded the young man.

"So?"

"_Heard that line before,"_ thought Vance, "You could work with Agent Gibbs' team. Also it would only contain background checks and other activities which can be done hidden from view."

"Hidden from view?"

"No contact to victims families, suspects, no phone calls." Clarified the Director.

The teenager leaned back in his seat, "What's in it for me?"

Vance took a toothpick into his mouth, "As I'm told Agent Gibbs controls how much money you get from the amount NCIS still pays."

"Yeah. And?"

"I'm sure Agent Gibbs would raise this amount if you do something for it." Vance said casually.

"Like working for the agency," continued Tony with a dark expression on his face.

"Of course you're aloud to find another job in order to raise your monthly money. But what I offer might be more interesting."

The teenager sighed. Vance was right. Finding a job which suited his liking wasn't very easy. Most of the easy ones in the area were already taken by students. And he wasn't about to work a eight to five job when there was no need too.

"Okay," Tony simply stated.

"Good, you will clarify they rest with Agent Gibbs. If you excuse me, I got a call in MTAC waiting."

Straightening his jacket the Director dismissed Tony.

* * *

**(Bullpen – 2:40 pm)**

"How did it go?"

"I agreed." Tony scowled.

"I see," the team leader smirked, "I'm not going to disturb your beauty sleep. Don't worry."

"You don't?" The teenager squinted at him.

"You'll be here at 11 am at the very least. You can go around half three. I'll double your money. You come into work three to four times a week." Gibbs stated matter of fact, not even looking up from his file.

"That's it?" Tony was surprised.

"Try to keep it up first and then ask again," the agent regarded Tony smirking.

"You think I'm not able to do so?"

"You like to sleep, stay up late, go out with Jaz and friends..." Gibbs trailed off which caused Tony to roll his eyes.

"What about today?"

"Nah," Gibbs smirked, "Already too late."

"So what I'm going to do here?" Tony frowned, already thinking of sitting around for hours with nothing to occupy his mind.

The senior agent looked into Ziva's direction. The girl having laid down after she ate the rest of the ice cream.

"You could take Ziva home. Maybe take her to the playground two blocks from our house, once she's more awake. It will power her out again and you shouldn't have any problems."

Tony thought for a moment, his eyes also coming to rest on the now sleeping child, "I can do that." he nodded.

"I'll make sure to be home in time to bring Ziva to bed." Gibbs stood up to wake the sleeping girl.

"Ziv," he gently stroke a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"What?" she mumbled yawning.

Gibbs smiled, "Tony's taking you home. Maybe visit the playground after you slept a bit."

The little girl eyes rested on Tony, "Really?"

"Yep." Tony grinned.

"O'tay," she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

A few minutes later they were ready to leave.

"You've got everything? Car key, house keys, spare key for my car..." Gibbs checked after he had zipped Mini-Ziva's jacket..

"Where I'll get the seat for Ziva," finished the teenager Gibbs' sentence, "Yes, yes and yes." Tony crossed his arms.

Gibbs smirked, "Money?"

"If I say no would you give me some?"

"Something tells me you'll have that covered."

"Worth a try," Tony shrugged.

"Be nice and listen to him, okay?" Gibbs had knelt down in front of Ziva who was now standing right next to Tony, ready to leave.

"O'tay," the little girl grinned. Already excited to spent time with Tony, without anyone else around.

Gibbs nodded and kissed her cheek before standing back up, "Don't..."

"Drive too fast." Tony dismissively turned around to go, "Come on, bug."

"Shalom!" With a giggle and wave to everyone Mini-Ziva followed the teenager.

The team leader watched them till they entered the elevator. When he turned around Abby and McGee were grinning at him

"What?" He gruffly asked.

"You're so..."

"Nice," Abby finished McGee's sentence.

Gibbs squinted at the pair, "Can't live up my 2nd B with a kid around, can I?" He challenged them.

Abby's grin got bigger, "Admit it Gibbs," she walked over to him till she stood right in front of him, "You like it!"

The team leader sighed, shaking his head as Abby launched herself onto him. "That's soooooooo cute to see."

McGee laughed quietly at the scene, which caused Gibbs to glare at him.

"Abs," he freed himself from her embrace, "Don't you've got work to do?"

She smiled openly before snapping to attention, "Si, el jefe!" With a laugh she swiftly walked to the elevator, before Gibbs could come up with a remark.

Meanwhile McGee was lost in thought, still grinning stupidly.

Gibbs coughed, "McGee," he warned threateningly.

"Work, Boss." The agent hurriedly opened the current case file, "On it, boss."

Satisfied to have everything back under control, Gibbs returned back to his own report. A smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Shalom = Hello_

_Toda = Thank You  
_

_Lo = No_

_El jefe = Yes boss/sir/etc._


	24. Thunderstorm

**Recap**: Tuesday, 20th October 2009. Plays directly after Chapter 23.

* * *

**~ Thunderstorm ~**

It was late in the night when Gibbs arrived back home. He had returned to the office the evening before, right after he had tugged Mini-Ziva in for the night and had made sure that she was fast asleep.

Now, after having finally solved the latest case, the agent longed for some hours of uninterrupted sleep. There were only so much hours he could go without it.

Gibbs had just opened the front door of his house when the first lightening illuminated the eery quietness of the night. Even the dog from across the street wasn't patrolling the lawn like he did most of the nights.

"_They probably had mercy and let the poor bastard into the house," _musedGibbs as he thought about the weather forecast.

* * *

**(A couple of minutes later)**

By the time the storm raged with full force outside, Gibbs was ready to turn in. At least till his gut started to work overtime.

So instead of getting in between the blankets, he bypassed his bed and silently made his way through the house in order to check on his shrunk agents.

His gut was proved to be right as he opened the door to Ziva's room, just in time to find the room illuminated by lightening. In the short time in which he could see clearly, he was able to catch a glimpse of the bed, on which Mini-Ziva had curled up into a ball under her blanket and quilt.

"_Where had this come from?"_ he briefly wondered as he saw the white and purple quilt.

The moment he turned the overhead light on, a loud thunderclap caused the little girl to jump. Her small frame shaking in fear.

As quick as the lightning flashed, the reason behind her deep-seated fear suddenly fell into place for Gibbs.

_"How did she hurt her ear drums?" wondered the scientist._

_"Explosion," Vance stated from the doorway. ''...she was caught in an explosion at the age of three."_

Ziva whimpered under the covers and she quickly closed her eyes as another flash filtered through her protective layering.

The little girl's mind traveled back to how she was shopping with her parents in the market place and they were caught on the tail end of an explosion. Her ears had hurt for a long time afterward and her hearing had been gone too. An experience she never wanted to live through again.

Mini-Ziva jumped as a loud rumble sounded in her room. Another whimper escaped her lips as she closed her eyes to see rumble, dust and bloodied people in front of her. Ziva's fearful, brown eyes snapped open and she sniffed pitiful.

"Ziv," Gibbs called gently while he made his way over to the bed. He didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was. He carefully sat down and he tried to remove the blanket from where the little girl had pulled it over her head.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, laying a hand on where he guessed to be Ziva's back.

She tensed a little at the contact but soon removed the tension from her tiny body as she realized that it was only Gibbs who had come to comfort her. She trusted the agent as she had no reason to be afraid of him. In fact Gibbs had said that he would always help her, maybe he could get rid of the horrible noises and lights with his badge and NCIS. Those thoughts were soon gone from her mind as another low rumble sounded, not long after a bright flash of light.

-"Aba, ta'azôr li bevakashâ,"- she mumbled, her words muffled by the bed covers as she wished to be back at home.

"Ziva," Gibbs picked her and the blanket up at once, "It's just a storm." He gently removed the blanket from her head, "Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise you." He stroke her cheek before letting her bury her head into his shoulder, holding her tight as he felt her shaking against him.

* * *

**(Flashback – Tel Aviv – about 25 years ago)**

Eli observed the people around them. It was Friday afternoon and his wife, oldest daughter and he had decided to go for a walk. Ever since Ziva was born it was like a ritual for them. In the beginning it was just to sooth his seemingly always fidgeting baby girl to sleep, but soon it also heralded the start of the weekend, where he was finally able to spent some quality time with his family. The duty as Mossad Officer leaving him little time weekdays. Sometimes even those sacred moments at the weekend were denied by undercover operations, which separated him from his family for days, weeks or even months. Not today though.

On the fateful late summer day they had soon reached the market, their usual destination of their walks through the streets of Tel Aviv.

"Will you stop acting as if something bad is going to happen!" Ziva's mother exclaimed, frustrated with her husband checking their surroundings every few seconds.

It was then when Eli noticed a man who kept fiddling with something inside his jacket. He seemed nervous about something. The Mossad agent frowned. The man was acting very suspicious.

Lost in thought he didn't noticed as his daughter wandered off on her own. Something she was only allowed rarely and only while they were not far away.

"Where is Ziva?"

His wife laughed, "An good officer you are. Not even noticing how I give our daughter some money so that she can buy some apples." She pointed to where their little girl has run off to.

"Ziva!" Eli yelled.

His daughter was standing right next to the nervous looking man. A fact that chilled Eli to the bone.

Upon his yell, the man had looked at him. His eyes weren't boding well for the Mossad Officer. Besides radiating nervousness they were also emitting hatred and anger.

Eli's heartbeat quickened. He only knew one reason why the man would have such a look on his face. On top of this, his daughter still hasn't reacted to his yelling.

"_Damn it," _he thought, "Ziva! Come here! Now!"

Finally the little girl turned around. A small frown lining her face. She hadn't thought that her father would be angry with her out of the sudden. It wasn't as if she hadn't asked first before running off to buy an apple or two.

"Ziva!"

Eli yelled again. By now other passersby had stopped to watch, giving him disapproving glances. Still frowning the little girl left the apple stand behind and slowly walked to her father.

However the extensive shouting had also made the man even more nervous. On the spur of the moment he opened his jacket, revealing a self-made bomb underneath.

"Run," Eli yelled at his wife and all bystanders for that matter before he sprinted to his daughter, who had stopped in her tracks and looked even more confused as the people around her suddenly broke into panic.

Before she could fully progress what was happening her father had grabbed her and held her firmly against his chest as he leaped behind a small wall, seeking shelter behind the old piece of architecture.

Even though Eli protectively covered her with his much larger body he couldn't prevent the piercing pain ripping through her small body as her world instantly became deaf.

What felt like ages to the little girl were only seconds before her father eased his grip on her, holding her an arm's length away as he studied her features, which were stricken with pain.

Eli was starting to talk to her, but as she wasn't able to make out any sound and he started to realize this, he just pulled her close to him again, not wanting her to see the chaos which once was a busy market place.

Also it was already too late, the little girl having caught glimpses of the wounded and dead people around them.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

"Come on, let's go to my room." Gibbs whispered to the bundle in his arms, "You can stay with me tonight."

In his arms Mini-Ziva sniffed slightly, -"Toda."- she mumbled, the prospect of not being alone easing her fear slightly.

"You can always come to me," replied Gibbs as he placed her on his bed, tugging her blanket around her with practiced ease. The little girl nodded, Gibbs unconsciously reminding her of one of his previous statements.

Ziva watched him do so through dropping eyes.

"I know it's loud and scary outside, but try to get some sleep," he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he started to sing a soft tune to her. The melody relaxing her. Reassuring her that he hadn't left her alone and lulling her to sleep

Knowing that no matter how long he kept singing to her, the stormy weather outside would wake her soon, he wracked his brain to come up with a solution to ease her fear and might help her to ignore the chaos outside enough to sleep through it.

* * *

"'ibbs?" Ziva, once again woken by a rather loud thunderclap, watched him from his bed as the agent dug through his wall closet.

"Searching something," grunted Gibbs, lifting a heavy box from the top shelve of his closet.

"What?" She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You'll see," He momentarily turned to her in order to give her a reassuring smile.

The little girl had already calmed down a great deal but still cringed every time when a thunderclap was heard.

"Here," Gibbs handed her a flashlight, "The light may go out," he gently warned her, "But this flashlight will give us light anyway."

Mini-Ziva studied the flashlight, a frown on her face.

"You can turn it on by pressing this button," he showed her which button to use before he let her try it herself, grinning as she copied his movements and shined the light directly into her own face in the process.

"Cool huh?"

The little girl looked up from the light, blinking rapidly as she saw some strange white dots no matter where she looked.

Gibbs smirked, "Happens when you look directly into the light."

Ziva grimaced and let the flashlight drop onto the mattress.

As the dots faded Gibbs was still searching through his closet, so Ziva climbed off the bed and quietly walked over to him.

When he didn't showed any sign to have noticed her, she pulled on his pant leg in order to get his attention. Suddenly clutching it tight and whimpering as another thunderclap echoed through the quietness of the night.

"It can't hurt you," Gibbs picked her up and hugged the small child, "You want to help me search?" he asked in hope to distract her.

Mini-Ziva nodded.

"There's a little green book," he explained as he pointed to the top shelve of the closet, even with a standing high of with his 6'ft he couldn't quite reach it without using a chair or something similar, "You think you can find it?"

-"Ken,"- Ziva mumbled into his grey NIS-shirt.

"I'm going to lift you on my shoulders, okay?"

"'shohler?" Mini-Ziva squinted at him.

"Shoulder," he patted his own shoulder, eliciting a nod from Ziva.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

With a small grunt from him and a giggle from Ziva, Gibbs had placed her on his shoulders, his hands holding her secure.

"It must be in the back somewhere," the team leader directed as he stood close to the closet.

"Ziv, that's my eye," he grunted smiling as the little girl had placed her finger directly into it.

"Sowry," Mini-Ziva giggled, instantly moving her hand to his forehead.

Gibbs grinned, "No problem. Do you see the book?"

"Uh huh!" The little girl wriggled her free hand to the reach it.

Though, just as she got it, her grip loosened and it dropped onto the floor – not before hitting Gibbs' bare foot first.

The agent let out of low growl.

"Sowry!" exclaimed Ziva tremulously.

Gibbs exhaled. "Not your fault, kid." He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze before easing her back off his shoulders. "At least the book is there," he grinned at her and breathed a sign of relief as Mini-Ziva craned her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of it, her panic for hurting him, completely vanished.

"Come," with the book in hand Gibbs returned to his bed, making himself comfortable against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him.

His shrunk agent soon joined him and snuggled into his side as she too sat against the headboard, while the team leader put his arm protectively around her small frame. He smiled down at Ziva as she gave him a toothy smile before she turned her gaze back to the book in the older agent's hand.

Gibbs traced the book cover in thought. It had been a very long time since he had this book last in hand.

"'ibbs?" Ziva quietly inquired. She sensed that it must mean something to the agent.

"This book," he paused to steady his voice, "It will explain what's going on outside."

He turned to the first pages where dark clouds could be seen, "You see," he momentarily looked at her to see her squinting at the page, "It starts with this. A dark, puffy cloud."

"Clouwd," Ziva frowned.

"Uh huh," he grinned, "Inside this cloud," he made sure to pronounce the word clearly for her, "There are tiny pieces of ice and water."

"Ice cream?" The small girl's eyes dilated.

Gibbs kept a chuckle to himself as he knew that the thought of a frozen treat was certainly distracting his shrunken agent, if the slight excitement in her voice was anything to go by.

"No, just ice," Gibbs smirked, "Like those blocks Tony puts into his cola every time."

The little girl slowly nodded.

"When those tiny pieces of ice and water bump into each other they cause electricity. Electricity is what makes the TV, lamp or car work." He explained as he saw her looking at him.

"Just the electricity used for the lamp and other things isn't made by thunder," Gibbs clarified as his shrunk agent tried to find the words to form another question.

"Now when the electricity in the cloud is too much for the cloud to hold, it needs to go somewhere."

"Where?" Mini-Ziva furrowed her tiny eyebrows.

"The sudden bright light outside, the lightening, is the electricity which leaves the cloud. It either jumps to another cloud or goes to the ground."

He turned another few pages which showed the lightening and how it leaves the cloud.

"The lightening," Gibbs continued, "Is very hot. So hot that it's even hotter than the sun. Since the air around such a lightening is colder, the warm and cold air mix, causing those thunderclaps we hear."

"They loud," complained Ziva, she pointed to a lightening in the book.

"Uh huh," Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "But they can't hurt you while you're inside a house or car."

As he said this a bright flash of light illuminated the room.

"No loud?" The little girl furrowed her eyebrows, jumping when a thunderclap boomed through the night a few seconds later.

"Sorry Ziv. I forgot to tell you that because of the very big distance," he momentarily spread his arms before hugging Ziva again, "The sound needs some time to be heard."

"How long?" Ziva mumbled, looking warily at the window.

"That's different. It can take only a few moments if the storm is near but also minutes if it's far away."

"O'tay." Mini-Ziva yawned widely. Comforted that the noise outside really weren't any bombs or people killing each other, she snuggled deeper into Gibbs' side. Exhaustion taking over.

"Your father really screwed up," he whispered as he stroke Mini-Ziva's hair while the little girl slept peacefully.

Outside the thunder had turned into a low rumble and the rain was pouring down.

It went on for a few minutes before it got eery quiet, only to start all over again. Introduced by a loud crack of thunder, the storm woke the little girl in Gibbs' arm up with a start.

"'ibbs," whimpered Ziva as the rain got so loud that you would think that you were standing outside.

"It's only the storm." He tightened his hold on her. Grateful when she relaxed again. "Now that it rains there won't be many thunderclaps."

"Gibbs?"

The team leader smirked as the disheveled form of his agent entered the room, "Can't sleep?"

"It sounds as if a metal band would be playing over my head," grumbled the teenager as he made himself comfortable at the end of the bed, sitting cross legged on top of the covers.

"Uh huh."

"How long do you think it's going to last?"

"Hard to tell. Weather forecast said it could last all night."

Tony grumbled in displeasure, "Can I watch TV?" he asked after a few minutes of silence from outside.

Just then a very loud crack of thunder was heard. Gibbs instinctively pulled Ziva closer to him. The little girl's eyes were transfixed on the bedroom window. With the curtains not drawn close, you could watch the rain as it dripped off the glass and how the night was illuminated every now and then by a sudden flash of light.

"Never mind," sighed the tired teenager.

"Seems to have come back," Gibbs smirked. His fingers continued to run through Ziva's hair in a reassuring manner.

"Great, so this is going to last..." Tony suddenly stopped and listened closely, "Or not! It stopped!"

"Maybe, but still keep the TV switched off. I'm not sure if the conductor is still working correctly."

Tony looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"I'm kinda busy with other things." Gibbs defended with a smirk.

"You go into your basement, right?" Tony questioned dryly.

"That too." Gibbs smirked, "Since you're both awake, how about you tell me about your afternoon?"

"Tony fall," giggled Ziva from beside him, knowing that she was safe when Gibbs was around, even if it was just a bunch of lights and noises, he would always protect her. Ziva wiggled even more into his side as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the teenager.

"Tried to jump of a swing but my foot got caught in the chains..." explained Tony with a roll of his eyes, "But you learned something, right bug?"

The little girl bobbed her head eagerly, "Uh huh!"

Gibbs closed his eyes, the 'Uh Huh' would haunt him for a long long time, "And what did you learned?"

"No jump!" Ziva gave the men a toothy smile.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Toda = Thank you_

_Ken = Yes_

_Aba, ta'azôr li bevakashâ = Daddy, please help me._


	25. Mini'TIVA' on the loose

**Recap: **Tuesday, 20th October 2009. Plays directly after Chapter 24.

* * *

**~ Mini-'TIVA' on the loose ~**

The first thing Gibbs noticed as he woke up was that he was lying at the very edge of his bed.

He groaned as he tried to move. His side ached like hell. A glance to the other half of the bed made him instantly realize why.

After the thunderstorm last night, he hadn't bothered to move Ziva to her own bed. A fact he slightly regretted now.

While sleeping the little girl had turned in a way that made her end up lying diagonally to him. Her small foot resting on his stomach while the other jabbed painfully against his side. Go figure.

"Ziva," he gently removed her foot from his stomach and shifted her into a more normal position on the bed.

Yet, the movement didn't woke the little girl and she peacefully slept on. Even his ringing cellphone didn't seemed to disturb her.

"Yeah?" Gibbs answered after having fished the annoying object off the floor.

'Boss?'

"What is it McGee." He ran a hand over his face.

'It's 9 am, boss.'

Gibbs cursed, "Rearrange to 10. I'll be there shortly." He directly hung up without a further word and stood up, stretching his aching muscles. The team leader was in a hurry now, since his team was supposed to be at the shooting range in less than an hour.

A glance at his shrunk agent was all what it took, to make him realize that he would never make it on time, if he needed to persuade Ziva to get out of bed and get her ready for the day.

The alarm clock on his night stand confirmed that they only slept about four hours. There was no way that the little girl would be happy with him if he forced her out of bed right now. Most likely she would end up being grumpy all day long.

"Bet Tony isn't ready to leave his bed either," mused Gibbs as he disappeared into his bathroom.

A few minutes later he was dressed and ready to leave as he climbed the few steps to Tony's room. The still sleeping Ziva and her blanket safely cradled in his arms.

Being as silent as possible he crossed the wide space of the attic and gently placed Ziva on the teenager's couch. He had decided to leave her with Tony, giving them both the chance to catch a few more hours of sleep.

If he thought about it, it couldn't be better for him. This way he didn't needed to explain why the little girl was supposed to stay with Abby till the afternoon and couldn't tag along with him and the rest of his 'new' team.

"Tony," called Gibbs quietly, having tugged the blanket around Mini-Ziva before he had walked over to the teenager's bed.

"What?" Came the mumbled reply from under the pillow where Tony kept his head away from the sunshine which radiate through the closed curtains.

"It's 9:16 am."

"What!" Startled, Tony sat up, his head aching at the sudden motion and his pillow flying to the wooden floor.

"Relax," Gibbs smirked, "Just waking you to tell you I'm off to work now." He picked the pillow of the ground and handed it back to Tony.

"Thought I was supposed to go too," the teenager asked confused.

"You were," confirmed the agent, "But after what little sleep you got last night I doubt you'll be able to be much of a help. The team will be off at the shooting range most of the day anyway."

"Right," Tony yawned, "You and Ziva going then?"

"Nope, only me. Kid is still fast asleep. I don't want to wake her - couldn't anyway. I placed her on your couch so she won't be scared when she wakes up. Don't want her to running around the house, thinking she was left alone."

"'kay." Tony snuggled back into his bedding.

"Call me when you're both awake."

"Mhm," Tony had already closed his eyes and was dreaming again by the time Gibbs left the house.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

"Tony?" A small voice questioned.

"Hmpf, " He momentarily lifted his head to see Mini-Ziva sitting on her knees right next to him. "Why are you up, bug?" He closed his eyes again.

"Dunno." She shrugged, gazing intensively at him.

"Come on, sleep a few hours longer," pleaded the teenager. He wasn't ready to leave his comfy bed just yet.

"Sleep here?" She quietly asked. The couch wasn't very comfortable to sleep on.

Tony cracked an eye open and regarded his small companion, "You want to sleep next to me?"

The little girl nodded.

"Get comfortable then," he scooted a bit to make more room for her.

-"Toda!"-

"No problem, bug." As he said this he felt the bed lift as the small girl jumped off it.

"Where you going?" He wondered out loud.

Ziva didn't answered him but picked her blanket up from the couch, dragging it behind her over the floor as she returned to Tony's bed.

"Aw, you got your blanket." He sleepily commented.

"Uh huh," Ziva yawned and tried to lift the heavy object onto the bed - without much success.

"Here," Tony pulled the sheet onto his bed, holding an edge up for her, "Hop in."

The little girl smiled gratefully at him and quickly crawled under the blanket, which Tony then tugged around her before getting comfortable himself.

"Night bug."

"Laila tov," mumbled Ziva. A content sigh escaping her.

* * *

**(Another couple of hours later)**

"Toneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Huh?" Drowsily the teenager opened his eyes, "Hey?"

"Me hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy," whined Ziva, sitting once again right next to him on his bed. Her small hands grasping the teen's upper arm as he lay sprawled out on his back.

"Just a few more minutes," he made a move to turn around, facing away from her.

"Toneyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She tried to shake him, but was only able to move his arm a bit.

The teenager opened his eyes again and fully turned to her, "Zeevahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He echoed with a smile.

"Pleassseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She stuck her bottom lip out. Her eyebrows knitted into an unhappy expression.

Tony eyed the small child, "You're really hungry, aren't you?"

Mini-Ziva nodded sad-eyed.

"Alright," he groggily sat up, "Let's go downstairs then."

"Yay!" the little girl pounced on him, hugging him tightly and causing them both to fall down back onto the mattress and Tony to laugh.

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

"Soooo," drawled Tony as he stood in the middle of the kitchen with Ziva by his side. Both were still dressed in their sleepwear, "What would you like for lunch?"

"Lunch?" The little girl looked up at him, frowning.

"Sorta too late for breakfast. It's already two in the afternoon." Tony shrugged.

"How about pasta?" He suggested as he got no response from his small companion. Inwardly he hoped that she would go for it, cause he wasn't so sure if he was able to cook anything else. At least not something that tasted good.

"O'tay." Mini-Ziva sighed. As long as she got something to eat anytime soon, it was alright with her.

"You go change and I'll get our meal ready then." Tony walked to the cupboards in which he guessed the pots were stored.

"Me wanna help!" Ziva protested loudly, nearly stomping her foot.

The teenager turned around to look at her, "Bug, the stove will be very hot. I don't want you to get hurt."

Mini-Ziva pouted. Her whole posture alerting Tony that she was about to throw a fit.

"You can set the table, alright?" He tried to alley her.

Fortunately for him, she responded to his offer, albeit reluctant.

"O'tay," sighed the small girl and walked out of the kitchen in order to change first.

"_Dodged a bullet once more,"_ the teen though smiling.

* * *

**(Lunchtime)**

"Tony?" Mini-Ziva asked quietly, piercing a noodle with her fork, before guiding it to her mouth and chewing thoughtfully on it.

"Yeah?"

"Where 'ibbs?" She eyed him while she picked on her food, pushing it around the plate.

"He's at work. He wanted us to be able to sleep longer today." Tony watched her movements closely.

Quietly, Mini-Ziva nodded. Her expression remaining downcast.

"We could go to the park after lunch." Tony suggested, taking a bite of his own meal.

The sentences didn't failed it purpose and brown eyes looked hopefully at him, "Ice cream?"

"Sure, I think that's okay," he smiled at her, "I need to phone Gibbs first, though."

"Me talk?" In her joy she had totally forgotten to swallow first before talking.

Tony laughed, "We will both talk to him, okay?"

Mini-Ziva nodded eagerly.

"Eat up then." He motioned to her plate which still was half-full with noodles and tomato sauce.

Though, as he saw her start eating faster than before, he immediately corrected himself, "Slowly, bug."

The little girl grinned sheepishly at him but only slowed her pace slightly.

* * *

**(An hour later)**

After a phone call to Gibbs, in which Mini-Ziva had told agent in great detail that Tony and she would go and eat ice cream the two of them entered the playground in the nearby park.

"Tony, come," the little girl tugged on his hand, urging him to walk faster.

"Where are we going?"

"'is!" She pointed to the large climbing frame.

"Uhm, I don't think that's for your age, bug." Tony regarded the monkey bars with suspicion. There were no ladders present at the ends of it and even he would be forced to stretch in order to reach the single bars.

"Me wanna, pleasseeeeeeeeeeeee," Ziva looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright, go on." The teenager rolled his eyes, slightly smiling.

"Help?" Mini-Ziva gave him a sheepish look as she stood right under the monkey bars. The tall frame letting her appear smaller than she really was.

"How should I help you?" Tony grinned. He loved to play dumb and to let her explain stuff to him as if he was a two-year-old.

"Up!"

"Up and..." he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Up, pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ziva exclaimed while she grinned openly at him.

"As you wish." He laughed and gently scooped her up, holding her just high enough for her to grasp the bars easily, "Now you can move forward."

"Toneeyyyyyyyyyyyy," she stretched his name on purpose while giving him a toothy smile, "Me do alone!"

"You really want me to let go of you?" Tony checked earnestly, still holding her secure. Gibbs would probably kill him if she fell and broke something. Or worse... He didn't really wanted to think about this possibility.

"Yes!"

"Alright," he smirked slightly before he cautiously removed his hands, letting the small girl bore her own weight.

"Not that easy, huh?" The teenager watched as she struggled to get moving, ready to catch her at any moment.

Mini-Ziva mumbled something incomprehensibly before she managed to gain enough momentum by swinging her legs in order to grab the next bar. She was able to move another ten bars forward before her grip started to loose.

The moment she let go of the monkey bars Tony caught her safely, "That was very good," he praised with a wide smile. Adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Look! Me do alone!" She beamed at him, her respiration coming in heavy breaths.

"Yes." He grinned, "How about a break now?"

"No." Mini-Ziva shook her head, causing her curls to fly around unhindered.

"No?"

"No!" Ziva giggled.

"Okay, bug. Where to next?"

The little girl looked around, her eyes coming to rest on the big slide a few steps away.

"'is!" She pointed to it.

"Slide?"

"Uh huh!"

He gently set her on the soft ground of the play yard, "Go on, then."

"You come!" She tugged on his hand.

"No," the teen shook his head, "I'm too big. It's only for kids. Look," he directed her gaze to the slide where a few children were taking turns in sliding down. "No teens like me."

"O'tay," Ziva mumbled dejected.

"But you go and have fun. I'll be watching you the whole time."

The little girl looked uncertainly at the other kids, "P'omise?"

"Yep," he ruffled her curly hair, and gently pushed her to the slide, "Go on. I'm sure those kids are really nice. And if not I'm here to protect you."

To Ziva's surprise none of the children commented or frowned as she queued up.

"Look Tony!" She shouted as she was at the top of the slide, ready to slide down.

"I see," he called out and waved while restraining his laughter. Happy to see her enjoying herself as she continued to slide.

* * *

**(Time for ice cream)**

"Tony?"

"Ziva?" echoed the teenager.

The little girl giggled, "We go t'orrow?"

Tony frowned, "You mean if we go here tomorrow?"

-"Ken,"- Ziva licked the ice cream drops from where they had fallen on her hand.

"You're going to preschool, tomorrow," he gently reminded her.

"You?" She squinted at him.

"I'll be doing some work." He absent minded watched a man with his dog a few feet away.

"No p'e'cool?"

Tony laughed, "Nope bug, it's like with the slide. No teens allowed."

"Me no wanna." Ziva suddenly declared after they had continued to eat their ice for a while.

"I thought you liked it?"

Mini-Ziva shook her head.

"Are you scared, little bug?" He watched her closely.

When the small girl shrugged Tony knew he was on the right path.

"You know on my first school day I was really really scared." He begun his little story, which he hoped would convince his friend to go and have fun tomorrow.

"You?" She looked wide-eyed at him.

"Yep, me. Very very scared." He gave her a small grin, "But you know it was pretty cool."

Mini-Ziva squinted at him, "Cool?"

"Lots of fun," he elaborated, "The kids there were very friendly. We played a lot every day. It never was boring and I met a lot of new friends."

"They no mean?" Ziva asked in a small voice.

"_Only a few,"_ Tony thought dryly but negated the question with fierce for Ziva's sake.

"You know," he fed the rest of his cone to a small bird who has observed them for some time now, "Gibbs will come and get you if you really don't like it there."

Ziva nodded her head. The older agent had told her so numerous times over the last few days but she still felt insecure about being all alone, with none of the team present.

"Me go," the little girl declared quietly, looking at Tony, who proudly gazed down at her.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Ken = Yes_


	26. Secrets which aren't secrets anymore

**Recap: **Still Tuesday, 20th October 2009. How did Gibbs' day go? Prank war 2.0.

(I just watched 'Stakeout'... So I blame it on that.)

* * *

**~ Secrets which aren't secrets anymore ~**

Team Gibbs was working on a case when Abby stormed into the bullpen. A cage firmly gripped in her left hand.

"Did you knew?"

"Knew what, Abby?" McGee asked uncertainly, casting a quick glance at his boss, who had stood up and rounded his desk.

"Did you knew?" The Goth repeated herself, murder in her eyes as she looked at the team leader..

Their two Probies rushed unseen to the back elevator. Abby in such a mood was something they didn't wanted to experience. More than once she had told them that she could easily kill them and leave no forensic evidence while doing so. They weren't trying their luck just yet.

"Did you knew?"

"Abby!" Gibbs barked in return, silencing the whole bullpen. He calmly laid a hand on either of her shoulders, finally managing to calm her down.

"Deep breaths and then you tell me what is going on," he held her at arms length, "Slowly."

"I was just at Ziva's apartment and found this," she held the cage up.

"Ziva has white mice?" McGee asked slightly stunned, slowly joining the others in the middle of the team's area.

"Obviously!" Abby nearly shouted again, "And she didn't told me!"

Gibbs smirked and regarded the small animals.

"_She really did what I told her,"_ he laughed inwardly.

"DiNozzo put those in her desk a couple of days before the incident with Mexler. He wanted to scare her. But the whole thing backfired and instead of screaming or throwing them back at DiNozzo, she kept them in her desk drawer." Gibbs explained as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"You knew?" McGee and Abby asked in unison.

"Yeah. I found those buggers when I searched for a glue stick. Thought, since Ziva is the neatest out of you three," he looked pointedly at McGee, "That I would find a stick in her desk the easiest."

"She kept them in her desk?" Abby blinked, still slightly stunned and the team leader's words only catching up with her now.

"Yeah. When I asked, she told me that she first thought about getting back at Tony with them, but then she thought otherwise, fearing that Tony would desert them somewhere or even kill them with a mouse trap."

"He probably would have," muttered McGee, earning himself a punch into the shoulder from Abby.

"Don't say that!"

"Ziva did first!"

"Shush," smiled Abby, sticking one of her fingers inside the cage.

"You could take care of them, Abs. Till Ziva can take them back."

"You not letting Mini have them?" She asked surprised. _"Weren't those ideal pets for small kids?"_

"In my house? Nah." Gibbs smirked.

"You aren't telling us something!" Abby suddenly realized.

"Might have told Ziva to either get rid of them herself before I do or buy a cage and take them home," the gray-haired agent flashed them a grin before disappearing upstairs.

Abby turned on her heels, "Come on, McGee!"

"Abby?"

"We're going to make a Mice-Utopia out of my office." She linked her arm with his and dragged him to the elevator.

"We?" Tim mumbled irritated, but followed his bubbly friend anyway.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	27. First day of preschool: 1 of 3

**Recap: **Wednesday, 21st October 2009. Title says it all. (Co-written with mollygibbs101)

* * *

**~ First day of preschool ~**

"Ziva..." Gibbs called softly as he walked into her room. It was almost half six and therefor time for his little agent to wake up. Today was her first day of preschool and she still was fast asleep. A fact that could turn out badly for both of them.

Gibbs smiled at the sight of the sleeping child. Mini-Ziva was curled up into a fetal position and had her hand tucked under her chin, the blanket once again having been kicked out of the way during the night.  
The team leader carefully lowered himself onto the side of the small bed and gently tickled the spot behind her ear. Ziva, still asleep, squirmed away from Gibbs' hand.

The silver haired agent chuckled and did it again, making Mini-Ziva open her brown eyes in order to glare at him, annoyed that he had woken her up.

"Come on Ziva, time to get up."

-"Lo!"- Mini-Ziva replied stubbornly, snuggling back down.

The team leader grinned and stood up, walking to the door, "Ok, I'll eat the chocolate flakes myself then..."

-"Lo!"- Ziva shrieked aghast before climbing out of her bed and running over to Gibbs, who caught her smiling.

"Good morning, Ziv" Gibbs greeted, settling her on his waist.

"Mo'nin' 'ibbs." The little girl answered sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder, by way of a hug. Gibbs returned it and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Let's go eat breakfast. That ok?''

"Uh huh!"

Upon her happy declaration, the corner of Gibbs' mouth turned upwards.

"Ziv? Do you want to play a game?" He asked as he took her downstairs.

"Uh huh!"

"Okay, here it goes. The first one of us, who says 'Uh huh' next, will have to take out the trash tonight, alright?"

"Uh..." The little girl stopped in the middle of her answer, grinning cheekily at him, "O'tay!"

"Good," Gibbs laughed. Silently hoping that the game would keep his shrunken agent from saying 'Uh huh' while being in preschool.

* * *

After the team leader had eaten breakfast with Ziva and had dressed the little girl in proper clothes, as well as had brushed her hair and had coaxed her into brushing her teeth too, Gibbs sat down with her in the back of his car. Already having strapped her into her booster seat.

"You excited, Ziv?"

Ziva looked at the older man, "No... not 'cited, o'ter ohn."

Gibbs frowned for a moment. "Worried?"

The little girl shook her head. She had thought about it, technically, well in her mind at least, it was ok to confirm the emotion she was feeling, it wasn't as bad as saying it aloud. Her father had taught her to be strong after all.

"Scared?"

Mini-Ziva looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"_Gotcha,"_ thought Gibbs, "It's ok to be scared sometimes Ziva."

The shrunken agent looked at her guardian. "You not scared," she muttered lowly as Gibbs tucked a curl behind Ziva's ear before tilting her head to look at him.

"Do you remember when you went away to that place?" asked the silver haired agent, referring to the time when Mini-Ziva had run away and was taken to the orphanage. The little girl obviously caught the reference as she looked at him, fear of the event flashing in her eyes.

"Ken," she whispered softly.

"I was scared then." Gibbs admitted quietly.

Ziva's brow furrowed in confusion."But you big 'ibbs."

The agent bit back a smile at the face Ziva wore, "Yeah, but even big grown ups like me get scared."

"Why?"

"Why I was scared?"

Ziva nodded and reached out to hold Gibbs' hand. He gently caught it and held her tiny hand in his large calloused one.

"I was scared that I wouldn't find you. That I never would have got you back. 'Cause you're irreplaceable, Ziv." The team leader smiled at his shrunken agent. Not wanting to think too much about the if's.

Mini-Ziva looked at him, "Rweally?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. So it's ok to be scared sometimes, 'cause even I can be scared, ok?"

"O'tay," said Ziva, wiggling in her seat. The silver haired agent nodded and flicked her nose with the tip of his finger, making her giggle.

"Good girl." He got out of the backseat and closed the door, before getting himself into his seat and buckling up. Gibbs had just started the car when a small voice stopped him from hitting the road..

"'ibbs?"

The agent looked up at the rear view mirror, "Yeah?"

"Nee' toilet," Ziva squirmed in her seat with an uncomfortable expression on her face. Gibbs turned off the engine.

"Of course you do," The corner of his mouth lifted slightly before he got out of the car. Even though it delayed them he was glad that she mentioned it now than later when they would have no chance to stop.

* * *

It was an hour later when Gibbs walked into the preschool, holding Mini-Ziva's hand as he guided them through the building to where the headmistress's office was. Due to their late departure and unforeseen traffic jam the different preschool groups had retreated to their rooms already. Leaving the halls and the wide indoor play areas devoid of any children.

Gibbs knocked on the open doorway of the administration, causing an older secretary to look up from her computer screen.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Kensing," she motioned them to step inside and take a seat, "You must be Mr. Gibbs and Ziva?"

The team leader nodded, "Good morning."

"I'll call out Ms. Rodgers. Just a moment."

After having taken off their jackets, the pair was doomed to wait, so Mini-Ziva decided to use the time to investigate the small office a bit. With Gibbs watching over her and the secretary sitting behind her desk, the little girl felt it was safe for her to wander around. She had just poked her head into an adjoining office when the headmistress entered the room, greeting first Gibbs and then her.

"Shalom," the little girl mumbled, feeling caught red-handed she quickly run back to Gibbs' side.

"Shall we?" Ms. Rodgers smiled and led them back to the entrance of the building.

"Every group has a coatroom, where the kids can store their coats, shoes and other outerwear. The blue room belongs to Ziva's group."

Mini-Ziva followed the adults reluctant into the room. Not that she had much of a choice since Gibbs' held her hand again.

"Every kid has it's own small shoe shelf and set of hooks. An animal labels it for the children while we orientate us on the name tags."

"No wonder you charge that much," Gibbs smirked. He had already noticed the vast number of equipment on their first visit.

The headmistress laughed heartily and picked off the symbols from the free spots of the coatroom, "Ziva, what animal would you like?"

The small girl frowned and looked from Gibbs to the different symbols in Ms. Rodgers' hand.

"'is," she quietly answered, pointing to a camel. The team leader smiled at the choice.

"I would have chosen it too," the headmistress grinned at Mini-Ziva, "Here," she peeled a camel sticker off the backside of the symbol, before sticking the symbol itself to the wooden plate above the hooks and pinning the sticker on Ziva's backpack.

For the first time since entering the building, the little girl smiled openly, -"Toda."-

"You're welcome."

"Come Ziv, like at home you're not gonna wear your street shoes inside." The agent took a pair of house shoes out of his backpack. They were identical to those at home.

While the little girl changed her shoes, Ms. Rodgers explained the shoe shelf to her.

"You can put your street shoes on the lower shelf and when you go home, or when we go outside you can put your house shoes on the shelf above. This way the sometimes wet and dirty street shoes won't make the house shoes wet. And on the very top you may put your hat, scarf and gloves, if you like."

The little girl frowned at the unfamiliar words but nodded in agreement, watching Gibbs as he hung up her jacket on one of the hooks.

"Okay," Ms. Rodgers declared smiling, "Let's go to Ziva's group now."

* * *

"Ms. McCully, this is Agent Gibbs and Ziva," Ms. Rodgers explained to her co-worker after having waved the teacher out of her 'classroom'.

"Hello," Gibbs shook the woman's hand, with the hand he wasn't using to hold Ziva, who had wanted to be picked up as they left the coat room, "We're a bit late."

The teacher just smiled and looked at Mini-Ziva, "That's no problem. Hello Ziva."

After a moment of silence, Gibbs nudged Ziva's head with his chin.

"Hello,'' the little girl mumbled, her voice lacking enthusiasm.

Not bothered by Ziva's mood, the headmistress indicated to her subordinate, "Ms. McCully will be Ziva's main teacher. As well as speaking English, she's fluent in Hebrew and Arabic. The second teacher of the group, Miss Leah, will arrive later today. She mostly speaks only Hebrew with the children."

Gibbs nodded.

"If you wanted to say goodbye to her Mister Gibbs, the children are about to have a painting session," Ms. McCully mentioned kindly.

Though as soon as Ziva heard her say the word 'goodbye' she tightened her hold around Gibbs' neck.

"Could you give us a minute?"

The teacher nodded her head and went to back to the classroom, while Ms. Rodgers excused herself too in order to go back to her own group. Her last sentence being the promise of putting the necessary paperwork into Ziva's backpack.

With both woman gone, Gibbs set Mini-Ziva down and crouched in front of her, "Ziv..."

"Lo 'ibbs, I stay wif you." The little girl interrupted him. The beginning of tears were brimming in her eyes. The sight made Gibbs want to take her home with him again, but he knew the preschool was for the best. For everyone. He lightly stroke her cheek, whipping a few stray tears from it. Gibbs lightly shook his head and smiled at his shrunken agent.

"No one is gonna hurt you here," he reassured her once more as she slung her arms around his neck again. Not planing to let go of him anytime soon.

Gibbs' attention was drawn to the corridor which led to the single 'classrooms' of each group, when a boy with long brown hair came running over to them.

"Hey Daniyel," he greeted the boy smiling.

"Shalom!" the boy bounced on his heals, "Shalom Ziva!"

The cheerful greeting caused the little girl to loosen her grip on Gibbs and to look up, smiling shyly at the boy, "Shalom."

Gibbs grinned, "See Ziva, Daniyel's here too. Don't you want to play with him for a while?"

Mini-Ziva looked at him, a frown coming to her face, "But me stay wif you!" This said, the sniffles returned and Gibbs once again debated with himself about calling the whole thing off.

"Daniyel!" A teacher had appeared at the entrance of the room from which the boy had come running.

"Can Ziva paint with us?" The boy immediately asked as his teacher had reached them.

Gibbs kissed the top of Ziva's head before he gently pried her hands from where they grasped his jacket. He slowly stood up.

"Hello, I'm Gibbs and this is Ziva," he put a hand on top of the little girl's head while she clung to his pant leg, slightly hiding behind it.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Willow." The middle aged woman smiled at them.

"She's with Ms. McCully's class," the agent explained.

"First day," noted the teacher, gently crouching down to the child's eye level.

"Hey Ziva."

The little girl snuffled but managed to reply with a quick 'Hi'.

"Ms. Willow?" Daniyel inquired.

"She's in a different group then you, Dani." she gently explained. "But you'll see each other at the playground." She added as she saw both kid's faces fell slightly.

"Oh," the boy lowered his head for a second, "But we still can play!"

"Yes, you can," Ms. Willow smiled at her charge, "Dani, the others are waiting for you so that we can begin, why don't you join them again?"

The boy looked from Ziva to his teacher and back, "Okay." He sighed dramatically. "See you soon!" He gave Mini-Ziva a wide smile and wave before running back to his group. His teacher following him after saying goodbye to the pair and reassuring the little girl that she would have lots of fun in their preschool.

Gibbs gently ran his hand through Ziva's hair, trying to sooth the nervous child.

"Come on Ziv, we should get you to your group too." He held his hand out to her, which the little girl took after a few moments of hesitation. She looked warily up to him.

"'ibbs?" She quietly asked as they neared the room door, "P'o'mise you come back?"

Gibbs nodded, "I promise." He carefully knelt in front of her, taking a pen and paper out of his jacket pocket, "Look when the big hand on the clock is on the one and the little hand is on the twelve, I'll be here to pick you up, ok?" Ziva studied the small drawing.

"O'tay," she sighed, watching as Gibbs neatly folded the note and put it into her trouser pocket. On the one hand she was content that he was going to come back, on the other hand though she still was reluctant to stay.

"You're very brave," the gray-haired agent whispered into her ear, hugging her one last time before he walked with Mini-Ziva into her new 'classroom'.

Gibbs gave a subtle nod to the teacher, who then approached them.

"You ready to meet your new friends, Ziva?" Ms. McCully softly asked, aware how troubling the first day of preschool could be.

The little girl looked up at Gibbs before she slowly nodded.

"Have fun, kiddo." The team leader placed a gentle kiss on Mini-Ziva's hair and retreated from the room after making sure that the little girl wouldn't run after him.

* * *

"Alright," the teacher clapped into her hands, effectively silencing the prior loud room and making every kid look at her or rather at Ziva, who felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She stood a bit in front of the teacher but didn't dared to step back and hide like she wanted to, since Mini-Ziva, under no circumstances, wanted to look like a coward.

"I would like you all to meet your new classmate. This is Ziva. Like some of you she only came to America a few weeks ago, so if she doesn't always understand you, be nice and try to explain again. Ziva's originally from Israel. So you can speak Hebrew to her as well."

While Ms. McCully had spoken she had placed her hand on Ziva's shoulder in silent support.

After a rehearsed chorus of different forms of greetings, the teacher directed Mini-Ziva then to a table where already four boys and only one girl sat.

The five of them smiled as Ziva joined them, quietly whispering another set of hello's, shalom and hi's. They all knew better than to talk before their teacher gave out the tasks. After that they would be free to talk as much as they wanted.

Obviously Ms. McCully was aware of this and spared the introduction of every single child. They would mingle soon enough and the other five kids on Ziva's table would tell her in great details who everyone was. Sometimes the teacher needed to refrain from laughing when she listened to their wild explanations.

While Ms. McCully explained to her group what they would do for the next hour, Mini-Ziva used the time to look around the large room.

It was panted in a soft green and and on the walls hung at least five big cork notice boards. Some were littered with drawings while others were total free of anything, except the small pins sticking in them.

Large windows took up another wall of the room, with small plants sitting on the windowsills.

In the corner, in the far end of the room, there was a neatly piled up stack of mattresses. Obviously they were meant to be sleeping places, which most likely would be laid out on the large soft looking carpet, which took one third of the room. Ziva inwardly hoped that Gibbs would get her before it was time for a nap. She never liked it when the agent forced her to lie down and rest. Also sometimes he just let her play, with increased regularity.

The little girl's eyes wandered back to the farther end of the room. She could see an area, looking comfy enough with big pillows and smaller fluffy blankets scattered around. A bookshelf stood within its reach. Mini-Ziva knew immediately that this might turn out to be her favorite spot in the whole room.

A bit in front of it there was a place where dolls lay scattered around. A miniature kitchen with dishes and faked food stood right next to it. The little girl grimaced and silently wondered if they were supposed to play with this.

Ziva would rather play with the toys, stored in the shelves, which lined up the wall opposite from the windows.

Near the door the shelves got smaller and looked more different. Familiar looking symbols adorned each of them, along with the one which she had picked out earlier.

At last the little girl's eyes wandered to the final third of the room. It contained of the tables, chair and a big black chalkboard. Altogether there were six small chairs on each of the four tables. One had only girls sitting on it, who were dressed from head to toe in pink. Ziva knew instantly that she would never be able to be friends with them. They seemed like a close knit group to her. Only letting someone in who shared their passion for pink, which Ziva never would do, even if her life depended on it.

The next table held an equal number of boys and girls. The children who were facing Ziva and probably had kept staring at her the whole time, were now smiling openly at her as they noticed the little girl looking back at them. Their seemingly friendly reaction caused Ziva to inwardly add them to her 'talk-list'.

The third table had only three children sitting at it. They looked a whole year or even two younger than the rest of the group, who seemed to be in Mini-Ziva's age, of 3 and 4 year old...

* * *

Outside Gibbs had kept a few moments away from the window of the door, before he looked into the room.

He was relieved as he saw his little charge sitting next to another small girl, who kept animatedly chatting to Ziva for a moment before she seemed to concentrate on what the teacher was explaining to them. With someone like that close to Mini-Ziva, his shrunken agent would soon relax and enjoy her time.

* * *

Ziva was brought out of her thoughts as the children around her suddenly stood up and went to their allocated shelves. The little girl frowned, she had no clue what to do now.

"Do you like our room?" Ms. McCully had come over to her and now knelt next to Mini-Ziva's chair.

Ziva's eyes snapped to the teacher. She hadn't noticed the woman approaching. The frown on her face deepened.

"Ziva?"

-"Ken?"-

The teacher laughed lightly, of course she had noticed how her new student's eyes had darted across the room, obviously not listening to anything she had explained to the group earlier, "I know it's a lot to take in," reassured Ms. McCully, "Do you like our room?" She asked anew, still smiling gently.

Mini-Ziva nodded and cast another glance around the room, before she bit her bottom lip, moments later.

"You don't know what to do now, right?" Ms. McCully inquired gently.

Remorseful Ziva shook her head. At home, with her real family in Israel, she would have gotten into lots of trouble for not paying attention.

"That's ok," the teacher reassured with a smile, "We will be drawing. The others are getting the material for it out of their shelves."

Ziva watched as some children finally returned to their seats, crayons and paper in hand. The rest of the group was still trying to get their things out of the different boxes and drawers. Not easy when everyone wanted to get to their material at the same time.

"When you and your..." Ms. McCully stopped herself from saying 'dad' at the last moment, "When you and Gibbs came in this morning, Ms. Rodgers made you choose an animal, right?"

Again the little girl nodded.

"Like it marks the place where you can hang up your jacket and store your shoes, the animal tells you also which shelf is yours." The teacher explained quietly as more and more children returned to their original places.

"Come, let us see where your shelf is. I'm sure we'll find paper and crayons in there as well."

Mini-Ziva nodded once more and slowly got up from her chair in order to walk to the shelves. She was well aware of some children still following her every move, curious of what she would do next.

Meanwhile Ms. McCully had picked up Ziva's small backpack and carried it over to the spot where the shrunken agent already stood in front of.

"While we're here, we can store some of your things in there as well. So you don't need to carry them back and forth every time." The teacher explained, opening the lowest box and putting the spare clothes, which Gibbs had packed the evening before, in there.

"Okay?" Ms. McCully asked.

-"Ken,"- mumbled Ziva, wondering what the other boxes were for.

"So the lowest is always for your spare clothes. The box above is for your sport wear."

"No more," Mini-Ziva frowned at the nearly empty backpack. Her spare clothes had taken up most of the space.

"The preschool gives the sport wear to every child. I'll put some for you in there, later today. Okay?" The woman smiled at the small child, who nodded in agreement.

"Good, now the next box holds some paint, glue and other things to do handicrafts."

Mini-Ziva looked questionably at her teacher. She had no clue what the woman had just said.

"Here," Ms. McCully opened the box, revealing the contents to Ziva, who cocked her head.

"Now, the next two drawers are for the things you made with the materials from the large box underneath and for your pictures. And the very top drawer," like before she pointed to the drawer and opened it, "Contains white and colored paper."

"Where t'at for?" Ziva squinted at the free spot in the shelf, which didn't held a box or drawer.

"Look at the other kids' shelves. Can you find it out?" The teacher smiled.

The little girl took a step back from the row of shelves to look at them.

"Food!" She exclaimed happily, proud to have figured it out herself.

"That is very good, Ziva. Do you think you can get the material out, which you will need in order to draw?"

While Ms. McCully put the small child's breakfast into the right place, Mini-Ziva busied herself with taking out a few white papers and some markers and crayons.

"Me done!"

The woman chuckled, "Very good. But we say 'I'm done'. Okay?"

Ziva frowned, "I'm done?" No one had ever told her that she was saying it wrong. So was the teacher wrong or Gibbs and the others...

"That is right. Mostly we use _I_ if we _do_ something. Me if something is_done to us_." Ms. McCully explain in a calm tone, trying to keep it very simple for the child, while subtly putting an emphasis on 'that', in order to correct Ziva's pronunciation.

The little girl thought hard for a minute before she finally declared, "I say 'is often. They no …" She crinkled her nose and lowly whispered the Hebrew word she wanted to say in English.

"Correct." The teacher offered smiling.

"They no correct me." Ziva finished, nodding.

"It's okay, most children mix the words and adults don't notice it. Do you want to draw now?"

Mini-Ziva's frown was replaced by a smile and she eagerly bobbed her head.

"Then go back to your table. Today we want to draw something that you can find outside, like for example a tree or flower. Can you do that?"

-"Ken!"-

Ziva ran back to the her table where the other kids were already waiting for her.

"I'm Hanah!" The blond girl next to her exclaimed and promptly pointed to the boy on the other side of Mini-Ziva, "This is Max." Max had short, raven dark hair, which was slightly curled. His eyes reminded her of Tony's.

The boy in question rolled his eyes but smiled at Ziva.

"This are Thomas, Peter and Jared. They are twin-twins!" Hanah pointed to the boys who sat opposite from them.

"I'm not Jared. I'm Peter!" The left of the triplets exclaimed a bit angrily while the other two snickered.

"I'm Jared," the middle triplet informed Mini-Ziva, grinning openly at her.

The little girl smiled shyly at them. She felt like asking them a question but couldn't find the right words in English and she wasn't sure if she could talk in her native language to them. So she just settled for quietly drawing while the others kept telling her all about the other children in the room. A few times she would nod, letting them know that she still listened even though she wasn't looking at them.

* * *

-"Ziva, what do you think?"- Max suddenly asked in Hebrew, showing Ziva his painting. The little girl stopped drawing for a moment to have a look. She tilted her head.

-"It's nice."- Ziva replied in her native tongue, causing the other four children on her table to look at her.

Max beamed. He had figured that she just kept quiet cause she only understood bits of what the others were telling her. He himself had had trouble when his parents had decided to change countries. While it had gotten easier to understood adults, the sometimes jumbled speak of other children had taken him longer to figure out.

The boy looked at her and then looked down again at his painting, before his eyes came to rest on Ziva's picture. He was about to ask what she was painting when Hanah beat him to it.

"Whatcha paintin'?" Ziva looked at the girl but kept silent. Hanah frowned at Ziva and then at Max, "She don't speak much."

-"She's asking what you're drawing,"- the boy translated dutiful before he turned to Hanah, "She's shy Hanna and you use 'slayng'."

The long blonde haired girl crinkled her nose.

Meanwhile Ziva looked at her painting, suddenly realizing that she never would be able to name it out loud cause she only knew the Hebrew word for it. Her gaze wandered to the boy's picture.

-"What does horse mean?"- she quietly asked. For now ignoring the triplets, who had started to whisper among themselves since she had first started to exchanged 'foreign' words with Max.

"Horse," the boy answered her with a proud smile.

Ziva nodded, -"Toda."- and turned back to Hanah, "Horse," she repeated with a small smile on her face.

Hanna looked at the girl and then at her painting. Suddenly all hyper again, "That's a nice horsey, did you ever sat on one?"

Mini-Ziva nodded, "Dod Ben has 'em."

"Dod?"

"Uncl'," chirped Max, making both girls grin at him. He was the perfect translator for them.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_

_Shalom = Hello_

_Ken = Yes_

_Dod = Uncle_

_-"..."- = Hebrew_


	28. First day of preschool: 2 of 3

After the painting lesson and a short breakfast in their room, including lots of chocolate milk and their own food, the group of children sat down in a circle on the carpet. Mini-Ziva sat in between her two new friends Max and Hanna, when Miss McCully, who had also sat down cross-legged among the children, presented them a ball and held it in her lap.

"We are going to pass the ball around to each other and when you get it, you have to say a word that describes you... for example who can think of a word that describes a tree?"

Several children put up their hands, from where the teacher picked out a red-haired girl, "Lucy, can you think of a word?"

The girl nodded. "Green."

Ms. McCully smiled, "Well done Lucy," she praised, "Who can think of another one?"

More hands rose.

"Mikey?"

"Leafy."

"That's right. Well done, a leafy tree. So now we understand the rules, we'll play. Because I have the ball I will go first... how about... funny Ms. McCully?"

Every child, including Ziva laughed, and McCully passed the ball to the child next to her.

"Michael?"

"Power Ranger Michael!" He said proudly, showing his power ranger watch on his wrist. The children laughed and Miss McCully smiled.

"Ok, pass it on... Pheobe?"

"Tickles."

The group snickered and laughed even harder when the girl's friend, who sat next to her, tickled her under her chin.

"Gwen? What's your word?"

"Giggles." She said earnestly, before breaking into a fit giggles.

The ball went further around the circle, before it finally landed in Hanah's hands. Max smiled and leaned into Ziva, whispering -"It's your go soon"- in Hebrew.

The little girl looked at him and smiled. She still was stuck for an answer but tried to put up a brave front.

"So, Hanah, what is your word?"

The blonde girl thought for a moment. "Happy!... I'm Happy Hanah," she beamed at the group who chuckled in return.

Ms. McCully smiled, "Ok... Ziva what is your word?" she asked as Hanah gave the ball to the little girl. Mini-Ziva played with it for a few moments, painfully aware of the class watching her every move. She fidgeted and Ms. McCully reassured her smiling, "It's ok Ziva. Take your time."

"Any word you want Ziva," encouraged Hanah, while Max nodded.

Mini-Ziva racked her brain for all of the English words she had learned in the past few weeks. One particular stuck in her mind the most.

"Bug," she declared in the end, causing the other children to exploded into laughter. Ziva giggled too, after seeing the teacher's nod and smile. So the little girl gave the ball to Max, who grinned widely at her.

"And your word Max?"

"Friend," the boy said smiling at Ziva and Hanah, who smiled right back at him.

* * *

**(A while later)**

"Alright everyone, it's time to play outside for an hour," Ms. McCully declared after they had played another round with the ball, till the red object finally was returned back to her.

The group cheered and was already on their feet and at the door when their teacher reminded them to be quiet and stay together while they would go to get their jackets and shoes from the coatroom.

Since it was slightly chilly outside, Ms. McCully had reminded them to actually put on their coats and not leave them behind, like they sometimes did in the spring and autumn.

Once dressed properly, most of the kids rushed to the back entrance where Ms. McCully already waited for them, letting them outside while she stood at the door, waiting for the rest of her group.

Hanah and Ziva were some of the last to finish getting dressed. The blond girl smiled at Mini-Ziva, patiently waiting for the shrunken agent to zip up her coat.

Max, having went with most of the others outside, ran back into the room.

-"Are you ok?"- He inquired as he saw the little girl's struggle.

Mini-Ziva threw her hands to her sides, frustrated that her zip wasn't working. -"Lo."- She muttered darkly.

Hanna tilted her head, not understanding many Hebrew words yet. Only those which were taught them by Miss Leah.

"What did you say?" she inquired.

"I said is she ok, and she said no," Max translated, frowning slightly.

Ziva growled and then took her coat off, placing it aimlessly onto the top of her shoe shelf.

Hanah rushed over to her, "No Ziva, you have to wear a coat, it's cold ouside!" The blonde girl tried to give Mini-Ziva her coat back, but the little girl wiggled away from her.

-"Lo."-

"If you want to play outside you have to," Hanah insisted.

Ziva shook her head, curls flying. "Stay here." she muttered and went to look around the inside play areas. There she soon spotted an interesting looking bookcase and went over to it.

Hanah watched her from the hallway and sighed. The blonde girl had the feeling that any talking was useless. So she walked towards the back entrance. Max hesitated first, but then followed Hanah. His interest in the outdoors greater than his interest for books.

Meanwhile Ziva had dragged a beanbag over to a corner near the bookcase, before she had made herself comfortable in it, a book with a boat on the front cover, in her lap.

She has just opened the book, looking at its pages closely, when her anger returned and she muttered a "like boat" to no one in particular.

-"So do I," a voice suddenly said, causing Ziva to jump out of the bean bag. The book falling from her lap to the floor. Startled, the little girl looked around.

A teacher stood near the bookcase, watching Ziva with an apologetic smile as she took a step closer.

"Shalom Ziva, - My name is Miss Leah, you can just call me Leah-" The woman introduced herself as Mini-Ziva sat back down.

-"You speak Hebrew?"- The little girl craned her neck, question in her eyes.

Ms. Leah nodded, before sighing as her long brown hair went in her face. -"I speak Hebrew to every child that speaks it naturally,"- she continued in a gentle tone of voice.

-"Like me?"-

-"Yes, like you. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"-

Mini-Ziva shook her head and moved up so Leah could sit next to her.

-"This is a good book"- commented Ms. Leah and Ziva nodded in agreement.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, the teacher asked about her observation, -"Why are you not outside with the other children?"-

Ziva looked down and away, -"I can not do my coat. It's stuck!"-

Ms. Leah smiled and tugged some of Ziva's hair behind the little girl's ear, so she could see the kid's face, -"Do you want me to help you?"-

At the suggestion, Ziva looked at the teacher, evaluating the offer carefully before she nodded timidly.

"I put the book away and you get your coat, okay?"

-"Ken."-

The little girl nodded and ran to the coatroom, while Leah got up and put the book back into its place on the bookcase, following Ziva afterward.

"There you go," Ms. Leah had zipped the small child's coat and now held out her hand, which Ziva instantly took. Due to the fact that Leah spoke Hebrew with her, Mini-Ziva felt much more comfortable around her than with her other teacher.

Together they walked outside where Miss McCully was already looking for the little girl. A mug of coffee in her hand.

"Hello Ziva, we were wondering where you were," the teacher said, both Max and Hanna were standing next to her.

Ms. Leah smiled down at Mini-Ziva, "We were talking about boats, weren't we?" The little girl nodded and smiled at her friends.

Hanah stepped forward and took Ziva's hand, effortlessly dragging the now laughing girl with her as the three children ran towards the climbing frame.

Miss McCully looked questionably at Leah.

"Her coat zip gave her some serious trouble," the younger woman wore an amused smile, "Her Hebrew is amazing," she reported in awe, upon which Miss McCully smiled.

"She definitely looks like a smart girl. Her carer, Mister Gibbs, seemed to be very happy with her."

Ms. Leah grinned, "He should be." She waved hello to the Chinese twins who headed her way.

"Hi Leah." They said together.

"Shalom Xiu and Mai..."

* * *

"Okay, it's a quarter past eleven. You've three quarters of an hour to play by yourselves before lunch." Ms. Leah announced once the whole preschool group has found their way back into their room.

A class full of 'okay's' sounded, with only one 'o'tay'. Miss McCully smiled at her colleague, knowing that the word came from their newest student.

Max, Hanna, Ziva and the Chinese twins Xiu and Mai, who had befriended with Ziva outside, sat together on one of the tables. White and colored papers, along with a vast number of crayons, markers and pencils, littering its wooden surface.

As they all more or less quietly drew and painted, Ziva looked at the clock. The note from Gibbs lying right next to her. The little girl compared the clock with the agent's drawing for a while, till a smile stole on her face as she realized that he would pick her up very soon.

"What is this?" Hanah finally asked after her curiosity about the note had gotten the better of her.

Three other pair of eyes landed on Ziva.

"Time 'ibbs pick me up!" The little girl declared with a toothy smile, not noticing how Max and Hanah threw each other a sad look.

"You draw this?" Mai asked, peeking closely at the note.

"No, 'ibbs did."

The twins smiled, "Dad get us when this one," Mai pointed first to the small hand and then to a spot a bit away from its original place, "is here." Xiu nodded eagerly.

"Where do you go then?" Xiu asked.

"We eat ice cream!" Mini-Ziva announced loudly without baiting an eye.

"We too!" Mai laughed, earning herself a frown from her twin.

"No we don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Do..."

"Hey girls," Ms. Leah had come to their table, "Why are you two fighting?" She smiled at the pair.

"Nothing!" The girls chorused innocently.

"So?" The teacher playfully lifted an eyebrow and looked at the other children, "Really nothing?"

Hanah, Max and Ziva smiled and shook their head in negation, snickering rather loudly as Ms. Leah stood up with a smile and went over to an other group.

"Do you come tomorrow too?" Max asked quietly after they had all calmed down a bit.

Mini-Ziva shrugged and looked down at her hand, counting with her fingers, -"'ibbs said thrice weekly."-

The boy nodded and smiled, till Hanah punched him lightly in the arm, "What did she say?"

"She's comes here thrice weekly." Max frowned and rubbed his arm, "That hurt."

Hanah stuck her tongue out at him, "Did not."

The boy turned to Ziva and repeated his statement. Instead of a punch, Mini-Ziva just smiled at him, before taking a paper and quickly drawing something on it and finally giving it to Max.

His face lid up as he saw what she had made for him. "Thank you." He quickly drew something in return, handing it over.

Hanah, Mai and Xiu had watched them with interest before they looked at each other. A form planing in their little heads.

"Ziva and Max, sitting in a tree,

K-i-s-s-i-n-g

First come love,

then comes marriage,

then comes the baby in a golden carriage!"

The three sung very loudly, causing every other person in the room to look at them.

In the meantime Max and Ziva looked flabbergasted at the girls.

-"They think that's funny,"- grumbled Max, quickly switching language so that Hanah, Mai and Xui wouldn't understand them.

-"They sing wrong."- Ziva stated, keeping her eyes wisely on the paper in front of her. Looking up and seeing everyone stare would be too hard.

Max snickered and cast a sideways glance at his new friend, -"You're funny."-

The little girl smiled, having him seen looking out of the corner of her eye, -"Toda. You too."-

They were so engrossed in their talk, they hadn't noticed Ms. Leah stopping the chorus of their friends. Only when the teacher leaned down between them and whispered a quick -"You're both very funny."- they snapped their head back up.

Ms. Leah smiled, -"You okay?"-

The children nodded, both grinning widely at her.

The young woman had the faint suspicion that they would hang around each other a lot in the future, seeing how close and comfortable they stuck together. Most kids would have started protesting when others started to sing a taunting song about them. But those two just retired to speaking a language of which their friends didn't understood too much – yet. After all the goal of the preschool was to teach the children good English AND Hebrew.

"Hanah, Mai, Xui, don't you three have something to say to your friends?" Ms. Leah looked expectantly at the girls.

"Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." They chorused, though still smiling cheekily.

"Ziva, Max. Do you accept their apology?"

The pair looked at each other, playfully debating among themselves till they finally nodded. The same cheeky smiles on their faces like the girls wore.

"Good." With a grin, Ms. Leah returned to her colleague, who shook her head, smiling nonetheless, "This will be a very interesting time."

* * *

It was only five minutes before noon, when Ms. McCully asked everyone to pack their toys and crayons away, in order to line up so that they could go to the mess hall.

Mini-Ziva looked at the clock and frowned.

"Gibbs will be here soon," reassured Ms. Leah with a hand on the child's shoulder, "Why don't you say goodbye to Max and the others?"

The small girl momentarily looked up, but then nodded and quickly run to her friends, who already stood at the door.

"I'll lead the 'pack' to the mess hall, you can wait till Mr. Gibbs comes," offered Ms. McCully as both teachers watched the farewell between the children. Of course the older woman had noticed Ziva laughing and smiling a lot more when she was around the other teacher. But she didn't minded it, knowing that most children, who were native Hebrew speakers, bonded with Leah faster, as they enjoyed and craved for the familiarity of speaking their mother tongue. Especially when they were so far from home.

"All done?" Leah asked as Ziva came bouncing back to her.

The little girl nodded happily, eager to be home soon.

"Well then," Ms. McCully slightly bent down, "Goodbye Ziva. See you on Friday."

"Bye!" Mini-Ziva smiled widely and looked at Leah, while the other teacher herded the group to the mess hall.

"Let's go to the coat room, so you're ready to leave when Gibbs arrives," the young woman suggested, earning a nod from the preschool child.

They were just walking down the corridor when Ziva caught sight of a certain silver haired agent.

"'ibbs!" Mini-Ziva broke into a run.

"Hey," Gibbs crouched down and enveloped the small girl into his arms after she had run straight into his arms, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!"

Over Ziva's shoulder the agent saw a young woman approach them.

"Mr. Gibbs I assume?" Leah smiled.

"'is 'ibbs," Mini-Ziva declared with a grin.

By now Gibbs had stood up, his shrunken agent now comfortably settled on his hip.

"Shalom, I'm Ms. Leah."

"Hello."

Gibbs motioned to Ziva, "Was everything ok?"

"Yes. She was very good. Already made some friends."

"You did?" Gibbs asked the little girl, smiling.

"Uh huh!" Ziva tightened her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Uh huh," mouthed Leah, surprised by the term.

Gibbs gave the teacher a remorseful smile.

Leah circumnavigated the agent. "We were just on our way to the coat room. The other children have gone to eat lunch," she explained as she proceeded to follow their plan, Gibbs automatically following her.

They were nearly at the end of the corridor when they heard a shout from the other end of it.

"Ah, I already heard about Daniyel and Ziva bonding," Leah stated, chuckling as she saw the boy wave frantically at them, before his teacher steered him to the mess hall, along with the rest of his group.

"You did?" Gibbs smirked.

"Oh yes. And today, she befriended another boy. This time one in her own group. Those two were spending nearly every minute with each other."

Gibbs eyebrow rose, "Should I be worried?" He asked Mini-Ziva, who giggled at his playful tone of voice.

"Well, I caught most of the other boys in my group looking at her quite often," Leah winked at him and Gibbs could only shake his head in amusement.

"Always the same," he laughed lightly as the neared their destination..

"The necessary paperwork is in her backpack, as well as some of her pictures, I believe."

Gibbs smirked again and set Ziva down after they had entered the coat room. "Go and get dressed," he whispered into her ear, sending her to her outer wear.

"I'll have them filled and returned when I'll bring her on Friday."

"Oh, I have no scruples about that." She gave Gibbs a knowing smile when she suddenly remembered something else, "Before I forget it, please remember to bring a toothbrush for Ziva next time. We noticed she had none, after Max had already shared his with her..." The young woman smiled apologetic.

The team leader slightly grinned, "Guess I've forgotten to put it into her backpack, yesterday."

"'ibbs, up!" Mini-Ziva had returned to them and held her arms out to him.

With a smirk, the agent did as told, "Why have you not zipped your jacket, Ziv?"

"No work," the little girl grumbled, playing with the collar of Gibbs' jacket.

"Some parts of the zip seemed to be slightly twisted, causing it to jam very easily." Leah explained.

"Guess you'll be going to wear the other jacket then," the silver haired agent stroke Ziva's cheek with his free hand.

"Go home?" The small child quietly asked, the delay slightly starting to annoy her.

The adults seemed to have realized this too and quickly bid each other farewell so that Gibbs and Ziva were at the agent's car less than two minutes later.

"Do you want to go back here on Friday?" The silver haired agent asked as he opened the door of his car, letting Ziva crawl into the back before gently fastening the harness of her booster seat around her and getting himself into the front seat.

"T'orrow ?" The little girl furrowed her eyebrows. While she had enjoyed the time at the preschool, she had also missed Gibbs and the others.

"The day after tomorrow," corrected the agent, smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

"O'tay!" Ziva gave him a toothy smile.

Gibbs had just pulled out of the parking spot when his eyes landed on his little passenger again, "Ziv, do you remember our game from the morning?"

Mini-Ziva's eyes dilated as she realized that she had lost it a few minutes before, "Uh oh!"

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

_Shalom = Hello_

_Lo = No_

_Ken = Yes_

_-"..."- = Hebrew_


	29. First day of preschool: 3 of 3

Over dinner, in a small restaurant, the little girl constantly reminded Gibbs about her bike. The agent had thought it had been long since forgotten, but was proved wrong when Mini-Ziva had spotted some children driving their shiny bikes on the sidewalk.

So Gibbs decided to take Ziva to the nearest hardware store in order to look for a paint that would be to her liking.

The only problem was that he had once again lost her in the big store. Having only let go of her hand briefly, as he made sure to have his wallet with him, the little girl obviously had used the chance to go exploring herself, leaving him to wonder why she suddenly had left his side when she had stuck close to him before, at any other time.

"Must have been the preschool." Gibbs muttered under his breath as he walked along the main corridor, checking the aisles left and right from him.

* * *

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva had found what she was looking for and even had managed to convince a sales clerk into helping her.

"Okay," the man smiled at the small child, "If your dad wants to repaint your _pink_ bike, he should first cover it with this." He put special emphasis on the pink after Ziva had told him that "'ibbs p'o'mised" her to "make the pink go away.".

Mini-Ziva frowned at the cap of the spray can, which indicated a white color.

"Don't worry it's just to make the new color come out better, without the pink shining through."

His statement elicited a toothy smile from Ziva, "O'tay!"

"So, what colors do you like Ziva?"

At the beginning he had tried to find out why she was running alone around the shop, but only managed to get to know her name and that she was here with a "'ibbs", who he guessed to be her dad. Both of them wanting to look for a color in order to repaint her bike in a less "yucky" color.

Since the sales clerk had a distant idea that the little girl would put up a hell of a fight if he would just take her to the information counter, he had decided to keep her company instead. After all, her dad would let her be called out sooner or later. Then he could go to the nearest phone with Ziva hopefully following him without protest.

He had been so lost in his thought that when he concentrated on the colors again, the little girl had disappeared. Exactly what he had tried to avoid.

"Ziva?" He called out, walking down the long aisle at a rapid pace.

At the end of the corridor, the little girl pocked her head around the corner, looking questionably at him.

"I thought you had run off..."

"Lo," Mini-Ziva shook her head and looked sweetly at him. "Me look!"

The man laughed lightly, "Have you found a color that you like?"

"Uh huh!"

If the man was surprised by her choice of words, he didn't let it show, "You gonna show me?"

"Ken!"

Before he noticed it the little girl had disappeared to the next row of spray cans, shouting for him to get over there. Using a word that sounded very similar to 'come'.

"Alright, alright, I'm here."

"Look," Mini-Ziva pointed to a rack of spray cans.

"Uhm," the man looked at the different colors, "What color do you want?"

"'is!" Again she pointed only upwards.

"Guess you don't know the name," the sales clerk mused, experimentally picking a spray can.

"Lo, o'ter Ohn."

"This?"

Mini-Ziva shook her head.

"Okay... But this then?"

"Yes!" The little girl gave him another toothy smile.

"Good. Let's take two of them." The clerk offered after having made sure that it would be the right sort of spray to use on metal. Surprisingly Ziva had picked the right kind instantly.

"O'tay." Suddenly bored, the little girl looked first left and then right before starting to wander off again.

"Hey, wait." The clerk was alarmed. He couldn't afford to loose sight of her.

"Why?" Mini-Ziva cocked her head.

"We should find 'ibbs, I mean your dad, now."

The little girl's eyes dilated, "'ibbs!" she looked around, trying to find the agent.

"It's okay, Ziva. We'll find him." The clerk put his free hand on her back and steered her to the nearest phone. "I'll call him out, okay?"

* * *

A few minutes later Gibbs walked up to them. Relief showing on his face.

"'ibbs!" Ziva, happy to see the agent, run to him and wrapped her small arms around his legs before she was picked up by Gibbs.

"Don't run off," he told her sternly, tightening his hold on her in an impromptu hug.

"Sowry," she muttered against his neck.

"I'm sorry Sir. I wasn't sure if she would come with me to the phone before we had picked out some colors for her bike." The clerk offered, feeling a bit guilty at seeing their relieved expressions.

"You already have picked the color?" Gibbs now asked Mini-Ziva who nodded against his chest.

"I've got them here," the sales clerk indicated to the spray cans lying in the crook of his arm, "A primer, too."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledge and took the items from the man before walking to the register.

* * *

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva asked from the backseat of the car. Since their reunion in the hardware store she hadn't uttered a word.

"Yeah?" The agent looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"You mad?"

Gibbs briefly closed his eyes at the scarcely audible question. "No Ziv. I was just worried when you were suddenly gone. You scared me."

"Sowry," Mini-Ziva mumbled, feeling bad to have caused Gibbs any grief.

The agent turned around in order to really look at her, "Stores like that can be very big for children, so always tell me where you want to go and we'll go there together, okay?"

He didn't really wanted to tell her to stick close to him, fearing that she would experience more separation anxieties if he did so. Although he knew that he couldn't afford it to loose his shrunken agent for real, just because she decided to go exploring and might get abducted by some weirdo.

"O'tay." Ziva sighed and looked out of the window, refusing to meet Gibbs' gaze any longer.

"Let's stop by the coffee shop and get something sweet to eat, for later," Gibbs tried to brighten her mood – successfully.

"Yay! Can we get dow'nuts?"

"I guess, let's get some donuts for the others, too." Gibbs suggested, articulating donuts with emphasis.

"O'tay."

* * *

**(NCIS - Headquarters)**

Mini-Ziva covered her ears with both hands. When she had willingly agreed to bring Abby her favorite energy drink she had totally forgotten how loud the music in the lab could be. Today it felt as if it was even louder than usual.

The little girl first had tried to shout over the deafening sound but failed to be acknowledged by Abby, who was still happily bouncing on her heels as she worked on her computer.

Ziva sighed and picked the Caf-Pow! up, which she had placed on the floor in order to cover her ears. Warily she walked further into the lab, till she finally stood behind the scientist.

"Abby!" She tried anew, but to no avail. Mini-Ziva huffed and eventually just pulled on Abby's white lab coat instead, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

Abby felt her coat tightening around her shoulders and swirled around, confused as to who would bother her.

"Ziva!"

Immediately the little girl found herself in a hug, causing her to giggle and nearly spilling the small cup of Caf-Pow!.

"Shalom Abby!"

The goth smiled at her shrunken friend and lifted her onto the table, right next to her keyboard and computer mouse.

"You back." She stated unnecessarily.

"Uh huh!" Mini-Ziva grinned widely and held the mini Caf-Pow! out to her.

"For me?" Before Ziva could answer her, Abby had snatched the energy drink out of the girl's hand, "Toda Ziva."

"Eyn davar."

"So," Abby loudly slurped her drink, "How was preschool."

A grin spread across Ziva's face, "Like it!"

"Aww, that's nice. Did you made some friends?"

"Uh huh." Mini-Ziva dangled her feet, not offering any further explanation.

"Come on, tell me something about them and your day!" Abby grinned.

Ziva cocked her head once again, her expression completely innocent, "Why?"

The goth laughed, "Please."

"O'tay." the little girl shrugged and started to smile even more as she began to tell Abby about her day. "Maxs, Dan'yel, 'ana', Mi...li...dunno," she shrugged, not being able to remember the correct names of the twins.

"We draw and then play wif' ball and outside!"

Mini-Ziva shook her head, her expression earnestly, "No Dan'yel but Maxs. He sweet! He gave me cookies!"

Abby looked astonished at her small companion, "Really?"

"Uh huh! And then we ..." Ziva thought for a minute, "Rac'z'ed to top of towar." She bobbed her head as if to agree with herself.

"'ana' fell," Mini-Ziva frowned slightly, "But she o'tay. And we play hi' and 'eek."

"Oh," Abby finally caught up with the little girl's rambling, "I'm glad your friend is okay," she smiled.

"I fell too." the little girl stated nonchalant and pulled her leg up, clumsily rolling up her trouser leg to reveal a scraped knee.

"Awwww," the goth immediately reacted and inspected the 'wound' closer, "Poor baby."

Mini-Ziva frowned, "Me no baby!"

Abby blinked at the outburst, "Uh... I wasn't..."

"She's saying baby to everyone who's hurt," Gibbs offered from the doorway, his eyes scanning over Ziva and her knee, "That hurting, Ziv?"

"Nah!" She grinned widely at him, not the slightest bit bothered when he came over and lightly poked the scraped skin.

"Did you told the teacher?" Gibbs asked, seeing that while it was a minor scratch it must had started to bleed slightly as the fabric of her pants was pulled away from it.

"No?" She countered, her brown eyes looking questionably at his blue ones.

"If you get hurt, you should always tell them, okay?" He gently scolded her, taking the offered first aid items, which Abby had gotten in the meantime.

"No hurt bad." Ziva protested meekly.

Gibbs grinned and lightly dabbed the scraped skin with a cotton ball after putting some disinfection agent on it, "I guess, but you'll tell and show your teacher next time."

"O'tay."

Abby laughed next to them, "On the bright side, you'll be rewarded with a sticking plaster, Ziva."

Mini-Ziva gazed quizzical at her.

"Like those," Abby held some colored plasters out to her friend, "I like the ones with the skulls on it the most."

"Abs," Gibbs warned her lowly. _"Don't corrupt her..." _he thought, slightly glaring at the hyper scientist.

Although it was already too late and Ziva had picked out a white plaster with green glistering skulls on it, "Have 'is."

Abby at least had the sense to look sheepish.

The team leader sighed, "Okay. This time." He gently applied the plaster and rolled Ziva's pant leg back down. "There, as good as new." He placed a kiss on her hair.

Ziva grinned, "Toda."

Gibbs turned back to Abby, his face telling her that the playtime was over for the moment, "What ya got, Abs."

* * *

After, a for Ziva very boring, explanation about Abby's newest findings, Gibbs and she had made their way upstairs again. Although the team leader went a level higher with the elevator while Mini-Ziva left at the floor of the bullpen.

"McGee!"

Startled, the agent jolted up from his seat, dropping back onto it as he noticed Ziva standing next to him. Her amused smile reminding him very of her grown-up self.

"Hey there." McGee tried to calm his racing heart.

The little girl grinned a little more and scrambled onto his lap, hugging him around the neck once she had found her balance.

"I've missed you too, Ziva."

She slightly eased her grip to look at him, "P'e'school funny!"

"That's good."

The agent was happy for his friend. While he missed the real Ziva – and Tony of course – he was relieved to know that she had a great time. Enjoying stuff she probably hadn't been able to do in her 'first' childhood. Also given the technical development over the past few years, he guessed everything was new or at least very different of what she knew before, anyway.

"Bug! Ya back."

"Toneyyyyyyyyyyy!"

McGee rolled his eyes as the little girl left him for his other shrunken partner. The day had passed slowly and it was strange how normal it had been. They bickered like before, leaving Tim to wonder about grown-up Tony's state of mind.

"_He's just enjoying to annoy you,"_ a tiny voice in his head told him.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as a squeal followed by lots of giggling echoed through the bullpen.

As he looked across the team's area, through the gap between Gibbs' and 'Ziva's' desk, he saw Tony kneeling on the floor. The teen was in the process of tickling Ziva. The little girl squirmed under his hands, trying to fight the offending hands off. Though, her laughter told McGee that she was having fun nonetheless.

Meanwhile Gibbs had left the Director's Office and had descended the stairs with a scowl on his face, which he directed at every agent, who had dared to stare at his shrunken agents. Some having taken photos while others surely had filmed the whole scene with their cellphones. He would have to ask Vance to confiscate those films, before someone from outside could get a hold of them.

"Remind me to never say again that you should stop to act like kindergarteners after those two have returned to normal. 'Cause surely it can be a lot worse." The team leader commented lowly to McGee as he walked to his own desk.

"It's fun to watch though."

Gibbs turned to his agent and briefly leaned his head to the side, "Yeah... But people are supposed to be working here."

Across from them it had gotten very quiet. After their short tickle fight and the consequent wrestling match, Tony and Ziva lay next to each other, both breathing more heavily than normal.

The team leader looked over the desk, "You still got two hours to work, Tony."

"Do I really need to?" The teenager groaned and slowly stood up before taking a seat behind the desk. His hand slowly flying over the keyboard again, while he yawned widely.

"Ziv?"

"Sleepy." The little girl also yawned but made no move to relocate. She just looked at him. Her eyelids dropping now and then.

Gibbs smirked and picked her without further ado off the floor.

"Time for a nap," he whispered into her hair as he carried her over to the mattress.

"Lo, stay wif' ya." Mini-Ziva mumbled back, gripping his black jacket lightly.

The team leader looked down at her, pondering her request, "Okay."

So instead of laying her down, he settled himself behind his desk, with her held safely on his lap. He never would admit it to anyone else, except her maybe, but the hours without her had proven to be rather boring. Even when she was only sleeping next to his desk, it was different to her being completely absent. With Mini-Ziva around he had the living proof that their Ziva was still with them and not across the world, doing god knows what.

"McGee, report!" Gibbs slightly reclined back in his chair, giving Ziva a better angle to fall asleep. He was glad to know that the noise of the office wouldn't bother her at all. She could sleep through nearly everything, except thunderstorms...

* * *

**(An hour later)**

Ducky walked quietly over to the sleeping pair. He had been surprised to find his longtime friend asleep on his desk, but guessed that it really wasn't much of a wonder.

His changed schedule and lifestyle was bound to exhaust the team leader at some point. Given the fact that the newbies where out chasing leads, his timing to catch up with some sleep couldn't be more perfect.

Though, Gibbs didn't slept and startled the older man when he all of a sudden asked him about the wrapped packet, which Ducky had placed right in front of them on the table. "From you Duck?"

"Jethro! Don't startle me like that."

The team leader smirked. "Didn't meant to, Duck."

"To answer your question, no, this is all Mr. Palmer's doing."

Gibbs nodded, "His exams coming along?"

"Yes, he's doing well. Also I regret that his studies keep him away from NCIS."

Ziva choose this moment to slowly wake up. The minor vibrations of Gibbs' chest having roused her from her nap.

"Ducky," she sleepily greeted the M.E., waving slightly before wrapping her tiny arms loosely around Gibbs' torso and huddling against him.

"Slept well, my dear?"

Mini-Ziva nodded, another yawn keeping her from saying something.

Gibbs stroked his shrunken agent's hair, "Do you want us to go home, Ziv?"

The little girl momentarily turned her head to him, before burrowing her face back in his shirt and mumbling a "Sleepy" shortly before as her breath evened out again.

"She didn't even noticed the gift," Gibbs smirked.

"It was a busy day for her." Ducky agreed smiling. "You also seem to be much more relaxed than a few hours ago," observed the older man.

"Giving her into someone else hands doesn't feel very good." Gibbs muttered under his breath, causing Ducky to smile knowingly.

* * *

**(Gibbs' household - Evening)**

"I'm taking the trash out," stated Tony, planing to fulfill his house chores.

Though, this time Gibbs stopped him, "Nope, it's Ziva's turn, tonight."

"Isn't she too young?"

"She lost a game, now she must take out the trash," Gibbs smirked at the little girl, who looked at him with a frown. "Right Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva sighed loudly and put the stuffed dog aside, with which she had been playing at the dinner table. -"Ken."- she mumbled timidly and got of the chair, leaving Jimmy's present unattended.

Slightly grumbling, she walked up to Tony, who held the trash bag in his hand.

"But you can make sure she hasn't any problems," commented Gibbs as the teenager handed the bag over.

"Sure."

"Let her carry it." Gibbs called after them, smirking to himself. He wouldn't put it past the teen to take the bag back, right after the pair had closed the door behind them.

"_A bet is a bet."_ he thought smiling. Not that the agent would mind much if Tony would carry out the task. But the bag wasn't heavy and he was positive that Ziva could handle it herself.

"So," Tony put the lid of the trash can back, "What game did you lost?"

Ziva crinkled her nose and looked up at him, a slightly pouting expression on her little face, "Me say Uh huh in p'e'school."

Her declaration caused Tony to laugh the rest of the way into the house, a now actual pouting little girl trailing behind him.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_

_Toda = Thank you._

_Eyn davar = You're welcome._

_Ken = Yes_


	30. Small Objects & Lots of Trouble

**Recap:** Sunday, 25th October 2009. (Drama ahead.)

* * *

**~ Small Objects & Lots of Trouble**** ~  
**

Gibbs stopped short when he entered his bedroom. For the past few minutes he had tried to locate Ziva and now had found her next to his open nightstand.

"Ziva!"

The small girl looked up at him, unfazed at Gibbs' sudden appearance or tense posture.

"Give me the gun," he carefully approached her, ready to take the weapon out of her hand as soon as he was close enough to her. Much like he would do it with a suicidal suspect.

Gibbs' eyes scanned over her hand and the gun. The agent felt his heart stop momentarily as he noticed that the safety was off and the gun fully loaded. To make matters worse Ziva had her fingers on the trigger.

"That's no toy," he quietly commented, his hand only inches away from taking the weapon.

Mini-Ziva frowned at him, before she looked back at the firearm.

Gibbs could hear his blood rushing through his veins as he knelt in front of the little girl. Slowly putting his hand out...

-"Lo"- Ziva exclaimed loudly and held the gun closer to her small chest.

"Ziv, please give me the gun." He calmly ordered, while he briefly wondering how a heart attack felt like.

Ziva scrambled a bit away from him, looking very confused. "T'at Mine..."

"_If you would know how right you are about that," _thought Gibbs, scolding himself for forgetting about the weapon in his nightstand. He had confiscated it from 'grown-up Ziva' when she had spent the night at his house, right after Mossad had tried to burn her.

He had wanted to make sure that she wouldn't turn and run in virtue of being suspended to an uncertain future.

Back then Gibbs hadn't wanted to get shot by his jittery agent in the middle of the night, but now it seemed as if this was a very likely scenario if he couldn't get the firearm from his shrunken agent.

"_Why haven't I given the damn thing back to her sooner..."_

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Hey," Gibbs called out as he saw Ziva passing his open bedroom door, "I think that belongs to you." With a smirk he held the gun out to her.

Ziva only looked at it, a small smile on her face, "You can give it back to me when I actually need it, yes?"

Gibbs sighed inaudible, but put the gun into his nightstand anyway, under the watchful eyes of his agent. He knew that Vance would have taken care of all formalities by the time they would've arrived back at work, although with her watching him he couldn't just pocket the weapon right now.

**xxxxxx**

The firearm being buried in oblivion when Ziva had gotten her new NCIS issued firearm.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"Ziv..."

Her eyes snapped to his blue ones. She frowned at the open display of emotions in Gibbs' eyes, not knowing why the team leader suddenly was acting so strange.

Handling a weapon was nothing new to her and her parents never reacted like this. Although her mother would often scold her father, ordering him to lock his weapons away and not letting her play with them.

Was Gibbs against weapons, too? He was carrying one himself, every now and then... Ziva squinted at the firearm. Maybe it was better when she did as told.

With a sigh she clumsily made the gun's magazine drop to the floor, not bothering or rather forgetting to put the safety back on beforehand.

Gibbs stared at his shrunken agent in complete shock. Only when he felt the cold metal hit his fingers he remembered to breath again.

Stunned, he looked at his palm where the firearm now rested. "Thanks," he muttered, closing his eyes briefly.

Mini-Ziva wordlessly held the magazine out to him, her eyes harboring thousand questions.

Her innocent gaze made something inside of Gibbs snap. It wasn't normal for a child to do something like that. And in the wrong way off all things, too.

Laying the weapon and its magazine on a high shelf he turned back to Mini-Ziva.

"Ziva, do you even realized what you just did?" He roughly grabbed her by the arms and made her sit on the bed, before standing back and starting to pace in front of her.

"Guns are dangerous! You could kill yourself. Don't you realize?" His voice was rising even more to the end.

The little girl just blinked at him, seemingly completely undisturbed by his words.

"Ziva! No!" Gibbs yelled at the top of his lungs as she showed no reaction of noticing how dangerous weapons were.

He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the endings in frustration.

"No Gun!" He pointed at the gun, shaking his head.

However, Mini-Ziva only knitted her eyebrows together.

"Go to your room," he swiftly ordered, his eyes holding a glare he normally only used on suspects.

Ziva looked at the floor in front of her. The team leader's reaction told her that he was beyond mad. If not even worse.

"Ziva!"

His frustrated shout snapped her out of her thoughts and she quietly got off the bed and made her way over to the door. Shortly before she reached it, she once again turned around and looked at the man which she had started to like a lot over the last weeks.

"Go," Gibbs repeated angrily, completely drained by the sudden shock of finding his Mini-agent with a gun in hand.

Low spirited Ziva trotted out of the room to her own, shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

'Donald Mallard speaking.'

"Duck." Gibbs sighed heavily.

'Jethro? Is everything alright?' Ducky questioned surprised.

"I need your help."

'What happened!'

* * *

From upstairs Tony had heard most of Gibbs' angry rant. As it finally had gotten quieter below, the teen dared to poke his head downstairs - just in time to see Ziva walking into her room, with a downcast expression on her face.

Knowing that she probably only had understood parts of what Gibbs had meant to say, he was about to enter her room when he had heard Gibbs on the phone with whom he presumed to be Ducky.

"_She doesn't even know what she has done."_

_("It's likely that her father had her trained from young age.")_

"_Yeah, but that's way too young to train someone..."_

_("...")_

"_Duck she didn't even put the safety back on. What if a bullet had come off? She was pointing that damn thing at herself!"_

The teenager quietly listened to their conversation, before he softly knocked on Ziva's door. He understood the team leader's fear, but also had a vague idea of what his yelling had done to his small friend.

As he received no answer after knocking once again, he gently turned the knob and entered the dim lighted room.

"Hey," he whispered, shutting the door behind himself.

The sight that greeted him momentarily made him want to turn around and punch the team leader. After the little girl had slunk into her room, her bottled up emotions finally had broken fourth, leaving her exposed to a severe crying fit.

"'ibbs mad," Mini-Ziva chocked out from where she lay on her stomach on the bed.

"He's worried, not mad," Tony gently corrected her as he joined the little girl on the bed, laying carefully down next to her.

"It's gonna be alright," he softly tried to sooth his crying friend, gently running his hand up and down her shaking back.

After a while Mini-Ziva sat back up on her heels and regarded him. Her sobs had turned into mild sniffles, leaving her eyes puffy and red, shining wet with unshed tears..

"'ibbs me no like," her bottom lip started to tremble again.

"He loves ya." Tony rested on his elbows, "I swear." He crossed his heart before he gently pulled Mini-Ziva to him. "Don't doubt it, he loves you," he repeated over and over, reassuring the little girl as he held her shaking frame close to him.

The fact that Gibbs had yelled at her was completely new to her. The team leader had been nothing but gentle to her and his sudden outburst had shaken her consistently.

Gibbs had obviously come to the same conclusion as he now stood in the room and regarded his agents.

Silently making his way over to the small bed, he knelt on its side and gently put a hand on the small of Ziva's back. The little girl momentarily tensed at the sudden pressure.

"'ibbs," she croaked as she looked up and saw the team leader, silent tears running down her nose and cheeks.

Her tear-strained face stung Gibbs deeply, "No touching of guns," he quietly said while he gently stroke the little girl's cheek, making sure to confirm that he was not angry at her, "Promise?"

Mini-Ziva nodded slowly and started to hiccup as she tried to keep the sobs at bay which threatened to escape her once more. She really didn't wanted to cry like that.

"Come 'ere." Gibbs had sat down on the end of the bed and pulled the sniffling girl into his lap, holding her close as he rocked her back and forth, "I'm sorry that I've yelled at you." He whispered into her ear, letting his chin rest on the top of her head after having placed a kiss on her hair. "You scared me, Ziv."

When she had calmed down a bit, Mini-Ziva peeked at him, "Aba tea'sh me. No mad. Aba prouwd." she sniffled, a new set of tears forming in her brown eyes as she remembered her father.

Gibbs had to restrain himself from tightening his muscles at the mention of the Director of Mossad. He couldn't let his shrunken agent know his anger though, not after he had just yelled at her and with her still idolizing Eli.

"I know a lot of things are very different here, Ziv."

Ziva sniffed pitiful, "Home?..."

The team leader tried to bypass her sorrowful question, which made his insides twist painfully, "Kids don't play with guns or knives here. Their parents and other adults are supposed to keep them safe from any danger. Ziv, you don't need to 'play' with guns, cause I'll always be there for you. Okay?"

"'tay," mumbled the little girl as she snuggled into his chest, feeling more than drained after the last hour.

"I love you," Gibbs whispered quietly, causing Ziva to wrap her small arms around his neck, hugging him. "Luv ya, 'ibbs."

The team leader tightened his arms around her. "How about we watch that movie now?" Gibbs quietly offered, hoping to distract both of his agents after all the commotion.

"Can we order something in?" Tony asked lowly, speaking for the first time since the older man had entered the room.

"Dinner is already in the oven."

"Oh, okay."

"Fries?" Ziva questioned quietly. Since they had taken her to a certain fast food restaurant chain, she had developed a liking for it.

"Yes, we'll have some fries too," confirmed Gibbs, eliciting a smile from the little girl.

"Can we eat while watching?"

"Yes Tony, we can do that too." The silver haired agent smirked and hoisted himself up from the bed, Ziva safely held in his arms.

"You hear that bug? Grumpy Gibbs lets us eat in front of the TV." Tony commented from behind them.

Mini-Ziva giggled, "'ibbs no gwumpy."

"Sometime I am," Gibbs grinned at her, placing a kiss on her cheek as they descended the stairs.

* * *

**(After Dinner / Movie)**

"I've overheard Abby and McGee the other day... they said something about this being your second chance to be a father again..."

Gibbs briefly closed his eyes and then shook his head, "No." He stopped and regarded his agent, "This isn't about me, I've accepted it a long time ago."

"But..."

"No one could ever replace my daughter. She'll always be my only child. My everything. Although I admit that Abby and Ziv have sneaked their way into my heart and made their own little corners in there. In their own way. No matter if they're adult or child size," he looked at the sleeping little girl in his arms. A smile on his face.

"So you don't..."

"Abby likes to think of the team as a family." Gibbs smirked, "And I think she might be right with that."

"But you just said..."

"Let's say I'm something in between. I'll always protect them, you, the team, whatever the costs may be..."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_


	31. Trick or Treating?

**Recap:** Monday, 26th October 2009. About a week before Halloween. (Let's all pretend 'Code of Conduct' happened AFTER 'Childsplay'..)

* * *

**~ Trick or Treating ? ~**

"Ziv," Gibbs gently stroked her cheek, trying to wake the sleeping child. He had already unstrapped her from the harness and had gotten everything out of the car, what they would need for their shopping trip.

The little girl yawned loudly and stretched her arms over her head, before letting them drop unceremoniously to her sides. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked sleepily around the empty car, her eyes finally landing on Gibbs, who watched her, smiling.

"D'are?"

"Yes, we're there."

"O'tay..." With another yawn escaping her, she shut her eyes again and snuggled back into the booster seat. Not the slightest bit interested in getting out of the car.

"Come on, sleepy. We need to find you a costume." With one hand behind her back and the other under her knees he gently lifted Mini-Ziva out of the car.

"Sleepy," mumbled the little girl in protest.

Gibbs settled his shrunken agent against his chest. Her head coming to rest on his shoulder as her arm loosely hung down beside her, while her other hand rested on the agent's chest.

"I know, Ziv. I'm tired, too. It was a long day for both of us, but if we don't go now we won't find a good costume for you."

"I nee's no 'ustome." She sleepily shook her head.

"All of your friends will wear one. Are you sure that you don't need one?" Gibbs tried to coax her into cooperation. Tony had already taken care of explaining the next weekend's event to her. Now they only needed to find her the right Halloween costume. After all it should be a special day for her, since she never had the opportunity to participate in Trick or Treating before.

Ziva lifted her head slightly to regard him, "Max?"

"Yep."

"Dan'yel?"

"Yep."

"'ana'?"

"Yep," he repeated a third time, inwardly noting that his little agent had asked about the boys first, before even thinking of Hanah.

Mini-Ziva frowned and had opened her mouth in attempt to ask yet another question when Gibbs quickly beat her to it. "Everyone will wear one."

The little girl bit her bottom lip, "You?" She looked at him curiously.

The agent chuckled, "Nah. I'm too old to wear a costume."

"Abby wear 'ustome!" A frown once again adorning Ziva's face.

Gibbs smirked, "She's younger than me. Besides Abby loves Halloween."

"You no luv?"

"Not as much as Abby does," he kissed Mini-Ziva's head, "Can we go now?"

Ziva looked over to the big building, slowly nodding her head.

"You want to walk yourself?"

"Lo, they too big!..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gibbs frowned momentarily, "You mean that there are too many people in there? Making you feel small?"

The little girl nodded against his chest, "No like it."

"Alright, I'll carry you then."

"Toda." She sleepily thanked him, using the chance to sleep a bit more while the agent got them to the right store.

* * *

**(Costume Store)**

"Ziv, wake up," Gibbs grinned as tired brown eyes blinked at him, "We're at the shop. There aren't many people in there. Do you think you can walk by yourself now?"

The little girl looked through the shop window, seeing indeed not many people, "O'tay..."

The agent carefully set her down, holding her hand in order not to lose her as they walked into the store.

Ziva crinkled her nose as her eyes came to rest on a pink princess dress. "No wear 'dat." She shook her head vehemently as Gibbs laughed.

"Not going to make you."

"Lots 'ostumes," observed Mini-Ziva, her brows wrinkled in thought.

"Yeah. Let's take a look, shall we?" Gibbs grinned at her, while the little girl nodded in affirmation.

Bypassing the princess section and any other pink pieces of clothing, Gibbs stopped at a stand with a wide variety of costumes on it. After telling Ziva not to run off on her own, he let go of the little girl's hand.

"Cat?" He held a stripped costume up.

"No."

"Dog?"

"No pets." Ziva deadpanned at once and glared pointedly at Gibbs.

The agent smirked, his hand leaving the raccoon costume before having shown it to her, "How about a pirate?" He pointed to another rack.

"They stink!" Now the little girl had crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Gibbs laughed aloud, "Why do you think that they stink?"

"They no bath," Mini-Ziva shook her head. "They smelly!"

"Ah, you're right." He slapped himself upside the head, causing his companion to giggle.

"How about a zombie then?"

Ziva frowned at the display, "They ugly!"

Gibbs sighed, "Yeah, that was what I was thinking." _"At least you don't find them scary..." _he thought dryly.

"Mummy? Mermaid? Witch? Clown?" He held one costume after the other up for her to see.

The glare returned to his shrunken agent's face.

"_Damn,"_ he groaned inwardly, _"That would be straight Nos."_

"Do you want to take a look yourself?" Gibbs offered, finally having enough of picking out the wrong costumes.

"No, I want sleep!" Tiredly, Ziva rubbed her eyes.

The team leader momentarily decided to ignore her fussing, "How about a fairy?"

"Dunno." She shrugged her shoulders and held her arms up, wanting to be picked up once again.

"Okay," he gently settled Mini-Ziva on his hip, "We'll keep that in mind. Let's look at some others."

* * *

**(1 1/2 hours later)**

"'ibbs!" Ziva, once more walking on her own, had let go of the agent's hand and stepped a few meters away from him.

"Yeah?" By now he felt as tired as she had looked in the beginning.

"Want 'is!" Mini-Ziva pointed to a window mannequin, which stood at the far end of the store.

Gibbs regarded the costume, "I'll call Abby," he muttered, his gut telling him that his favorite scientist had something to do with Ziva's choice.

'Gibbs!'

The team leader chuckled at the greeting, "Hey Abs."

'What's up, boss-man?'

"We're at the costume shop..."

'Soooo?' She drawled her reply, awaiting his next words in anticipation.

"You were right," Gibbs grumbled into the cellphone, holding it momentarily away as the woman on the other end shrieked loudly in joy.

'That's so...'

"If you want to help to make it perfect, I suggest that you get here as soon as possible." With this he hung up and turned back to Ziva, who looked questionably at him.

"Abby had a guess that you would pick out such a costume." He smiled at the little girl who gave him a toothy smile in return.

"While we wait for her, let's find that costume and you can try it on. Okay?"

"Ken!" Still smiling she took Gibbs' offered hand and they went to search for the costume.

* * *

**(Abby's there)**

"You don't have something to do with her choice, right?" Gibbs stared at his favorite goth.

"Well..." Abby suddenly looked sheepish, "I might have shown her a costume catalog, which happened to lie around..."

While she explained her voice had gotten quieter and quieter. Aware of her boss' unhappy expression.

As the team leader kept quiet after her declaration, she dared to look at him again, "Say something, Gibbs?"

The agent sighed and just shook his head, "Could have told me this and spared us all a lot of time..."

"I thought that she would find a different costume. The ones in my catalog were sorta dark..."

Gibbs just kept looking at her. "What's done..." He let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. His eyes going back to the little girl, who happily spun round in front of a full-length mirror.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_Lo = No_


	32. Random Factory

**Recap:** Saturday, 31st October 2009. Halloween. (Including **spoilers** for Code of Conduct !)

* * *

**~ Random Factory ~**

Palmer was on his way from Abby's lab to Autopsy when he forgot to press the right button and the elevator went to the floor of the Bullpen. As the doors opened he was greeted by Ziva, who had waited impatiently in front of the silver doors.

"Uh, hi Ziva." Perplexed to see her standing there, he gave her a smile nonetheless.

The little girl grinned at the young man, "Shalom!"

"Where are you going?" Palmer asked, shifting the heavy tank in his arms.

Ziva shrugged nonchalant, "Dunno."

"What 'is?" she pointed at the steel container.

The future M.E. looked momentarily confused, "Oh, this is liquid nitrogen. It makes things freeze like ice, instantly."

Mini-Ziva's eyes dilated, a devilish glint in them. "Rweally?"

"I was going to do some test with it," he paused for a moment, "You want to help me try it out?"

"Yay!"

Palmer couldn't help but to laugh as the little girl jumped up and down in excitement, smiling wholeheartedly as she did so. Right then she remembered him a lot of Abby, when the goth found something interesting to work and play with.

"Okay," he tried to calm Ziva down a bit, "But we need to be very careful, 'cause its very dangerous to play with it. You can't touch it or get too close to it. I don't want you getting hurt. Alright?"

The little girl bobbed her head, still smiling brightly.

"Well, then come. We need to go to autopsy." He was about to press the button for Autopsy when he noticed that Mini-Ziva still stood outside of the silver car, suddenly looking frightened.

"'ibbs say no..."

Palmer looked puzzled, "He said you can't go there?"

"Uh huh." Sad, Ziva looked at the floor, disappointed not to be able to go with Jimmy.

"Oh, there are no dead bodies," Palmer babbled without thought, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just said.

Mini-Ziva cocked her head to the side and regarded him. She frowned slightly.

"Uhm, I mean... I'm sure Gibbs won't mind as long as someone else is with you."

As Ziva still didn't looked convinced, he elaborated, "I'll take all the blame for it, if he finds us. Okay?"

Her expression brightened. Happy with the suggestion, she grinned widely at him, "O'tay!"

* * *

An hour later they were ready to start with their little experiments. While Palmer had his normal work clothes on, along with safety gloves and helmet, Mini-Ziva wore a scrubs top over her clothes and the adult sized gloves made her look smaller than normal.

Even though Palmer had managed to diminish the head support of the helmet to a size that fit Ziva, with the help of having Jimmy's wool hat on, the headgear itself still looked way too big for the little girl.

Through the visor of her headgear Ziva grinned at Palmer. Since she wasn't able to see much while just sitting on a stool, he had let her sit on the removable plates of the autopsy table. Now she had the perfect view on everything they would do and the room itself.

Meanwhile Palmer silently kept wondering what Gibbs' would do to him, if he found her there. He seriously hoped that neither Gibbs nor Dr. Mallard would show up before they were finished.

Although he had the suspicion that the team leader would be told about this by Ziva anyway.

"_Might enjoy it as long as it last,"_ thought Palmer.

The little girl watched closely as Jimmy prepared a bowl in which the liquid nitrogen would be placed. Her eyes widened as he filled the bowl, causing smoke to come up. Ziva crinkled her nose, the stuff Palmer had filled into the bowl looked like water, but water shouldn't do that.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Palmer started to explain a bit to her, knowing that she wouldn't understand all of it just yet, "I know it looks like water, but it's actually another substance called liquid nitrogen. 'Cause it's so cold, it boils when coming into contact with warmer substances, like the bowl. But ones the bowl is as cold as the liquid nitrogen the boiling stops, like right now." He pointed to the bowl where the liquid was slowly quieting down. "And if too much of this liquid nitrogen comes into contact of skin for too long, it can leave bad 'burns' behind."

Mini-Ziva pulled her hands a bit more to herself, "No good."

"No it's not," he smiled, "Let's begin, okay?"

The little girl nodded eagerly.

Palmer grinned, "What should we put into it first?"

Mini-Ziva's eyes swept across the table, "'is!" She pointed to a white rose which she had gotten from the Director's office on their hunt of things to put into the liquid nitrogen.

"Alright," Palmer picked the flower of the table and regarded it, "Where did you got it from?" Since they had separated for a short time on their 'hunt', he was left clueless of where some things on the table came from.

"Wanz," Ziva grinned at him, causing the young man to cough, "Really? He gave you a rose?" He really hoped that she hadn't just taken it.

The little girl shook her head, "No he. She!" Ziva gave him a toothy smile upon which he immediately knew that she more than likely had used the same smile on the person who gave her the flower.

The rose audible crackled as Jimmy carefully dumped the head into the liquid nitrogen. After a few seconds he pulled it out, "And now open your hand."

Ziva frowned and vigorously shook her head.

"I promise nothing's gonna happen to you. I just want to show you the effect of the liquid nitrogen on the rose."

The small child regarded him but eventually she bravely held her hand out. Jimmy carefully placed the head of the rose into her hand.

"Now you can crush it."

"Crush?"

"Yea, like this," he showed her what he meant with his own hand.

With the glove hindering her actions, Mini-Ziva had trouble to copy his action, but as she opened her hand again, after having successfully made a fist, the palm of the glove was sprinkled with tiny white pieces.

Ziva's mouth gaped open a bit.

"That's cool, huh?"

The little girl nodded, but then looked at the remains of the rose, somewhat sad to see it destroyed.

Palmer followed her line of sight, "There will be other roses," he smiled at her, "Let's continue with the glove."

He took a normal disposable glove and stretched it slightly before blowing air into it. Mini-Ziva giggled at the sight of the fully blown up glove.

"Now watch," Palmer's eyes glinted in excitement, "This is one of my favorite tricks." He cautiously took the tongs and held the glove into the substance with it.

"'li'l!e!" Ziva exclaimed surprised as the glove got smaller and smaller.

"Yep, and now," Palmer held it back up and the glove immediately started to grow back to its original form, "It's like it was before!"

Ziva blinked at the glove, "Big?" She frowned, wanting to know the secret behind it.

"Well, when you blow a balloon up, you blow your breath into it. And the breath into the balloon shrinks as it gets colder. So the mass itself gets smaller, causing the balloon to get smaller too. And when I have held the balloon back up in the air, the air in it extended again, and the balloon grow."

Mini-Ziva made a face, deep in thought but then grinned at him and nodded.

"Okay, what can we do next..."

"Mr. Palmer!"

Startled, Jimmy and Ziva turned to the door, right next to the morgue refrigerators.

"Ducky!" Unfazed by Jimmy's suddenly nervous behavior she grinned widely at the older man, who slowly approached them.

"Ziva, my dear. Is that you?" He chuckled slightly at the sight of her wearing much too big pretection gear.

"Uh huh!"

"Dr. Mallard we were just..." Palmer cursed inwardly. He hadn't thought the sentence through.

"You were only showing Ziva the wonders of liquid nitrogen?" Ducky offered with a small smile on his lips.

"Uhm.. yes..."

"And I'm sure you'll clean this mess up, too." He looked pointedly at the pieces of crunched rose leaves.

"Of course, Dr.."

"Good," Ducky turned to Ziva, carefully removing the much to big helmet, "I'm sorry my dear, but Mr. Palmer and myself need to work now. I'm sure you two can finish your experiments later though."

Mini-Ziva's face fell slightly, "O'tay." She sighed.

"I'll think of something really cool to try out next time," Jimmy promised as he helped her off the table and crouched down in front of her.

Ziva nodded and used the adjustment in height to hug him, "Toda."

"You're welcome." A bit awkward he returned the hug before helping her out of the remaining protection gear.

* * *

**(Bullpen – Later)**

The team was bickering when Gibbs swiftly walked into the bullpen. In his hands were five orange cups. Without a word he handed Tony one.

"You brought us coffee?" The teen asked frowning, trying to decipher what was in the cup as he smelled at it.

"Nope." Gibbs handed his newest team members each a cup before giving one to McGee.

McGee sniffed at his cup, "It's apple cider."

"Yap." Gibbs walked over to where Ziva was playing and gave her the fifth cup, ruffling her hair before he walked to his desk, sitting down, "Happy Halloween."

Although the moment was very short-lived as Gibbs rose again, "Break's over."

A few minutes later the team leader had sent Agent Peters and Thompson out to question Rodgers, leaving him alone with his 'original' team. Except one.

"Where's Ziva?" McGee frowned at the empty spot next to Gibbs' desk.

Gibbs, who had been looking over Tony's shoulder to observe his shrunken agent's work for a while, peered over the desks and shrugged, "Must have gotten bored." He wasn't too worried about her running off again. By now nearly every employee knew who she and Tony were. And no one would let Mini-Ziva leave the building on her own or without at least one of the team being with her.

* * *

**(Abby's lab)**

Abby whirled around as the stuff, which the team confiscated from Corporal Corby's garage, sprung to life.

"Hey Zee!"

Mini-Ziva had stopped dead in her tracks and warily looked around.

"Come here, but move slowly." Abby grinned.

The little girl tiptoed to where Abby was standing. "What 'is?" She knitted her eyebrows at the new equipment around them.

"That's stuff people hang up as decoration for Halloween." The goth grinned, "You'll see much more on tonight's trick or treating."

Ziva frowned.

"Not so piled up in one place, though. This belongs to a case the team's working on." Now, Abby frowned too.

The little girl grinned at her, "Me look?"

"Sure. Go an..." Abby was harshly interrupted by her phone. Without having time to greet whoever was at the other end, she was immediately confronted with questions.

"Yes, she's here..." Abby cast a glance at Ziva, who stood in front of the reindeer head, looking at it in wonder.

"Alright. Yes, Gibbs," she rolled her eyes, "No I'm not... Okay I was... I'll make sure that she gets some sleep. Yes..."

Mini-Ziva having gotten bored with the reindeer, had walked over to the ghost. It howled loudly as she stepped near it. Intrigued, Ziva took the edges of the ghost' arms in her hands, lightly lifting the it off the table. Abby grinned from ear to ear as she watched her shrunken friend.

* * *

**(Meanwhile Bullpen)**

"McGoblin..."

"What now Tony..." Annoyed McGee regarded his partner with a dark expression. The younger man had called out to him numerous times, just to ask him silly questions or to throw a ball right next to his head.

"Can you fix this?" Tony motioned to the computer he was working on.

McGee sighed and went over to him, "What have you done to it?"

"Nothing!"

"Looks like you have," mumbled the agent, "We'll need to restart the computer. Then everything should work normal." He pressed the reset button on the computer tower.

"Wait! What about the file I was working on? I haven't saved that!"

McGee smirked, "As much as I would like to see you redo the work all over again, the program is set up to save automatically every few minutes."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks McGee."

"If you stop annoying me for the rest of the day, I'll say no problem..."

"That bad?"

"No, worse," McGee deadpanned.

"Sorry... Or no... Gibbs has a rule against it..." Tony rambled uncharacteristically, trying to come up with a different answer.

"Don't bother, I accept." McGee smugly told him, walking back to his own desk.

* * *

**(Lab)**

"Hey Abby." Gibbs greeted as he briskly walked into the lab.

Abby turned around from where she worked on her computer, grinning as every piece of the Halloween decoration sprung to life.

Gibbs looked first at the toys and then at Abby and back at the wide variety of prank equipment. A questioning look on his face.

"Welcome to the random factory, Gibbs." Abby greeted him cheerfully, "Most of Corby's prank stuff is motions sensor activated. So intelligated chance to process it all. You should move very slowwwlllly," she advised drawling.

With a last glance at the ghost on Abby's lab table, Gibbs carefully closed the gap between them.

He looked at her, "No costume this year, Abs?"

"Oh," she pulled a grimace, "After last years Jonas Brother debacle, Vance banned costumes. McGee, skinny jeans," she shook her head, still grimacing, "Didn't work."

The team leader smirked at hearing this, "And what are you still doing up?" He looked expectantly at Mini-Ziva, who sat next to the computer keyboard, happily slurping a NoCaf-Pow.

The little girl shrugged barely visible and gave him a wide smile. He turned back to Abby

"I know Gibbs! But what I'm supposed to do if she's not tired..." She tried her best hangdog look on him.

The team leader shook his head and instead of replying, he picked Ziva up and carried her to Abby's private office. Abby could hear the little girl's squeals of protest till they suddenly stopped and Gibbs reappeared not long afterward.

"Uh.. what did you do?" She looked uncertain in direction of her office.

"No sleep, no trick or treat," Gibbs smirked, "What ya got?" He looked expectantly at her.

Abby turned back to her computer, "A car," she activate a video file, "At the scene of the crime. It's only glimpse, but the time stance indicate that it was taken around the time of death." She turned to Gibbs, "Eleven thirty pm."

* * *

**~ Fin ~  
**


	33. Trick or Treating !

**Recap:** Saturday, 31st October 2009. Halloween. (Including **spoilers** for Code of Conduct !)

* * *

**~ Trick or Treating ! ~**

"There are already some kids out trick or treating." Declared Abby as she shut the front door behind her and walked into the kitchen.

"I know, Ziva saw them too. She kept bugging me for the rest of the way, on when we finally go, too." Gibbs smirked. Due to his driving style they made it to his house twenty minutes before Abby.

"Speaking of Ziva... Where's she?"

"Garden, she's getting the second pumpkin."

"By herself?" She leaned on the kitchen counter, next to where the agent worked.

"It's a small one," Gibbs stated as he filled the chopped and scraped out pumpkin pieces into a large pot.

"You making pumpkin soup?" Abby looked around the kitchen, finding various ingredients sitting near by.

"Yap, ol' family recipe. My mother used to make it every Halloween."

Abby smiled, "That's so sweet..." She gave him a short hug.

"Making some Jack O'Lanterns, too. More or less..." He regarded their first pumpkin. It hadn't been easy to cut out the grimace in the right way, when when dealing with a child, who wants to help. In the end the pumpkin had ended up with cuts where no cuts should have been. Still, the grimace, which Ziva had drawn on the pumpkin beforehand, was recognizable.

"Well, it looks distorted, but which Jack O'Lantern doesn't?

"You try it with having her hand on the knife too," Gibbs smirked, looking at the backdoor just in time to see Ziva returning.

"Hey Zee! Let me help you!" Abby took the pumpkin from Mini-Ziva and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Toda!" Ziva grinned and stretched herself to get the black marker from another counter, climbing on a chair, close to the newly brought in pumpkin, afterward.

"Can I help you guys somehow?" Abby looked around, trying to find something to occupy herself.

"You can cut out the top, so Ziva can scrape the insides out. She wants to do this on her own this time, right kid?"

The little girl looked up from her 'art' and smiled. "Uh huh!"

Abby grinned and clapped into her hands, "Let's get started then!"

* * *

With two more or less perfect Jack O'Lanterns sitting on Gibbs' porch, it was time to dress up. While the older agent cleaned up the mess they had made out of the kitchen, Abby helped Ziva.

"See, now you're clean again," Abby set the hair drier aside, for the moment letting the curlers in, which she had placed in Mini-Ziva's hair.

Ziva pouted, "No smelly!"

The goth laughed, "Maybe, but you had pieces of pumpkin all over you."

"Did not..." mumbled the little girl, trotting over to her bed.

"Come on, don't pout." Abby had briefly left the room to get Ziva's costume out of Gibbs' closet. Since he hadn't wanted his shrunken agent to wear it all the time, before it was even Halloween, he had safely locked it away there.

The little girl's mood immediately brightened and she quickly made her way to Abby.

"Gimme!"

Abby frowned, "That's gimme please."

Ziva scrunched up her nose, "Gimme please." She repeated in her best behaved voice.

"That's better," Abby grinned and helped her small friend into the knee-length dress.

"You look so cute," she declared as she adjusted the fancy fabric, lace and details. Abby stood back and took in the sight before her. The dress suited Ziva perfectly.

It was a mixture of black and purple. The top half of the dress was more black and the long black sleeves flared out at the bottom, with purple lace around the bottom of it giving it a medieval-ish effect. The middle of the top half was purple satin and the collar on the dress stuck up, giving the costume it's typical look.

The bottom half of the dress was more purple satin with intricate black lace patterns and a lace trimming going around the bottom of the dress. Ziva wore also a black woolen pantyhose, which would make sure that she wouldn't feel too cold when they went out, trick or treating. Black knee-high boots would complete the outfit later.

"Now to remove those curlers and to add the special effect. Then I got an idea..." Abby grinned at her friend, who looked curious at her.

* * *

"'ibbs!" Mini-Ziva jumped out from her room, right into the hallway were Gibbs just happened to walk along.

Briefly startled the agent swiftly caught on and played along. "Ah!"

"Me vamp," she hissed, baring her false fangs.

"Abs! Help me, we got a vampire in the house," Gibbs called out, laughing as the small girl continued to approach him while he walked backwards.

A moment later Abby appeared in the doorway, "Sorry Gibbs, she already bit me." She showed him the bite marks on her neck, to which Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"So no one is gonna save me?" He asked playfully.

"Lo," Ziva giggled, finally having cornered Gibbs as he had reached the end of the hallway.

"Well then," Gibbs smirked and went to sit on the floor, laughing as Ziva jumped into his arms and hugged him around his neck. "So what does this makes me now? A vampire?"

Abby shrugged, "That or a donor." She grinned, "It was a good idea to buy those fake bite marks, they'll look good on you!"

Gibbs groaned, causing Ziva to have another fit of giggles.

* * *

The silver-haired agent regarded his neck in the bathroom mirror. _"How did I ended up like this,"_ he silently wondered as his gaze drifted to the little girl sitting next to him on the bathroom counter.

Mini-Ziva smiled widely at him.

"Zee, sit still!" Abby declared, taking a washcloth to remove the slanting line she had just drew on the little girl's face.

"T'ats bowring!"

Gibbs smiled reassuring, "She's nearly done, right Abs?"

"Yeah," Abby concentrated on drawing the fake blood trail on the corner of Ziva's mouth anew. "Now it's done." She picked a small hand mirror from the counter and showed it to her small friend. "Good?"

Mini-Ziva slowly touched the drawing as she regarded her pale image in the mirror. After Abby had made her hair looking extra curly and had pulled the top half back, so that you could see her natural widow's peak, Abby had then proceed to apply a light water-washable powder makeup, finished with dark red lips.

Although Gibbs had only agreed half heartily to so much makeup, he had at some point admitted that the costume wouldn't look finished without it. Ultimately giving Abby permission to style Ziva like she thought it would be good.

"Looks nice," commented the agent after Mini-Ziva still kept staring at herself in the mirror. _"At least no black lipstick..."_

His comment had snapped Ziva out of her trance and she finally grinned widely at Abby. "I like!"

Abby grinned back, "Now you look like a real vampiress!"

"We go now?" Ziva looked at Gibbs, who shook his head.

"We need to wait for your friends to arrive first."

Ziva sighed, dangling her legs off the counter in boredom.

"They should be here soon," reassured the agent as he lifted Mini-Ziva off the counter, "Why don't you go and bring your candy bucket downstairs?"

"Looks like something a dog would like to eat," commented Gibbs surly, once the little girl was out of earshot.

"That's a plush black bat candy bucket with wings, Gibbs!" Abby protested with a smile. "It even has little fangs."

Gibbs only rolled his eyes and left the bathroom in order to go downstairs.

"You know... I still think she would have gotten lots of candy if we..."

"Abs!" Gibbs interrupted her in a warning tone of voice, "Don't start again..."

* * *

**(Flashback - A few days earlier)**

"Abby, no."

"But Gibbs."

"No." He glared at her.

"She would sooooooooooooo get much candy from everyone."

"I'm not doing that to Ziva."

"Gibbs..." Abby whined.

"Abby Scuito, for the last time, No!"

"It's just NCIS, what could happen there?"

"Pictures and films all over the place?" Gibbs stated with a raised eyebrow.

"We already took a bunch of photos!"

"NCIS personal didn't..."

"You really believe that no one made a picture of her? She's too cute not to do." Abby interrupted him.

Gibbs sighed, "No Abby. I've seen them doing so numerous times. But I won't let Ziva in there dressed up for Halloween!"

"But..."

"You think Ziva would appreciate it if she finds out later?" he interrupted her this time.

"I.." Abby gnawed her bottom lip, "No, probably not."

"Then let's keep it by the original plan."

"Okay." Defeated, Abby turned back to her computer, not sparring the silver haired agent a second glance.

**(Flashback – End)**

* * *

"'ibbs, look!"

"Ziva, what have I told you about opening the front door?"

"No do..." the little girl frowned, "But me see Max!"

Now Gibbs looked out of the open door too, seeing Max and his mother approach them. He directed his gaze back to Ziva, looking sternly at her, "Still, you're not going to open the door without someone being right beside you. No matter who's on the other side. Got it?"

"O'tay," she sighed.

"Good," he gave her a smile, "Then let's enjoy the next few hours." he whispered the last part, seeing their first guest approaching them – fast.

"Ziva!"

"Maxs!"

The boy came to a halt in front of them. He tentative reached out to Ziva, touching her chin where Abby had drawn a fake blood trail. "Cool!"

Gibbs chuckled, "Hello Max, captured a boat, yet?"

"Yep! I got lots of candy!"

"Our elderly neighbors let him raid most of their candy around midday." His mother elaborated as she joined the group, "Although I stored it away for the time being."

"Mrs. Jenkins," Gibbs nodded to the middle aged woman, "You found the way, okay?"

"Hello. Yes, you're description was perfect. Now I know how to get here on the 12th." She smiled as she saw Ziva in her costume, "You look really pretty Ziva."

The little girl grinned, "Toda!"

"Come on, let's play!" Max took Ziva's hand and together they hurried indoors.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Gibbs called after the pair.

Max stopped short and thought for a moment, hurrying back to his mother, "Bye mom!" He briefly let her hug him.

"Be good," she called after him as the boy run inside again.

"You're really okay with him staying till Sunday evening?" Mrs. Jenkins checked. While Max staying with a friend suited them well, since her husband and she needed to attend a business dinner of her husband's company, she was still unsure about it. Her son never had stayed overnight with someone else before. Not even with his grandparents.

"Yes and I'm sure he'll be okay. Don't worry." Gibbs reassured her as he watched the kids.

"Where's your room?" Max looked around the lower floor.

"Up," Ziva pointed to the second floor before leading him to her room.

Outside, Mrs. Jenkins had just left and Gibbs was about to close the door, after storing Max' bag and booster seat near the door, as another set of cars pulled up.

"Ziv! You better get back down here. Daniyel and Hanah are here!"

Fast and loud footfalls coming down the stairs behind him alerted him of his shrunken agent's return. Not bothering to scold her about running down the stairs so fast, he leaned down to Ziva as she stopped next to him, "I thought pirates are smelly," he whispered.

"Maxs no smelly!" She gave him a wide toothy smile – with fangs - as she impatiently waited for her friends to make it to the front door.

She momentarily frowned at her female friends' costume till Gibbs lightly nudged her. "Everybody likes different things," he reminded her whispering. "Don't be mean."

"What t'at?" She whispered back.

"Fairy." Gibbs answered just in time before Danyiel came running over, the shreds of his costume's bandages flying behind him.

"Shalom!" The boy immediately hugged Mini-Ziva, causing Gibbs' eyebrow to rose up.

Ziva giggled, -"You're a mummy!"-

-"Yes, but I'm a nice one. Are you a nice vampire?"- Daniyel puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his costume.

-"I bit 'ibbs!"- Mini-Ziva declared with a smile, -"And Abby!"-

Gibbs looked down at the two kids. His interest had been triggered as he heard his name. Although as he heard Abby's too and saw Ziva pointing at her neck he only could roll his eyes. Of course she would tell her friends about her 'victims'.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gibbs." Hanah's mother greeted him as she and Daniyel's father came to a halt in front of him. Hanah, who had refused to walk by herself, clung to her mother.

After they had exchanged polite greetings, the agent's gaze drifted to Hanah, who had yet to let go of her mother.

"She's a bit grumpy today," sighed her mother, "I fear she might wants to go home in a few hours."

Gibbs smiled, "If that really the case, I'll bring her home."

Hanah's mother nodded, grateful not to be forced to drive another two hours extra, just to pick her child up again.

"Come on, Hanah. Let's play!" Max called, having come to the door also. Daniyel and Ziva nodded in agreement.

Tentatively, the girl relinquished her hold of her mother. "You're coming back?"

"Of course, Sweetie. And if you want to go home before then, Mr. Gibbs will bring you home. But try to enjoy the evening first. Alright?"

Hanah looked at Gibbs who nodded and then at her mother, "Love you, mommy." She wriggled out of her parent's arms and went to stand by her friends, who quickly shooed her away from the front door. They slightly feared that she would change her mind if she stood near her mother any longer.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"I want to see Ziva's room!" Daniyel exclaimed, before the others had even time to think about the question.

Mini-Ziva grinned. She was proud of her room and all the toys. Therefore showing it to her friends was quite alright. After all Gibbs had set up extra sleeping places in her room, so that her friends would be able to stay overnight.

* * *

"All there?" Abby asked as she entered the kitchen to which Gibbs had retreated after having said goodbye to the last parent. Before they went out he wanted to give the kids a change to acclimate. And he really needed to have another cup of coffee.

"Yep. Where were you?"

"Bathroom," she grinned at him, shaking her head slightly to make the Halloween bobble headband with it's miniature bats dance, "You like?"

Gibbs smirked and nipped on his coffee.

"With Vance banning costumes from the office, what better opportunity do I get to wear something like this?"

"Bet no one would think twice about it if you had worn this in your lab, today."

Abby looked at him mock-hurted. "Gibbs!" she very lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"So when do you plan to go?" she asked then.

He looked at his kitchen clock, "It's four thirty, so let's give them half an hour to 'paint my house red'. Coffee?" He held a filled mug out to her.

* * *

_**(A few minutes later)**_

"Slept well?" Gibbs asked with his trademark smirk as Jaz and Tony finally came down the stairs.

"Gibbs," Tony groaned tiredly while his girlfriend blushed slightly.

"Was just asking," the agent held his hands up, the smirk still on his face.

"So, where's the mob of rascals?" The teen asked, trying to not look as drowsy as he felt.

Meanwhile Ziva had used the time to sneaked up on him. Jaz who saw this had trouble to hold back her laughter but tried her best not to foil Mini-Ziva's plan.

"Rarrr!" The little girl finally hissed loudly as she stood a feet away from Tony, causing him to jump at the sudden noise.

"Argh, bug!"

From the top of the stairs he could hear the other kids snicker.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," declared Tony as he first tickled her and then picked his giggling friend off the floor, "Your costume is really nice though." He grinned.

"Toda!" Mini-Ziva looked at Gibbs, "Go now?"

The older agent checked the time, "Yeah, okay..."

His response immediately triggered the other children to join them downstairs. An organized chaos breaking lose as they got ready.

In the middle of this, Abby attached bite marks on Tony and after a brief thought on Jaz' neck as well. "Now it's right!"

"Abby," the teen whined, "Are we supposed to run around with those all night long?"

"I think it's nice," Jaz chirped in, winking at Ziva who had watched the process with a big smile on her face.

"When do you plan to go to that party?" Gibbs asked, with his eyes checking if the kids had everything they would need in the next few hours.

"Around 7 pm."

"Good, I'll make sure we're back half an hour before then." He opened the front door after Abby had signaled him that they were ready, "Make sure that I don't need to clean my house of eggs and toilet paper in the morning."

"But there are also people who trick just for fun!" Tony protested.

Gibbs smirked. "So?"

"We'll take care of it," Jaz answered this time, giving the kids a smile, "Have fun!"

As Abby shut the door behind Gibbs and herself and after they had herded the four children out, she still could hear the playful banter of the teens.

"_They'll be alright," _she decided silently, before taking Ziva's and Hanah's hand and leading them down the sidewalk as Gibbs kept an eye on the boys, who walked in front of him.

* * *

_**(One and a half hour later)**_

"Abs, we should head home. Their buckets are getting too full again."

"But Gibbs, Halloween is only once a year. And they have so much fun."

In front of them Ziva, Daniyel and Max took off running down the path to the next house. It hadn't taken them long into their Trick or Treating tour to start ringing the bell by themselves. Which left Abby, Gibbs and Hanah, who had decided that it was safer to stay close to Abby, always a few steps behind them.

The adults had been surprised by the girl's action but didn't mentioned it, since they didn't wanted to make her feel unwelcome or uncomfortable. What mattered was that they always had reached the door themselves, just in time for Hanah to get the same amount of candy, like the rest of the children.

"Believe me, they'll get tired soon. They already have slowed down a great deal. And the candy is enough for months," he whispered to Abby.

"I guess you're right. Stop now or we'll end up carrying them and their candy..."

"Candy?" Max asked interested.

Immersed in their conversation they hadn't noticed that the kids were ready to visit the next house.

Gibbs smiled at them, "We think it's time to head home now. It's getting really late. And you've collected lots of candy." He held up the four plastic bags in which he had filled the contents of the candy buckets as said buckets got to heavy for the children to carry.

"One more," Mini-Ziva begged, her eyes silently pleading with him.

The team leader sighed. "Alright, one and ONLY one house more."_ "I really need to learn to say no to those eyes..."_

"Yay!"

Ziva and her friends quickly looked for their last target. Since it was their last opportunity to get candy, they decided that it must be a good one. No small and cheap looking house, but one which is big with lots of Halloween decoration on and around it.

"They plan this like a military strike," muttered Gibbs as Abby and he trailed this time behind all four children.

"I know! Isn't this cute?" She grinned widely at her boss.

"How much CafPow!'s did you had today?"

Abby didn't answered him but tugged him along as she swiftly closed the gap between them and the kids, "Come on, I don't wanna miss their last strike!"

* * *

"Here," the elder lady held a few piece of candy out to Gibbs and Abby, "Such encouragement deserves a treat as well." She pointed to their necks. "And I love that spider thing on your neck my dear. Where did you got that from?"

Abby was about to respond when Gibbs beat her to it, "From the local costume shop." He gave her a smile and shooed the kids back to the sidewalk. "Have a nice evening."

"Gibbs! Why did you lied?" Abby whispered as not to attract the attention of the children.

"Cause she thought that it wouldn't be real and taking this illusion away from her would leave her wondering the rest of the evening of why you did it." He answered in the same low tone of voice.

"'ibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziv?"

"Where home?" The little girl looked around, unsure of where they had ended up. Daniyel, Max and Hanah did the same.

Gibbs grinned, "This way," he pointed to their left, "It's only a ten minutes walk."

* * *

**(Jaz / Tony)**

"It's finally dying down." Jaz whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. For the past hour the doorbell had nearly constantly been ringing. Now they sat side by side on the couch in the living room and enjoyed the newly recovered quietness, which had settled over the house.

"I've shut off the porch light," Tony admitted quietly, eliciting his girlfriend to chuckle.

"Why?"

"Too many Trick or Treaters."

"You mean too many kids wanting the candy you guys get to keep if they aren't handed out."

"Treat?" Tony distracted her with handing a candy bar over, smiling devilish as he bite into his own bar.

The peaceful silence however was very short-lived then a moment later the front door burst open.

"We're back!" Abby called cheerfully.

"We know," growled Tony from the couch, slumping against it.

"Be nice," whispered Jaz, smiling at the children and the bags and buckets full of candy. "You had a good time?" She asked them.

"Yay!" Ziva and Abby said at the same time, bursting into laughter soon afterward.

"We got lots of candy!" Max chirped in.

"Tons!" Daniyel agreed, "Can we eat some, Mr. Gibbs?"

"We'll eat dinner soon. You can pick out one piece to eat now. Okay?"

The children nodded.

"A small piece, not the chocolate bars or lollipop." Gibbs added as he saw Max and Ziva eying the biggest piece of candy in their buckets.

"O'tay," came the mumbled reply from his mini agent, causing Gibbs to smirk, "Don't forget to take out the fangs, Ziv." They weren't the cheap ones, which you could easily put in and out of your mouth, but fangs that needed to be customize first and then fit perfectly, without disturbing the ability to speak or eliciting the urge to take them out every few minutes.

"Abs, can you help her and make sure that they all wash their hands and faces? I'll heat up dinner in the meantime."

"Si, El Jefe!" Abby saluted him before shooing the kids under their protest upstairs, "Come on you don't want to eat something with dirty fingers!"

Tony laughed at the scene, "She's good."

"Weren't you going to a costume party in half an hour?" Gibbs looked at the teenager expectantly.

"We decided to go later, around 9." Jaz explained, tugging her feet under herself as she got comfortable on the couch.

"We were sorta hoping to get dinner too?"

Gibbs smirked at Tony, "Wouldn't have let you out of here without dinner anyway."

* * *

"Alright, now to you." Abby turned to Ziva after having giving each child a washcloth to scrub their makeup off. While Max only had a fake mustache and Hanah some glitter on their faces, Daniyel's and Ziva's face was covered with a gray or white powder makeup.

"Yucky!" Daniyel exclaimed as he looked at his washcloth after having swept it across his face once.

"Sweep it a few more times over your face, then I'll rinse the cloth for you." Abby grinned at him before she lifted Mini-Ziva onto the counter.

"Do you remembered what to do to get rid of those fangs?"

"Uh huh..."

Abby had explained the technique of customizing and removing the fangs before they had bought them and once more before they had applied them to her teeth earlier. But Mini-Ziva still wasn't looking forward to it.

Tentative she pushed her lower teeth forward against the backside of the fang tips.

"That's good," Abby gently encouraged her, "Just a bit more."

Ziva huffed and momentarily stopped her efforts to touch the fangs.

"Come on, Zee. Try it again. You know it may take a few tries."

The other children watched in fascination, totally forgetting that they were supposed to clean their faces.

"They no wanna." Exclaimed the little girl frustrated but tried it again anyway. This time she was rewarded first with one and then another click. The fangs finally having loosened.

"You did it!" Abby smiled at her. "Now you can wiggle them off," she instructed, watching Ziva's actions carefully to make sure she didn't swallowed them accidentally.

* * *

_**(Downstairs)**_

"Thanks Jaz." Gibbs called as he steered the soup one last time.

The teenage girl placed the last spoon on the table, "It's the least I can do." She looked over to Tony, who had placed various drinks on the table and then smiled at her before looking past her at the stairs.

"Kids, where are your costumes?" He asked, slightly flustered to see them coming back in their sleepwear. Although Hanah still had her fairy tiara in her hair and Ziva had now Abby's headband on.

"This is more comfy," Daniyel told him matter-of-factly, with Max quickly agreeing with him.

"Everyone hungry?" Gibbs asked as he neared the dinning table with the pumpkin soup and bread.

A mixture of yes, yeah and yay greeted him as everyone took a seat.

* * *

_**(Later on)**_

Gibbs just had made himself comfortable on his couch, with yesterdays newspaper in hand and enjoying the few minutes of silence while the children played with Abby in Ziva's room, when Hanah came down the stairs.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"I want go home..."

Gibbs momentarily looked at the girl in front of him in silence, "Are you sure?"

Hanah nodded, her lip quivering as she tried not to cry. "Pleawse. Don't feel good. I want my mommy."

"Alright," Gibbs crouched down to be at eye level with his small guest, "I'll bring you home. Just let me call your mother first, so she knows that we're on our way."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Did you told the others?"

"They're mad." A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"They aren't mad at you. Maybe disappointed that you're going home but not mad."

Hanah sniffed loudly, while Abby slowly descended the stairs. The goth had been looking for Hanah since she had suddenly run out of Mini-Ziva's room.

"Abs, could you help Hanah get ready? I'll be taking her home in a minute. She's not feeling so good." Gibbs quietly asked, a hand reassuringly stroking the girl's back after he had pulled her a bit closer.

"Sure Gibbs."

With a small smile, Abby offered her hand to Hanah and lead her to the front door, while Gibbs went upstairs. Before he would make the call to Hanah's mother, he wanted to check on the other children.

"Hey," he lightly knocked on the open door, causing three heads to snap in his direction. "Everything alright here?" His question was met with silence, neither of the children wanting to talk.

"Hanah told me she wants to go home..." He carefully started, making his way towards the bed where they had build a fort with the help of Abby, blankets, a line and clothespins, "Did something happened up here?"

He regarded them one by one, "Ziv?"

"She..." Ziva broke up, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Nothing happened," Max finally said, "She suddenly didn't wanted to play anymore."

"She wants her mommy," Daniyel added.

Gibbs sighed, "Did you talked to her after she said this?"

"We tried to make her stay but she just ran out of the room." Max huffed.

"Hanah's not feeling well. She asked me if she could go home and I'm gonna bring her there in a few minutes." His eyes rested on Ziva as she played with a corner of a blanket, which they had used for their fort.

"Hanah thinks that you're mad at her. Maybe you could tell her that you aren't. Don't let the evening end like this." Gibbs tried to reason with them, though they kept quiet.

"She's the first time away from home for such a long time. Do you remember when you stayed over at someone else house?"

"I never stayed over before," Max protested, silent adding that he couldn't go home now anyway, 'cause his parents were away for the weekend.

"Daniyel? Ziva?"

"I was sad," the boy muttered as Ziva slowly nodded in agreement.

"So you know how Hanah feels right now. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Okay," Max was the first to react, slowly rising and pulling the others up also.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as the three made their way downstairs. A group of sad and maybe even angry children would have been his personal nightmare. Not only would he have to deal with them but he also would be left wondering if their friendship to Hanah would have a crack from now on.

* * *

**(1 ½ hour later)**

"'ibbs?" Ziva asked tentative as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom. With Abby having fallen asleep on the couch, he had retreated to his room in order to let the goth sleep in peace.

"Yeah?" He put his newspaper aside for the second time that day, "You want me to read to you?" He looked at the book in her hands.

"Please."

"Come here," he patted the spot next to him to which Ziva run a moment later, "Where are Max and Daniyel?"

Content, that the kids would keep each other entertained, he had left them alone most of the evening. Only checking on them twice. Once as he returned home about thirty minutes earlier and another time shortly afterward as Tony and Jaz left for the party. He would have laughed out loud at their costumes if Tony hadn't been so serious about the whole James Bond act. And Jaz seemed to have enjoyed herself too, as Tony's or rather James' Bond Girl.

"Ziv?"

"They play wif' Tony's..." She frowned as she couldn't recall the correct name.

"Game console?" offered Gibbs, putting an arm around her as she snuggled into his side. _"Duck was right,"_ he thought as he recalled the M.E.'s words, spoken in the very beginning of this whole 'Mexler-fiasco'. She really needed a lot of reassurance and hugs, as Abby had summed it up

"Uh huh."

"And you?"

"No wanna."

"Alright. So, what did you brought to read?"

Ziva handed Gibbs the book, which she had placed next to her, before snuggling back into his side as the agent opened the book and quietly began to read it aloud.

An hour later he was still reading when the boys came running into his room.

"Hey, you two. You want to join us?"

Upon a chorus of yes', Gibbs lifted Ziva onto his lap as the boys took a place on each side of him.

* * *

**~ FIN ~**


	34. Army of Gummy bears

**Recap:** Monday, 2nd November 2009. Two days after Halloween. (Including **spoilers** for Code of Conduct !)

* * *

**~ Army of Gummy bears ~**

When McGee entered the Bullpen he was greeted by Mini-Ziva, who was the only one present that time.

"Shalom McGee!" She cheerfully greeted him as she looked up from Gibbs' desk, where she had been quietly coloring since arriving with Gibbs an hour ago.

The agent came to an halt, right in front of the desk, "Morning Ziva. No preschool today?" After all it was Monday, usually meaning preschool time for her.

"No! Me stay up late!"

"Ah, I see," McGee grinned, "How was trick or treating?"

"Fun! Me lots of sweets! Here!" With a big grin she handed him a coffee cup from the tray next to her.

"Mhm, thank you." McGee smiled and walked back to his desk before taking a sip of his freshly acquired coffee. Getting comfy on his chair, he made an approving noise as the hot liquid trailed down his throat. McGee then set the cup aside and tapped on his keyboard, only to discover that nothing was happening.

"My keyboard is not working..." As he said this, his keyboard already started to get a life of itself and McGee swiftly jumped to his feet in order to avoid the foam which was coming out of his keyboard, uttering an "Abby..." as he did so.

Across from him Ziva's eyes had gone wide before she started to laugh happily. She had seen Abby replace the keyboard and had been asked not to tell McGee about it, 'cause it would be fun to watch his reaction. And it was. A lot.

"I love Halloween." Tony came waltzing into the bullpen, dropping his bag next to his appointed desk.

"Good morning to you, too," McGee replied to his absence of a greeting, "I fear the answer, but why?"

Instead of answering Tony just gave him a sly smile.

"Tony?"

The teenager broke the eye contact with McGee and turned his attention to Ziva, grinning madly at her. "Yes, my little bug?"

Mini-Ziva frowned at the 'little' but remembered Gibbs telling her that Tony just did it cause he liked to tease her, so she let it drop and concentrated on her mission instead, "Here."

She carefully had extracted the cup with the small x on it's exterior and now handed it to Tony, who took it with a wide smile. "Thanks."

With the utmost concentration Ziva watched as Tony completed the last stage of Gibbs' and her plan. After the teen had pranked them the day before, Ziva had only been too happy to help Gibbs to get payback for it.

* * *

**~ Flashback ~ **

Ziva and Gibbs had just returned, after they had brought Max and Daniel home, when the little girl sauntered into the agent's bedroom. All the drive home she had bugged Gibbs about being allowed to eat some of her sweets. With her friends visiting over Halloween, she had barely thought about the sweet treats, but once she had said goodbye to Max and Daniyel, her curiosity had taken over and she wanted to taste the different sweets as soon as possible. Luckily, Gibbs was more or less easy to convince and told her where to find them.

However, as she now stood in front of the dresser she could neither see the plush candy bucket nor the plastic bag, where the rest of her candy was held in.

Mini-Ziva frowned and decided to take another look around.

* * *

Gibbs walked down the basement stairs and over to his work desk. His little agent had quizzed him about how and where and when she could have or see her sweets. Needless to say her constant questioning had irritated him. But thankful it could easily be cured with spending some quality time in his basement, on his own, sorting out his tools, while Mini-Ziva busied herself with her candy.

Gibbs took his jacket off, threw it over the workbench and reached his arm out to grab the sander - which wasn't there and which he soon found to be missing at all as his hand blindly swiped at the place where his sandblock should have been. He looked at the blank area and frowned before looking for his chisel, which wasn't there either.

His suspicions that something wasn't quite right was soon proved correct as Ziva's voice floated down the stairs.

"'ibbs?"

With a sigh he paused in his search and swiftly made his way upstairs. Briefly stopping midway as he caught sight of Mini-Ziva's troubled expression.

"What is it, Ziv?" He gently asked her as he knelt in front of her.

"No sweets," she looked sadly at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck a moment later.

"I'm sure they are somewhere," Gibbs reassured his little agent as he stood up again, with Ziva securely held in his arms. "Let's take another look, okay?"

"O'tay..."

* * *

"See..."

"That's strange," muttered Gibbs as he stood in his bedroom. He had checked every closet and drawer, finding no traces of the Halloween loot.

"Where they are?" Ziva mumbled against his shirt, having laid her head against his shoulder once it was clear to her that there were no sweets in the room.

"Not sure, but we'll find out."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, before walking downstairs. He had a suspicion who was behind the missing candy AND his missing tools. Although, since the culprit in question was out at the moment, he couldn't do much about it right now. In order to allow his shrunken senior field agent some sense of privacy, Tony was allowed to lock his room – which he did every time he was out.

"How about some chocolate pancakes for dinner?"

"Rweally?" Ziva regarded him with wide eyes. Gibbs never had allowed her to eat something like that in the evening. He always told her it would keep her awake way past her bedtime, which would make standing up in the morning very painfully.

"Hadn't said it if I didn't meant it," he gave her a small wink which caused her to squeal.

"Yay!"

This was way better than the two sweets the agent had aloud her to eat.

* * *

**(Later – Kitchen)**

"Ziv," he paused momentarily and looked at the small girl, who stood next to him on a chair. A bowl of freshly made pancake dough in front of her. "I think I found your sweets."

Mini-Ziva furrowed her little eyebrows, "Where?"

With a grin Gibbs pointed at the top of one of the wall cupboard.

"How?" Stunned, Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I think I've an pretty good idea, who put them there..." Stretching himself slightly he got the bag and bucket down. The agent grinned to himself as he discovered his missing tools right behind the sweets, sitting close to the wall.

Gibbs decided that he would get them down later on. If he did now he would be forced to explain them to Ziva and why and where he used them, since he still hadn't told her about what he was doing in the basement and she still hadn't dared to go down there herself to take a look.

"Me have?" Ziva asked innocently as she peeked into the plush candy bucket.

Gibbs laughed, "Tomorrow, today the pancakes are enough sugar. Alright?"

"O'tay..." Mini-Ziva sighed and absently stirred the dough with the beater.

With a mischief glint in his eyes, Gibbs looked at the little girl. "How about we get Tony back for hiding your candy?"

"How?"

"We, my little troublemaker," he leaned down so that their faces were closer together, "Are going to play a prank on Tony for hiding your stuff," Gibbs declared, silently adding "_And mine!"_ in thought.

Ziva's face lit up."Rweally?"

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smirked, "And I already know how..."

Mini-Ziva grinned at the silver haired agent and motioned for him to pick her up, which he did.

"But you got to promise me something, okay?"

Ziva bobbed her head eagerly. "O'tay!"

"You have to keep it a secret, alright?" Gibbs whispered over dramatically.

The little girl giggled and nodded, pressing a finger to her lips. "O'tay, secret!"

**~ Flashback End ~

* * *

**

Ziva's smile grew as she watched Tony drink unperturbed. A quick look around, confirmed that her partner in crime was watching the scene unfold, too. Gibbs stood at the other end of the team's area, leaning on an office divider, a smirk on his face. He quietly gave her a small wave of the hand.

"Hm, that's good."

Tony didn't thought about it as his small friend broke into an even wider grin than before. Though, as he finally saw Gibbs a few steps away doing the same, just in his special way, he lost his grin and frowned at them.

"What?" Suddenly he noticed the strange aftertaste of the coffee and looked down at his cup.

"Oh, very funny..." Tony grimaced as he saw the blue blob of liquid on the lid. With a roll of his eye he took his phone out of his jeans pocket, in order to check on his teeth. Sure enough, his teeth had taken on a blue color.

"That's screaming for revenge," Tony declared halfheartedly, looking straight at his small friend.

Ziva's laugh momentarily stopped and she looked at Gibbs who shook his head smiling, telling her that the teen wouldn't do anything to her. So Mini-Ziv stuck her tongue out at Tony, who then happily returned the gesture. Both laughing again.

* * *

**(Around midday)**

Mini-Ziva was bored. Very bored. And hungry. Listlessly she wandered around between the agent's desks. Once in a while she would climb on one of the office chairs in order to get a better look on what was happening on the desks. But as she only saw clean surfaces or files more or less neatly stacked – on which she had been specifically told not to draw on again – she finally returned to her backpack which lay against Gibbs' desk.

The little girl grinned as she opened it, taking out four packs of gummy bears. Picking one package up, she easily ripped it open and dumped it's content in front of her before going for the next package.

Soon all four packages lay empty and discarded next to her, while a huge pile of gummy bears towered in front of her.

Mini-Ziva grinned from ear to ear as she grabbed one of the red gummy bears in order to put it in her mouth and chewing with relish on it. She really had missed those bears. Especially the red ones.

While picking up another few red ones and devouring them, she carefully separated the hated white bears from the rest of the pile. She momentarily frowned as she saw a pack of bears, which were molded together. Carefully she placed the red bears, which were still in her hand, aside, in order to try to pull the pack apart. As it didn't really worked she momentarily looked around for something that could help her before she simple bit the the red and green gummy bear off the white ones, leaving two fully and one half gummy bear in her wake.

Ziva scrunched up her nose as she noticed how sticky those bears felt now. She swiftly looked out for somewhere to put them, so they wouldn't get stuck to the mattress, but soon realized that she couldn't get up, without disturbing the huge pile and making the bears all mingle again.

The little girl sighed in frustration, till she suddenly regarded the wall next to her with interest... Could she?

Ziva then looked around for a while, checking if really no one was in sight, before she stuck the sticky gummy bears onto the wall. Satisfied when they held at the first try.

The little girl grinned to herself and wiped her hands on her cargo pants. One problem solved.

Another few minutes later the bears were all sorted after their color. The only thing left to do was to get rid of the ones which she didn't liked. Mini-Ziva once again regarded her surroundings before coming to a decision.

Quickly she stuffed the red and green gummy bears into the pockets of her cargo pants before crawling off the mattress and standing up in order to pick up the pile of white bears afterward.

She was about to just dump them on McGee's desk and leave them there, when an idea struck her. She quickly placed them on the desk's surface before scrambling on the chair, sitting on her knees so that she could reach the surface better.

Focusing all her energy on the task at hand, Ziva lined the bears up in a square formation, making sure that every bear was upright and facing in the same direction.

Once done with it she repeated the process with the orange gummy bears on Gibbs' desk, only to discover that the number of bears didn't worked with the form of a square. Mini-Ziva frowned and was about to line them up differently when she spotted a cup of coffee sitting close to the computer monitor.

The little girl grinned widely and pulled the cup a bit closer, so that it was standing right in front of her. And as the lid of the coffee cup was only semi-closed and sat very lose on the cup, she took it off, in order to place the surplus of gummy bears on the rim of the cup.

To her disappointment however, every single attempt of her to do so, ended up with one swimming gummy bear. Ziva tentatively peeked into the cup as all gummy bears found their watery grave in it.

"Uh oh..."

Swiftly the little girl looked around to make sure that no one had seen her failed attempts of decoration, before she placed the lid back on the cup and put the whole thing back in front of the monitor. Maybe no one would notice it...

Afterward she grabbed the remaining yellow gummy bears from where they lay on the mattress and made her way to the elevator. Since she wasn't allowed to visit Ducky, and for that matter also Jimmy, without an adult present, Ziva decided to give the last bears to Abby, sure that the goth would love to have them.

As it turned out Abby wasn't in her lab. A bit disappointed to have yet again no one to talk to, Ziva repeated her earlier actions and built a square of yellow gummy bears before leaving the lab again. Though, this time, happily munching on her own stacks of red and green gummy bears.

* * *

**(Later on)**

McGee's and Gibbs' reactions were one of astonishment as they noticed the state of their desks, after returning from their latest crime scene – where they had left the newbies to sort out the rest of it.

Bewildered, McGee turned to his boss.

"Uhm, was that Ziva?"

The team leader smirked, "Who else should it have been? The gummy bear fairy?"

"I just.. that's... wow.."

"Uh huh," Gibbs snatched one of the orange bears of his table and chewed it, "Tastes good, too."

"I wonder how long that had taken her..."

"You can eat that, McGee," Gibbs retorted sarcastically as he noticed that his agent was hesitant in touching the square.

"It just looks so... Should a four year old be able to build it that good?" He regarded the structure from every angle.

Gibbs shook his head at McGee's antics, "Make a photo if you don't plan to remove it or to work around it." He grinned. Like on his desk, the square was right in the middle of the desk, making work a bit difficult...

The team leader's gaze finally wandered to the source of the commotion, who peacefully slept on the mattress next to his desk.

"_Ziva David you certainly were a cheeky kid."_ He silently mused, locking his desk drawer after having placed his gun in there.

* * *

If was only when the team was entirely present, as Gibbs grabbed the forgotten cup of coffee from his desk.

Mindlessly he took a sip of it, before freezing in his action only seconds later. With a disgusted grimace he removed the lid of the cup and spit the coffee, which was still in his mouth back into the cup.

"What the hell," he rather loudly cursed, causing a few of his fellow co-workers to look at him in alarm. With a gruff murmur Gibbs looked into his cup.

"Boss?" McGee dared to asked as he saw the brow of his boss rise dangerously high.

Gibbs looked at the still sleeping figure of his shrunken agent before meeting McGee's quizzically gaze, "Need to teach her one of my rules after all."

"What did she do?" He asked barely audible.

"Rule 23. Some gummy bears decided to take a swim..."

McGee gulped.

Agent Thompson, who didn't saw the harm in some sweets finding their way into his boss' coffee, unwisely decided to pipe up, "What's the matter? It's just coffee!"

Gibbs glared icily at him, while addressing his temporarily senior field agent. "McGee, you'll enlighten him. I'm going for gummy bear- free coffee."

With his best 'Don't annoy me or I'll split you into two' look he stormed into the recently arrived elevator, causing the agents who had been waiting for it to wisely stay and wait for the next one.

Contrary to his earlier actions, once alone in the moving elevator car, an amused smile stole on Gibbs' face. If he was honest he found the whole thing rather hilarious, but he had an reputation to keep.

As for Ziva, he would have to deal with her later. Maybe he would put up an adapted list of his rules, some which concerned tantrums, weapons, his coffee and sticking things to walls... Yes, he had seen the gummy bears on the office divider...

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	35. The vengeance of the Gummy bears

**Recap:** Monday, 2nd November 2009. Two days after Halloween. (Including **spoilers** for Code of Conduct !) Reads with Army of Gummy bears.

* * *

**~ The vengeance of the Gummy bears ~**

"Boss, I think something is wrong with Ziva..."

Only just having returned from his coffee run, Gibbs looked at the small girl, who now had her eyes open, but still lay quietly on her side on the mattress.

"Ziva?"

As she just looked at him with listless eyes, Gibbs immediately became concerned and knelt in front of her. "Hey," he quietly greeted her, gently laying a hand on her forehead. _"No fever..." _He looked back at McGee who looked on helplessly.

"She wouldn't talk to me."

Gibbs nodded and turned back to Ziva, who regarded him wearily. Different than usual she seemed absolutely spiritless and wasn't playing with her favorite toys or 'reading' one of the books Ducky had brought for her

"You feeling sick, kiddo?"

Her only answer was to stare into the distance again. However, as Gibbs gently ran his hand through her unruly hair, he could see the beginning of tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hurts," she finally whispered as the first tear rolled down the side of her nose.

Softly wiping the tear away, Gibbs tried to pry more information out of her. "Where?"

Mini-Ziva sniffed. "Tummy bad..."

The team leader momentarily closed his eyes. He was relieved by her answer. While he surely wasn't happy to see her in pain, he had a pretty good idea why she was feeling so sick right now.

As he let his gaze wander over Ziva's appearance he noticed the baggy pockets of her cargo pants. Gibbs frowned and carefully opened one of the them.

"Ziv..." He smirked, - he had been right -, "Haven't I told you to leave the sweets at home?"

"Mine," she whispered teary-eyed, trying to turn back on her side in order to curl up, after Gibbs had made her lay on her back.

"How much did you ate?"

"'ibbssss," the little girl whined over dramatically. She really wasn't feeling like answering all those questions right now.

Gibbs sighed but smiled at her, "Ziv, I can't help you feeling better if you don't tell me how much you ate."

Mini-Ziva suddenly looked sheepishly at him, "Dunno..."

"_Yeah right,"_ he thought smiling, "No wonder your tummy is upset with you."

"Why?" she frowned at him. Her tears momentarily forgotten.

"A person can't only eat sweet stuff. If you do, you'll feel sick, like you do right now."

"They nice..." mumbled Ziva.

The team leader brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I know. But from now on, I'll decided about the amount you eat, so your tummy won't get so upset again, okay?

Mini-Ziva sighed. She really wanted to eat more but her stomach actually wasn't feeling good at all.

"You no eat 'em?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I promise not to eat anything from your sweets." He grinned and held a hand up as if to swear an oath.

"... o'tay."

"Good. Come on, let's empty those pockets of yours now. Then I'll put the sweets in my desk and when you feel like eating some, you ask me and we'll see if you can have some." He explained as he gently helped her up.

A few minutes later all sweets were stored in a lunch box and safely locked away in Gibbs' desk.

"'ibbs?"

The agent looked at the girl, who now stood right next to his chair, clutching his upper leg, "Yeah?"

"Still feel awfuwl."

"That bad, huh?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, her free arm wrapped around her upper belly, right under her ribcage.

Gently, as not to upset her stomach, he pulled her sideways on his lap. "Can you describe how ya tummy feels like?"

Mini-Ziva shook her head, hiding her face in Gibbs' shirt.

"Do you feel like you need to puke?"

"Lo."

"You sure?"

"Lo..."

"I see," he carefully secured Ziva with one hand while he used the other to open his middle desk drawer, pulling a package of cookies out of it.

"Here," he handed his shrunken agent one of the cookies, "It should help to calm your stomach."

"No wanna," Ziva regarded it with distaste. Normally she loved to eat cookies but today she felt as if it would reappear soon after she finished eating it. If not even sooner.

"Just a few bites. You don't need to eat all of it." He started to tell her but was interrupted by her whispered croak.

"'ibbs, me no..."

Gibbs noticed how her body tensed up and her shoulders stiffened. Reflexively he snatched the wastepaper basket from underneath his desk as his other hand grasped her hair in order to hold it up.

Not to a second later, as he had the basket in front of her, the little girl started to throw up, whimpering pitiful as her hands gripped the edge of the basket.

"It's alright Ziv. It will be over soon." Gibbs tried to calm her.

"McGee!" he barked at his subordinate, who looked quite shocked of what was happening. "Snap out of it and get over here!"

On his lap, Mini-Ziva stiffened as he shouted. "Sorry Ziv, it will be okay," he quietly whispered in Ziva's ear.

"B..Boss?"

"There's a hairband in the left pocket of my jacket," he motioned with his head to his jacket, which hung across his seat, "Get it and keep her hair from falling into her face."

Without a word, the agent did as told, giving Gibbs the chance to use at least one hand to run up and down Ziva's back. The little girl finally had stopped dry heaving and was merely clutching the basket.

"There some wipes in the bottom drawer.."

"Got it, boss," McGee swiftly rounded the desk, taking out the desired items. "Ziva?" He gently called for the little girl's attention, who looked absolutely devastated with her flushed face, teary eyes and running nose. Gently he cleaned the remains of the bout of sickness of her face and hands, while Gibbs kept stroking her back and uttering quiet reassurances to her.

Mini-Ziva sniffed loudly and hid her face in Gibbs' shirt before McGee had the chance to clean her face completely.

The team leader wasn't sure if it was out of shock, embarrassment or because of ongoing stomach troubles.

He grimaced slightly as he noticed a bit of green jelly on his shirt, but he rather put up with such things than pushing Ziva away from where she sought shelter..

"Let's clean you up a bit more," he whispered into Ziva's hair as he tightened his hold on her while standing up.

With the wastepaper basket still in one hand and Ziva on the other arm, he walked to the restrooms.

"Hey Harry." He greeted the bypassing janitor with a small smirk. "Would you mind?" He handed the basket over as though nothing had happened with it.

Harry Cooper looked from the reeking basket to the small girl in Gibbs' arms, before rolling his eyes, "Thought you would keep her from eating too much of that sweet stuff." With a shake of his head he put the basket on his cleaning trolley and left.

Gibbs momentarily looked after the janitor before continuing his own way. He paused briefly in front of a door, before walking through another.

If Agent Jones was surprised by his appearance in the ladies restroom, she didn't let it show.

Gibbs put Ziva down onto the black counter while he busied himself with getting the tap to run. His range of movement was slightly hindered as Ziva wouldn't let one of his hands go. The team leader smiled at her as he carefully freed his hand so he could wet a paper towel.

"The worst is over, you'll be feeling better soon," he quietly promised her. With a gentle smile he made her blow her nose and proceed to clean her face. "Do you think you can wash your hands, Ziv?"

The little girl was still sniffling slightly but nodded.

"Boss?"

"McGee?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at seeing his agent in the ladies restroom.

"I thought you could use these." The agent held Ziva's toothbrush and paste up.

"Lo..." the little girl protested hoarsely as she saw the objects.

"Good thinking, McGee."

"'ibbs..."

"You can protest, but you or I are going to brush your teeth anyway," Gibbs teased gently, taking the now readied toothbrush from his agent. "You going to do it yourself, or should I do it for you?"

Mini-Ziva looked accusingly at McGee, knowing that he was responsible for the appearance of the hated object.

"You can glare as much as you want." Gibbs announced, holding the brush close to her mouth. "Now, open up."

McGee actually started to feel bad for bringing the oral care products as he watched Ziva begrudged obeying his boss. Though he couldn't help to be in awe at the gentleness Gibbs used as he thoroughly cleaned her teeth.

At the end Mini-Ziva was pouting and all to happily leaving the room after Gibbs had made her admit that she actually felt much better without the aftertaste of vomit in her mouth.

"You think she'll be okay now?" McGee asked as the two men followed their shrunken partner back to the team's area.

"Not sure. If you can manage the case for today, I'll take Ziva home." _"A warm bath should help to sooth her."_

"Sure, boss."

"McGee," Gibbs stopped them and looked straight into his agent's eyes, "I mean it. If it's too much..."

"It's alright boss. I know what to do."

Gibbs gave him one of his glares, "You need help, you call me. Got it?"

"Will do, boss." McGee actually felt relieved to know that Gibbs was just a phone call away. The role as senior field agent wasn't new to him, but now he hadn't Tony as team leader, who watched Argus-eyed over the team's work or Ziva, who already knew what to do and did her work without needing to be told. No, he had two complete newbies on his back, who waited for instructions and used to mess things up more than once, leaving him to correct their mistakes while doing his own work at the same time.

Back in his team's area, Gibbs found Ziva once more lying on the small mattress.

"Ziv?"

"Still hurts," mumbled the little girl, hugging her stomach while she lay on her side.

"We'll go home soon. You'll have a nice warm bath and then we're going to crash in front of the TV." Gibbs reassured her once more as he collected some files to work on at home.

"M'Goo?"

"He'll watch TV, too."

"No here."

Gibbs sighed, "I know, Ziva. I promise you we won't forget him again." Due to their late start into the day he had plainly not given the stuffed animal any thought. Like Ziva, who had only mentioned the missing dog once they were at the navy yard, on their way up to the bullpen.

Mini-Ziva slowly nodded and covered the distance between them. "Disney?" She hopefully asked, looking at the agent with big brown puppy eyes.

Gibbs laughed lightly, "Sure, whatever you want, Ziv."

* * *

**(Gibbs' Houshold - Later)**

"How does your tummy feels now?" Gibbs gently asked, while letting Ziva enjoy the soothing warm water a while longer.

"Me no more sweets..."

Gibbs, who sat on the edge of the bathtub, smirked, "At least not for today."

Ziva shook her head, fiercely disagreeing with him, "Lo! Sweets mean..."

The team leader mentally shook his head, knowing that she sooner or later would crave some candy again. "Yeah, some mean sweets. They even found their way into my coffee." He teasingly mentioned his messed up coffee. "I wonder who put them in there..."

To his surprise his shrunken agent looked directly at him, "Me..."

Gibbs smiled, "And why would you do such a thing?"

Ziva directed her gaze to the water in front of her, "Lo, me no..." She huffed and looked frustrated at Gibbs, willing him to understand what she couldn't express.

The agent smiled as he recognized that look from her adult self,"You didn't wanted the bears to fall into my coffee?" He offered.

"Uh huh." Mini-Ziva admitted quietly, looking back at the water.

"Hey," Gibbs lifted her chin with his finger, "It's okay, Ziv. But you need to promise me that you'll never do anything to my coffee again. Okay?"

The little girl nodded slowly. "P'o'mise."

Gibbs grinned, "Good girl. How about we watch that Disney movie now?" He went to fetch a big fluffy towel from the rack nearby.

Ziva followed him with her eyes, "Wif' M'Goo an' Tony?"

"Not sure about Tony, but I think Goo is already waiting in front of the TV."

For the first time in a few hours, Ziva finally smiled widely again.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	36. Bullies

**Recap:** Thursday, 5th November 2009.

* * *

**~ Bullies ~**

"Hey," Tony shouted as he run full speed across the large playground, towards a small crowd of children, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dude, stay out of this!" A ten year old boy snarled, watching his younger brother closely.

"Yeah, it's none of your business," his brother commented snotty, advancing on the small girl again.

"The hell it is! You better make a quick escape." Tony growled.

"Or what?" the older boy laughed sarcastically.

-"Lo"- Mini-Ziva shouted loudly, hugging her toy to her, as the boy closest to her made a grab for it.

"That's mine."

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows and took another step back. Though the boy advancing on her kept in step with her.

"Hey! Stay away from her." Tony shouted.

The boys were still between him and Ziva, so he needed to act fast as the younger boy closed in quickly on Ziva.

Though, his worries were partly gone as the boy tried to grab the toy again but ended up on the floor instead, Mini-Ziva having kicked him into his shin, hard.

"Argh, you fu++++ kid."

Using the distraction, Tony quickly rendered the older boys arms useless, keeping a firm hold on him. "I said go!"

"Get off me you …"

By now other people at the playground had noticed the commotion.

"Don't you have something else to do than to bully younger children who are half your size?" A older woman asked Tony, who was completely taken off guard by the comment.

"Ma'am," he tried to be polite, "Those two were harassing my..." he thought for a moment, "sister."

"Tell this the police," a young mother chimed in, having misinterpreted the situation as well. Mini-Ziva looked up at the mention of police. Her only encounter with them wasn't a good one. The little girl involuntarily trembled.

"She stole my toy," the younger of the two boys now commented.

"What?" Tony shouted enraged, "You tried to steal it from her."

"Did not."

"Did."

"What's going on here?" A young father now asked.

"It seems like this girl stole the toy of one of the boys and when they went to get it back the teen got bodily." The older woman nagged at the shrunken agents.

"She kicked me too!" The youngest boy cried, completed with fake tears and trembling lip.

While the two women immediately dotted the boys, the man frowned at the situation. After all Ziva had played with his own daughter only a few minutes ago and hadn't shown any sign of being not well behaved.

"Hey kid," he called gently, crouching down in front of Mini-Ziva.

-"Lo"- Mini-Ziva didn't trusted him and took another step backwards, "Tony!"

The teenager immediately reacted towards the desperate cry and abruptly ended his discussion with the two woman and the boys. He quickly covered the last steps between Ziva and him and picked her up. "It's okay. They won't get to you." He whispered into her hair while she hid her face in his shirt, tightening her arms around his neck.

To engrossed in consoling his little friend, Tony didn't noticed one of the women sneaking up behind them. At least not until she had taken advantages of the position of Ziva's arms and had taken the toy from her.

-"Lo"- Mini-Ziva shrieked while Tony protested loudly.

"Alright," the father now called loudly, causing everyone to fall into silence, except Ziva who's soft sniffles still could be heard.

"I just called the police." He stated matter of fact, taking in the different reactions.

While Tony looked relieved, the boys suddenly looked very very uncomfortable.

"Mister, this is really not necessary," the older boy said, "We have the toy back, so all's forgiven" He motioned for the toy in the other boy's hand.

"Let's be sure," the man winked, taking the toy away from the boy, "I'll keep this for the moment."

"But..."

"No. Now let's sit down," he motioned for a pair of banks a few meters away.

"Good idea," mumbled Tony, his hand going in circles over Ziva's back as he carried her on his hip. He had noticed how the little girl had gone rigid as the word police fell. Tony had tried to get her to relax again, but to no avail. He just hoped that this would be over soon.

"She okay?" the father in a whisper as he looked over at Ziva.

"No. She doesn't trust strangers and this is making everything worse. She also had a not so good encounter with the police a few weeks ago. She had walked off alone and the police man, who had found her, had dropped her off at an orphanage." Tony bitterly retold the story, which everyone just wanted to forget.

"Home," Mini-Ziva mumbled pleadingly. After a nice day at the playground with Tony had turned into something ugly, she only wanted Gibbs now.

"Soon, bug. I promise you." Tony consoled her, meeting the man's eyes, "We'll get pizza and ice cream then, okay?"

Ziva lifted her head and studied him, "P'o'mise?"

"Yeah," Tony smiled, happy to see her finally smiling again. Even if he only managed to get a small smile from her.

Beside them the two women were still occupied with mothering the boys.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"Hello?" A young officer approached them, "I'm Officer White, what seems to be the problem here?"

Immediately the women told him their side of the story, putting the whole blame on Tony and Ziva.

"Always those foreigners. Not speaking our language, but stealing other people's thing."

Meanwhile the boys kept their heads down. They already had been caught by the police several times before and most officers patrolling this district knew their faces by now.

"Wha..." Tony was interrupted as the father, who sat next to Ziva and him, lay his hand on his knee, silently telling him to be quiet.

"Officer," the young father said with a smile, "You may want to take a look at this?" He gave the officer the upturned toy.

"Well," the officer smirked after having studied the tag of the toy for a moment, "If neither of you boys is called 'Ziva David'..."

"It's Dav-eed," Tony corrected automatically.

"Sorry, of course, Dav-eed," he smiled at the little girl who had raised her head and was now looking questionably at him, "And lives with a L..J. Gibbs a few streets away, then I would say you've got some explaining to do."

However, the boys wisely kept their mouths shut and even the annoying women were now quiet.

"I think we'll talk about this further at the police station," commented the officer, directing his full attention to the boys.

"You want to press extra charges?" He then asked Tony, who declined it with a shake of his head.

"We just want to go home."

"Very well," the officer gave him and Ziva a smile, "Those two won't be very happy for a while, when their parents need to pick them up, anyway."

Tony chuckled, "Good."

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva regarded the police officer closely. To her he seemed friendly enough. He neither shouted nor tried to touch her. And the man next to Tony wasn't bad either. Only the two women and those nasty boys were very mean. But they all sat on another park bench, which stood a couple of feet and a save distance away from her.

"I hope you'll have a nice day, despite what happened." Officer White said as grabbed the boys' upper arms, leading them to his waiting car.

Tony turned towards the young father, "Thank you."

"I'm glad that I could help. She had played with my daughter earlier. I couldn't believe what the ladies here said." He shot the women a disapproving look.

Grumbling something to themselves, the two mothers quickly stood up and left them without another word.

"What for B-I-T-C-H-E-S..." The man spelled grinning.

Although Mini-Ziva didn't understood the word she nodded enthusiastically. Knowing that it couldn't have been a nice one, since words get only spelled when she wasn't supposed to hear them.

In return the two man grinned even wider.

* * *

Gibbs was in the kitchen, preparing lunch, when he heard the front door getting unlocked.

"'ibbs!"

The team leader laughed as he saw Mini-Ziva running to him. He easily caught and lifted her into his arms, "Hey there. You got fun, today?"

Ziva scrunched her nose and only shrugged. After all it had been nice before those boys showed up. But then..

Tony leaned on the doorway, his brow furrowed, "You already know?" His words were a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah..." Gibbs smirked, "An officer from before, remembered her when Office White told him what happened at the playground." He regarded the teen with a raised eyebrow, "Where you going to tell me?"

"If Ziva or the police officer hadn't beat me to it," Tony shrugged but grinned. "What's up for dinner?"

"Spaghetti," Gibbs smiled, "If someone takes off her shoes and jacket," He lightly grabbed one of Ziva's shoe-clad feet.

The little girl grinned sheepishly, "Oopsy..." She quickly gave Gibbs a hasty peck on the cheek. "Sowry, 'ibbs.." Ziva threw him a big toothy smile.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	37. Home?

**Recap: **Friday, 6th November 2009.

* * *

**~ Home? ~**

Gibbs regarded his shrunken agent with concern. Since he had picked her up from preschool Mini-Ziva had been awful quiet. Only speaking when spoken to.

"You feeling okay, Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva nodded but didn't looked up from where she stared at the memory cards in front of her. In vain trying to remember where the second card of the pair was.

"You can talk to me about everything. You know that, right?"

-"Ken"- Ziva mumbled, for the third time in a row turning over the wrong card.

Gibbs sighed inaudible. If her silence wasn't anything to go by, her losing another game to him was for sure. Normally she would have annihilated him within minutes, no matter how many cards they used. But the current game seemed to drag on endlessly.

His thoughts were interrupted as the nearby house phone started to ring. With a grunt, Gibbs leaned over from where he sat on the couch to answer the phone sitting on the end table, just an arm's reach away.

"Gibbs."

'Mister Gibbs? This is Miss Leah – Ziva's teacher.'

Surprised, he held the phone away to look at it before holding it back on his ear, "Yeah?"

'I was wondering if Ziva is alright? She had become really quiet the longer she was here, today. I would have told you when you came by to pick her up, but I've failed to meet you.'

"She's still quiet," muttered Gibbs, his eyes darting to Ziva. Or rather to where she had been sitting on the floor just mere moments ago, on the other side of the coffee table. "You got an idea why?"

He could hear Miss Leah sigh, 'Actually yes, I do. Today's and next week's subject matter was/is all about family. The kids learning about the different relations, telling each other about their families...'

Gibbs grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I see. Did she had something to say? About her family in Israel?"

'Actually, she refused to and separated herself from the others. I'm really sorry, Mr. Gibbs. We should have thought about what kind of effect this topic will have on her.'

The team leader tried to suppress his anger and lowered his voice, "Why haven't you called me if you've noticed her not playing with the others?"

'Ms. McCully and I took turns watching the kids today. Only when we compared our observations shortly before lunch, we noticed that her withdrawn behavior hadn't changed. It's not unusual of children to want to spent some time on their own, but we could tell something was bothering her. In hindsight we noticed that not even Max could talk her around to play with them. And he normally can convince her very quickly to join him."

Gibbs would have given her a sarcastic remark if Miss Leah hadn't been Ziva's favorite teacher. "You said next week. So you'll have a different subject matter the week after?"

'Yes...'

"Alright. I'll keep Ziva next week at home, then. We'll see about the week after."

Leah sighed, 'Okay... Mister Gibbs, I'm ..'

"What's done is done," Gibbs interrupted her, though not harshly. "You have a list for me, yet?"

'Yes. You got something to write?'

* * *

"Ziva?" Gibbs was surprised to find his youngest agent already dressed in her PJ's and in bed. After all it was barely past five in the afternoon. Not to mention that she normally didn't went willingly to bed.

"You don't want to finish our game?"

The little girl shook her head as best as she could, with it laying on her pillow.

Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Dinner will be ready in about one and a half hours."

"No hungry..."

The agent decided to drop the subject of dinner for now and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ziva's ear. "We should braid your hair if you already want to go to sleep."

"Lo, sleepy."

"Preschool was no fun today, huh?" His question was met by quiet tears, which Gibbs gently brushed away. "Ziv, talk to me. Maybe I can make it all better..."

"Miss Ima," Mini-Ziva finally muttered as Gibbs gently tucked the blanket a bit closer around her.

He gave her a small smile while choosing his next words carefully. It had only been a matter of time before Ziva would have voiced such a thought. Frankly, he had expected this to happen much sooner.

"Your Ima misses you, too."

"Rweally?" Ziva looked at him intently, her brown eyes searching his' for any sign that he was lying to her.

"Yes, very."

The little girl momentarily stared at her blanket before she looked back at Gibbs. Her voice coming out stronger than before, "Me home?"

"Not yet..."

Ziva sniffed, "When?"

"I'm not sure " he told her, gently freeing Ziva from her blanket and lifting her onto his lap as he scooted further onto the bed..

"Want home," Ziva whined quietly as she snuggled against him, her voice small.

"I know." Gibbs just held her, stroking her hair while thinking that he would never let her go back to what his shrunken agent called home.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ziva spoke once more.

"Phone?"

"We can't."

"Why?" The despair in her voice tore his heart. Not having the right words to console the small child on his lap, he kissed the top of her head.

"They no want me?" Mini-Ziva question was only so much of a whisper.

"They love you," Gibbs said firmly, hugging the small child to him while he searched for a good answer. Past experience told him that she wouldn't fall for false words.

"It's dangerous, bug," Tony said from the doorway. He had been on the way up to his room when he couldn't help but to overhear their conversation.

"Why?" Ziva looked questionable at him with sad eyes.

"Remember the explosion?" He pointed to his ears, "Your ima and aba want you to be safe. They'll come and take you home when it's safe again."

For a few minutes Mini-Ziva said nothing, quietly mulling it over in her head. "O'tay," she whispered. She was still sad but somehow felt also satisfied with the answer.

Gibbs once again was surprised about Tony. He was so busy trying to ignore the hatred he felt against Ziva's father that he hadn't taken the injury into consideration as a way to explain the situation to the little girl.

He gave Tony an approving nod.

"You still want to go to sleep?" Gibbs asked after a while.

Mini-Ziva nodded but made no move to budge.

"You want me to stay for a bit then?"

"Uh huh..." Ziva mumbled into his shirt, yawning audible.

"Alright," Gibbs pulled the discarded blanket over them and fastened his arms around her.

"I'll order us something," Tony stated quietly, retreating out of the room.

* * *

**(Close to midnight)**

"Agent Gibbs, do you have an idea how late it is?"

The silver-haired agent smirked, "You sleeping already?"

On the other end of the line, Vance rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"It's time, Leon..."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	38. Innocent questions, right?

**Recap: **Monday, 9th November 2009.

* * *

**~ Innocent questions, right? ~**

Gibbs tugged the PJ top over Mini-Ziva's head.

"Where Tony?"

"He's away with Jaz." The agent answered as he picked up her hair brush from atop of the dresser.

"What they do?" Ziva had walked to her bed and was now sitting in the middle of it.

Gibbs stopped in his movements, thinking of an answer, which was suitable for children.

"They play?" Mini-Ziva asked him innocently.

"_Argh,"_ the team leader groaned inwardly, not wanting to think of them 'playing'. Jaz parents were away for a few days, so the teenagers were free to do as they liked...

"'ibbs?" The little girl frowned.

"I think so." Gibbs gave her a small smile and settled down next to her.

"What they play?" Ziva questioned further as the agent started to brush her hair.

"_Something not suitable for your eyes or ears."_ He thought as he divided the hair into three strands, "I don't know, Ziva."

"They watch movie?"

"Possible."

"Disney?" Ziva continued with her twenty questions.

"Why don't you ask him yourself tomorrow?" Gibbs smirked slightly as he secured the braid with a hair tie.

"No today?" She crawled to the head of the bed in order to be able to lift the blanket and crawl under it.

"_Don't think he'll come home tonight."_

"Nope, cause he's coming home late and you're going to sleep now," he tugged the blanket to her chin and grinned at her.

Mini-Ziva gave him a toothy smile, "Read Stowy?"

"You thought I would say good night without reading first?" He asked in mock shock, causing her to giggle and shake her head before she wiggled sideways, making room for the agent.

Once settled against the headboard, with only the bedside lamp illuminating the room, Gibbs opened the timeworn book of fairy-tales and begun to read aloud. His voice soft and simulating the different characters as Ziva snuggled against his side.

"THERE was once a poor widow who lived in a lonely cottage. In front of the cottage was a garden wherein stood two rose-trees..."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	39. A Special Day: 1 of 3

**Recap: **Thursday, 12th November 2009.

* * *

**~ A Special Day ~**

Gibbs smirked as he opened Tony's door. The teen had managed to get himself hanging off of the edge of his bed, his quilt wound around his legs.

"Hey, Tony." Gibbs called quietly.

The teen mumbled incoherently and turned over, his head facing away from Gibbs. The team leader rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.

"DiNozzo!" This time he used his best marine voice.

Tony jerked himself awake and yelped as he fell from his bed, crashing onto the floor, just as Gibbs had mentally predicted. He scratched his head and looked up at Gibbs, who was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Yeah?" Tony asked groggily.

"Who's day is it today?" Gibbs smirked and shook his head as Tony's brain tried to get into gear.

"Er... Bug's?"

"Damn right, and didn't you say you'd help out?"

Tony looked up while he yawned, realization slowly dawning on him. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm moving." Albeit he didn't do so fast, but more at a snail's pace.

Gibbs nodded. "I'm sure Ziva will be happy to hear that."

Tony got up and looked at him. "Give me a minute," he mumbled sleepily. "Where's the bug anyway?"

"Still asleep."

Tony stopped what he was doing in order to look at the silver haired man. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

Tony snorted with laughter and carried on to get ready, "And you wonder where she gets it from."

Gibbs smirked. "Just get your ass downstairs, will ya?" He said before walking out and downstairs.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

Tony huffed as he put up some streamers. "Is there really any point in this? I mean it's still two days till the party and all the kids are gonna pull it down anyway."

Gibbs looked at the teen, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Today's her birthday, Tony. It needs to be special. The team will be there in the afternoon, so the decorations won't go to waste."

Tony had to strain his ears to hear the muttered "Ziva deserves it", taking notice of the bitterness in older man's' voice.

"Her dad?"

"Yeah, something like that," growled Gibbs, while tying the end of a balloon, which he had just pumped up, before he grabbed another one.

"Well, in that case, this has to be the best party ever." Tony stated.

The team leader laughed and threw the freshly tied balloon into a corner of the living room, where it joined several other balloons.

"You know, I still haven't figured out why she's still in bed. She's normally up really early," Tony observed, mentally groaning at the times when Mini-Ziva would come bursting into his room at 6 or even 5 in the morning – on a weekend.

Gibbs smirked slyly. "Yeah, well, while you and Jaz were - 'watching a film'" Tony's cheeks colored, "Abby decided to take Ziva out."

"And?" Tony looked quizzically.

"Abby drunk more Caf-POW!s than she normally does, so Ziva's tired out, never mind Abs."

Tony nodded and climbed down from the ladder, admiring his work. "Is that ok?"

Gibbs nodded, "Looking good." He checked the clock, "Time to go and wake up the squirt..."

* * *

Mini-Ziva shifted in her sleep and turned over to face the door. Her long curly hair had come out of its braid and was now spread across her pillow.

When Gibbs pushed the door open, he smiled at this, _"So peaceful... wouldn't be like that in a few hours, though."_

He walked over to her bed, carefully stepping over Abby, who lay asleep on an air mattress in the middle of the room, and lowered himself to sit on the side of the bed. He watched both girls sleep for a few more seconds before he gently stroked the little girl's hair. "Ziva?"

The small Israeli sighed in her sleep and turned over. Gibbs smirked, both she and Tony were sometimes so much alike...

"Ziv?"

"-Lo-" came the grumbled reply.

Gibbs smirked and picked Ziva along with her blankets up. But she was surprisingly fast to wiggle out of his grip again and back on her bed, curling up while snuggling back into her pillow.

"Ziva, don't you wanna come downstairs. There's something for you."

The Israeli turned over to peek at him, before she started to grin widely. Gibbs watched her and laughed when she literately jumped on him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and they swayed from side to side.

"Morning Ziv."

"Boker tov, 'ibbs!" She tucked her head into his neck.

"Did you had a nice dream?"

"-Ken-" Mini-Ziva nodded against him.

"Let's go downstairs." He said in a low voice as Ziva looked at Abby. "We're letting her sleep a bit longer, alright."

Mini-Ziva grinned knowingly and nodded, before she leaned close to Gibbs' ear, whispering, "Abby ti'ed. Nee's sleep."

* * *

Still clad in her purple PJ's, Ziva silently followed Gibbs down the stairs. Due to his build he blocked her sight of the living room entrance completely. Though, when he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at her, Mini-Ziva's view was finally free and her eyes widened. The team leader watched as her face lit up and she let out a small gasp.

"'ibbs!" In awe she looked at all the decorations and balloons.

Gibbs chuckled lightly and turned his attention to Tony, who grinned at their small companion.

"Hey Bug, what about me?"

Ziva's eyes stopped to dart around the room and came to rest on Tony. The little girl giggled at his 'I'm waiting to be praised' expression and ran to him, wrapping her small arms around the teenager's waist before Tony lifted her up.

Gibbs smiled as Mini-Ziva planted a kiss onto Tony's cheek. "Toda, Tony."

The teen blushed slightly, not having expected such a gesture. "It was nothing," he mumbled while putting the wriggling girl down, so she could explore the living room.

Ziva picked up the nearest balloon and threw it in the air, craning her neck and giggling as it flew above her head and landed inaudible a few feet behind her.

Both men silently watched the green balloon's movement. Only when it hit the ground, Gibbs snapped out of his trance and addressed the two youngsters. "Breakfast."

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva had found another balloon and clutched it to her chest. "Me no wanna."

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziv, when you wake up, you have breakfast, you know that. Now come on."

The little girl visibly pouted and looked pleadingly at him.

Gibbs found his resolve weakening. "Alright, you can have breakfast in here, okay?" he compromised.

Mini-Ziva nodded happily. "O'tay!" she grinned toothily and threw the balloon up in the air.

With a shake of his head, Gibbs disappeared and Tony grinned at the little girl.

"Come 'ere."

"Why?" Ziva frowned. She wasn't ready to give her new toy up just yet.

"I want to show you something."

Mini-Ziva held her balloon close to her tiny body as she walked over to Tony.

* * *

"I made pancakes and I got the-" Gibbs stopped in the middle of his sentence and laughed at the sight before him.

Tony had shown Ziva all about static electricity, if her hair sticking up was anything to go by. His shrunken senior field agent smirked as Ziva giggled.

"'ibbs! Me lion! Rawr!"

Gibbs laughed and tousled Ziva's wild hair, "Is the lion hungry by any chance?"

"Uh huh!"

* * *

**(After breakfast)**

"This is gonna be so cool!" Abby said excitedly as she did Ziva's hair into a braid.

The little girl smiled and looked at her feet. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"What this day?"

Abby stopped in her movements, "Er-"

"Why b'loon and decowation?" Ziva whispered, wary about asking this question.

The goth finished her hair and picked Mini-Ziva up. _"She has no idea it was her birthday."_

"Because today's a special day," said Gibbs from the doorway, walking into the room. Gently he took his shrunken agent from Abby, who smiled and watched the interaction in front of her.

"Why speshul?" Ziva knitted her eyebrows together and played with the hem of Gibbs' shirt.

"Because it's your birthday," he explained, flicking the tip of her nose and making her smile.

"Bir'day?"

"Yep. It means you're four now, instead of three," stated Gibbs, showing Ziva the numbers with his fingers.

Though, seeing the confused expression return to the little girl's face, Gibbs tried to remember the word he recently got taught by Agent Jardine. "Jom how-leh-det." He slowly and carefully said in broken Hebrew.

Mini-Ziva first looked puzzled but then grinned and even corrected him, "Yom huledet!"

Gibbs laughed and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, of course I meant Yom huledet."

A flash of light made them both look at Abby, who grinned from ear to ear. "That's so cute," she gloated over the picture she had just taken.

"Me look!" Ziva wiggled in Gibbs' arms.

Abby grinned and held the display of the camera to the pair. Gibbs had to admit that it looked really good. Abby had pressed the release just in the right moment. The picture caught Ziva and him from the side, as they looked at each other, smiling widely.

"Pwetty," decided the little girl and turned to Gibbs who nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(NCIS)**

"Morning, Boss."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected to see his agent before 10. He had given the team the morning off, if they had done all their late paperwork - which the Probies hadn't – much to his amusement.

"McGee!" A little voice yelled.

The agent in question laughed and knelt down so he could hug the fast approaching girl properly. The impact momentarily left him out of breath.

"Hey Ziva. Happy Birthday!"

After having let go of McGee, Mini-Ziva grinned toothily at him, "Me fohr!"

"Really?" Tim acted shocked, "You're four?"

"Uh huh!"

McGee smiled and briefly looked at Gibbs, who had walked to his desk. "Well, if you're four, now... I guess this deserves a special present."

"Pwesent?"

"Uh huh," mimicked McGee with a grin, causing Gibbs to quietly snort with laughter.

Mini-Ziva looked confused at the team leader. She didn't knew what was so funny about McGee's answer.

Meanwhile McGee had picked up a colored gift bag, which he had stored under his desk and had forgotten it there till he had noticed it again and decided to leave it till Ziva's birthday.

By the time Ziva turned back to McGee, the agent was kneeling in front of her once more and had taken a box out of the gift bag, placing it right in front of him.

Mini-Ziva's eyes lid up as she spotted the familiar design.

"For you," McGee told her and opened the lid of the box.

The little girl smiled widely and hurriedly got rid of her shoes before she sat down and grabbed the first of the two items. The former MIT student watched in amusement as Ziva put her new light-up shoes on.

Standing up, she experimentally tested the lights before she went back to McGee and hugged him fiercely.

"Toda," she said, her voice muffled by his jacket.

From his desk Gibbs observed the exchange smiling. When Mini-Ziva pulled out of the embrace in order to spin around a few times, her eyes were entirely focused on her feet. It took her a full minute before she finally got dizzy and dropped to the floor, laughing as the world kept spinning around her.

"That was a good idea, Tim."

McGee looked from Ziva up to his boss, who regarded him with a small smile , "I thought it would be. I caught her staring at her shoes once in while. She didn't seemed happy about them."

Gibbs sighed, "She didn't wanted to put on any of the other shoes. Took me about twenty minutes to convince her every day, till we managed to come to an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"I would buy her new ones when I would find some. Where did you find those? They were sold out at every dam... other store." He quickly caught himself before saying a swear word.

"Kids from my neighbor had them on, so I asked where they found them. Turns out a small store in the outer skirts of D.C. still had 'em."

Mini-Ziva meanwhile had recovered from her spin and noticed Gibbs standing beside his desk.

"Look," she called excited and jumped.

"I see," he smiled.

"Twinkle," Ziva exclaimed and ran to him.

Gibbs caught the small girl easily and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, settling her on his hip.

"You like those shoes a lot, right."

The little girl nodded eagerly. "Uh huh! Me luf 'em!"

The team leader let out a deep chuckle and looked at his watch, before planting a gentle kiss on Ziva's temple. "Glad you do. Come, there's another present waiting for you."

"Where?" She beamed at him.

"At a very special place," Gibbs smirked and carried a puzzled Miniature-Ziva upstairs.

* * *

**(A very special place...)**

Mini-Ziva run up and down the stairs, giggling happily as she looked down at her shoes. In the semi lid room the light ups enlightened the space around her feet pretty good.

Vance smiled at the scene and cast a glance to Gibbs, who was watching Ziva, also.

"Who would have thought that a dim light MTAC and some blinking shoes could make her this happy."

Gibbs chuckled, "Ziv!" He called the excited girl to them.

Mini-Ziva stopped short and looked questionably at him.

"Come here. We're here for your present, remember?"

The grin on Ziva's face widened and she quickly ran over to the men. The little girl looked around and past them before she furrowed her eyebrows, "Where?"

"Actually it's something for you to hear." Vance walked over to the controls while Gibbs made Ziva sit in the first row of chairs.

"Hear?"

"Just listen, Ziv."

Momentarily there was static before Eli David's voice filled the silence of the room. Ziva's eyes got large and her mouth opened in shock.

_-'Shalom Zivaleh.'-_

"Aba." Ziva whispered nearly inaudible.

Gibbs reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his forefinger. He smiled reassuringly at her as the tape played on.

_-'I'm sorry that I can't be with you, today. This is a big day for you. I'm very proud of you, my little light._

_I hope that you can join us again soon. Your Ima misses you badly. As do Tali, Ari and I._

_We're all okay, so don't worry about us. Enjoy your time abroad in the US. Be nice to the people there. They care much about you._

_I'll try my hardest to enable your return to us as soon as possible, but I won't lie to you. It may takes another few months._

_Don't forget that your Ima, siblings and I love you very much, Zivaleh.'-_

As the tape stopped, Mini-Ziva was sniffing slightly.

"Here," Vance had come back over to them and now held a handkerchief out to Ziva, smiling gently at her as Gibbs pulled her onto his lap.

"Toda."

"You're welcome, kid."

"You okay, Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva nodded slightly, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"Should I show you what else this room can do?" offered Vance, hoping to distract Mini-Ziva and to cheer her up again.

The little girl immediately perked up and looked up at Gibbs before she nodded vehemently. The big screen right in front them looked like the big screen at the cinema, to which Tony had taken her once.

A minute later the rotating NCIS logo on the screen was replaced by colorful animations.

Gibbs chuckled and mouthed 'cartoons?' to Vance, who only shrugged as he sat beside them, occupying the chair in which Ziva had been sitting only a few minutes ago. "There's no video conference scheduled for another two hours..."

-"Bugs!"- Ziva pointed at the screen with wide eyes, excited to see Bugs Bunny and Duffy Duck.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	40. A Special Day: 2 of 3

It was nearly one in the afternoon. Under the pretext of needing to help a friend, Gibbs had left Ziva with Abby. That had been nearly two hours ago. Now the little girl started to become irritated. After all, Gibbs had promised her to spent the day with her and not with work.

The goth was funny to be around with and knew how to entertain her but like every other person in this building, she had to work too – which left Ziva pretty much on her own and bored, after having explored the lab and adjoining office numerous times.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"What'z Dee-Oh-Cee?" While Mini-Ziva had been in MTAC with Gibbs and the Director, both men had constantly used this phrase. And something told her it wasn't good.

"You mean doc?"

At the same time as Mini-Ziva let out a shriek, Gibbs entered the lab. "You got something for me, Abs?"

"Me no go doc!"

Slightly startled, Gibbs looked from Ziva, who made sure to be at least two feet away from him and Abby, who's expression turned from confused to shocked and then to guilty.

"Abs," the agent sighed.

"I didn't meant to do that. She asked me what D-O-C meant and I automatically said it as word. It was a reflex, Gibbs!"

Gibbs sighed and decided to ignore her for the moment, turning his attention to Mini-Ziva, "Ziv... Remember when we watched the videos? How I explained to you that the doctor just will make sure you're okay?"

"Me healthy!" She looked at him with a frown, while stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He smiled, "I know that. But the doctor doesn't."

"You tell." Mini-Ziva nodded at her own sentence.

"Zee," Abby interrupted the staring match between the two, "My dad always took me to a toy store afterward. I'm sure Gibbs will take you too, right Gibbs?"

Ziva looked at the team leader for confirmation.

"I'll do that, just like last time."

The little girl kept staring at the agent before she finally relented with a deep sigh, "O'tay..."

Gibbs grinned and slowly closed the gap between them, crouching down in front of Ziva, "Still a few days before that happens. As for today, it is all about you turning four years."

Mini-Ziva wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck, looking at him with her chocolate colored eyes, "Me big?"

"Not as little was you were yesterday," he sidestepped the question. After all she should feel like a child and not like someone who is supposed to grow up quickly. Years spent as a child should be enjoyed, not cut short, since those years were already short enough.

Ziva frowned at first but then decided that she could live with the answer, so she just leaned more heavily against him, snuggling into his embrace.

"You ready for more fun?" Gibbs asked, standing back up while lifting the little girl off the floor at the same time.

"Wait!" Abby interjected hurriedly, "I still got a present for her."

Mini-Ziva's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Pwesent?"

"Come on, Gibbs. Share!" With as grin Abby held her arms out for the little girl.

"Abs..." A bit wary Gibbs handed Ziva over to the goth, who grinned even more.

"And now, shoo!"

"Abs..."

"You can come back in twenty minutes." Abby declared happily, already having turned around and walking to her office, a giggling Mini-Ziva in her arms.

Gibbs shook his head but decided to leave. He could use another cup of coffee.

* * *

Eventually the team leader was back in Abby's lab.

"Abs..." he sighed. He hadn't expected the sight in front of him.

"What? Ziva likes it, right Zee?"

The little girl grinned toothily at Gibbs while nodding her head. "Me pwetty!"

"Uh huh," Gibbs smiled a bit forced. "You going to keep that on, Ziv?"

"Uh huh!"

Although he had guessed that it would only be a matter of time, before Abby would present his shrunken agent with such garment, he had hoped it would take her longer to do so.

Though as he watched Ziva show off her new shirt, he just had to grin.

"Twinkle!" Mini-Ziva looked down at her black shirt which had a pink, sparkling skull on it.

"The pink doesn't bother ya?"

The little girl smiled even wider, "Nuhuuuuuuu."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked at Abby. Ziva never had used THAT word before.

'Sorry,' Abby signed grinning.

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva had walked over to Gibbs and pulled on his pant leg. Her eyes were full hope to finally be able to leave the NCIS building. "Go home?"

The agent looked down, "Yeah, sounds like a great idea." He shot Abby another look before concentrating on Ziva again, "Let's get our stuff..."

* * *

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva looked questionably at Gibbs as he parked the car in an, for her unknown, region.

The older agent just grinned at her through the rear-view mirror, "Time to get out of the car," he announced and opened his door.

When he opened the side door for her, Ziva still looked very confused.

"Ziv?" His question snapped her out of her thoughts and she quickly scrambled out of the car.

"Why we here?"

"Did you noticed what I had put in the back of the car?" Gibbs questioned as he made his way to the trunk.

"No." Mini-Ziva frowned and followed him. She came to a halt next to Gibbs, just in time to see him pulling a blanket away from whatever lay in the trunk.

A moment later her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, before letting out a squeal as Gibbs set a familiar object down next to her. It was the bike they had bought a few weeks ago. Though, now it's former pink color was replaced by a dark purple one. And a silver writing 'Ziva David' adorned the frame.

"Ah!" Gibbs held Mini-Ziva back as she tried to climb on the bike, "Not so fast, squirt."

"'ibbs!"

The agent laughed lightly, "You can in a minute, but first you'll put these on." He handed her a helmet and some soft knee guards. Certainly, they weren't really needed, but he didn't want to deal with a scraped knee. Not on her birthday.

Obviously Ziva had similar thoughts as she promptly handed the knee guards back to Gibbs. "No nee's."

"Just humor me, Ziv. Once you can ride your bike steadily, I promise you don't need to put them on anymore." He explained as he fastened the protection wear around her knees.

A bit unhappy Mini-Ziva submitted.

"Me dri..dr.."

"Drive." The agent helped, mentally making a note to explain her the difference between drive and ride later.

"Me drif' now?"

Gibbs closed the trunk with a thud and grinned at her. "Let's go there first," he pointed to a nearby open space, where Ziva would be able to ride her bike freely, without bumping into people, cars or anything else.

* * *

Half a hour later and some near falls, as one of the training wheels always seemed to stay off the ground, all four wheels kept steadily on the ground as the little girl sped around.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called out in warning, sprinting after her, but it was already too late. The moment she had tried to ride the bike while standing on it, her foot lost the connection to the pedal and her knee came into contact with the concrete as she more or less found herself sitting on the frame of the bike.

A bit dumbfounded Mini-Ziva looked at him as he stopped the bike from rolling further and helped her stand up.

"See, that happens if you ride it standing." He teased gently, after having brushed the dirt of her pants.

Ziva looked confused at him. "But they do!"

"They? The other kids?"

"Uh huh."

Gibbs grinned, "Well, they are much older than you. When you're their age you can ride like that too, but till then you only ride your bicycle when you're sitting on it AND with both of your hands on the handlebar." He shuddered slightly as he imagined what would happen if she tried such a move.

Mini-Ziva contemplated this for a moment before she knitted her eyebrows together and sat back down on her bike.

"More drif'?"

He checked his watch, "Sure Ziv. We still got some time."

Grinning toothily, she quickly pedaled away from him once more. This time much more steadier than before.

* * *

**(Some time later)**

When they pulled up at Gibbs' house at three pm, they were already awaited by Abby, who stood on the front porch. And if the familiar cars in his street were anything to go by, the others were inside his house already.

As soon as Gibbs left the car, Abby approached him, "Finally! Where were you? We're waiting since forever. "

"Abby, we said three and it's three." He calmly went to the side door, gently lifting a half asleep Mini-Ziva out of her booster seat.

"And don't worry she'll be wide awake soon, thanks to all the sugar that will be in the cake," he placed a kiss on Abby's cheek, forestalling any comment about exhausting the little girl.

"Cake?" Ziva clumsily rubbed her eyes.

"And presents!" Exclaimed Abby as they entered the house and a chorus was heard from the living room.

"Happy Birthday, Ziva!"

The little girl giggled and shyly waved to Tony, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Vance. Seeing them all in Gibbs' house overwhelmed her slightly.

"I'll get you-know-what!" announced Abby as Gibbs handed Ziva to McGee who walked with her to the rest of the group.

"Did you had fun, bug?" Tony asked once Mini-Ziva sat between him and Ducky on the couch.

"Uh huh! Me drif'!" She grinned widely at him while McGee unfastened her shoes for her.

"There you go."

"Toda." Instantly, Mini-Ziva pulled her legs up onto the couch and sat on her knees, regarding the big pile on the coffee table. "What this?"

"Looks like presents for you, my dear."

She looked astonished at it. As the day had progressed she had gotten several, albeit smaller, packages, containing sweets, drawing materials and even one or two books from all of them already. "More?"

"You can never have enough of them," stated Jimmy, getting some looks from the other adults, "What? It's true!"

"Indeed," chuckled Ducky.

"Me open?"

Gibbs, having followed Abby, came out of the kitchen, "Soon, but first we eat." _"Then you can rip the wrappings off and make a chaos of my living room..." _

He motioned for his guests to take a place on the well-laid table, making sure to have Ziva sitting at the head of it. Abby had overdone herself by decoration the table with paper streamers, confetti and sweets. Luckily the others had been able to talk her out of party hats. There would be enough time for them when Mini-Ziva would celebrate with her preschool friends.

As if on clue the light was lowered and Abby came into the room, carrying a round chocolate cake with several lit candles on top of it. In the middle was a hugging Baby Winnie the Pooh and Tigger.

For the third time that day Mini-Ziva was truly surprised.

"Mine?" she asked in a high pitched voice as Abby placed the cake right in front of her.

"That's right, Ziv. That's your cake," Gibbs, who had yet to take a seat, placed a kiss on the top of Ziva's hair. "Blow out the candles, so we can eat it."

"Don't forget to wish yourself something while you blow the candles out!" Tony advised from left to her. _"And don't spit on it..."_

Mini-Ziva scrambled on her chair into a kneeing position and leaned half on top of the cake as she draw in a deep breath.

From behind her, Gibbs also leaned a bit closer to the cake and the moment Ziva blew the candles out, he blew too, helping her. Though, the little girl didn't noticed it and the others just grinned and congratulated Ziva on blowing all candles out at once.

While Mini-Ziva, with the help of Gibbs and Abby, served out the cake, Vance leaned over to McGee.

"You got that all, Agent McGee?"

"Everything," McGee grinned and put the video camera away - for now.

* * *

**(Time for presents)**

"'ibbsssssssssssssssssssssssss, comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Mini-Ziva sat impatiently in front of her presents. Everyone else had already taken a seat around her, only the team leader was still absent. There had even been time to exchange her chocolate covered shirt with another one. This time a black shirt with a green, sparkling star on it. It was another present from Abby, along with some other pieces of clothing.

"I'm here, I'm here," Gibbs smirked as he came out of the kitchen. A fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Well then," Vance took the biggest present and handed it to Ziva, "This is from me, I hope you'll like it."

The little girl grinned toothily at him as she thanked him, already tearing the wrapping off at the same time.

"Yay!"

Vance chuckled, "You know how to play this, right?" He wasn't sure how old she had been when she first had played battleships, but he remembered pretty well from their conversation nearly two years ago, that she loved it more than playing with dolls.

"Uh huh!"

The director looked at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow, only receiving a shrug and a smirk as response to his silent question.

"Play now?" Mini-Ziva questioned the Director with gleaming eyes.

"I would love to, but I need to go now. I still got some work to do, today."

Ziva sighed, "O'tay."

"We can play it on Monday though. You just come to my office and we play, okay?"

"Rweally?"

"Really."

"Yay!"

"It's a date then," Vance grinned at Mini-Ziva's enthusiasm, before standing up and saying goodbye to the rest of the group. Opposite to the rest of them, he had an agency to run and a family who wouldn't be happy if he would come home too late - again.

"I'll see you out." said Gibbs, waking with Vance outside.

* * *

"What?" Gibbs asked, after he had closed the front door and had lead Vance to his car.

The silence between the Director and him hadn't been awkward but most definitely questioning. Vance looked smugly at Gibbs, "Good luck with the party on Saturday. If you need Monday off. Take it." He said, making the team leader stop and look at him.

"You don't think I can handle a few preschoolers, Leon?"

"Oh I know you can. But I've my fair share of those events, too," Vance replied. Memories of his own kids' parties hitting him. They weren't exactly a piece of cake, no pun intended.

Gibbs smirked, but took Vance's words in. "See you on Monday Leon."

Vance mirrored the agent's smirk.

"Gibbs." The director said by way of goodbye, before he pulled a toothpick out of his jacket pocket, stuck it in his mouth and took a seat behind the wheel of his car.

* * *

"'ibbs! Look!" Mini-Ziva came bouncing towards him as soon as he entered the house. A real but shortened stethoscope around her neck.

Gibbs smirked, "Oh! You became a doctor while I was outside, Ziv?"

"Uh huh! Me listen!" She held the stethoscope up and looked expectantly at him.

The agent looked first at the rest of the group, who wore identical grins, and then back at Ziva, picking her up.

"Alright, squirt."

After having listened to his heart for a while, Mini-Ziva grinned, "Fom-fom, rwealllllyyyyy louwd."

"I hope so," chuckled Gibbs, who had sat down back on the couch with Ziva in his lap.

"You hear?" She offered him the earpieces.

"Sure." With a smirk he listened to his own heart while the others watched the interaction, laughing quietly about how domestic the team leader was when he was around Mini-Ziva.

"You're right, that's really loud."

"Told ya!" Ziva grinned toothily at him.

Gibbs shot Abby a look.

"That wasn't me. Tony said that!"

"Not true, McTalker was it!"

"You'r funny!" giggled Ziva, stopping their bickering immediately and making Ducky and Gibbs laugh out loud.

"Hey Ziva, you want to open my present now?" Jimmy held a bright blue wrapped present out to her.

"A real stethoscope, Duck?"

"The plastic one wasn't realistic enough."

Their whispered conversation was short-lived when they heard Mini-Ziva's reply to Jimmy's question.

"Gimme!"

"Ziva!"

She guiltily looked at Gibbs, saying "sowry" in a sweet voice, before turning to Jimmy, grinning widely. "Gimme. Pleaseeeeee."

Jimmy laughed and readily handed the present over.

Once the blue wrapping was in shreds, Ziva held a bear in her hands. More precisely a Doodle Magic Glow Bear.

"You can draw on it. And if you use the light pen," Palmer pointed at one of the three pens, "It will even glow in the dark but when it's light you won't see the lines you draw with the pen. And if there's no more room to draw on the bear or you just want to start anew, Gibbs can wash it for you and all drawings will be gone."

The more he explained the larger Ziva's grin got.

"Aw, I want one of these too," commented Abby, leaning close after she had taken a seat right next to Gibbs and Ziva.

"Here," Mini-Ziva handed her one of the pens, grinning toothily.

"Thank you!"

Happily Abby started to draw on the bear with Ziva, the little girl looking at Abby's work every once in a while.

"Looks like you going to have to wash it often, Jethro."

Gibbs smirked, "Just need a few spares..."

"You better hide them good." Commented McGee, adding a _"From both"_ in afterthought.

* * *

A with doodles fully covered bear later, it finally was time for another present.

"Tony's next!"

The teen rolled his eyes but then took a package from the stack on the coffee table and handed it to a smiling Ziva.

"Here bug, I hope you like it."

He waited till she had removed the paper, "Since you always try to get your little hands on the NCIS cameras, this one is for you now. While you still have to be careful with it, it won't break if you accidentally drop it or it gets wet."

Mini-Ziva's eyes lit up as she took in the shiny, new piece of equipment that she was so familiar with. But this one was different - it was all hers! She quickly went to the other side of the table and hugged Tony, "Toda!"

As the two shrunken agents were hugging, Tony looked at Gibbs over Ziva's shoulder and smiled when Gibbs gave him an approving nod.

"We can try it out later, okay?"

"O'tay."

Tony grinned, gently squeezing her before he released her, "McGeek's turn."

"Tony," the acting senior field agent growled, but swiftly put a smile back on his face as he noticed Ziva looking expectantly at him.

"You want your present?"

The little girl only kept looking at him with a 'Duh' expression on her face as she cocked her head.

"McGee," the others finally called after this had went on for an endless minute.

The agent grinned and took the rather heavy package from the coffee table, setting it down on the floor, right in front of Ziva, who didn't wasted any time to open it.

"Figures," whispered Tony as he caught sight of the present.

"Timothy?" Ducky had leaned forward from where he sat in the armchair, trying to get a better view.

"It's a Vtech Tote and Go Laptop." McGee explained proudly, while setting the computer up for Ziva. "It has quite of lot of learning programs on it. Like learning numbers, letters, words and easy sentences. Along with other programs for logic and such."

While he had sat on the floor, Mini-Ziva had climbed on his lap, watching his every movement closely.

"What t'at?" The little girl pointed to the display.

"I think it's a squirrel. And look it's talking to you."

* * *

Half an hour filled with shouts, laughs, giggles and groans later...

"I'm getting a headache just by looking at it," muttered Gibbs, getting a hug from Abby in response.

"But look how much fun she has."

Ducky laughed, "Not only her."

Tony and Palmer had joined the pair on either side of McGee. Both encouraging and helping Mini-Ziva to press the right buttons on the keyboard.

"At least we got leverage on them, now." The team leader's gaze drifted to the video camera which filmed the whole scene continuously.

"Gibbs!"

"What? I said we. Didn't I?" With a smug smirk Gibbs wrapped his arm back around Abby, who had detached herself from his embrace after his 'leverage' statement.

"Jethro, I think it might be time now for your present. Before it gets too dark outside."

"Yeah..." One last time, he took in the sight of his team playing on a kid's computer,

before he got up from the couch and walked over to the coat-tree in his hallway. Ducky and Abby quietly followed him.

Once done with putting on their jackets and shoes, Gibbs turned back to his team, who still hadn't noticed the change in their surroundings. "Alright kids, enough played for now."

"But Gibbs!" The three men chorused at once, with Ziva's meek "'ibbs..." being barely audible.

"Well if Ziva wants to wait till tomorrow for her last present..." Gibbs smirked good naturally

The little girl looked at the empty table and frowned, "Where?"

"Outside." By now he held her jacket and shoes in hand, "But if you..."

-"Lo"-, Ziva quickly scrambled to her feet, "Me wanna see!"

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	41. A Special Day: 3 of 3

"'ibbs, me no see," Mini-Ziva protested loudly as Gibbs covered her eyes with his hand as soon as he had opened the backdoor.

"That's the plan, Ziv."

The little girl let out a deep sigh, muttering something in Hebrew under her breath.

"I think it's better I didn't understand that, right?" He smirked and checked if the others finally made it outside, too. "You ready to see your surprise, Ziv?"

"YES!"

Gibbs laughed, "Don't huff, squirt."

"Pleeasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Alright," he slowly removed his hand from her eyes, while gently congratulating her again. "Happy Birthday, Ziva."

Mini-Ziva stared in awe at the construction in front of her.

"Ziv?"

The little girl blinked and turned her head to him, a wide smile forming on her lips.

"Mine?"

"Ya betcha." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as she looked back at her new swing set.

"Lemme down." Ziva started to wriggle, causing Gibbs to grin.

"Don't I get a 'thank you, 'ibbs' first?"

The little girl grinned broadly at him, "T'ank ya." She gave him an innocent look, "Me play now?"

Tony, McGee and Palmer laughed. They had helped Gibbs to build up the construction and some other outdoor things, shortly before their official lunch break. Now, seeing Ziva's reaction made all of their work worth even more.

Gibbs set Ziva back on her own feet, "Want me to push you, Ziv?"

The little girl shook her head and took his hand instead, "You swing, too!"

"Squirt, I don't..."

"Didn't you made sure it was extra strong to hold adults too?" Abby interrupted cheekily as Mini-Ziva led the team leader over to a swing.

Gibbs smirked and wound the metal chains of the swing around the beam, making it more adult size before he sat down, "I think Abby wants to swing too."

Mini-Ziva, already having climbed on a swing which hung in the middle of the construction, looked at the goth, "You too!"

All too happily Abby agreed and took the last swing. "Si El Mini-Jefe"

"Abs, don't say that. She might take you serious." Gibbs sat back and watched 'his' two girls swing on the swing set, which he had build at night in his basement, for the last few days.

In the meantime Ducky had admired the other constructions in Gibbs' backyard. He was sure that those weren't there on his last visit, which had been the day before.

In the far corner of the yard he could see something looking oddly familiar like a sandbox. And from the highest tree's strongest limp hung a rope ladder. One end of it was safely attached to the ground while the other end, which was wound around the limp was blocked by a wooden construction. Certainly to hinder any attempt to climb on the tree itself. And the gym mats underneath the ladder looked suspiciously like the old ones from the NCIS gym.

"Jethro, you really transformed your backyard into an adventure park."

Gibbs smirked and looked at his work, "If it keeps her from climbing around the house and on my furniture... I'm all for it." The statement caused the team to laugh.

"Why no slide?" Palmer blurted out what had been bothering him since they had build up the swing set.

Mini-Ziva looked questionably at Gibbs. She would have liked a slide.

"There must still be a motive to go to the park. Change of scenery. Other children."

The others quickly caught Gibbs' line of thought. The park was his way of gently forcing Ziva to interact and socialize more with other children.

Though, Mini-Ziva scrunched her nose up. She still didn't liked to meet 'other children'. At least not if they were completely new to her. She never could be sure if they were friendly or not.

"You know Gibbs... A tire as swing would be awesome, too!"

"It's in the basement," deadpanned the team leader, slightly smirking.

"Why didn't have you hung it up?"

"Everything in time. It will be there on Saturday."

Abby smiled. "I call dibs then!"

* * *

Meanwhile Tony, McGee and Palmer had went over to the rope ladder.

"Okay, let's see who manages to get to the top, climb around on the other side of the ladder and gets back down the fastest," Tony decided.

McGee and Palmer shot each other amused glances but went for it, too.

"No jumping down from the top," Jimmy added.

"Why? Are you afraid to jump?"

"No Tony, but it's fairer if you have to climb up AND down."

"If you say so..."

"I'll got the stop watch," chirped McGee, readying his mobile phone for their competition.

"I'll go first." decided the teen and glared at Tim, "Don't stop too late."

The agent in question rolled his eyes and gave the phone to Palmer. "Happy now, Tony?"

"Yep." He grinned widely.

"Okay. On 3." Palmer started to count. "1-2-3!"

* * *

"'ibbs?"

"Yeah?"

Mini-Ziva, having watched the boys since she had heard them bickering behind her, pointed at them, "What they do?"

"They're being boys, Ziv." Gibbs smirked.

"Looks like they're competing."

"That they are, my dear."

Gibbs frowned at seeing his old friend handle the video camera like he had done nothing else before, "Duck, when did you learned how to use such a thing?"

"Not everyone has your aversion against technology."

The older ME's reply made the girls laugh and Gibbs' frown deepen. _"Just because I don't exactly love it, doesn't mean I can't handle it. Not that you need to know that..." _He smirked to himself.

* * *

"Looks like Palmer won." McGee grinned.

"No way!" Tony exclaimed loudly. Not happy at all about it.

"Way. He beat you with 75 milliseconds."

The young M.E. smiled widely. He had won against a younger man AND an agent.

"You just stopped too soon." Tony argued.

"Didn't and even if I had," McGee smiled smugly, "Those 75 milliseconds wouldn't have made a difference."

"Give it up, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied as he stepped with Ziva and the others to them. The little girl being in his arms.

The teen huffed but then grinned and shook Palmer's hand. "Congratz, but I want a revenge!"

"Sure."

"But not now, " Gibbs pointed to his garage, "Make yourself useful and get the garden furniture out. I'll get the grill ready. Abs..."

"Getting the food ready! "

"You wanna help them, too, Ziv?"

The little girl looked at him and then longingly at the rope ladder.

"Or you could just go play," Gibbs smiled at her, receiving a toothy one in return.

"Me play!"

With an amused smirk he set her on the ground and watched how she started to climb around the wide rope ladder.

* * *

"Annndddddddddd you lost against a girl, Palmer."

"So did you."

"Don't have a problem with that," Tony grinned.

"Me neither."

Mini-Ziva smiled widely. When Tony and Jimmy had come back to the rope ladder to pass the time before dinner and to play with her, she had been extremely happy. And now she even had climbed the rope faster than them!

* * *

**(Living room)**

Dinner had past quickly and fairly uneventful, if you ignore the chaos they had made with grilling and eating some s'mores. The little girl's enthusiasm for the sweet treats had only been able to be stopped by Gibbs with the promise of more s'mores in the near future.

Ducky had taken one of Ziva's new fairytale books and was now reading stories to her and Abby. Both of them sitting or in Mini-Ziva's case laying on either side of him on the couch.

Gibbs dozed in the arm chair. It was already close to midnight. Tony had retired to his room an hour before, at the same time as McGee and Palmer said goodbye and made their way home. Different from Gibbs, they had to work the next day.

While Ducky and Abby had to work too, they would be spending the night at Gibbs' house.

The only reason for Ziva to be still awake, was that Gibbs had made sure that she was ready for bed and could be taken there at any time, without urging her to change clothes first.

Though, as the little girl started to yawn without much of a pause in between, Gibbs decided to call it a night.

"Alright," he quietly got the attention of the others, "Time for bed."

Confused, Abby stretched herself and then looked at the clock, "Huh..."

"Yeah," Gibbs smirked knowingly, "Way past bedtime." Ducky too nodded in agreement and gently closed the book, careful not to stir the half asleep girl next to him. If she stayed this way they may would be able to tug her in without her putting up a fight.

Abby smiled, "But dad..." she playfully whined.

The team leader only shook his head and motioned to the stairs.

"'tay," Abby mimicked Mini-Ziva and stood up after wishing Ducky a good night.

"Should I take her?" She asked in direction of their little companion.

Gibbs thought for a few moments. The way Mini-Ziva acted uninterested, she wouldn't notice if it was Abby and not him who tugged her in tonight.

He nodded once to Abby, who swiftly but carefully lifted Ziva into her arms.

"Good night you two," he smiled at them, planting a kiss on the top of their hair, before watching them disappear upstairs.

"I could use a goodnight drink."

"Now, Duck?"

"Don't tell me you're too tired, Jethro."

Gibbs scoffed as he returned with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, "I'm not the one needing to get up early. Or the one who wants to talk." He added in afterthought.

"We don't need to talk..." Ducky smiled.

The team leader smirked in return. Ducky watched as the team leader poured them both a healthy amount of bourbon before seating himself and taking the small glass.

"There is something ticking in the back of your mind. Something you are afraid to say, possibly even to show," Ducky began, prompting Gibbs to talk.

"Duck..."

"It is bringing memories, maybe even unwelcome ones, back to your mind. Memories about Shannon and Kelly. She wouldn't be much younger than our Ziva, would she?"

"Not unwelcome," muttered Gibbs, taking a healthy drink of his bourbon. "Just forgot how attached one can become..."

"And now you're wondering what it will feel like to live without them?"

Gibbs didn't answered but just took another sip of his drink.

At the same moment, Ducky fixed a point behind the arm chair, causing Gibbs to turn around in it.

"Ziv? Why aren't you sleeping."

The little girl hugged her new teddy bear closer to her. She didn't gave him an answer but slowly walked over to him.

"C'mere." He gently put her on his lap. "Bad dream?"

Mini-Ziva shook her head, carefully eying Ducky. She wasn't sure if she could voice her reason out loud, at least in the way she liked to say it. After all she learned to be polite... most of the times.

"You don't want to tell us?" Gibbs questioned softly.

The little girl sighed, "Abby louwd."

"How so?"

"She talkz!"

"She's not sleeping?"

"She sleepz an' talkz!"

The men chuckled at this, causing Ziva to frown. "T'at no funny!"

Gibbs gently squeezed her, "How about you stay with us for a little while and I'll make you a hot chocolate?" He knew that she would refuse to sleep alone in his room. Something about the nightly shadows in his room made her not sleep well. At least not if he wasn't in the room, too.

"Wif' 'mallows?" Mini-Ziva asked hopefully, grinning widely when Gibbs nodded.

* * *

One cup of chocolate milk and a few minutes later, Ducky looked at the now once again sleeping Ziva.

"She does that a lot..." explained Gibbs as he followed his friends eyes to where his shrunken agent had curled up against him. "Coming to me in the middle of the night and then falling asleep next to me, sleeping through the rest of the night."

Ducky looked amused, "You don't move her back."

Gibbs smirked at the statement, "I know I should make her sleep in her own bed, Duck..."

"I can't see any ill effects on this. She's seeking comfort and obviously trusts you on such a level, which allows her to come to you whenever she feels the need to."

"I suppose... still, she been rarely sleeping through the night for the past few days..."

"Do you know why?"

"She had such nights once or twice a week, but since her last preschool day... it's nearly a daily occurrence." He sighed.

"She's missing her home..."

Gibbs huffed, "Of course she does. Which four year old wouldn't? Foreign country, strange language _and_ people, it's been a miracle that she hasn't shut herself off... "

Ducky nodded. "Well if I do say so myself, she's very interactive, granted she doesn't like talking to strangers, but she gets on with others."

Gibbs smiled slightly and absentmindedly stroked Ziva's hair. The little girl unconsciously leaned into his touch, while Ducky watched his friend's movements closely.

"You don't want her to change back."

The agent in question didn't look at Ducky for a while until the old doctor spoke up.

"Jethro?"

"A year ago, I would have said yes, without hesitation. But now.. " He looked at his friend, "She's been through a lot these past few years, especially in the last months. Now... She doesn't have a restrictive or controlling factor in her life, anymore. Making her become something that I'll bet she never wanted to be. She can built up her own life, without someone given her orders, which most likely would throw everything she had archived to this point, out. It wouldn't be fair to rob her of this chance, Duck."

Ducky sighed tiredly, "Well, you're right with this, but Jethro, there's nothing wrong with enjoying the current situation. Don't feel guilty about it."

Gibbs nodded. '' I know, Duck. It doesn't stop me feeling guilty though."

Ducky was about to reply when Mini-Ziva muttered in her sleep and moved suddenly, causing Gibbs to almost loose the last drop of bourbon in his glass. The two men shared a look and Gibbs sighed deeply.

"I think it's time to call it a night, Duck."

The older man nodded, a smile on his face, "You wouldn't want our young Ziva to wake up and make the night to the day. For both of you."

Gibbs smirked and carefully stood, cradling the sleeping child. "Thanks Duck, I'll see you in six hours."

"Good night, Jethro."

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	42. Chapter 42

**Recap: **Friday, 13th November 2009.

* * *

**~ Chapter 42 – cause I'm out of ideas for a proper title... ~**

"Tony?"

The teen didn't react but went to a cupboard and took a bowl out, slamming it with unnecessary force onto the counter, before he reached for the box of cereals, which stood close by.

Mini-Ziva stared at him. Her spoon of cereals hanging forgotten in the air.

Gibbs frowned. "I thought you were already at work..."

"Obviously, I'm not," growled Tony and slammed the fridge door shut.

"Hey!" Now the team leader had enough of Tony's behavior, "Watch it."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Tony and grabbed a spoon before heading with his breakfast back upstairs.

"'ibbs?"

Tony's dark mood had made her uncomfortable. She never had seen the otherwise gentle and smiling teen like this before.

"He just has a bad day," Gibbs reassured her with a smile.

Mini-Ziva frowned. Tony was always smiling.

"Come on, eat your breakfast. Then you can go play outside."

A smile instantly appeared on the little girl's face, before she started to eat her cereals.

"Slowly, Ziv. You don't want it to come back up again."

She smiled shyly at him and continued to eat her breakfast at a normal speed, while Gibbs enjoyed his second cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Me done!" Ziva shoved the bowl to the agent.

"Ziv," he looked pointedly at her before looking at the dirty dish in front of him, pushing it back to her.

Mini-Ziva sighed and carefully climbed off her seat, grabbing her bowl from the table, once she stood.

"Good," Gibbs grinned at her over the brim of his glasses and watched her carry the dish to the nearby counter.

As she turned back to him, he had to suppress a laugh at her expression. His little agent clearly wanted to go outside and the delay seemed to annoy her, big time.

"Now you can go play."

Mini-Ziva's annoyed expression turned into a happy one and she darted to the backdoor.

Gibbs, having returned to his newspaper, didn't even looked up when he called out to her. "Stop."

The whine following his command came promptly, "Why?"

"'Cause you sure won't go outside in your PJ's. Go upstairs and change." He smirked openly at her.

Ziva sighed, "'tay." By now she knew that any protest would be useless and fall to deaf ears. Or end up in Gibbs' changing his mind about her plan to do something.

Finishing his coffee, Gibbs rose too and walked upstairs. With Ziva being occupied, he would take his chance to find out what was bugging his shrunken senior field agent.

Gibbs frowned as he reached Tony's door. The TV of the teenager was unusual loud. Gibbs shook his head, _"One of these days,"_ he thought, before slowly opening the door. Since the volume was up so high, he figured Tony wouldn't hear him knocking, anyway.

Though, it didn't kept Tony from complaining about the invasion. "Did you never heard of knocking."

Gibbs smirked and took a seat next to the teen on the couch, "Did you ever heard of noise induced hearing loss?" he shot back, taking the remote from next to him and lowering the volume.

"What do you want?" Tony asked lowly, his eyes still trained on the TV screen.

The agent shrugged nonchalant, "Do I want something? Nah. But you might wanna talk." He eyed the teen. Though, Tony kept quiet, causing Gibbs to push his luck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Gibbs snorted, "Yeah, I see that. That's why you're at home, in your PJs, eating in your room, watching movies. Doing all this instead of being at work." While the team leader listed those things, Tony's jaw and fists clenched even further in anger.

The movement not going unnoticed by Gibbs. "Alright," he stood back up, "I'll be in the garden if you feel like talking about whatever is bothering you."

As he walked to the door he watched his shrunken agent closely. _"Hopefully soon,"_ he thought as he saw Tony relaxing and even telling him that he would see Gibbs later.

* * *

When he stepped into the warm morning sun of the fall, he had expected to see his other shrunken agent on one of the swings. However, as he looked at the wood construction he couldn't find a trace of the little girl.

"Ziva?" He called lowly, not wanting to attract the attention of his elderly neighbor, who was doing some gardening - like he planned to do.

"'ibbs!"

The team leader frowned slightly as he followed the childlike voice to the side of his house.

"Whatcha doing there, Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva looked up from where she was crouching beside the house. A large smile on her face, "Look!"

With a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on his lips, he bent down next to her. Disbelieve momentarily creeping into his gaze.

"Me keep 'em?"

The innocent question snapped Gibbs back to reality and he ruefully shook his head, "That's not possible, Ziva."

"Why?" The little girl sulked slightly.

"They belong outside, squirt. Look at them, they are really young and I'm sure their mother will miss them terrible if they're gone when she comes back from getting them food."

During his explanation, Ziva's eyes had widened. "We no take 'em." She shook her head.

Gibbs grinned and stood up again, "That's right. And we should leave them alone now, too. I'm sure their mother will be back shortly and she won't come if we stand here."

"She nee's to!" Ziva protested. The idea of a mother leaving her children wasn't a nice one.

"She will," Gibbs laid a reassuring hand on Mini-Ziva's shoulder, covering the baby mice again. "Come, let's go back to the backyard."

"O'tay." Ziva led herself be led back, before she stopped suddenly, "'ibbs? We feed 'em?"

The agent chuckled, "They are too small to eat our kind of food. I'm sure their mom will get them something nice. Something they can eat."

Mini-Ziva momentarily squinted at him before smiling. "Me climb now?"

Gibbs grinned, "Under one condition."

"What?" Ziva frowned.

"Ask me again in a full sentence."

The frown on the little girl's face deepened and it also took a scowling note.

Gibbs crouched in front of her, "I know you can do it, Ziv." He smiled encouragingly.

"Can me..." Ziva sighed frustrated, "I," she looked at the agent who nodded smiling, "Can I climb... " she sighed again and looked pleadingly at Gibbs, who only kissed her forehead in response and then continued to look expectantly at her.

"Can I climb tuh lad'her?" she looked hopefully, her eyes pleading once more with him, "Please?"

Gibbs smile grew bigger and he enveloped her in a short but powerful hug, before letting go of her, praising the little girl along the way. "Very good, Ziva. See, you can do it. I'm really proud of you."

Mini-Ziva beamed, "T'ank you!"

"If you keep this up, we might go and get some ice cream this afternoon."

Upon his promise, Ziva slung her arms around his neck, "Yay!"

Gibbs laughed and gently detached himself from his agent, "But right now I need to scrape some leaves together."

Mini-Ziva cocked her head to the side and looked quizzically. She had absolutely no idea what Gibbs was talking about.

"I'll show you," with a smirk he went into his shed, a curious Ziva following him with her eyes.

A moment later Gibbs reappeared with a rake, showing it to the little girl. "This is a rake. And you can scrape together leaves with it."

For a while, Mini-Ziva watched him doing exactly this, before she waked up to him. She carefully reached for the rake, "Me help?"

"Ziva..." He grinned at her, causing the little girl to sigh.

"Can ...I … help?"

Gibbs nodded in approval. "I've got a rake which is smaller and better for you to handle." Leaving Ziva to hold the rake – and experimentally testing it -, he went back into the shed.

"_Where is it..." _He scanned the various gardening tools, till he finally caught sight of a much smaller rake, which stood in the far back corner, hidden behind bigger ones.

When he had offered it to his shrunken agent, he hadn't thought much about it. But now, as he held the small rake in his hands, he was assaulted by memories. From a time which he kept buried deep in his heart and mind.

This rake he had shortened for special little girl. His girl. His daughter, who got taken away from him far too early. Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. Yet, he did.

Gibbs sighed and breathed deeply to get his emotions back under control, aware that his shrunken agent must be impatiently waiting outside by now.

He may has made this tool for his girl, but for the moment there was another one in his life. One who was unaware of the memories she triggered in him, with her affectionate, happy and sometimes stubborn traits, among a few others.

He looked at the rake again, this time with a smile. Kelly had offered her toys to everyone who seemed to be nice. No matter if it was a friend or a complete stranger. A fact that made him smile proudly and made Shannon worry.

"_Kelly wouldn't mind."_ he thought as he emerged from the shed.

Gibbs had to bit back a laugh as he saw a small pile of leaves and a few feet next to it another one. Though, this time it was obvious that halfway through Ziva had had enough of gathering the leaves and instead started to play with them, as she now was in the process of throwing the leaves into the air, craning her neck to watch them falling back to the ground.

With a sly smile he grabbed as much leaves from the ground as he could before walking to his shrunken agent.

"Hey, Ziv!"

As she looked up he let go of the leaves, showering her with them. The little girl laughed heartily and started to launch a counterattack. Though the leaves didn't reached his head, it was enough to cloud his view, making him laugh out loud as he found his target suddenly standing right behind him.

They continued to chase each other for a few more minutes, till Gibbs picked Mini-Ziva up and swung her around, causing the little girl to shriek in glee.

"Alright, enough," he called, letting Ziva and himself gently drop to the ground, both breathing heavily but smiling wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Hey..." Tony greeted quietly before taking a seat on the swing closest to where Gibbs gathered the last of the leaves together.

"I'll grab a beer, you want one too?" Gibbs asked after having put the rake aside.

The teen looked at him incredulous. "You're seriously offering me beer?"

Gibbs shrugged with a smirk on his lips, "You want to tell me you haven't drunk that stuff before?"

"Not telling." Tony smiled.

The team leader nodded, "I'll be right back then."

Meanwhile Tony squinted at his shrunken partner. Mini-Ziva had given up on helping with gardening some time ago and now played happily with some Matchbox cars on the gym mats, which still lay at the end of the rope ladder.

"Why does Ziva has leaves in her hair?" he asked as Gibbs returned with their drinks and took a seat on one of the swings.

"Must have played with them," Gibbs commented unperturbed. Not the slightest hint of guilty conscience noticeable.

"You know, Tony. I got more break ups behind me than I dare to remember."

The teen smiled wryly, "I'm not surprised..."

"Women and I don't go well on a long-term basis. They always end up hating me... Or marrying someone I know..." Gibbs smirked.

"How?" Tony frowned at the last comment but then decided to ignore it. "Never mind," he picked on the label of his bottle, " Jaz wanted a break. Told me she needed to concentrated more on school."

"That's not all what happened."

Tony huffed, "No, it's not."

"You going to tell me or do I need to guess." Gibbs asked after a few minutes of silence. Though it hadn't been an uncomfortable one.

"Guess?" The teen answered feebly.

The team leader smirked and took a wild guess, sensing that it would be the right approach for dealing with Tony's problem. "You don't think that it's just because of school."

Tony looked bewildered, "How did you..." He paused, collecting his thoughts again, "I saw them... When you let me off earlier on Wednesday... She and another boy stood too close for comfort in the parking lot... That day I hadn't bothered to contact her. I just turned around and tried not to think about it. She once sorta warned me not to get jealous about her male friends..."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to frown, "You seemed fine yesterday."

"I was... Told myself it was just another one of said friends... Kinda worked, at least till I confronted her in the evening about it over the phone... She told me that I must have mistaken someone else for her." Tony took a large gulp from his beer, causing Gibbs to take it away from him.

"Not a good idea, DiNozzo."

Seemingly unaffected Tony ranted on. "How could she tell me I mistook her... I knew these clothes... They're her favorite pieces.. Surely there was no coincidence of a girl looking like her, having exactly the same clothes..."

_"__Rule #39: _There is no such thing as coincidence." Gibbs muttered, feeling sorry for his agent. Jaz had seemed like a nice enough girl. Though, he guessed, nothing is forever. At least rarely at such a young age.

Tony blinked, "She got all mad about me and bluntly told me that she had planned to tell me that she wanted a break from our relationship." He looked at Gibbs, "I don't know how but we ended up fighting so bad that we broke up once and for all... Over the phone..."

Gibbs sighed and laid a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Sounds cheesy, but there will be other girls."

"Wish they wouldn't take the majority of my friends with them..." Tony muttered darkly, causing the older agent to grin.

"_If he's worried about his new friends it can't be that bad." _Gibbs thought while trying to come up with a way of Tony meeting more teenagers. Surely his job at NCIS wasn't really helping when it came to socializing with teens at the same age.

"That ice cream parlor is always looking for temporaries..."

Tony frowned, "You want me to find another job?"

"No, just a way to meet other teenagers easier."

"Might be a good idea," mumbled Tony after having mulled the idea over for a bit.

"We can go there in the afternoon. I already promised a certain girl some ice cream." Gibbs offered.

Lost in their conversation both men hadn't notice that the last part of their conversation had attracted someone. Mini-Ziva stood in front of them, smiling innocently and toothily at them. "Ice cream?"

Gibbs suppressed a snort, "Later, kid."

"When?"

"In the afternoon."

"T'at long!" Ziva protested.

"Uh huh," Gibbs pulled the small child closer, "And only if you stick to the deal."

"What deal?" Tony asked.

"Ice cream for speaking in full sentences."

"Oh... Bet that's not easy," Tony smiled at Mini-Ziva.

"Nuhuuu!"

Gibbs ruffled her hair, "It will get easier the more you do it, Ziv."

The little girl nodded and then turned to Tony. A look of pure concentration on her face. "Do you... play wif'," she momentarily looked questionably at Gibbs, who mouthed the correct word to her. "Me?"

Tony smiled, "Of course I will. What do you want to do?"

Mini-Ziva thought for a minute. "'Fohtoh!"

"Sure, bug. Let's try out your new camera, then"

Standing up, Tony offered his hand to the little girl, who took it and then proceed to skip back into the house with the teen.

Gibbs was left sitting on the swing, smiling after the pair. _"Wrapped around her finger..."_

* * *

**(Ice cream parlor)**

"ibbs?" Mini-Ziva asked between spoons full of ice cream. In front of her stood a rather big ice cream bowl, filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce, wafers and chocolate chips.

"Yeah?" He handed her another napkin, seeing that her current one had already taken on a color, which looked suspiciously like the chocolate ice in her bowl.

"Where'z Tony?"

"Right here, bug." The teen said from behind Ziva, causing the small girl to turn around and to nearly drop her spoon in the process. Luckily, Gibbs had quick enough reflexes and reached over the table to gently take the laden spoon, before it was too late.

"I take it, it went good." He stated, while handing Mini-Ziva her spoon back. She had looked rather unhappy about his action, but had been to perplexed to voice a protest.

"Yep," Tony grinned as he retook his seat next to Ziva. While he had spoken to the manager their ice cream had arrived. He dug into his dessert, "I can start Monday afternoon. If it's alright that I leave at 2 instead of 3?"

Gibbs smirked, "Sure. How often will you work here?"

"Monday, Tuesday and Saturday."

Mini-Ziva, having payed close attention to what the men had said, couldn't wait any longer. Using her sweetest, pleading voice she looked at the teenager, "Toneey?"

"Yeahhhhh..." He looked suspiciously. Her tone of voice indicated that she was up to something.

Mini-Ziva cocked her head to the side, "You work here?"

"That's right, bug." Tony shot a glance to Gibbs, who watched them with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you..." She furrowed her brows, thinking of the right words, "Ice home?" Even though she had forgotten the verb, Tony and Gibbs immediately knew what she meant.

While Tony was at a loss of words, Gibbs laughed, but quickly reduced it to a smile when he saw Ziva frowning at him.

"Ziv, the ice cream would melt if Tony tries to bring it all the way home."

"Warm milkshake," muttered the teen under his breath.

Mini-Ziva looked down at her ice cream bowl, watching how the ice melted at the edge and sighed, "O'tay."

"Though," Gibbs stated slowly, smirking as he saw Ziva's head shot back up, "If you keep speaking in sentences, we'll eat ice cream once a week."

Tony leaned down to Ziva, conspiratorially whispering something into her ear. The little girl giggled and directed her dark eyes to Gibbs, "Twwize!"

The team leader's eyebrow rose again before he shook his head in amusement, "Alright. Twice."

Inwardly, he hoped that his shrunken agent would forget to make use of this. A miniature Ziva high on sugar could be a problem.

"That your phone?" Tony questioned as he heard a faint buzzing noise.

Gibbs frisked his jacket pocket, fishing the now ringing object out. "Yeah, Gibbs."

'Hey, this is Jack, Max's dad. I thought I would remind you of today's play date.'

The team leader looked at his watch,_ "4 pm..." _"4:30, right?"

'Yeah... You forget, didn't ya?'

"Nah," Gibbs smirked, "We'll see you in a few minutes."

As the team leader pocket his phone again, two pairs of eyes were looking questionably at him. "I had scheduled a play date across town, today."

Tony looked sideways, surveying the amount of ice cream which was still on Ziva's bowl. "Half an hour for a hour drive AND eating the rest of this?" He pointed to their ice cream bowls.

"Only takes 10 minutes for me to get to the park," Gibbs stated nonchalant, causing Tony to look a bit worried.

* * *

As it turned out, even at a young age, Ziva was quite the speed devil and enjoyed the fast pace in which Gibbs drove very much. Tony on the other hand - not so much. The team leader's smile got wider the more often a 'drif' faster' came from the backseat.

"You coming, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he opened the passenger door to let Mini-Ziva out. The child safety lock making it impossible for her to open it herself.

"Give me a few minutes?" The teen groaned and wound down the window. He didn't dared to move out of the car before his stomach had settled a bit, at least.

Gibbs walked around the car to Tony's site. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Go. I'm sure I'll be able to find you." Tony closed his eyes. Momentarily opening them again as the car keys got thrown at him.

"Lock the car." Gibbs stated gently. He felt slightly guilty as he saw the teen's pale face. Though, he had made it in nine instead of ten minutes...

Ziva frowned as she only saw Gibbs approaching. After she had made it out of the car she had taken the few steps to the park's green space. Always aware of staying in Gibbs' line of sight. "Where'z Tony?"

"He's coming in a few minutes. He needs a bit time to readjust. I drove to fast for his liking."

Mini-Ziva still frowned but then shrugged. She liked the way Gibbs had driven. Silently she followed the team leader through the park. He hadn't told her why they were driving to this park, so she was sure he wouldn't tell her where they were walking to either, now.

"Ziva!"

With a start, the little girl looked up from the ground, on which she had been concentrating while walking.

"Over there," Gibbs directed her gaze to a large playground. There, Max and Daniyel stood on one of the towers of the playset and waved frantically at them.

Mini-Ziva was about to run over to her friends, when she stopped and looked back at Gibbs.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," he told her with a smile, causing her to smile too and take off.

"_Hopefully this will wear off some of the sugar..."_ he thought as he went to search for the kids' parents.

* * *

-"I missed you!"- Daniyel exclaimed and instantly hugged his friend in greeting.

-"Me too!"- Max declared after having jumped of the playset, which looked similar to the one at the preschool. Only this one was three times bigger.

Ziva smiled at the boys. She was more than happy to be able to finally play with them again. -"I missed you, too."-

-"Will you come back to preschool, next week?"- Daniyel asked tentative. Both boys were smart enough not bring the subjects of parents up. They had both noticed how upset Ziva had gotten on her last day of preschool.

-"I don't know."- Ziva shrugged. Frankly, she had no interest to go back there.

-"You should!"- Max declared, -"It was boring without you! Hanah was sick and I was stuck with the twins during class! They can be so... annoying!"-

The little girl grinned, -"They aren't that bad!"-

Max rolled his eyes, -"Says you."- He grinned, -"At least I could play with Danny in the afternoons!"-

Daniyel smiled. Normally they had never talked or played with each other. But since Ziva had started to visit the preschool, both boys had befriended with each other. Forming a strong friendship which was likely to last for years, if they didn't got separated.

-"It's huge! Isn't it?"- Max asked suddenly, looking around the playground.

Ziva blinked, confused at the sudden change in topic. -"What do you mean?"-

-"They playground!"- Max grinned.

The little girl shrugged, -"I suppose."- She grinned.

-"Do you want to play tag?"- Daniyel asked his friends.

* * *

"Hey, you feeling better?" Gibbs asked, momentarily interrupting his conversation with the other dads. Some may found it strange to see the fathers taking the kids to the playground instead of the moms, but they did it to spent some time with their sons, after having spent the majority of the week at work, away from them.

And since Max and Daniyel didn't seem to be able to shut up about Ziva, they figured it to be the best to invite her, also. Plus, they could continue their uncensored 'dad-talk' without a mother butting in with her female opinion.

Tony greeted the other men before he answered, "Yeah, but please drive slower back home!"

Gibbs smirked, "I can do that." _"But Ziva might not like that..."_

"How fast did you actually drove here?" Max' dad asked.

"Too fast," mumbled Tony, rubbing his still somewhat upset stomach.

"Within law," Gibbs replied smugly.. His gaze resting entirely on Tony. "Maybe you should eat something solid. To counteract the amount of ice cream?"

The teenager groaned, "Don't feel like eating."

"There's a hot dog stand," Daniyel's father pointed to the other side of the playground.

"Hmm.." Tony looked thoughtfully at it. His hand stopping it's motion.

"Changed your mind?" Gibbs smirked.

"Maybe," now the shrunken agent was grinning again.

"Come on. I'm hungry, too." Gibbs stood up, "You guys want something?"

"Nah, I'm good," Max dad held up a sandwich, which he had taken out of his inner jacket pocket. All the food talk had made him hungry.

"Me neither. Thanks."

With a motion of his head, Gibbs told Tony to follow him.

"I really didn't meant to make you sick," he stated, after having walked half the way to the food stand.

Tony shrugged, "It's okay. Normally I wouldn't mind. Guess it was just the wrong food beforehand."

Gibbs signaled the man at the hotdog stand to make them two hotdogs. "Still, should have stopped when you turned quiet. You're chattering nonstop, normally."

"I could have felt like needing some quiet after last night's event?" Tony said dismissively, taking one of the hotdogs from Gibbs, while the older man paid.

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned. After all he had thought exactly this. The paleness of Tony's face had been covered by the bright sunshine, which had followed them since the ice cream parlor.

"Let's sit down," Gibbs pointed to a bank a few steps away.

"But..."

"Max' and Daniyel's dad can live without us for a few minutes."

"But what about Ziva? She'll try to find us..."

Gibbs pointed to a climbing wall, "If we can see her, she can see us." _"Otherwise I'll just whistle..."_

"Right..." Tony had a feeling that he wouldn't like the following conversation.

"It's been two months now." Gibbs started, causing the teen to close his eyes. He definitely didn't liked where this conversation was heading.

"They're giving up?"

Gibbs sighed, "Not yet..."

"But it's likely."

"Yeah. They don't really have a reason to search for an antidote."

"Since the monkeys changed back on their own."

"Exactly. It's only for their own curiosity. Changing you back, before the time would be up anyway, is just a bonus."

"When they do the research for their own business, why are they stopping then?"

Gibbs smiled wryly, "Money."

"Ah..." Tony eyed the other man, "You knew this before, right? Otherwise you hadn't made and bought all this stuff for us."

"Call it a gut feeling."

Tony laughed, "I heard about that. Abby says your gut is never wrong."

Gibbs shook his head, slightly amused, "Not always. Sometimes it makes me do the wrong things."

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" A boy asked Max and Ziva, who had jumped upon Daniyel's call onto the climbing frame. Careful not to touch the ground.

"We're playing fire, water, storm and ice!" Max declared.

"What's that?"

"It's fun! Someone calls fire, water, storm or ice. Then you have to act upon it. Fire means to run, storm you need to lie flat on the ground, water you need to climb high upon something. If the person calls ice you freeze!"

"Can we play, too?" He pointed to the smaller girl who stood behind him, shyly hiding from view.

Max looked at Ziva, who nodded, grinning widely. "Sure... Maybe we should ask one of the adults to shout."

"Uh huh..." Mini-Ziva thought for a moment, "I ask Tony!"

Max grinned. He liked the teenager. "Be right back," he told the foreign boy and then run after Ziva.

* * *

"Toneey..."

He grinned, "Yeah, Zeevah."

"_They never will stop using those nicknames,"_ Gibbs thought smiling.

"Can you play wif' us?" She looked sweetly at him.

"Uhm.."

"We're playing fire, water, storm and ice. And we NEED someone to call!" Max smiled.

Tony grinned, "Okay." He remembered this game.

The other men watched amused as the two preschooler dragged Tony with them.

"What did you do to your girl, Gibbs? She hadn't used sentences last week." Max's dad inquired with a smile.

"Bribed her with ice cream." The agent replied smugly.

"Works good," Daniyel's father laughed.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Daniyel inquired as his friends returned with Tony.

"Obviously I'm supposed to shout fire, water, storm or ice to you guys." The teen laughed, rubbing his wrists once the kids had let go of them. Who would have thought that they could grip something so hard.

"Cool!"

After inviting some more children and giving everyone instructions of what counted and what not, the game soon was in full swing.

"Ice!" Tony shouted. _"Sorta like Matrix," _he thought as he looked around. It hadn't taken long before nearly all children on the playground had joined in. Making Tony's surroundings looking very surreal as every child now stood very still.

"Go!" He called loudly, giving everyone the signal to unfreeze and run around normally.

Tony waited a few moments before giving everyone the command to climb on something. "Water!"

He laughed as he saw Max hanging slightly askew on the climbing frame. "You okay, buddy?"

The boy only giggled and gave him the thumbs up, nearly loosing his hold on the frame.

Tony quickly delivered him from his position, "Go!"

"Thank you!" Max dashed past him, back to Daniyel and Ziva. Both kids having retreated to a safer area, where they could easily follow the instruction without wearing themselves out further.

"_Must be getting tired,"_ Tony thought, silently observing the other kids. They didn't looked better. Some had already retreated to their parents while others not seemed to know when to end it.

"Alright, Storm's coming! Take cover!"

Once the children all lay, breathing heavily, he called it quits. "Good job." He remembered how Gibbs always praised Ziva. "Now, let's take a break for today."

Although there were several complaints, most children seemed to be relieved. The sportive game finally catching up with them.

While several kids told him how much they liked the game and his role in it, Mini-Ziva, Max and Daniyel approached him.

Ziva immediately wrapped her arms around Tony, "T'at fun."

"I'm glad," he told them, "Want a lift, bug?"

"Please!" The little girl yawned tiredly and the boy weren't far behind. They all were pretty much exhausted now.

* * *

"Look here he comes!"

"The kid tamer!"

Gibbs smirked at the comments. "That was good work, Tony." He said once the teen was within earshot.

"Thanks. Though, I think I tired them out a bit too much." He shifted Ziva in his arms. She had used the short walk to fall asleep.

"Nah," Daniyel's father commented as he pulled his son onto his lap, "Tired out is good."

The team leader nodded, taking Mini-Ziva from Tony. "That it is..."

* * *

**~ Fin ~

* * *

**

_- "..."- = Words spoken in Hebrew_

* * *

**A/N: **The game 'fire, water, storm and ice' is one I played a lot in P.E. or after school in general, when I was younger. I just translated the rules into English... It makes lots of fun :) You should try it out! *G***  
**


	43. Don't Do That

**Recap: **Monday, 23rd November 2009. (Remember: _-"..."- = Words spoken in Hebrew)_

* * *

**~ Don't Do That ~**

"Gibbs..." The team leader answered his phone. He was slightly annoyed to get bothered yet again. His load on paperwork didn't seemed to decrease these days. He was either upstairs, talking to Vance about ongoing NCIS operations, getting status updates from his team or entertaining Mini-Ziva, so he wanted to make the most out of this 'paperwork-day'.

He sighed as he listened to the person at the other end of the line. "I'll be there in 20." His team looked eagerly at him as he replaced the receiver back on the phone.

Unperturbed by their stares, Gibbs grabbed his car keys and the jacket, which hung over the back of his chair, before walking to the elevator.

McGee, these days the only agent who dared to speak to him, stood up, "Boss?"

"Be right back," Gibbs replied just before he entered the elevator car.

His team threw each other quizzical looks, but then concentrated on their reports once more.

* * *

Stepping into the unusual quiet building, Gibbs made his way over to the reading corner, where he was already awaited.

"Hello, Mister Gibbs."

"Leah." He shook her hand.

Meanwhile Mini-Ziva briefly had looked up from where she quietly sat at a table. Not really daring to meet the agent's eyes just yet.

Gibbs looked intensively at Ziva, before directing his gaze back to her teacher. "So..."

Miss Leah smiled, "Maybe we could sit down for a few minutes?"

Gibbs nodded and took a seat right next to his shrunken agent. He could sense that she had the urge to run. The feeling of guilt and also fear of his reaction was practically radiating off of her. Gently, he grasped her linked hands, which she had placed on her lap, hoping it would reassure her a bit. With a fleeting glance at the young teacher, he directed his full attention to Ziva.

"Ziv, you want to tell me what happened?" Gibbs inquired.

The little girl quickly shook her head in negation.

"Okay..." Since he already knew what had happened, he settled for another question. "Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

This time he was rewarded with a quiet -"lo"-, which brought a smile not only on Gibbs' face but also to her teacher's.

"What will you do the next time?"

"Tell adult," While her head still hung low, her eyes quickly darted to him as she said this, before directing them back at the table top, once more.

Gibbs leaned over to kiss Ziva's temple, "Good." The simple gesture made Mini-Ziva sniff. "Have you apologized?"

Miss Leah choose to answer this question. "She hadn't had the chance yet. Peter was taken to the nurse office right after the incident. His nose was bleeding pretty bad."

"How's the boy?" Gibbs asked as an angry looking woman, dressed in a pantsuit, stormed through the front doors.

Miss Leah regarded the woman warily. She hoped that the woman wouldn't come to them, "He's okay. His nose doesn't seem to be broken. He's waiting for his mother..." She trailed off.

Gibbs, having followed the 'pantsuit-woman's' movements, sighed. "That's his mother?"

"Oh yes." Leah voice turned into a whisper as the woman started to walk to them "And she thinks her son is the most well behaved kid on earth..."

"Is this the brat who hit my son?" Peter's mother immediately started to rant, pointing angrily at Ziva. She didn't even thought about greeting either one of the adults.

Instead of answering the question, Leah tried to persuade the woman to concentrate on her son."Mrs. Hall. Please, this is not the right time. I'll show you where the infirmary is."

Gibbs growled under his breath and gently squeezed Ziva's hands in reassurance.

"No, first I want an answer!" The woman's face turned red as she slammed her bag on the table. Mini-Ziva slightly jumped at the sudden movement, while Gibbs swiftly stood up.

"Mrs. Hall..."

Peter's mother didn't gave him a chance to finish his sentence, "Are you the father of this brat?"

Gibbs glared at her and was ready to take a step closer, when Miss Leah intervened. "Please, Mrs. Hall, Mr. Gibbs, calm down. Neither of your kids is exactly innocent. They both made mistakes."

"My son's nose is bleeding and you tell me it was his fault? I'm sure that.."

Miss Leah raised her voice, "Several of my students say that your son had started to hit the other children first. And right now your son is anxiously waiting for his mother to pick him up."

Though, Mrs. Hall was quite done yet and turned to Gibbs, glaring daggers at him and Ziva, "If he has so much of a scar, you will hear from my lawyer!"

Gibbs wisely choose not to respond to this threat and so Mrs. Hall stormed off. Ms. Leah trailing behind her.

Once the two women where out of sight, Gibbs retook his seat and gently pulled Mini-Ziva onto his lap. The ranting of Peter's mother had done nothing but to upset the little girl further. Gibbs took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and dabbed Ziva's cheeks.

"Sh, squirt." He gently rocked her back and forth, waiting for her to calm somewhat before continuing, "Miss Leah already told me the teachers' version of what happened, but I would like to hear yours, too."

Mini-Ziva sniffed and shook her head. Meanwhile Miss Leah had come back to them.

"How about you explain it in Hebrew and Leah translates it for me?" Gibbs glanced at Leah, who nodded in confirmation of his statement.

The little girl looked at both of them before she sighed, "'tay..." Ziva took a shaky breath and started to tell her version of the past hour, -"Lu'y, 'ana' and I were playing in the sand box. *sniff* Suddenly he stood behind Lu'y and *sniff* he pulled on her pigtails. *sniff* He wouldn't stop..."-

Gibbs had to grin at Ziva's flood of words. It was still foreign to him to hear her speak for so long. Even if it was interrupted by quiet sniffles. For him, it was just another proof of how hindered she still was in voicing her thoughts.

He listened quietly as Miss Leah translated the words one to one.

-"We asked him to. But he got meaner. *sniff* He said that he was older and therefore had the right *sniff* to do as he liked!"-

The agent gently fastened his hold on her, "How did he ended up with you punching him?"

"I an'ry! He laugh an' no stop." Ziva looked at him, her expression one of pure misery.

"Did you asked him to stop, first?"

Mini-Ziva nodded, burying her face in his shirt, "He laugh an'..." -"Continued to pull Lu'y's pigtails."- "He..." -"destroyed our"- "cakes. 'ana'" -"wanted to stop him but he pushed her.-"

Gibbs listened quietly to Leah's translation, "Did he pushed you, too?"

"Uh huh." Mini-Ziva showed him her right hand, where several excoriations where visible on the heel of her hand and fingers, as she had tried to break her fall on the sandbox' wooden frame.

"It was hardly bleeding. I cleaned it and removed three splinters from the heel of her hand. I didn't found any others." Miss Leah stated, giving Ziva a smile. "That's the second time Peter made a spectacle of himself. Another one and he'll be kicked out of school."

Gibbs nodded, "What consequences will this all have?"

"For Ziva, none. Except that this day ends earlier than normal. You can bring her back here on Friday, just like every week. I think we all agree that Ziva already knows that punching Peter wasn't right. And that she won't do it again," Leah smiled as she saw the little girl nod against Gibbs' chest.

"And Peter?" The agent inquired. A hand continually caressing Ziva's back.

"The Director mentioned a week's detention."

Gibbs smirked, "His mother won't be happy about that."

Miss Leah laughed, "If this ends like last time, the Director will need some painkillers for her headache."

Infected by the lightheartedness of the adults, Ziva peeked out from her hiding spot. Directly into Gibbs' blue eyes. "Guess we better take our leave then. Before she comes back..." He grinned at Ziva, happy when she shyly grinned back at him.

Normally he would have made Ziva apologize, but seeing that the boy's mother wasn't one to be able to talk too, he thought it for the better to just drop the whole thing.

* * *

Ducky was at his desk, writing down his finding about his latest guest's death, when he heard a knock coming from the autopsy doors. After he had received a call from Gibbs, he had deactivated the automatically opening of the doors. Just in case of that the dead body, on which he had been working at that time, wasn't stored in a freezer.

"Hey Duck," Gibbs greeted him after Palmer had opened the doors for them, before excusing himself a second later to bring some samples to Abby.

"Ah, hello my dears." The older M.E. smiled at the pair. Mini-Ziva was standing close to Gibbs, holding his hand while looking around the room in wonder. The times she had been down in Autopsy were very few and not exactly times where she had taken notice of the room itself. "I heard you had some trouble in preschool," Ducky addressed her.

Ziva only smiled shyly.

"You got the ice pack?" Gibbs inquired.

"Certainly." Ducky motioned for the pair to come to his desk. "Ziva, can I take a look at your hand?"

Mini-Ziva looked uncertainly at the older man, making Ducky smile, "I promise to be really carefully."

Gibbs gently pushed Ziva to him and in the end she trustingly put her injured hand in Ducky's much bigger one.

"You know, my dear. This reminds me..."

"Duck, don't make her actions look good." Gibbs swiftly interrupted, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Ducky grinned, "Of course." He gently made Ziva clench her fingers, smiling when she could mirror his movements without problems. "Very good, my dear. Does this hurt?" he gently probed around the excoriations.

Mini-Ziva shook her head. "Itchy..."

"I thought so. But don't worry it will pass though." The little girl giggled as Ducky 'stole' her nose.

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs made his shrunken agent sit down on the mattress. "Ziv, till lunch I want you to stay here."

The little girl looked very unhappy right then. "And keep your hand on the ice pack. It will help." Gibbs instructed her with a smile, as he placed the pack next to her. "You and I know that we can't just punch people."_"At least now you do..."_ he thought.

"So I want you to think about it. No drawing, laptop or anything else what makes fun." He quietly explained while collecting her coloring books and other things, safely stacking them up a few feet away. "Once we go for lunch, everything will be forgiven and you can play and run around the building again, okay?"

Mini-Ziva nodded wordlessly. It wasn't the first time someone gave her a timeout. Usually her mother would sent her to her room, to think about her 'bad' behavior. Though it normally didn't lasted longer than a few minutes, since her father lifted the timeout as soon as he was home. He would only shake his head in amusement at his daughter's latest adventure, while her mother would scold Eli about his reaction.

* * *

McGee frowned as he returned to his desk and saw Mini-Ziva and Gibbs back in the office, "Boss?"

The team leader briefly looked up from his notes, "Punched a boy, who wouldn't leave her friends and her alone."

McGee looked surprised.

"Gave him a bloody nose." Despite his intention to be at least a bit bothered about it, Gibbs had to smirk.

"She in trouble now?"

Gibbs looked back at Ziva, who's eyes were transfixed on the TV, which stood right next to the big flat screen between McGee's and Tony's old desks. "Nah. She's just supposed to stay where she is till lunch." He gave his agent a pointed stare.

"Right," McGee looked at his watch and frowned, "For two hours, boss?" He felt instantly bad for Ziva. She loved to run around. Just sitting more or less in a corner must be pure torture for the small girl.

"We'll see about that..." With a knowing smile Gibbs walked to the elevator. The unexpected call had made him miss his usual 9 o'clock coffee and he hadn't dared to stop at Starbucks with Ziva in tow, knowing that his resolve would have undergone a hard test with denying Mini-Ziva some chocolate drink or a muffin.

* * *

When the team leader returned to the office some minutes later he was met by a stare from Abby, who sat next to Ziva on the mattress.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question. However, as Abby just kept staring at him, he decided to get back to work and sat down at his desk.

"'ibbs?" Ziva quietly got his attention.

He didn't looked up from his file as he answered her, "Hm?"

"Me sleep?" Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly.

The sound made Gibbs look at her. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Ziva barely could keep her eyes open. Just as he had thought what would happen.

Gibbs gave her a small nod, upon which Ziva lay down, trying to fit in the space on the mattress, which Abby didn't occupied.

"Abby?" Mini-Ziva sleepily tried to get comfortable.

"You want me to read something to you? I know this..."

Abby's rambling was interrupted by a not so friendly sounding command. "Moof..." Ziva set her feet against Abby's leg as if to prove her point.

Flabbergasted Abby looked at her small friend.

"Abs, she's tired."

Gibbs stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Abby. "Come on..."

Abby grumbled but let herself be pulled up by the team leader, who then led her to the back elevator.

She looked questionably at Gibbs as they silently rode down to the level of her lab. As the elevator finally came to a halt and she stepped out of the car, Gibbs held the elevator doors open. "I'm not mad," he smirked.

"But..."

"Abs," he motioned for her to step a bit forward so that his next statement wouldn't be overheard by people passing by, "We both know that the boy probably deserved it, but I can't let this one slide as if nothing happened. Ziva already knows that her actions were very wrong. However, it doesn't change that she will stay right where she is, till lunch. After that, we can all move on and forget about this."

Abby frowned, "So no hard feelings?"

"Nope." He grinned at her while pushing the button, which would bring him to the right floor again, "And now back to work. You wouldn't want to miss out our weekly lunch date?"

Abby laughed and gave him a mock salute, upon which he playfully glared at her. "I'll be up in less than two hours!"

* * *

**~ Fin ~

* * *

**

_- "..."- = Words spoken in Hebrew_


	44. Memories

**Recap: **Plays some time between Chapter 41 and 43.

* * *

**~ Memories ~**

The house was utterly quiet as Gibbs carried an old moving box from the basement upstairs to the living room.

With Tony and Ziva still at the local playground and supposed to be so for some more hours, Gibbs had decided to take care of something he had held off for long enough.

Carefully he opened the lid of the timeworn box and lifted, after a few moments of hesitation, a smaller carton out of it. In careful anticipation he brushed his fingers over its cover before he slowly opened it.

He momentarily closed his eyes as he caught sight of its content. The carton was filled with photographs, memories of a much happier chapter of his life.

* * *

**(Flashback – about 20 years ago)**

"Daddy!" Kelly's voice shouted as she came running into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Gibbs chuckled, "Hey Kel." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, rather than hugging her with his flour covered hands. "Pancakes for breakfast, okay?"

Kelly nodded enthusiastically. "With blueberries?"

He laughed, "Never without."

Kelly stood on her tiptoes, trying to see what was happening on the counter, "Can I help you, please Daddy?"

Gibbs grinned and cleaned his hands before promptly lifting her on the counter, making her sit next to the bowl, "Thought you would never ask."

"Can we add strawberries in it? Or marshmallows... or chocolate Daddy!"

Gibbs looked at his daughter and smiled. "Only one of 'em Kel."

Kelly pouted slightly. "Only one?"

"Only one." He repeated with a small smirk.

His daughter sighed and thought really hard for a moment. "Chocolate!"

Gibbs mock-saluted at her, "One packet of chocolate chips to go into the blueberry pancakes, coming up."

Kelly giggled and jumped onto her father's back as he went to the cupboard. "Hey!" Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled his daughter around to tickle her.

Immediately the kitchen was filled with Kelly's shrieks of laughter. "Daddy! Stop! Please!"

Gibbs laughed as he put Kelly down and they both stood straight as Shannon cleared her throat as she stood in the doorway, watching them with a smile.

"Mom! We're putting chocolate in the pancakes!" Kelly beamed at her mother.

"Jeth," Shannon's voice had a scolding note in it, "As if the sugar in the blueberries isn't enough."

Gibbs smirked and softly kissed his wife on the lips, "Morning to you too, Shan."

The redhead smiled widely and walked into the kitchen, where Kelly hugged her mother. "Morning Mommy."

Shannon stroked Kelly's hair. "Morning. So what was that laughing I heard earlier?"

"Daddy picked me up and tickled me," Kelly reported, moving back over to her father to help him put the chocolate chips into the pancake mix.

"Oh, did he now?" Shannon said as she walked over to the pair and rested her hand on Gibbs' lower back.

"Yup, Daddy is really strong... I bet he could pick you up too Mom." Kelly beamed at her father, her blue eyes shining with mischief. Gibbs grinned.

"Ha, I don't think so."

Upon his wife's words, Gibbs spun around and Kelly giggled. Hastily, Shannon put her hands up. "Jethro..."

But her try to pacify went unheard as Gibbs reached forward and caught his wife in his embrace, tickling her. Kelly giggled, her legs swinging back and forth on the kitchen counter as she watched her parents.

Shannon laughed and tried to escape her husband's hands as he continued to tickle her. "Stop! Jeth!"

With a laugh, Gibbs stopped and let her catch her breath. Their eyes connected and they both laughed out loud when they heard a small "Told you so, Mom." from behind them.

**(Flashback End)

* * *

**

Suddenly startled, Gibbs looked up from the photograph. _"They are early,"_ he mused as he heard Ziva's laughter from the other side of the front door.

"... and then the ice cream machine started to go nuts completely, throwing the ice cream EVERYWHERE," Tony told animatedly as he opened the door for Ziva and him.

"Hey, Gibbs," he greeted the agent

"Hey.." Gibbs frowned, "You're back early."

"It rains!" Mini-Ziva exclaimed as she flung herself onto him, hugging him as best as she could, while standing in front of the couch, on which he sat.

"Oh..." Still somewhat absent minded, Gibbs pulled the little girl onto his lap.

Tony frowned, "You okay?"

The team leader looked down at Ziva, who studied him with the same concerned expression as Tony.

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't looks like it," muttered the teen as he sat down with them, on the other side of the couch.

"Ra'ayâ? Bat?" Mini-Ziva asked suddenly as she pointed at the many pictures on the coffee table. Most of them showing a red haired woman and a small girl, both of them smiling widely at whoever had taken the photos.

Gibbs cursed himself inwardly for having taken the box upstairs, instead of opening it in the basement. There, neither Tony nor Ziva would have seen its content.

For a moment he looked helpless at the small girl in his lap. On the one side he wasn't sure what those words meant, but had a fair idea. Though, on the other side, he struggled with himself about how to explain these pictures to his shrunken agents.

He had never really spoken about his late family with any person involved in his current life. Sure, when his secret had been revealed, there had been many expressions of sympathy and lots of hugs from Abby. But aside from that, he had only really spoken about Shannon and Kelly with his former boss, Mike Franks.

"That means wife and daughter," Tony stated quietly. While Gibbs hadn't responded to Ziva's question, the teen had quickly gone upstairs to fetch his laptop, searching for the right translations.

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva whispered. The team leader's silence was starting to scare her, making her wonder if she had said something wrong.

Gibbs slightly smiled at her and nodded, before he looked thoughtfully into the general direction of the opposite wall. "Search for heaven," he softly told Tony.

The teen typed a while on his keyboard and frowned a few times before coming up with a result. "Not sure, but I think it's -Shamayim-." He quietly reported.

Upon hearing this, Ziva's head snapped to Tony. She furrowed her eyebrows and then looked back at the pictures. Suddenly the little girl turned in Gibbs' lap and hugged him tightly.

The otherwise emotional closed off team leader felt tears prick his eyes at her gesture. Carefully, he returned the hug.

"What happened," Tony inquired quietly.

"Shannon, my wife, saw something she wasn't supposed to see. She and our eight-year-old daughter, Kelly, paid for it," Gibbs replied with a hoarse voice, not elaborating further as he cradled his shrunken agent close to him.

"I'm sorry." Tony's voice broke the quiet of the room.

"Me too, Tony," Gibbs stated quietly as Ziva finally started to lose their embrace.

The gray-haired agent tried to smile at the little girl as she looked up at him, her eyes searching his before she reached for his cheek, where a lonely tear had escaped his eye and left a wet trail behind.

Looking at him, with her brown eyes gazing deeply into his ice blue ones, she recited what he always told her whenever she felt down, "It o'tay, 'ibbs. You haf' us an' we luf' ya, 'ibbs."

Despite his mood, Gibbs had to laugh at her assertion. With a small smile tugging on his lips, he pulled her in for another hug. "Luv ya too, Ziv."

Though, on a side glance at Tony, Gibbs added a "I love you both" in direction of the teen, earning a large smile in response.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	45. Uh huh!

**Recap:** Tuesday, 24th November 2009. Someone has too much time on his/her hands...

* * *

**~ Uh huh! ~**

A cough made Ziva look up. Startled, her mouth opened slightly as she spotted the cause of the noise. There, towering on the other side of the stair-rail, stood the one and only director of the NCIS.

Vance shook his head, a smile playing across his lips. "What are you doing there, huh?"

Mini Ziva bit her bottom lip, her eyes still wide in shock. Clearly she hadn't expected anyone to caught her. "Clim'p?" She answered in a small voice.

The Director smirked, "And do you think it's good to do that here?"

Using the same small voice like before, Ziva affirmed hesitant, -"Ken?"-

"We don't climb along the stair-rail," Leon explained as he grabbed over the rail to get a hold of the little girl, who was in the process of climbing upstairs and had already made it to the second platform.

"But 'm bored," Mini-Ziva protested as Leon carried her in his arms back downstairs to Gibbs' desk.

"I believe you, Ziva. But what you did was very very dangerous. You could have hurt yourself very bad, if you would have fallen down." Vance gently explained. His steps haltering as they reached Gibbs.

The lead agent had looked up from his file as he had heard the explanation and now wondered what had caused it in the first place.

"You want to tell him what you did, Ziva?" Vance asked.

The little girl was quick to shake her head. She knew that Gibbs wouldn't be pleased with her.

"Leon?"

The Director sighed, "She was climbing the stairs... Along the outer stair-rail..."

Gibbs was at a loss of words as he heard this. "Ziva..." He stood up and rounded his desk, coming to a halt right next to Vance, who still carried Mini-Ziva.

"She was only a few steps up," Vance lied without batting an eye.

"Uh huh," Gibbs smirked at his boss. He knew fully well that this hadn't been the case.

"Ziv, look at me," he slightly bent down to catch her gaze. Reluctantly the little girl lifted her head.

"'m sowry, 'ibbs."

The team leader smiled at her whispered apology. He could see that she really meant it.

"You know this was dangerous?"

Ziva nodded, "Dayn'jrus..."

Gibbs flicked her nose, before taking her from Vance into his own arms, "You going to do that again?"

"Nuhu.. pwo'mise'" Ziva whispered into his neck, hiding her face there.

"Good," Gibbs hugged her closer to him, "Now let's do something about this extra energy of yours..."

With a smile on his lips and a subtle nod, Vance left the pair to their business.

"What we do?" Ziva asked him curiously, all traces of her earlier remorse gone as she studied Gibbs' face.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"Okay, let's see how hard you can hit me..." Gibbs instructed as he stood with Ziva in the boxing ring of the NCIS gym. Both had changed into some sportswear, which the team leader kept handy for such occasions.

Ziva looked questionably at him, "But you say no hit..." She protested.

Gibbs laughed and momentarily sat the square hand target down, "You are allowed to hit. But this only applies to this ring. And only if your opponent," he pointed to himself and then to the target, "Wears something to protect himself."

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows as she contemplated this. "But I no wanna hurt you..."

He smiled, "You won't. Your kicks will be stopped by this square hand target. Here," he gave Ziva the large square to hold and lightly chuckled as it covered more than half of her, "It protects whoever is holding it from the hits." He very lightly punched the foam filled square, "See?"

Mini-Ziva bobbed her head in acknowledge. Gibbs gently ruffled her hair and quickly stood up, taking the square hand target back from Ziva.

"Can we start?"

"Uh huh!" Ziva smiled widely at him and Gibbs watched as a mischief gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Alright," the agent took in a more stable position, "You can hit as hard and as often as you want, but please try to _only_ hit the target..."

"_And not my more sensitive area,"_ he thought with a smirk. He wouldn't put it past her to hit him _down_ _there_.

Mini-Ziva smiled toothily and started to circle Gibbs, who raised an eyebrow at her movements.

"Ziv..."

The little girl giggled and more or less seriously made a charge, hitting the square hand target alternatively with both of her fists, a couple of times. Gibbs shook his head at the giggling mess in front of him. He wasn't sure what he had expected from her, but this wasn't something he had thought of. Not that he minded her giggling. It was a nice change of sound in his otherwise quite and boring working routine.

Gibbs smiled as Ziva stepped back to catch her breath, "Very good. Can you kick, too?"

"Uh huh!"

Mini-Ziva jumped slightly before she launched another attack. This time putting all her strength into it as she raised her right leg to kick the square hand target in Gibbs' hands. However, the force of the rebound caused her to stumble back and land on her bottom.

Gibbs immediately got concerned, "You okay?"

The little girl looked up at him and started to giggle uncontrollably.

With a relieved sigh, Gibbs joined her laughter. "Want to try again?"

Ziva nodded and quickly scrambled to her feet. "I will kick ya ass!"

"Ziva David!" Gibbs bellowed sternly.

"Oopsy?" She looked innocently at him.

The team leader shook his head, "Where did you got those words from?"

"Kev..." Ziva replied very quietly. Kevin or Kev was a new boy in her preschool group. She and the other children didn't really liked him, but Ziva couldn't help herself to be sort of fascinated by how he talked to the adults. She never would dare to be as backchatting as he was.

Gibbs frowned. He had heard about Kevin from other parents. This kid was bad news."Do me a favor and don't hang around this boy, alright?"

"O'tay," Ziva grinned and shrugged her small shoulders, "No like him ay'way..."

The team leader laughed aloud at hearing this. "Do you want to continue?" He shook the square hand target a bit while asking.

"Uh huh!"

Though, the next kick had the same result as the last one and she found herself sitting on the floor of the ring, again.

"'ibbs!" Mini-Ziva frowned. _This couldn't be so hard, could it?_

Gibbs set the square hand against the corner of the ring. "Let's try this in a different way."

Still sitting at the floor, his shrunken agent cooked her head to the side, clearly interested in what he meant by 'other way'.

"Come on," Gibbs took in a fighting posture, "Stand like I do."

With a small and barely visible shrug she copied his posture.

"Okay, now put your left foot like this... Good... Now you got a stable base for the kick."

"Kick now?" Mini-Ziva looked from his feet up to Gibbs. Her face scrunched up in concentration.

Gibbs smiled and nodded his head in affirmation. "You can." He eased his posture back to a normal stand.

"You first!" Ziva pleaded instantly.

The agent chuckled and resumed his fighting posture, "Alright. You do it like this." He executed his kick in slow motion. Afterward he smiled at his shrunken agent, "Now you."

With excessive concentration Ziva copied his movement, this time staying on her feet.

"I no fall!" Mini-Ziva jumped around, excited.

"Uh huh," Gibbs smiled at her excitement, "That was very good."

Ziva grinned toothily, "But I kick no high you..." She slightly wrinkled her brows.

"I kicked not as high as you did." Gibbs helped her out, placing his hand on her hair

Instead of repeating the long sentence, Ziva just nodded in affirmation, causing Gibbs to grin.

"_Another time," _he thought.

"Want to do some more kicks?"

Again, Mini-Ziva nodded, "But you, too!"

Gibbs thought for a moment, _"I could use the training," _he silently decided as he bowed his assent.

* * *

By the time the team leader decided to call it quits, Ziva could hit and kick the square hand target without any loss of balance. Gibbs had to admit that she even could kick very high now. He made a silent note to emphasis that she wasn't supposed to use this new skill outside of the gym - ever.

"Come on, squirt. Let's hit the showers."

"Hit?"

Ziva puzzled expression made Gibbs laugh loudly. Sometimes she reminded him too much of her older self...

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	46. School'z the o'ter way!

**Recap: **Friday, 20th November 2009. (Plays between Chapter 42 and 43)

* * *

**~ School'z the o'ter way ~  
**

Ziva frowned as Gibbs turned to drove into the opposite direction of her preschool.

"'ibbs?"

The agent in question looked at her through the rear view mirror, "Yes, Ziv?"

"School'z the o'ter way."

Gibbs smirked slightly, "I know."

Mini-Ziva's frown deepened and she crossed her small arms over her chest, "Where we go?"

"You'll see." He replied smiling. In hope to distract her, he started to fiddle with the radio. Though, finding a station, which played songs suitable for children, wasn't easy.

"'ibbs!"

"_No such luck,"_ he thought as he stopped at a red light and turned in his seat to look at his little passenger again, "We'll be there in a few minutes. You will know then..."

Gibbs had to grin as Ziva's eyes narrowed. _"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good."_ He thought, while driving on - to their appointment at the pediatric office.

* * *

The team leader watched Ziva intensively as she in return watched some other children playing with the toys, which lay scattered around the waiting room.

"You want to go and play, too?"

"I want home," Mini-Ziva grumbled moodily from the seat beside him, all the while inching a bit further away from him in the process.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Okay..." He had been expecting her to cling to him, but his shrunken agent had absolutely surprised him when she more or less willingly followed him into the pediatric office. There were no attempts to avoid going into the building or pleading on her part. Instead, she acted as _he_ was the meanest person in the world and avoided him and his attempts to communicate with her, at all costs.

Gibbs sighed. It was more than obviously that his shrunken agent had decided to be angry at him, rather than focusing her energy on being scared of the doctor. While he was proud that she wasn't letting the fear of doctors rule her, he wasn't sure if he really liked this new change in behavior. He rather would have her bawling her eyes out and hugging him, than her giving him a very cold shoulder. As mean as it might sound.

"Ziva? Mr. Gibbs?" A middle aged nurse called them out to her.

The team leader rose from his seat, "Come on, Ziv." He offered his hand to her, but instead of taking it, the little girl slid from her seat and walked past him, straight to the nurse.

Even as Gibbs managed to caught up with her and laid a hand on her shoulder, Mini-Ziva showed no sign of wanting to acknowledge him in the slightest. She swiftly sidestepped his hand and stubbornly walked on her own, along the long corridor of the pediatric office.

Gibbs shook his head and the nurse gave him a small sympathetic smile as they finally reached the doctor's examination room. It wasn't the first time she had seen such a thing. With a reassuring squeeze of the agent's arm she left the pair in the capable hands of Dr. Cartwright.

If the doctor had been surprised to see Ziva walking through the door and into the room on her own accord, he didn't let it show and instead greeted the little girl with a smile.

"Ziv," Gibbs sighed tiredly, after he had exchanged greetings with the doctor and Ziva still hadn't responded to Dr. Cartwright's earlier greeting.

Briefly, Mini-Ziva glared at the agent, before she mumbled a short "Hello" in direction of the doctor.

Dr. Cartwright grinned, "Ziva, do you know why you are here today?"

For a split second Mini-Ziva looked unsure around before she timidly nodded. Together with Gibbs, she had watched videos and 'read' books about the looming checkup and since she didn't felt sick and Gibbs had mentioned the appointment a few days ago, she was pretty sure about why she was at the doctor's office right now.

"I know that you don't really like doctors, so we'll make this as quick as possible, okay?" Dr. Cartwright had crouched down in front of Ziva, with the intention to make his small patient a bit more comfortable.

Again, Ziva only nodded. Though, this time Dr. Cartwright thought he could see the beginning of a smile form on her face. "Alright, Ziva. Gibbs told me that you two have done some practicing and were looking at pictures and stuff like that. Am I right?" He asked, while giving her a bright smile.

-"Ken,"- Ziva mumbled under her breath and subconsciously inched closer to Gibbs, who stood a bit away from her, since he had decided to give her and her broody mood some space.

It was painfully obvious to both men that Mini-Ziva was clearly becoming more and more uncomfortable, the more they talked about the checkup and the closer it came. So Dr. Cartwright stood back up and walked over to a counter, where he opened Ziva's medical file, letting his gaze run over it once more.

Meanwhile the team leader didn't wasted any time and approached the scared looking child. "It's not going to hurt, Ziv," he whispered, causing Mini-Ziva to look up at him in surprise.

His gentle smile and tone of voice making her wonder how he still could be so nice to her after the behavior she had shown earlier.

Gibbs watched as different emotions flicked through her eyes. "Come," he held his hand out to her, "The sooner we let the doc take a look at you, the sooner we can leave and the sooner you can select some new toys from the toy store..."

Not pushing Gibbs away anymore, she trustingly let him led her over to the small examination table, where he then gently lifted her on. Her attention was immediately drawn elsewhere as she heard the name of one of her favorite places. "Toys?"

The agent chuckled and started to help her undress, "Yes. Exactly like we did after our last trip here. I even raise the number of toys you can pick out to three, if you try to be very good."

"Me good!" Ziva exclaimed. Her voice muffled as Gibbs had been in the process to lift her sweatshirt over her head.

Dr. Cartwright smiled at this. He could experience moments and conversations like this every day, without ever getting sick of them.

* * *

"Okay, Ziva. You were very brave and we're nearly done now." Dr. Cartwright gave his little patient a reassuring smile.

Though, the little girl looked warily at him. While measuring her height and weight had been pretty harmless, she could have lived without the prodding and the light shown into her eyes. Not to mention when Dr. Cartwright had tried to have a look into her ears. She had contemplated to bolt out of the room right then. Luckily for the adults, Gibbs had intervened, before she could have followed through with such a movement and had taken her into his lap as the doctor did his work.

Dr. Cartwright turned to Gibbs."We're finished here. Let's move to another room for the hearing screening and then we can talk about the rest in my office."

The team leader only nodded and assisted Ziva back into her clothes. "Sounds good, Ziv?"

"No 'eedles?" she eyed the instruments on the counter warily. She had expected to be pocked and pricked by them during this whole check-up thing.

The men laughed slightly and shook their heads. "No." Dr. Cartwright answered with a smile, "But if you want..."

"NO!" Ziva squeaked loudly, moving her head rapidly from right to left.

"Then there will be no needles." Gibbs assured her. Dr. Cartwright, Ducky and he had discussed this matter several times, after their last trip to the pediatric office.

Neither man had been hundred percent sure of what would be the right curse of action. Any injections might mess with her aging back to her real self, might not or may be part of the trigger. Since the last option seemed less realistic, they finally had decided to leave those injections out – for the moment.

* * *

**(hearing screening)**

Once Dr. Cartwright had made Ziva sit in front of the electronic device, he started to explain the next-to-last part of their appointment to her. "Alright, Ziva. Next, we'll play a little game. I'll give you those headphones to put on and then I'm going to play sounds in different volumes. Every time you hear the sound, I want you to signal it to me, immediately. Can you do this?"

"Uh huh!" Ziva grinned. The next part promised to be a lot of fun.

"Okay, then let's start." The doctor gently secured the headphones on Ziva's head before he took a seat across from her.

Gibbs watched the process from the corner of the room. While he knew that 'Adult'-Ziva heard things most people didn't, he felt slightly on edge about how good Mini-Ziva would be able to hear after her ordeal with the cracked ear drums.

Though, he didn't have to be worried about it as Dr. Cartwright gave him a approving nod the moment the last test was done.

"Very good, Ziva. You hear like a batty." Dr. Cartwright grinned at the small girl across from him.

The little girl looked quizzically. "Batty?"

"That's the animal you had as a candy bucket. You remember that bucket?" Gibbs explained as he came over to her.

Ziva nodded happily and watched the doctor shut down the electric devices with interest. "We done now?" She sweetly asked.

"Nearly. Gibbs and I still need to talk for a bit."

Mini-Ziva frowned slightly before she suddenly grinned again, "But me done?"

Dr. Cartwright and Gibbs chuckled, "Yes, Ziv. You're done."

"You can draw something, while I talk with Gibbs." The doctor offered. At the back of his mind he wanted to know how developed her mind was. A drawn picture was perfect for this.

"Like what?" Ziva asked as she followed the men across the hall and into the doctor's office.

"Anything you want, Ziva."

Gibbs thought for a moment, "How about you show the doctor how good you can draw a house and garden?"

Happy with this suggestion, Mini-Ziva nodded and quickly took the offered paper and crayons from the doctor. Getting comfortable on her seat at the doctor's desk, she got to work. The world around her becoming almost non existent as she focused on her drawing.

With Ziva occupied, Gibbs sat down with the doctor, a bit further away from his shrunken agent, ready for the questions headed his way.

"Alright, first of all." The doctor flicked through his findings. "She's healthy. She could be a bit taller and weight more, with 2'11" and 26.44 lb, but at the moment I don't see any problems with it. Does she eats properly?"

"Yeah, mostly she eats everything what I dish up."

Dr. Cartwright quickly wrote the new information down, "Good, does she have any particular favorite foods?"

"Now you're asking," Gibbs joked, making the doctor chuckle, "She likes quite a lot actually. She eats her vegetables, some of them under duress but she eats them. I would say her favorite food was ice cream, having said that she loves potatoes and melons, bananas, apples..."

Dr Cartwright nodded. "She likes her vegetables and fruit, then? Good."

"Yeah... but not Brussel sprouts." Gibbs said with a grin.

"Even I don't like them... I don't blame her." The doctor smirked before looking back at the file in front of him. "What about her sleeping patterns? Does she still takes naps in the afternoon? Sleeps through the nights?"

"If she's tired, she still sleeps one to two hours in the afternoon. But always willingly. I'm not forcing her to do it. Night is a different matter. The nights where she wakes up are more than those where she sleeps through."

The doctor nodded, "Do you know why she doesn't sleep through?"

Gibbs shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it. "Nightmares, noises from outside or just not wanting to sleep alone in her room... We're working on it."

"I see. Her file states that she's already toilet trained. Any accidents?"

"Not many and only at night." Gibbs said, being completely honest. It was true. Ziva never had accidents, unless she had had a really bad nightmare, and even then, it wasn't often.

The doctor nodded and added a note into the file. "Right... so there no problem. How about trips to the ER or to the doctors?"

Gibbs frowned in thought for a minute. One trip to a hospital coming to mind. He made sure his shrunken agent was completely absorbed in her drawing before answering. "Just a trip to you and Bethesda, after she ran away."

"The matter with the orphanage?"

Gibbs nodded and Dr Cartwright wrote down more notes. "Alright, apart from that, she's been healthy?"

"Yeah, no problems that would have needed any medical help."

"Good. Can she ride a tricycle?"

Gibbs smirked, "Not sure... the first thing she rode was a bike, she turned her nose up at the trike."

Dr Cartwright looked at Gibbs, an eyebrow raised. "And she can ride it?"

"Yeah, she even tried to ride it while standing up, but I explained her why she shouldn't do that and she didn't tried since."

"Traits of her older self, I presume?"

Gibbs smirked even more and nodded. "Ziva was always one to run before she could walk," he looked at his shrunken agent with a tender smile, "Still is."

The doctor smiled and pressed on. "Has she started preschool?" Gibbs nodded and as he did Ziva stood up and walked over to the adults and held out a colored picture to Gibbs.

"A house, 'ibbs!" She smiled toothily at him.

Gibbs picked it up and examined it with a smile. "That's a really good drawing, Ziv. Can you go draw me another picture?" Mini-Ziva tilted her head before nodding and running back to her crayons and paper. "Yeah, she's in preschool."

"And does she like it?" Dr. Cartwright inquired as he looked over Ziva's drawing with a smile.

"Yeah, she was annoyed that we weren't going there today." The team leader grinned.

"Is she doing well?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. There are teachers who speak Hebrew and English, so she gets taught both. She's settled in quite well too, has a couple of friends and her teachers are pleased with her progress."

Dr. Cartwright nodded, "Got it, almost done Agent Gibbs, just a few more questions to go. What games does Ziva like?"

"Any, as long as it's fun. She likes hide and seek, tag... anything that involves outdoors or running around."

"How about make-believe games? Most four year old have a very active imagination."

Gibbs stayed quite for a moment whilst racking his brain for anything he thought he should mention. "Yes. Found her playing in her room, with her toys and teddies around her. She was speaking to them in Hebrew and she was putting on another voice, so it sounded like one of the toys were speaking to her." He grinned, knowing exactly where it came from. He had had a gut feeling that Tony showing Ziva 'Toy Story' would affect the kid in some way.

The silver haired agent watched as Dr. Cartwright wrote down a few more notes before looking up. "Alright, we're through. I appreciate your time and patience, Agent Gibbs. I can safely say that Ziva's progress is pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." As both men stood up, Dr Cartwright extended his hand and was met by a firm shake.

"Good, I'll see you at the beginning of April, then?" Dr Cartwright nodded and pulled a lollipop out of his shirt pocket.

Gibbs turned around and looked at Ziva. "Hey Ziv, time to go..."

Mini-Ziva immediately jumped up and grabbed her drawing, running the short distance to Gibbs, just to hide behind the agent's leg as she extended the piece of paper out for the kind doctor to take it.

"Thank you, Ziva." The Doctor said as he took it and held out the lollipop for Ziva at the same time, "I'll put it on my wall above my desk."

"Toda." The little girl replied happily, while taking the lollipop and beaming at the doctor's comments.

"Thanks again." Gibbs commented, before holding out his hand for Ziva to take, so that they could finally leave the doctor's office.

"No worries... have a nice day."

Ziva waved at the doctor before skipping out of the office, her hand in Gibbs'.

Once Mini-Ziva was safely strapped into her seat, they were on the road. There was a comfortable silence in the car, only broken by the occasional slurp from Ziva and her lollipop.

"'ibbs...?"

"Yeah, Ziv?" Gibbs looked at Ziva in the rear view mirror, a 'trick' that made her smile.

"Me o'tay?"

Gibbs frowned for a second before he understood what she meant. "Yeah, you're a healthy four year old.".

Ziva gave him a toothy grin and she giggled. "Me healthy!" she exclaimed happily before slurping on her lollipop some more.

The car went back to the comfortable silence until Ziva's voice filled the silence again. "'ibbs?"

Gibbs smirked, he had a pretty good idea at what was coming now. "Yeah?"

"We buy toys now?"

"Toys?" He feigned ignorance.

"Uh huh! You pwomi'zed!"

Even without looking, Gibbs could feel her staring at him."Sure," he replied nonchalant, before looking at the dashboard clock, "There still will be a lot of time afterward, you want to go to preschool?" He looked at her through the rear view mirror.

Ziva thought for a moment before she shook her head, slightly. "No wanna..."

"Okay. We'll meet Max and Daniyel later in the afternoon, anyway." Though, a tired sigh made him look at Ziva again, "You don't feel like playing with your friends, today?"

"Jus' wanna home..." The little girl quietly admitted, playing with the hem of her jacket as she did so.

Gibbs smiled at her, "That's okay. We'll find something nice to do " He guessed that he could still drive her to the playground if she changed her mind in the afternoon. Luckily he had warned McGee that he might not be coming in today, after all.

"Can you read book 'bout 'nights?" Mini-Ziva suddenly asked as he was about to drive into the parking lot of the toy store.

The team leader let out a short laugh. _"Leave it to Ziva not to want to hear about princesses but knights..."_

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	47. Make Believe

**Recap: **Plays directly after the last chapter.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Squirt, I can't open the door if you bounce around in front of it..." Gibbs laughed.

A moment later the front door was opened and an excited little girl came running into the house, dragging a plastic bag across the floor behind her.

"Ziv, shoes..."

Sheepishly, Mini-Ziva stopped to dump the contents of the bag on the carpet of the living room and went to get rid of her shoes and jacket. Afterward she regarded the team leader with big brown eyes, "Can we play, now? Pwease..."

Acting unperturbed, Gibbs continued to hang their jackets up before he turned back to her and gave her a slight nod, smiling at her obvious excitement.

The mentioning of knights, coupled with the doctor's question about imaginary games had given him an idea. The result were about six plastic swords & shields and a smaller number of breast plates and helmets, which luckily would only fit Ziva and her friends.

* * *

After a bit of preparation time, in which Gibbs had secured the perfect fitting breast plate and helmet on Mini-Ziva, the game could begin.

"So... where's the castle?"

Ziva looked around the room, "There!" She pointed at the top of the stairs, while her eyes sparkled in excitement.

Though, Gibbs shook his head. "Too dangerous. If there's a battle for the castle someone could fall down the stairs."

"Oh.." Mini-Ziva's face fell momentarily.

"How about the couch?"

Now, Ziva grinned broadly, again. "Yay!" She quickly climbed on the green furniture, pointing to both sides of the couch, "An' there moun'ains!"

Gibbs laughed, pulling the couch table to the other side of the room, away from where someone could hurt oneself on it.

"Okay. So... who am I?"

The little girl gave him a pointed look. "My 'night!" She declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course. Silly me." Gibbs smirked.

"Uh huh!" Ziva grinned cheekily at him, before her eyes went wide. "'ibbs! There!" She pointed behind the agent.

Bewildered, Gibbs looked at her.

"Huwry! Dwagon!"

"Oh..." With a grin he joined Ziva on the couch, picking up a sword and shield on his way there.

"Itz goin' up'tairs!" The little girl exclaimed as she bounced slightly on the couch cushion, while pointing to the stairs.

"Oh no," Gibbs acted shocked, "We should follow the dragon."

Mini-Ziva nodded, "But we haf' to be carefuwl! It 'as fire! Itz' very hot!"

"Our shields will protect us." Gibbs stated confidently, puffing his chest dramatically, which earned him a giggle from his small companion.

"It dis'peared! We nee's to huwry!"

Gibbs grinned, "Lead the way, oh mighty knight."

"'ibbs!" Ziva laughed at his silliness and then proceeded to jump of the couch, hurrying after the imaginary dragon.

* * *

"You look," Ziva whispered to Gibbs as they had stopped right in front of the room – Gibbs bedroom – in which the dragon had disappeared.

"Why me? You're the leader." He argued from his crouched position, slightly behind her.

"Nuhu," Mini-Ziva shook her head, "You do!"

"Afraid?" Gibbs grinned.

"Me no ah'ffraid!" The little girl scowled slightly before breaking into a wide smile, "Me boss!"

Gibbs snorted. "Alright, Boss. I'm right on it," he whispered with a smile as he sneaked past her, closer to the entrance of his bedroom.

"What you see?" Mini-Ziva asked from behind him, after he had kept quiet for some time.

"It's lying on my bed..." Gibbs growled playfully, casting a quick glance at her.

"T'at your bed!" Ziva exclaimed with wide eyes. "We nee's to get it away!"

"Uh huh. It needs to get off my bed..."

The little girl furrowed her brows in thought, "How we do t'at?"

"Hm... we could throw some stuffed animals at it..." He cast a look to Ziva's room, which was a bit further down the hall.

"I haf' stuwfed ami-nals!" Mini-Ziva squeaked, quickly clapping her hands over her mouth as she had nearly screamed the words.

"Really?" Gibbs grinned.

"Uh huh!" confirmed Ziva a bit more quietly, while smiling brightly. Silently, she turned around and started for her room.

With a shake of his head and an amused smile on his lips, Gibbs followed his shrunken agent. Together they collected enough ammunition and brought it back to the entrance of Gibbs' bedroom.

"So..." The team leader looked beside him at Ziva, who already had a stuffed rabbit at the ready to throw.

"Attack!" Ziva exclaimed and the rabbit found itself on bed.

"It's moving," Gibbs called out, laughing with Ziva as they bombarded his bed till it wasn't visible anymore under the mass of stuffed animals.

Once all ammunition was gone they were both breathing hard from laughing. Mini-Ziva was all smiles as she jumped up and down. With her arms, including sword and shield, halfway up in the air and her knight's armor bouncing on it's own, Gibbs swore that she would have made the hardest criminal smile.

"Itz gone!" Ziva squealed as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"Out of the open window!" He agreed, lifting the little girl up and into his arms.

"Uh huh! But we nee's to.. to... to..." Mini-Ziva frowned and pointed to the window.

Gibbs grinned, "Close the window?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... and why should we do that?" The team leader questioned teasingly, spinning them around as he did so.

Ziva giggled, "''cause the dwagon..." Further she didn't came, cause the constant turning caused her to laugh uncontrollably. "'ibbs – stopp!" She pleaded within fits of laughter.

Another spin later, Gibbs finally dropped her on top of her stuffed animals, eliciting another laughing fit from the little girl. Swiftly shutting the window, he let himself fall next to her.

"Good dragon hunt, huh?"

Ziva only giggled in response. Though, a moment later, a stuffed animal landed on the team leader's chest.

"Hey!"

"Sowry!" Came the sweet reply.

"Yeah sure you are." Gibbs grinned and seconds later he was tickling Ziva all over. The little girl squirmed and squealed in delight, while trying to free herself from the tickle attack.

* * *

Later in the day, the front door was opened once more and the last inhabitant of the house finally arrived back home. With Gibbs not going into work that day, Tony had helped out the team a bit longer than usual.

"Toneyyyyyyyyyyy!" Ziva quickly abandoned her new Lego King's Castle and made a beeline for the teenager.

As he spotted her running towards him, Tony dropped to his knees to give her a hug. The force of impact nearly made him fall over. "Missed ya too, bug."

Mini-Ziva grinned, "Look!" She started to drag him to her new Lego toys when he gently stopped her.

"In a moment. I need to get out of those first." He indicated to his shoes and gave her a bright smile.

"Uh huh! No shoes in house!" She grinned and patiently waited till he was done.

"Okay... What do you want to show me?"

Tony had barely finished the sentence when Ziva retook his hand and dragged him to the middle of the living room.

"See!"

The teenager laughed at the bouncing girl next to him. "Oh wow, you got a huge castle there." Tony crouched down to examine the construction a bit further. "Knights and skeletons.. a drawbridge! Nice... You even have catapults and a dragon!" He grinned.

Mini-Ziva nodded, "But dwagon an' ske'tons mean!"

Tony gaped theatrically, "Really?"

"Uh huh!" Ziva knelt next to the teen and took the king in her hands. "They want him!" She held the king into Tony's face, who in return grinned even wider.

"But they won't get the king, cause the knights will protect him, right?"

"Yep!" Ziva smiled, "'nights chase dwagon away! Like me and 'ibbs do!"

A bit away from them, Gibbs was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen, quietly observing his shrunken agents.

Tony was confused, "You and Gibbs chase dragons?"

Mini-Ziva nodded vehemently. "Dwagon sleepz' in Gibbs bed!"

"There's a dragon in 'ibbs' bed?" The teenager frowned.

"Nuhu!" Ziva shook her head.

"We chased the dragon away by throwing Ziva's stuffed animals at it. It flew out of the window." Gibbs explained with a smirk as he took a seat across from them on the carpet.

"Huh?" Tony still looked confused.

"Never fought against imaginary things?"

"Oh..." Slowly the teen understood. "With the swords?" He smiled widely as he pointed to the plastic toys, which lay in a heap next to the stairs.

"An' shi'll's!" Ziva butted in.

"Don't forget the breast plate and helmet, squirt."

The little girl giggled, "An' stuwfed ami-nals!"

Tony grinned, "Seems like the two of you had lots of fun today."

"Oh!..." Suddenly Ziva's eyes widened as she remembered something. With a grin she quickly run upstairs, leaving a confused teenager in her wake.

Gibbs smirked, "Guess she remembered her present for you."

Tony looked up surprised, "She got me a present?"

"Yeah... After the trip to the doctor.."

"She's okay, right?" Tony quickly interrupted the team leader.

"Yes, no health issues of any sort." Gibbs smiled, "As is was saying..." he gave his shrunken senior field agent a look upon which Tony only smiled, "I told her she could get three toys from the store. She used one of those toys on you."

Stunned, Tony could only looked at Gibbs, not able to form words before Ziva came back racing down the stairs.

"Toneyyyyy!" The little girl smiled broadly as she more or less threw a wrapped packet into his lap. "I haz' some'ing for you!"

"Uh... Thank you, Ziva." He quickly gathered her into her arms before releasing her and carefully opening the present.

Gibbs smirked as he watched Ziva fidgeting next to Tony. She hadn't moved very far from him and was watching him intensively as he fought with the paper.

"You made this wrapping paper yourself, bug?" Tony grinned as he regarded the various stick figures and colorful circles on the paper.

"Uh huh!" Ziva beamed. She had hoped that he would notice this special detail.

"Even stopped to assembled the castle, in order to get it wrapped before you arrive." Gibbs continued to explain. While both of his agents had been immersed in unwrapping the gift, he silently had gotten the video camera and now was filming everything. If Abby found out that she had missed this particular scene he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it...

Tony briefly looked at the castle, only now noticing the parts still lying next to it. "We'll build the castle up, fully, later then."

"Planned on it," Gibbs commented and then nodded to the present, "You going to unwrap it anytime soon?"

Tony grinned, "Don't want to destroy the pictures. I plan to hang them up in my room, after all."

Mini-Ziva smiled happily at this and wrapped her arms around the teenager's neck. Just in time for him to finally unwrap the present.

"You bought me a racing car game for my console?" Tony smiled widely. "Thank you, bug!"

-"Al-Lo-Davar."-

"We can play it together, sometime. If you want..." Tony offered and was promptly interrupted.

"Yay!" In her excitement Ziva suddenly leaned heavily against him. This time managing to make them both fall backwards, in the process.

There was a shocked silence after the two shrunken agents hit the floor, but that silence was soon gone as a deep laugh from across from them sounded. Ziva smiled and then giggled, before long all three of them were laughing.

* * *

**~ Fin ~

* * *

**

_Al-Lo-Davar = You're welcome _


	48. A Kid's Party

**Recap:** Saturday, 14th September 2009. (Plays after Chapter 42. Mini-Ziva celebrating with her friends)

* * *

**~ A Kid's Party ~**

Ziva watched as Abby walked back and forth between the kitchen and the dinner table, decorating said table with a colorful tablecloth before placing plastic cups, paper plates and other things on it. All the time, humming a song which Mini-Ziva found awful familiar but couldn't place.

"Hard at work, isn't she?" Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear, making her jump in shock at his sudden appearance.

"'ibbs!" The little girl scowled. Most times she caught him sneaking up on her, but when she failed to do so it always made her pulse quicken.

Gibbs smirked and picked her up, tickling her, "I haven't scared you, have I?"

-"Lo!"- Ziva giggled while trying to escape his hands.

Through their combined laughter the team leader nearly overheard the knock on the door. As Gibbs stopped his tickling assault, Ziva heard the knocks, too. She looked quizzically at Gibbs, earning a smirk in return.

"Guess we'd better answer the door," he said in a neutral tone as he set Ziva back down, but the little girl could tell there was more behind the simple action, than what there was.

She watched him open the door and squealed with delight as she saw her best friends standing there, holding brightly colored packages. Gibbs watched as the children greeted each other.

-"Shalom, Max."-

-"Yom Huledet Same'ach, Ziva!"- The boy said, giving his friend a hug after Gibbs had taken the present off of him.

Daniyel smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug, as well. "Happy Birthday, Ziva!"

The newly turned four year old beamed and looked at Gibbs.

"_Two down and a lot more to come,"_ Gibbs thought as he addressed the birthday girl, "Ziva, take the boys into the living room or the garden, will ya?"

As soon as those words left Gibbs' mouth, the kids began to shout excitedly and ran after Ziva through the living room into the garden, leaving Gibbs holding the presents from Max and Daniyel.

Abby grinned as she went over to him and relieved him of the the gifts. "If the rest of the afternoon is like this, it's going to be great!"

"_Or extremely exhausting,"_ thought Gibbs, looking around the living room a last time to make sure he had everything breakable removed out of the room. Not that there had been much to break anyway.

* * *

-"What happened to the garden?"- Max asked in awe, looking at Ziva, before his feet unconsciously made him walk to the rope ladder.

Mini-Ziva grinned as she and Daniyel followed him, -"'ibbs made those for me."-

-"You're so lucky! I asked my parents for something like that and they always say no."- Max said in a slightly pouting tone of voice.

-"Mine too! They're so mean. They say I could play at the park or at preschool."- Daniyel readily agreed with Max.

Upon Ziva's quizzically expression, the boys looked at each other before looking back at her, both elaborated at the same time, -"But they never have time!"- Technically this might have been not entirely correct, but for them it felt like ages before their parents took them to a nearby playground.

-"You can play with mine!"- Mini-Ziva offered, a toothy grin on her face.

"Toda!" The boys said at the same time..

"What shall we play now?" Max looked expectantly at Ziva, who only shrugged in response.

"It's your birthday, you hafta decide," said Daniyel, while Max nodded in agreement, "You can do whatever you want."

Ziva thought for a minute and then smiled, -"I want to try out the tire!"-

Daniyel grinned and repeated nearly the same sentence in English, "Okay, let's try out the tire!"

"I'll push us!" Max offered as the other two climbed into the tire and got comfortable, facing each other, while still leaving enough room for Max.

Daniyel protested, "But you hafta swing, too!"

"I will," stated Max as he climbed on the tire, also. Though, he didn't sat down like the others, but stood on the tire, right next to Ziva, who looked worriedly at him.

"T'at no good idea..."

"Yeah Max, come done! This is a really bad idea!"

"Don't be such babies. I've done this before!" Max grinned and slowly set the tire in motion.

They were fully swinging when Max suddenly got lifted away from his friends and the swing set.

Perplexed, the boy looked at who had disturbed their play, "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs shook his head as he set Max back on the ground, "Don't stand on the tire, Max. I don't want you to fall down and get hurt."

"But I'm really careful!"

The team leader sighed and crouched down in front of the boy, "Max, we don't want to spoil Ziva's day by you needing to go to a doctor. Do we?"

"No..." mumbled Max. He hadn't meant to do that.

Gibbs ruffled Max' short hair, "Want me to give you a few pushes?"

Now, Ziva and Daniyel, who silently had observed them, made themselves known, "Yes!"

"Alright. Come on, Max, on board with ya," said Gibbs as he lifted the boy back on the tire and gave it a few calculated pushes, after Max had sat down. The children's laughter soon filling the backyard.

* * *

"Play something else?" Ziva asked her friends, after Gibbs had excused himself, claiming to have to prepare the party further.

Max shrugged, while looking around the backyard, "Hide and seek?"

Mini-Ziva nodded enthusiastically and ran off to hide as she didn't want to count. Max looked at Daniyel and grinned. "Go, I'll count."

The other boy nodded and ran into an unknown direction as Max turned around, facing the house in order to count and to give the others time to hide without being seen.

Immediately Daniyel went to hide behind the tree and waited. Just like Ziva, who had crawled behind some bushes, which stood near the fence. It was the perfect hiding place as the leaves covered her completely.

"Here I come!" yelled Max. He briefly looked around the garden, before he run straight to the tree. He smirked widely as he went around it, to try and find Daniyel.

"Ha! Got ya!" Max exclaimed cheerfully.

"Max!" Daniyel groaned. He had hoped to stay hidden for longer than a few seconds.

A muffled giggle caused both boys to look at each other before they looked around the wide backyard.

"Ziva!" Max called, in hope that his friend would give her position away by another giggle. Though, Mini-Ziva wisely had clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles completely.

After a few minutes of searching, Max sighed, "I can't find her."

Daniyel frowned. They had looked everywhere and from where they stood, they would surely have seen her moving, if she had relocated herself.

"What's up, boys?" Tony appeared behind them. He had watched them walk around the garden for a few minutes, till he had decided to investigate the reason behind their behavior.

"We can't find Ziva." Daniyel explained a bit frustrated.

Tony grinned as he heard the telltale sound of a giggle. "Don't give up, she's in the garden. Somewhere..." He stepped further into the garden and cupped his ear with his hand. "Listen."

The boys mirrored his posture and listened. They shared a grin as they could hear rustling and giggling to their right. They quickly followed the sound, until they found Ziva.

"Got ya!" Max and Daniyel exclaimed overly happily, causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

"Tony!" She accusingly looked at the teen as she climbed out from behind the bush.

"Come on, bug! You can't leave the boys waiting too long. You've won anyway. " Tony grinned and then took in her appearance, whistling as he realized her state, "You'd better clean up before everyone gets here."

Mini-Ziva took a step away from him. "No bath!'"

Tony shook his head and pulled a leaf out of Ziva's hair. "Just clean your hands, face and get Abby to do your hair."

The smile on Ziva's face returned. "You play wif' us?"

The teen shook his head in negation, "Maybe later, we got a party. Remember? Now come on, let's go inside. I'll put on a movie, till the rest of your guests are here."

The three children smiled and quickly ran into the house, straight into Abby. The goth smiled at their over-exited behavior, but then she caught the sight of Ziva. She put her hands on her hips, "Little Miss David..."

The little girl grinned at her friends and then looked sweetly at Abby, -"Ken?"-

Abby shook her head and picked her small friend up, "You got me wrapped around your little finger, you know that?"

Mini-Ziva giggled before she tried to look deadly serious, "Uh huh!" she broke out into laughter, causing Abby to laugh, also.

* * *

Once Ziva was cleaned up, she joined Daniyel and Max in front of the TV in the living room. Tony had decided against showing a long kid's movie and instead had picked out a DVD with several short cartoons on it.

As the minutes ticked by, more and more children arrived, bringing gifts for the little birthday girl.

"How did you know who to invite?" Abby asked as Gibbs shut the front door once again, after having bid the last parent goodbye.

"Asked her teachers who she hung around with at school..." He smirked. His eyes fixed on Mini-Ziva as she danced with her friends, without a care in the world. Just like it was supposed to be.

"Gibbs?" Abby's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"Can I dance, too?"

The team leader momentarily just look at her before he laughed out loud.

"Gibbs?" Abby squinted at his reaction.

The team leader smiled, "Go on, have fun," he kissed her cheek and Abby quickly went to dance with Ziva and her friends.

Gibbs then turned to look at Tony, finding himself laughing again as he took in the teen's appearance. Tony was wearing headphones and shades.

"You a bouncer or something?" Gibbs asked, once he made his way over to his agent.

"I'm the DJ, like you said I could be." Tony replied with a smirk, causing Gibbs to pat him on the shoulder while he shook his head, just as Tony put on a new song, that even Gibbs knew how to dance to. - Not that he ever would do that when his agents could film it...

* * *

"Ok, who's up for some party games?" Gibbs asked loudly, catching the attention of every child. He smiled slightly as the reply was a mass of excited shouting. Motioning for them all to sit in a circle on the carpet, he smiled as he saw Ziva take a seat between Daniyel and Max.

"Alright, let's play 'Pass the Parcel'. Who knows how to play?"

Everyone's hands flew into the air, apart from Ziva's.

Max looked at his friend. -"You have to pass the parcel when the music plays, when the music stops whoever is holding the parcel has to take a layer off and you have to keep doing that until all the layers are off."-

Mini-Ziva frowned, -"Then what?"-

-"We will see."- Max grinned.

Gibbs watched the interaction between the two children with interest. Once it seemed that they were done talking, he looked at Ziva. "Ok?"

The little girl nodded, slowly repeating the name of the game. "Pass-a-passul."

The team leader smirked and nodded at the 'DJ' to start the music. Which would have begun, hadn't Tony and Abby been arguing over what song to play.

"No, it's not appropriate for four-year-olds..."

"It's a good song!"

"Hey!" Gibbs loudly interrupted their bickering, making Tony look at him perplexed. Though, Abby, being used to Gibbs' shouts, used the diversion to put on the song she wanted. The teenager momentarily glared at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, causing Tony to shake his head.

On the carpet Gibbs thanked Abby and passed the parcel to the child closest to him. The music continued to play for some time and when Gibbs was given the parcel for the fifth time, he glared at Tony. "You have to stop the music sometime, DiNozzo."

Ziva giggled at the teen for being told off.

"Got it." Tony grinned apologetic and finally stopped the music, just as Max was given the parcel.

The children watched as the boy tore off the first layer and was rewarded with a lolly and a pile of rubbish.

He laughed and looked at Ziva. -"See?"-

"Ken, pass-a-passul," Ziva grinned as the music started again. Before Max could pass her the parcel, she took it off of him and then passed it to Daniyel.

The following minutes the children continued to pass the parcel around, stopping periodically, until there was only one layer left.

Ziva had just passed the parcel to Daniyel again, when the music stopped for the last time. The little girl grinned widely and inched a bit closer to Daniyel to see what the final gift was. "Huwry, open!"

Daniyel happily obeyed and grinned when a small toy and a lolly fell out of the last piece of paper.

"Yay!" Ziva and Abby exclaimed at the same time as the other kids clapped.

Gibbs nodded in acknowledge and got up. "Ok, now... who's up for Musical Statues?"

"Me!" came a cry from nearly all of the children. Confused, Mini-Ziva looked at Max again. The boy grinned. -"It's easy, watch,"- he whispered to her, before he got up and started to dance to the music.

Meanwhile, Ziva stayed seated and watched her friend dance with interest. When the music stopped Max froze, as did everyone else. The music started again and everyone 'unfroze' and began to dance again. Max looked at Ziva and held out his hand. "See?"

Mini-Ziva nodded and took his offered hand. And so they danced, stopping every time the music did, until eventually it was just Max, Ziva and one of the twins, Xiu.

"Last round," Gibbs called eventually, nodding over to Tony, who started the music once more.

The three kids danced and when the music stopped for the last time, they froze. Gibbs clapped and motioned for Abby to bring him three prizes.

"Well done for winning guys!" Abby congratulated them enthusiastically, while watching Gibbs as he gave each winning child a small prize.

"Great! Now... who's hungry?" Gibbs asked casually and then smirked as the kids all jumped up.

* * *

While the children were bickering about who sat where, the team leader walked over to Abby, leaving Tony to break up any arguments about the seating order.

"Aww, look at them all... so cute!" Abby declared with a large smile on her face. Though, Gibbs just raised an eyebrow in response.

She shrugged, "Well, they are." Abby grinned widely, "You got the cake ready?"

Gibbs nodded. "Just waiting for them to calm down a bit. Don't want the cake to end up on the floor..."

"They wouldn't do that."

"Not deliberately, Abs... But they are hyper." He smirked as he made his way into the kitchen, leaving a slightly puzzled Abby behind.

* * *

"Caketime!" Tony shouted, causing all children to stop talking and to look at him. Some grinning at him and some frowning at his choice of word. "Not good?" He grinned a bit uneasy.

Though, Tony was swiftly saved by Ziva, Max, Daniyel and Hanah who repeated 'caketime' with large smiles on their faces.

"My cue," declared Gibbs as he entered the room with the birthday cake, causing Abby to strike up a 'Happy Birthday' song at which the children tuned in quickly.

The cake was a round two-layer castle cake, covered with white icing. Four large towers, made out of two different kinds of ice cream cones and blue roofs, stood right next the bottom of the cake. The few inches smaller top of the cake had another smaller tower on top of it, with several candles standing around it. Blue icing served as outline for windows, the brick walls of the towers and the large 'Happy Birthday Ziva' writing, which run along the top of the first layer of cake. Little marshmallows outlined the edges of the cakes.

"You're catching flies," whispered Gibbs as he set the cake right in front of his shrunken agent.

Ziva slowly blinked and closed her mouth again. With wide eyes she looked at Gibbs.

"You like it?"

The little girl broke into a large smile and nodded. "Uh huh! Bweau'fuwl"

Gibbs laughed, "I'm glad. Took me a lot of time."

Ziva stared at him, totally amazed, "You bake cake?"

"Yeah, I made it after you went to bed last night." He lightly stroke a wayward curl out of her face and cast a quick glance at the other children who had just finished the song, "Time to blow out the candles, so we can cut and hand out the cake."

"Cut?" Mini-Ziva looked sadly at the castle in front of her. "But itz' pwetty!"

Gibbs grinned, "It won't be any use if it just stands around. It will melt, too..."

Ziva sighed.

"I'll make you another one and you can even help me. How does that sounds?"

The little girl looked up from her birthday cake, "Pwomi'ze?"

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned and motioned with his head to the other kids, "Time to blow out the candles."

Mini-Ziva smiled widely and went to do exactly that, when she suddenly realized that she was too small to reach the candles, even if she knelt on the chair.

Gibbs laughed, "Come squirt, just this once." He gently placed his hands under her arms and brought her into a standing position on the chair.

First, the party guests giggled at the scene, but soon clapped and cheered as the candles were blown out in one breath.

"So, who wants a piece from the top?" Gibbs asked, unaware of the commotion he would set off as all children replied at the same time.

"_Very bad move,"_ he thought with a smile, before he started to asked every kid one by one.

* * *

"What comes next?" Abby asked the team leader as the kids were about to finish their food.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "It's five. The kids will be picked up in a hour. So, let them play outside for the remainder of the party. Get some sugar out off their system."

Abby sighed, "It seems like they arrived just a few minutes ago..."

"_They are here since three pm," _Gibbs silently thought."Abs..."

The scientist punched him slightly, "Oh come on! I know you enjoyed this!"

Gibbs just smirked in response... _"Maybe..."_

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	49. Thanksgiving

**Recap:** Thursday, 26th November 2009. (Includes scene from 'Child's Play' !)

* * *

**~ Thanksgiving ~**

"Hey Ducky."

"Anthony, Ziva!"

"Hi Ducky!" Ziva grinned widely, while trying to look at the older man, despite the hat which hung halfway over eyes.

Ducky laughed and stepped aside to let them inside. "You've a nice hat there, my dear." He looked amused at the black woolen headgear, a sparkling purple heart visible on its front. Though, the motive was slightly tilted to the side of the hat.

The little girl beamed, "From Abby!"

"Just a bit too big," commented Tony, tugging said hat from Ziva's head.

"Toneeey!"

Ducky smiled, "It's too warm to wear a hat inside."

For a brief moment Ziva continued to glare at Tony but then broke out into a grin, wrapping her arms around the teen's neck as he bent down to unzip her jacket. "Love ya," she innocently mumbled into his jacket.

Tony smiled, "I love you too, bug." He cast a glance to Ducky, who was smiling fondly at them, "I'll go and get the bags out of the car." Since their celebration of Thanksgiving might as well could take till the late evening, Ducky had suggested that they should stay over for the night. So they had packed overnight bags and some toys for Ziva, before driving over.

The older M.E. nodded, "Certainly." He then concentrated on Ziva, "Do you want to help me prepare dinner, my dear?"

Mini-Ziva first looked at Tony, deciding if he would leave her here alone or not and then back at Ducky. "O'tay..." With a grin she darted into the direction of the kitchen, leaving two slightly stunned men behind.

After a few seconds, Tony merely shrugged and went to get their bags out of the car. Ducky chuckled to himself and then also made his way to the kitchen, not wanting to leave Ziva unsupervised for too long.

* * *

Ziva watched as Ducky prepared the turkey a final time before placing it back in the oven, "Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"Whatz T'anks'ivin'?" She tilted her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't they have explained this to you in preschool?" Tony leaned on the doorway. Taking the bags inside and partly to the guest rooms had taken longer than he had expected.

"Nuhu!" Mini-Ziva shook her head.

Tony grinned, "You sure?"

Ziva squinted at him, "We made 'urkey hands..."

"It's most likely that Ziva wasn't there when the purpose behind this holiday was explained," Ducky intervened before they could get into an argument.

The little girl nodded in agreement and stirred the cake batter in front of her some more, feeling a bit sad about having missed out.

"Well," started Tony in hope to save the situation, "I guess we can tell you all about Thanksgiving, too. Right, Ducky?"

"Certainly." He smiled at their little companion.

Hearing this, Ziva's head shot up again and she gave the men a wide smile. "Please!"

* * *

By the time they had finished making desert, consisting of three pies, Abby and McGee had joined them. Now they sat in one of Ducky's sitting rooms. Only Ducky himself was missing, as he wanted to clean the rest in his kitchen up.

"We should make some decorations!"

"Abby..."

"Oh, come on, Timmy. It's fun!"

Ziva tilted her head, a frown on her face. She was about to ask what Abby meant, when Tony beat her to it. "You serious, Abs?"

"Yes! Like cards, turkey hands and some other stuff."

Ziva's ear perked up at the mention of turkey hands. She was proud of those she had made in preschool. Gibbs had even hung them onto his fridge. Along with other pieces of her 'art'.

Meanwhile the excited goth had run over to Ducky, not wanting to waste any precious minute till the turkey was ready to be served. "Ducky? Do you have some papers, scissors, glue and something to write with?"

Ducky nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. "I assume you want to do some handicrafts before dinner?" He walked from one cupboard to another, getting the requested items out for Abby.

"Yes! It will be so cool! I haven't done this in years!"

Taking the items from Ducky she skipped back to the others, leaving a silently laughing Ducky to go back to cleaning.

"I got it!" Abby exclaimed, stopping short at the scene in front of her. "What are you guys doing?"

Mini-Ziva giggled. "We play!"

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Play? Looks like you guys were romping about!" She took in their tousled hairs and rumpled clothes.

"Just having fun," replied Tony, quickly getting off the floor and pulling Ziva with him.

McGee grinned and got off the floor also, "Nothing wrong with that..."

Abby glared at the men, "You..." she shook her head and smiled, "Let's do some handicrafts!"

With a sigh, Tony and McGee resigned themselves to their fate and took their seats on the carpet, opposite from Abby and Ziva, at the coffee table.

They were soon joined by Ducky, who pulled a chair close to the table, starting on his very own turkey hand. "This reminds me of a time..."

* * *

**(Time for the turkey)**

"Oh Ducky!" Abby exclaimed as the older man came into the room, bearing a large serving platter with the turkey on. "Yay!" She clapped slightly.

"It is such a pleasure to have you all here. Even though our togetherness was not your first choice." Ducky smiled and placed the platter on the table.

Tony grinned at the large bird, "Turkey got a nice tan, Ducky."

McGee gave him a strange look and smirked, "Relax, Tony. Plenty to drink." Next to Tony, Abby smiled and filled the teen's second glass also, eliciting a frown from Tony.

Ducky continued, "Well, then... I suppose it's time to carve." He paused, his gaze drifting to the empty spot at the other side of the table. "And, apparently, we have a quorum."

As the others looked dolefully at the empty seat and Ducky had started to carve the turkey, the front door suddenly was heard. Ducky turned around, delighted when he saw his friend approach, "Jethrooo! You remembered the rolls!"

Gibbs looked at the paper bag in his hand before giving it to the older M.E., "There's not a lot available out there, Duck." He turned to Abby and kissed the side of her head as she poured him a glass of wine.

Ducky cast a quick glance into the bag, dumping it into a nearby basket with a laugh. "A superb selection."

The team looked amused at the different kind of chips.

"A toast." Ducky raised his glass, causing the others to do the same. "Close friends and dear family all. A bountiful thanks and good things for fall."

"And to all a good night!" Abby chirped in with a smile, which soon dropped as everyone looked strangely at her, "Wrong holiday..."

Gibbs tilted his head, agreeing silently, "Yeah." He guided his glass to the middle of the table, "Cheers."

After having clinked glasses, they retook their seats and Gibbs walked around the table. He briefly stopped to place a kiss on top of Ziva's head, before he hung his jacket onto the back of his chair.

"Did ya had fun before dinner?" He then asked, receiving a beaming smile and a nod from his shrunken agent.

"We made 'urkey hands!"

"And place cards." McGee looked a bit embarrassed to have participated in such an activity.

"While Ducky told us lots of Thanksgiving stories," Abby added.

Gibbs smirked.

"Can we eat, now?" Mini-Ziva suddenly piped up, causing everyone to look at her.

Gibbs laughed, "You hungry, squirt?"

The little girl looked earnestly at him, while nodding her head. She really was hungry and all the food in front of her didn't helped at all.

"Well then," Ducky looked at Gibbs, "Jethro, would you do us the honor?" He pointed at the turkey.

The team leader smiled somewhat and stood up, "Sure." He briefly stopped to tickle Ziva under her chin, cheering her up a bit, before he made his way over to the other side of the table.

* * *

Tony groaned as he let himself fall on one of Ducky's couches, "I feel stuffed."

"You ate half a pie." McGee commented from next to him, smirking but nonetheless feeling the same way as his shrunken friend.

"Did not. You ate it."

"Nope."

"You both did," stated Gibbs as he came into the room with a tray of drinks, followed by Abby and Ziva who both had a bowl of chips in their hands.

"Fortunately, I made enough," added Ducky as he opened his TV cupboard, revealing a surprisingly new flat screen TV.

As they saw this, both, McGee and Tony, simultaneously breathed out a "Nice," causing the rest to smile.

"What we watch?" Ziva asked, curious at what would happen next. Dinner had been great for her. Everyone had chatted and laughed with each other, creating an atmosphere which wasn't creatable with just three persons.

The answer to her question came instantly. Though, not unified. "Game/Football/Parade."

Ducky and Gibbs, who had kept quiet, exchanged an amused glance. The latter then momentarily looked at Ziva, who had been 'taken hostage' by Abby and now sat on the scientist lap, in one of the arm chairs. "McGee, Abby... You can watch games every weekend, but the parade is something special." He gave them a pointed look, silently telling them not to argue with his decision.

Abby frowned first, but then realized that the parade was a better choice for Ziva. "I guess if we can watch a recording of the parade, I can watch a recording of the game..." She looked at the HDD Recorder, on which Ducky fiddled about.

"I'm sure we can find it somewhere on the internet," McGee agreed a bit subdued.

"Great," Tony smiled widely. While he loved football, he enjoyed the parade, too, "Can we start then?"

Ducky looked at his wristwatch, before switching to the right channel, "First, let's move those a bit around." He pointed to the couches. One standing with its back to the TV cupboard and the other standing too central for the other to be moved next to it.

With small groans of protests, the younger men moved the desired furniture, turning them to face the TV directly.

Gibbs smirked as he took his beer from the tray on the coffee table and went to sit on one of the freshly moved couches, "Thanks."

To the dislike of the younger people, he had also taken the larger bowl of chips with him. McGee and Tony silently glared at him but quickly made their way over to the other couch, on which Abby had already gotten comfortable.

"Youth certainly has it advantages," Ducky whispered to Gibbs as he took a seat next to the agent.

The team leader smirked, "I think they would disagree right now."

* * *

Halfway through the parade Mini-Ziva had managed to wound herself out of Abby's grip and had climbed in between Gibbs and Ducky, snuggling up to the older M.E., since she hadn't often time to do.

"'ibbs?"

The agent detached his gaze from the TV and turned to Ziva, who regarded him with questioning eyes, "Yeah, squirt?"

"How do they f'yy?"

"The balloons?" Gibbs checked, smiling.

Ziva nodded, marveling at the large figures, "They so high!"

Gibbs grinned. "When they were blown up, a special air was used. One that is lighter than the air which surrounds us, causing the balloons to fly." He explained in simple terms, in hope it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity. Besides Ziva, Ducky smiled amused.

"Okay, Ziv?"

Mini-Ziva nodded, smiling brightly at Gibbs before she turned her gaze back to the TV.

* * *

Ducky stood in front of his bar cabinet, "Are they all asleep, Jethro?"

"Yeah, even the dog..." Gibbs smirked and took the offered glass of bourbon from his friend.

"Poor lad, his paw really troubled him. To unfortunate he stepped into a shard, on yesterday's evening walk." Ducky went to sit next to the agent on the couch again.

Gibbs smirked slightly, "At least Ziva understood this and left him alone most of the time."

"They all seemed to have had a great time, today."

Gibbs cast a side glance at his friend, a mischievously gleam in his eyes, "You not, Duck?"

The older man laughed heartily, "What for a question!" A bit more quietly he added, "It's been quite some time since I had such a relaxing Thanksgiving."

"I bet," murmured Gibbs, letting a pleasant silence fall over them. With Ducky's mother having become more and more reliant on others over the years, Gibbs knew that Ducky rarely must have had a quiet minute for himself. A stark contrast to what the older man now experienced, when he comes home to a quiet house.

After a while, in which both men had been sipping on their drinks, Ducky broke the silence, "Did Director Vance said anything to you about the scientists' progress?"

Gibbs slowly shook his head, "Nah, but I got the feeling that they'll soon stop looking."

"Your gut, Jethro?" Now it was Ducky's turn to grin mischievously.

The team leader looked mock-affronted at his friend, "Duck..." Both men broke out into quiet laughter.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	50. Wth are you doing here!: 1 of 9

**Recap: **Monday, 30th November 2009. An unexpected visitor comes to town...

* * *

**~ What the hell are you doing here!** ~

Gibbs was furious, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Unperturbed by the shouting, Eli looked past him at his daughter, "So it's true."

The team leader gave him a hard look and stepped into Eli's line of sight, blocking Ziva from view.

"Since you made sure that all my tries to contact her are blocked, I had to sent my officers to .."

"Spy on her? Again?" Gibbs interrupted angrily.

Eli chuckled lightly, "When were you going to tell me?" He gave the team leader a challenging look.

"She wants nothing to do with you!"

"It does not look that way..." Eli trailed off and looked past Gibbs at Ziva, who watched him with wide eyes. As Gibbs had stepped between father and daughter, the little girl had relocated to have a clear view on Eli again. And if it hadn't been for McGee, gently holding her back, she surely would have made her way over to the two older men.

Gibbs frowned as he followed Eli's gaze. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation correctly. Ziva seemed to recognize her father and he wasn't sure how his shrunken agent would react if he had Eli thrown out of the Navy Yard – which is what he really wanted to do.

As Gibbs was lost in thought, Eli had quietly crept forward, -"Shalom, Ziva."-

Mini-Ziva opened her mouth in shock. She knew this voice by heart. But - her eyes darted over Eli's features, taking in the wrinkles, different hair and glasses.

-"I look different, yes? That happens when people grew older. "- Eli crouched down in front of her.

"Oh hell," Gibbs cursed under his breath.

Ziva was rooted to the spot. The little girl didn't knew if she should trust the man in front of her or not. The conversation between him and Gibbs certainly had looked far from friendly. But why would her father react to Gibbs like this and vice versa, if he had chosen him as her current protector?...

Around them the office had gone deadly quiet.

"Bat," Eli tried to reach out to Ziva, but she quickly backed away from him.

Behind him, Eli could hear Gibbs blurt out a quiet "Ha!"

"What have you been telling her?" The Director of Mossad demanded angrily as he spun around to Gibbs.

The team leader shrugged casually, "Nothing."

The shouting match between Gibbs and Eli frightened Ziva a lot. They were supposed to like each other or at least respect each other enough not to get in the face of the other. Was her father planning to take her home, but Gibbs not letting him? Or was it the other way around, with her father wanting her to stay longer but Gibbs refusing? Sure, they were shouting and she could hear them clearly, but their words made no sense to her. Plus they talked way too fast for her to translate it.

Ziva felt confused, scared and alone, right then. She briefly looked at McGee, who stood beside her and also looked at the two verbally fighting men. Though, the moment he turned his gaze to her, Ziva quickly diverted her eyes and after having frantically looked around, for a way to escape this situation and the men involved, she made a beeline for the elevator.

"Ziva!" McGee quickly run after her, but the elevator doors closed right in front of his face.

The agent cursed and quickly headed for the stairs. His shrunken partner could depart the elevator at any floor, so he had to be quick.

Inside the elevator, Ziva was crying silent tears which soon turned into sobs.

Her first thoughts were to leave the building, but then she remembered the order Gibbs had given the guards once. They wouldn't let her pass the entrance of the building and where was she supposed to go, anyway? As far as she now understood, her homeland was far far away, with lots of water in between.

When she had entered the elevator, she had randomly pressed a button, only wanting to escape the situation. Now, Ziva wiped her face and nose on her cuff and quickly pressed the button for Abby's lab. While she didn't know, if she could trust the goth anymore, she knew that Tony was down there. He was the only person who didn't seemed to be involved in all of this - whatever it was.

As far as she knew, he had come to live with Gibbs at the same time as she had. Also the reason for him being there was never explained to her, she knew that Tony had been thrown into this new situation just like she had been.

* * *

"Ziva?" Tony was shocked. One minute he had been talking to Abby about her work, then, without warning, Ziva suddenly clung to him for dear life. Her small frame shaking irregular as she cried with all her might.

"Bug... Hey, it's okay," Tony whispered soothingly and gently ran a hand over her head, "What happened? Come on, let me hug you properly, hugging my legs must be unlovely..." He gently pried her hands away from the fabric of his jeans and lifted her into his arms.

Mini-Ziva's arms immediately wrapped around his neck and she hide her head in his shoulder. For a few minutes only her heart-rending sobs and labored breathing where heard. The only words she managed in this time were a few high-pitched "lo"'s when Abby had tried to console her also.

The scientist had looked shocked and somewhat hurt, but quickly had backed off, figuring that whatever had caused this was better handled by Tony.

"Abby, have you..." McGee stopped abruptly. He had been running into the lab, in search of his missing partner, when he caught sight of Tony walking up and down with a sobbing Ziva in his arms. The scene tugged immensely at his heartstrings and one look at Abby, who too cried -but opposite to Ziva- silently, told him he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

"McGee, what happened?" Abby asked, after she had found her way into his arms and had obtained some strength from his embrace.

* * *

The commotion in the bullpen had gotten so loud and out of hand, that even Vance could hear it in his office. With a deep frown on his face and a feeling of strong annoyance, he marched towards the noise.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Agent Gibbs!"

"You know da..."

"Agent Gibbs!" Director Vance interrupted him harshly. His voice booming through the suddenly gone quite office. Seeing that he got the attention of both men, Vance lowered his voice, "Alright, what is the matter, here?" Milliseconds later, he regretted having asked the question the way he had.

Gibbs glared at the Director of Mossad, who in return started rising his voice again. "I'm here to see my daughter," Eli replied, yelling.

"She's none of his damn business anymore!" Gibbs shouted, this time in direction of Vance.

Eli scoffed and lowered his voice, "That's were you're mistaken."

Vance had heard enough. The situation needed to get back under his control – and fast. "Director David, please let's talk in my office. Agent Gibbs, I'll talk to you later." Vance spoke lowly, through gritted teeth. Surprisingly, it worked and Eli, though still radiating with anger, made his way upstairs. Gibbs on the other hand was a different matter.

"Leon..." he growled darkly.

"I'll find out why he's really here. You," Vance gave Gibbs a pointed look, "Better make sure that Ziva doesn't get to know about this."

Gibbs blinked, only now remembering the little girl who in fact had witnessed the whole thing. "That might be a problem..." he murmured, looking desperately around in hope to find Ziva.

"Damnit, Gibbs!"

"She ran. McGee had followed her." A nearby agent informed them, feeling slightly anxious about telling them this.

With a very brief glance to Vance, Gibbs quickly strode to the nearest elevator. He had to save this situation, whatever it might take to do so. Once inside the luckily empty elevator, he slapped himself over the head, "Stupid bastard."

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	51. Wth are you doing here!: 2 of 9

McGee looked over Abby's shoulder, making sure that Ziva wasn't in earshot. Though, he doubted that the little girl noticed much of her surroundings at the moment.

"Eli is here," he stage whispered.

"What?"

"He suddenly stood in the middle our desks."

"Oh my god, McGee! He isn't going to take her away from us, is he? Please tell me he isn't!" She gripped his arms more intensively.

"Gibbs won't let that happen." McGee gave her a reassuring smile, "Eli won't be able to take Ziva. But he managed to talk to her in the bullpen."

"What? What did he say?"

"He didn't speak English..."

Abby looked questionably at McGee, "But..."

"The only thing I know is that she backed away from him, after he had a minor discussion with Gibbs. After that, the boss and Eli got into an even worse argument, causing Ziva to run off."

Abby leaned against McGee, her eyes trained on Tony, who seemed to have succeeded in calming Ziva a bit. "She must be so confused..."

"Yeah..."

Abby turned her head back to McGee, "She didn't wanted me to come near her. Cried even worse than before as I tried to..."

"Vance took Eli to his office," Gibbs suddenly said from behind them, causing them both to turn around. But the team leader's eyes were solely trained on Tony and Ziva. He briefly caught the teenager's eyes, silently telling that his only job now was to be with the little girl.

Tony nodded and continued to walk around the lab. Only now he also made sure that Ziva wouldn't accidentally look into the direction of the others. He was glad that her sobs had finally turned into soft sniffles. There was no way he would let her tear up like that again. Not if he could help it.

Meanwhile, as Gibbs took over consoling Abby, McGee quickly got something to write. In shortcuts he then informed Tony about what happened upstairs and why Ziva was all in tears right now.

* * *

**(About a hour later)**

It had taken him some consoling, but after what felt like an endless time to Tony, he had finally managed to convince Ziva to return to Gibbs' house with him.

Though, after they finally had gotten out of the navy yard and were on the road, the little girl had done and pulled every trick she knew to make Tony change his mind. The climax had been reached when she successfully had managed to unbuckle herself, in the midst of their journey home.

Tony had felt livid, but to his own surprise he had managed to keep a cool exterior as he strapped the little girl back into her booster seat, making extra sure that all doors were safely locked and couldn't be opened from the inside.

"Toneeyy... pwease!" Ziva had tears in her eyes as she took a last shot at stopping the teen. They had just pulled into the driveway and Tony was in the process of getting out of the car.

The teenager sighed deeply and turned in his seat, "Bug, I promise you that you'll be fine. I won't leave you alone, let alone letting anyone else than me near you."

Mini-Ziva let out a heart-wrenching sob but didn't fight Tony any further as he opened her car door and got her out of the car. She was just too exhausted.

"I promise it's going to be okay," Tony repeated over and over as he carried his small friend inside. Not bothering with anything else, he brought her straight to his room, closing the door firmly behind them.

"See, the door 's locked. No one is going to get inside without us not wanting it..." He soothingly ran a hand up and down her back, while walking over to his couch and sitting down. "We need to get out of those jackets..."

He gently started to pry her hands from where they were clenched into the material of his jacket.

-"Lo!"-

Tony grinned in attempt to raise spirits, "But we will get super hot if we don't doff them."

"'m cold..." Ziva whispered, her grip relaxing.

Tony frowned and checked her temperature with the back of his hand, "Maybe we should run a nice warm bath for you..."

-"Lo!"-

Her loud protest, caused him to backtrack, fast, "Okay, okay..." He pulled her close to his chest again. "Let's take a break then..." While he quietly talked, he pulled his phone out, silently texting Ducky, asking the older M.E. for advice.

_"Hey Ducky,_

_need your help. Ziva says she feels cold but she feels hot to the touch. Shock? What to do?"_

Three minutes later he felt his phone vibrating.

From McGee:

_"Is Ziva ok? Gibbs + us r worried. He'll be over soon. Told me 2 tell u he'll give u a short call when he's there."_

A few seconds later another message from McGee arrived.

_"Ducky says to keep her warm, make sure her breathing is okay."_

* * *

Tony nodded to himself and sent a quick 'got it' back, before pocketing the phone again.

Some time later, exhaustion had claimed Ziva and she finally slept. Though, not necessarily peacefully. Tony had just gotten her as comfortable as possible in his bed, when his phone started vibrating - Gibbs.

With a last glance at Ziva, Tony stepped out of the room.

"How's she?" Gibbs immediately asked, not even waiting for the teenager to reach the first floor.

Tony glared at him, "What do you think?"

"Tony..." Gibbs gave him a glare of his own, before shaking his head. He was completely drained, emotionally. "Let's go downstairs for a few minutes..."

"But..."

"She's asleep?" Gibbs assumed.

Tony squinted at him, "Yes. Since about four minutes..."

The team leader nodded, "Then you have about ten before you need to be up there again. Come..." Without another word, Gibbs walked away, leaving Tony no other choice but to follow him.

When Tony finally caught up with Gibbs, the other man was just starting the coffee machine.

"What really happened at NCIS and what does that mean for Ziva?"

Gibbs kept his back to Tony, "Eli David had some of his people spying on Ziva, again – I might add..."

Tony frowned, "So?"

"Of course they noticed when Ziva didn't returned from work one day... " Gibbs turned around, "And then suddenly I'm in care of a young girl, who looks like a younger version of Ziva and runs by exactly the same name..."

Tony shook his head, "Giving us other names wouldn't have worked... At least not with Ziva."

Gibbs smiled ruefully, "Yeah. Still, it made it damn easy for Eli to discover the whole incident."

"Does he know what exactly happened?"

"Yeah. Vance had no other choice but to tell him, today..."

Tony went to sit at the dinner table. His expression one of complete seriousness, "Is he going to take her away from us? CAN he do that?"

Gibbs kept a straight face as he joined his shrunken agent at the table...

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	52. Wth are you doing here!: 3 of 9

"Gibbs?"

The older man sighed deep and tiredly. Whipping a hand over his face, he looked at Tony, "It won't take much to manipulate certain documents. We do it all the times..."

"So he's going to take her? Just like that? Only some fake documents? That's all it takes?"

Gibbs shook his head, "It's complicated. Ziva was under NCIS jurisdiction when it happened."

"Which gives NCIS control over it, right? So he can't..."

"He can, Tony. The whole thing was swept under the rug by NCIS. There are no official reports. If Eli presents manipulated documents and wants her back, there's nothing we legally could do against it."

"But there's a catch, right?" Tony followed Gibbs with his eyes as the agent stood up to get the freshly brewed coffees.

Gibbs placed a cup in front of Tony, resuming his seat, "More or less..." he sighed, "The relationship between NCIS and Mossad isn't the best since we rescued Ziva. It's more strained than ever. The daughter of the Director of Mossad leaving their agency, in order to become an American citizen and NCIS agent, caused an uproar. On both sides."

"Still, NCIS let her stay..."

Gibbs smirked slightly, "Old men... fathers..."

Tony laughed hollowly, "Softies..."

"Fact is neither, NCIS nor Mossad, can afford to damage the relationship further. Otherwise, heads will be rolling." Gibbs continued, warming his hands on his cup of coffee.

"So what do we do, then?"

"I'll talk to Eli..."

Tony frowned, "You think that's a good idea?"

Gibbs smirked and shook his head, "Nah... but what else is there to do?"

As Tony kept silent, Gibbs quietly continued, "You should head back, upstairs. She'll probably wake up soon."

The teenager nodded. "Right.." He was about to stand up when a thought struck him, "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her that the man really was her father."

"Just like that?" Tony's eyes were wide open.

"Just like that... " Gibbs confirm with a slight smirk on his lips. "Though, she might wants to know why I got into an argument with him..."

"So?"

The team leader drained the last of his coffee and stood up, "Disagreement. Not her fault. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Toney?"

Hearing the sleepy question, the teenager looked up from his laptop. He carefully set his computer aside and walked over to his bed.

"I'm here, bug." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"'m no feel good," mumbled Ziva, turning from her stomach to her back.

"Headache, strange feeling in your tummy?"

Mini-Ziva slowly nodded, closing her eyes as Tony reached over to check her temperature once again. His cool hand feeling good on her aching head.

"We need to get something to eat. You'll start feeling better with some food in your tummy."

"I no wanna leaf'"

Tony sat down on the edge of his bed, "Gibbs isn't at home. He'll be away till tomorrow. We're all alone in the house."

Ziva contemplated this bit of information, before her eyes filled with tears again, "Why he mad wif' Aba?"

Tony sighed and went to lie next to Ziva, "You know, sometimes adults get into arguments..."

"But I no want t'at... They friends..."

"Them arguing really scared you, huh?" Tony pulled the little girl close.

"Uh huh... No nice," Ziva mumbled into his side.

"No it's not," agreed the teen, "Though, they're really feeling bad about you seeing them like that..."

Ziva propped herself up a bit, looking doubtfully at Tony. "Rweally?"

Tony nodded. _"At least Gibbs does,"_ he thought silently.

* * *

It took them another half a hour before they were in the kitchen, preparing a hot meal.

"Keep stirring, bug." Tony commanded as he whirled around, checking on the noodles, getting spices for the sauce and plates for the table.

Ziva looked at the red mass in front of her, before her gaze drifted back to the living room.

Suddenly, Tony took the wooden spoon out of her hand, "Ziva.. You really need to stir the sauce. It will burn if you don't stir." He sighed, "Gibbs really won't come home, tonight."

"Why?" Ziva asked quietly, directing her brown eyes to Tony's.

The teenager frowned slightly, "He doesn't want to upset you..."

Ziva momentarily looked back at the saucepan in front of her, before she climbed off the chair, walking out of the kitchen, while whispering something that Tony nearly missed. "But I sad..."

"_Oh bug,"_ he thought with a sigh, hoping that this nightmare would soon end.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	53. Wth are you doing here!: 4 of 9

**(NCIS – Conference Room)**

"I want to take her back to Israel." It was a statement, not a suggestion or question.

Gibbs stared darkly at his opponent, "Too bad that this won't happen."

"You cannot keep me from taken my under-aged daughter with me." Eli scoffed.

"_So he has manipulated documents,"_ Gibbs silently noted. "And then what? Sooner or later she'll return to her old self. The one that doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

"You do not know that!"

Gibbs smirked, "Her calling you by the first name gives me a pretty good reason to believe that." He watched Eli's face closely, which the other man carefully had schooled into a stony expression, "Not to mention that she told me so..."

"She might think so at the moment..."

"You believe that she'll come around?" The team leader interrupted casually, wanting to provoke his dialogue partner a bit.

Eli's lips curled into the tiniest of smiles, "Not instantly. No. Therefore she is far too stubborn... It will take her time..."

Gibbs shook his head, a barely noticeable sad smile on his lips at the other man's delusion. Even though, Gibbs was still conflicted about what he was going to do next, he knew that it was the only way things might work out - for both sides...

"Listen, it doesn't matter what I think about you. It doesn't even matter what Ziva thought about you. Right now, there's a little girl, who knows nothing about what happened the past few years. She only has the memories of things which happened over twenty years ago. That little girl - Ziva - she adores you... misses you... And if I have to suck my anger up to make this work, then so it be..."

* * *

"See, squeaky clean, again." Tony wrapped a towel around Ziva, before leading her into her room. "What do you want to wear, today? Maybe some stylish mini-soldier-uniform or something sparkling, which alerts everyone hundred feet away from you..."

Mini-Ziva giggled at his silliness. The unexpected and emotionally draining encounter from earlier nearly forgotten that moment. "I want this!" She pulled a deep purple sweatshirt out of the closet.

Tony lifted an eyebrow and scanned the content of said closet, "Alright... You know, you have more clothes than me!"

"No do!" Ziva laughed next tot him, showing off her teeth.

"Black pants?" He smiled and held out a pair of cargo's. Ziva nodded and took the garment from him, quickly putting them on.

Ten minutes later she was dressed once more and Tony had pulled her still somewhat wet hair into a loose ponytail. "Okay, we got you fed, well rested and clean..."

Ziva gave him a strange look, "You no clean..." she deadpanned.

"You telling me I need a shower?" Tony looked mock-insulted at her.

"UH HUH!" Mini-Ziva exclaimed smiling, before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Aww, bug. " Tony threw his hands into the air, smiling nonetheless. He sniffed his arm pit, "... I guess I could use a shower..."

Ziva nodded, having a hard time not to laugh out aloud again.

"Alright, I'll go get cleaned up and be back in a few minutes. You'll be okay till then?"

The little girl bit her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about being alone..

"If you want me to stay..."

"Nuhu! You nee's bath!" Ziva gave him a cheeky grin.

"But I don't want to..." Tony whined, causing Mini-Ziva to laugh, again.

* * *

While the teenager was taking a much needed shower, Ziva had retreated to the living room, watching cartoons.

She had nearly forgotten her fear of someone walking into the house, when the front door slowly was opened.

Ziva froze momentarily, before she jumped off the couch and hid next to the green furniture, hoping not to be spotted by whoever was just entering the house.

"You have a nice house, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs shrugged, a small smile tugging on his lips as he closed the front door behind Eli, "It's no mansion..."

Eli laughed, "Sometimes smaller is better and makes one feel more at home..."

In her hiding spot, Ziva's eyes widened as she heard Gibbs' and her father's voice.

"True," Gibbs answered, frowning as he saw the TV on. He cast a glance at Eli, who had also noticed the running TV.

Silently they walked into the room. Gibbs was the first to spot Ziva crouching next to the couch.

"Hey Ziva," he carefully and quietly greeted his shrunken agent, absentmindedly noticing how her breathing pattern quickened at his words.

Gibbs' comment also alerted Eli of his daughter's position. Seeing her squat in a corner, created by couch and wall, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

-"Shalom, precious."- he whispered in Hebrew.

Ziva's eyes darted from Gibbs to Eli and back. Her fear of them evident in her eyes. Both men wisely kept their distant from her, letting Ziva decide if and when she wanted them near her or not.

"It's okay, Ziv." Gibbs quietly started to try to convince her to come out, eliciting a frown from Eli at the use of 'Ziv'.

Mini-Ziva slowly shook her head, pressing herself even further into the corner.

-"We're sorry that we scared you earlier. Please come out, I haven't seen you in weeks. My precious little baby girl."-

Ziva's eyes watered at her father's word. Her mouth opening slightly, without any words coming out.

Gibbs looked at Eli, wondering what he had said to Ziva to cause such a reaction, "We won't fight anymore."

The little girl regarded Gibbs and her father, her features slowly starting to relax as her eyes pleaded with them, "Pwomi'z? You fwriend?" Her accent and fear making her words come out even more distorted than normal.

Both men plastered smiles on their faces and nodded. They would never be friends but they were willing to let Ziva believe so, if that meant she would trust both of them again.

Mini-Ziva slowly scrambled to her feet, still looking a bit insecure.

"You have grown," Eli commented with a smile, acting as if he hadn't seen her for the past few weeks and if her state was completely normal to him, keeping exactly to what he had agreed upon with Gibbs.

Ziva smiled shyly, -"Your hair is gray and you got wrinkles like grandpa!"-

Eli laughed and squatted down a few feet in front of her, opening his arms in which Ziva all too willingly ran into, after a few moments of just starring at his posture, -"I've missed you, precious."-

-"Missed ya too, daddy!"- Ziva whispered, hugging him with all her might.

-"You should go to him, I think he needs a hug, too..."- Eli whispered after a while in which  
Gibbs had silently watched as the pair embraced.

For the team leader, the scene in front of him was enough proof that he had made the right choice in letting the two of them be together. Even though, he had conflicted feelings about their use of Hebrew. It left him clueless of their conversation and also Eli had seemed to have accepted the fact that Ziva wouldn't return with him - no matter what - but that he at least was allowed to spent some time with her, Gibbs couldn't help but feel a bit on edge.

* * *

**~ Flashback ~**

Eli stared at the written document in from of him, "I did not think that would have been necessary, Agent Gibbs."

The team leader shrugged, "You want near her, you sign this agreement."

"I must admit that I envy your ability to trust me. If the table were to be turned I would not know if I could do this." Eli smirked.

"That's what the contract is for." Gibbs gruffly replied, handing him a pen out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Very well," Eli, with a single smooth motion, put his signature underneath the text, before he slid the paper across the table to Gibbs, who signed it also.

**~ Flashback end ~**

* * *

"'ibbs?" Ziva's voice brought Gibbs back to reality.

The team leader cast a quick glance at Eli before he looked down at Ziva, gently picking her up.

Immediately, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, studying his face intently. "You o'tay?"

Gibbs smiled at her worried expression, "Yeah. I'm just glad that you feel better. You do, right?"

Mini-Ziva nodded, giving him a beaming smile, "Can I show aba my room?"

"Sure," Gibbs briefly looked at Eli, silently daring him to upset Ziva, "I'm sure he'll like that." He gave Ziva a quick peck on the cheek before setting her down.

Eli's and Gibbs' gaze met once again, silently communicating, before Eli took his daughter's hand and let himself be led upstairs.

* * *

**~ TBC ~  
**


	54. Wth are you doing here!: 5 of 9

Eli David couldn't tear his eyes from his shrunken daughter as she led him upstairs. Over the years he had forgotten how innocent and pure she had acted as a kid.

-"Daddy, you aren't listening!"- Ziva stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her small chest. A look of annoyance on her face.

Eli chuckled and put a hand on her head, stroking her hair, -"I'm sorry, precious. I will listen closely now, yes? Do you mind telling me, again?"-

Mini-Ziva's scowl turned into a bright smile. -"I said that 'ibbs let me sleep in his room first and Tony in the guest room!"-

-"Oh, and where did Gibbs slept then?"-

-"On the couch! But now I have my own room, like at home and Tony has the roof as room!"-

-"The roof?"- Eli chuckled. -"You mean the attic?"-

Ziva smiled shyly, "Uh huh..."

Eli looked past his daughter, at the door behind her. Several drawings, obviously made by Ziva adorned it, while some bright colored letters, sitting right above the paintings, spelled her name out.

-"Is this your room, precious?"-

Still grinning widely, the little girl nodded and opened the door, pulling her father with her as she entered the room.

-"It's not big, like at home. But I like it!"- Ziva explained, looking expectantly at Eli, who shook his head in amusement.

-"That's because our house is bigger."- Eli gently reminded her with a smile, his gaze drifting through the room afterward.

Though, Ziva interrupted his action soon, -"I, 'ibbs and Tony went to a big..."- she opened her arms wide in order to show her father what she meant -"shop. It was full of couches, seats an' beds."- She grinned -"But we no bought them."- Mini-Ziva furrowed her brows. A thought hitting her, -"OH! Tony bought a bed!"-

Eli laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm, -"I guess this whole arrangement was a bit sudden and Agent Gibbs wasn't all to well prepared to take you in."-

-"No, he didn't even had TOYS"- Ziva complained in mock, only children were able to express.

-"I'm sure you changed this quickly?"-

Mini-Ziva nodded and pointed to where all, or at least most of her toys where stored. -"See! All mine!"-

Eli chuckled, carefully lowering himself into one of the small chairs in Ziva's room. -"Gibbs must have chosen a bed for you, too, sine I'm sure he hadn't such a small bed before you lived with him..." He regarded her bed with a frown.

Ziva shook her head, smiling, -"I picked it out!"-

-"You?"-

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, -"'ibbs let me pick it out!"-

-"That was very nice of him."-

-"I picked the rest, too!"- Ziva said excitedly, throwing her arms up. -"Wait! I show you!"- She giggled as she ran to her toy box. She lifted the lid open and began to pull out her toys, before picking up the first and running back to her father in order to give it to him.

Eli took the toy and peered at it. -"It is a fish..."-

"Nu-huuuu! -It's a dolphin!-" Mini-Ziva said with a laugh before running back to her box. Soon Eli was surrounded by various stuffed toys, each of them with a name and a personality.

Once done showing her toys, Ziva then started to pull out all of her dressing up clothes. Holding up her vampire costume, she began to explain to her father what it was. -"We dress up for Hallo'een and we had a party and... I bit 'ibbs!"-

Eli laughed and watched as his daughter put the costume back down, before picking up another. Though, she didn't went through with her movement and instead led the garment drop back onto the floor, before she turned to face him.

-"Aba..."- Ziva suddenly started, having gone from happy to sad within in a blink of the eye, -"Why couldn't I say goodbye to Mommy, Ari and Tali?"-

Eli sighed, -"There was no time, precious."-

-"But,"- Mini-Ziva's eyes filled with tears, -"I miss them! I didn't even say goodbye!"-

* * *

Gibbs watched Ziva and Eli till they were out of his line of sight. Once they were out of sight, he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding._ "These were going to be a long few days."_ He thought.

He had just turned around to get some coffee, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. Angry footfalls echoing through the hall and his living room, before they stopped only a few meters away from him.

"Why?" Angry, troubled but also confused and concerned green eyes stared at him.

"It's the best for her." Gibbs' reply was as short as it could be in this situation.

Tony opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again.

"I don't like it, Tony. But Ziva is happy. She's showing him her room..."

"I know. I heard them talking..."

"He won't take her with him. Vance and I made sure of it. I promise you, Eli won't get very far if he tries it anyway." Gibbs explained, trying to lift some burden from Tony's shoulders. He could sense the past hours had taken a toll on everyone. Tony was no exception.

"How?" The teen muttered under his breath, taking a cup of coffee from Gibbs and downing it with sugar.

Gibbs winced as he saw his beloved coffee receiving such a treatment. "A bit more and there's no coffee left," he muttered, causing Tony to smirk.

"Maybe you should make him less strong. I might wouldn't need that much sugar then," Tony's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Gibbs smirked and subtly shook his head.

"So" Tony stated, his eyes once more showing confusion, "How did you ensure that Eli doesn't run off with Ziva? Didn't you say that he could just take her like that if he wanted too?"

"I did, but Eli and I have come to an agreement, at least for now. He won't take her." Gibbs promised.

Tony nodded and sipped his coffee. "I don't like him being here," he confessed after a few moments, "It's gonna mess her up, especially if you two don't sort out some kind of deal where he can see her. She'll go all quiet again, like she did when she ran off and was taken to that place."

Gibbs looked at his shrunken agent, proud at how Tony was looking out for Ziva. "I know." He simply replied.

The two males stood in silence, a melody of Hebrew flowing through the kitchen. Tony looked at the baby-monitor, which was sitting on the table.

He looked at Gibbs. "Do you know what they're saying?"

The team leader sighed, "No." His expression changing as he heard Ziva's voice rise an octave. He had just walked over and had grabbed the monitor, leaving the kitchen, as he heard the first of a long stream of tears.

* * *

Not knowing how to response correctly, Eli just pulled his daughter close, hugging her as she started to cry.

As her cries grew in volume and intensity, Eli spotted Gibbs, who had stopped short in the doorway leading to Ziva's room. A baby-phone in his hand.

Eli raised an eyebrow and looked around the room, spotting the sender on the highest shelve, seemingly being turned on constantly.

"You know, I made sure that your mother and Tali are safe somewhere else than home, too. Ari, too." Eli explained in English, hoping to get rid of the glare Gibbs was sending into his direction.

-"You said they miss me too!"- Ziva explained as she looked up to him, thinking that he lied to her, since her mother wasn't with him all the time.

"They miss you, Ziva. I'm talking to your mother and Ari once in a while..."

Ziva frowned, "Why no I?" As Eli had switched into English she had followed suit.

The Director of Mossad needed a few moments to register the meaning of her words, "I did not want to upset you..I feared that you would be too upset if I contacted you every week and you still would not be able to go home..."

Gibbs had to admit that the other man could come up with a plausible explanation, fast.

"But I missed ya!" Ziva exclaimed loudly, pulling out of Eli's arms and nearly stomping her foot as she did so.

-"I know, I'm sorry- We'll keep in contact from now, yes?" Her father tried to calm her.

Mini-Ziva regarded him closely for several moments before she nodded and run back into his arms, snuggling close to her father.

Meanwhile Gibbs had silently retreated from the room, before Ziva could spot him. Father and daughter needed some time alone. Even if he still didn't feel comfortable about it.

As Eli held his daughter close, his thoughts began to unwind. The longer he was in Mini-Ziva's presence, the more he remembered how she acted as a kid. Laughing and talking everyone and everything to the ground. Not that his grown up daughter wasn't still capable of this, she had merely learned to school her features, hiding or rather banning the childish side of her.

Sometimes he wondered when this change had happened. Was Tali getting killed be the last straw or had it happened sooner?

In the quiet, lonely moments and nights he really regretted to have pushed his family to the sidelines, missing important steps in their lives, making his wife hate him and finally his last living child hate him, too, in the end.

Or wasn't it hate which Ziva experienced, but more resignation? Has she finally given up to have him as a father? One who didn't put his job before her. Or saw her just as the daughter she was, not just another Mossad Officer.

In his musing he hadn't noticed how Ziva was looking up at him. Only when she had laid both of her hands on either side of his face he snapped back to reality. His brown eyes looking directly into hers.

-"Are you okay, daddy? You look sad..."-

Eli smiled. Even if she had seen things no one wanted his daughter to ever see, she had always the ability to sense when someone was upset. Always trying to make that person better, in her own, sometimes twisted ways. Her shrunken self was no difference, he noted.

-"I just want to spent as much time as possible with you, precious!"- He kissed her forehead, before hugging her close to him. He had no idea when and if Gibbs would allow him again to have some time alone with Ziva.

Hearing her father's soft spoken words, her eyes clouded. -"You leaving?"- Ziva bit back a sob that treated to escape her.

-"I have too.."- Eli leaned down close to his daughter's head. -"I would rather spent my whole life with you, but..."-

Ziva sniffed and a new waves of tears began to make their way down her face.

"Oh, Ziva," Eli whispered saddened, holding his daughter close.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	55. Wth are you doing here!: 6 of 9

After a while Mini-Ziva had calmed down enough to enjoy the comforting hold her father had on her. From her position, sitting on her father's lap and snuggling into his chest, she could see all of her plush toys, which still lay discarded on the floor.

-"Daddy?"- Ziva quietly started, -"Do I need to give them away, too?"-

Eli frowned, -"Who?"-

-"My dolphin and all the others..."-

Her father shook his head, still frowning. -"Why do you think you need to give them away, precious?"-

Ziva ignored his question and instead looked seriously at Eli. -"Do I need to?"

-"No, Ziva. You won't need to give them away. Where has this question come from?"-

Mini-Ziva looked at her toys, softly mumbling, -"You made Ari give his toys away..."

Eli sighed and held his shrunken daughter a bit closer, while he collected his thoughts. After a while he gently started to explain his actions to her. -"Ari wa... is already in school. He ha-d.. has..." Eli took a deep breath, his late son normally wasn't something he discussed – with anyone – never, ever. He had not even discussed him with Ziva, after she had returned with his body. But now he couldn't and would not just let the subject go, without explaining, "Ari goes to school now. I didn't want the other kids to laugh at him for having so many plush toys in his room..."

-"Why would they laugh? My friends don't laugh at me. And I have lots!"- Mini-Ziva looked wide-eyed at her father.

"_Cause they are boys,"_ Eli thought. -"Ari and his classmates are older than your friends. They mostly have other toys to play with."-

-"But Ari was sad!"- Ziva protested loudly.

-"I know, precious"- Eli gave her a sad smile, -"But you know,"- he looked secretively at her, -"I've a really good gift for him in exchange.."-

Mini-Ziva's eyes widened, -"What is it!"- She slightly started to 'jump' in excitement.

Eli laughed and held his energized daughter a bit more secure, -"I'm not sure I should tell you..."- He smiled mischievously.

-"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.."- The little girl looked at her father with puppy eyes.

-"Hm.. Maybe.. I could tell you..." Eli acted thoughtfully.

-"Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee, I won't tell him!"- Ziva pleaded anew, causing her father to chuckle at her behavior.

-"Alright, precious..." He leaned a bit down, in order to be able to whisper into her ear. What he told her caused Ziva to widen her eyes and squeal in happiness.

-"He will love it, daddy!"-

* * *

Downstairs Tony helped Gibbs, as the team leader prepared their dinner.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Gibbs briefly looked at the ceiling, listening to Mini-Ziva's laughs and squeals. "Not sure, but whatever it is, Ziva's happy."

"She's talking a mile a minute." Tony grinned.

"Oh yeah.." Gibbs laughed into his coffee.

The teenager sighed. "You could have warned me that you would come home tonight. With him... I promised Ziva that no one besides us two would be here tonight."

Gibbs smirked, "You don't like the outcome?"

Tony was about to answer when a particular loud squeal from Ziva stopped him. The teenager shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I guess I do.. sort of."

After a few minutes of silence between them, Tony added in afterthought, "But do I need to be civil to him?" Seeing Gibbs glare at him, he hastily corrected his question, "I mean, if Bug is not around."

Gibbs' glare turned into a smirk as he shrugged nonchalant, "Your choice."

* * *

-"And then Dan'yel said..."-

A cough from the doorway interrupted Ziva's animatedly narration of her birthday parties..

"'ibbs!" With a wide grin, the little girl ran from her father to Gibbs, who swiftly picked her up as she flung herself at him.

His attention solely on his shrunken agent, Gibbs asked, "Having fun, Ziv."

"Uh huh! Me tell Aba about my birwftay!"

Gibbs smirked, "I hope you don't forget to mention my cakes."

Mini-Ziva looked shocked that he even thought she would forget. "'ibbs! Me no forgot!"

The team leader chuckled, "I know you wouldn't." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You think you can stop your story till after dinner?"

Ziva grinned and nodded. "What we eating?"

"Why don't you find out what we _are_ eating by going downstairs?"

The little girl shrugged and let herself be sat back down on the floor, "O'tay." She grinned at both men before running out of the room.

"Don't forget to wash your hands!" Gibbs shouted after her, receiving an annoyed sounding murmur in response.

Despite his daughter so willingly leaving his embrace in order to go to Agent Gibbs, Eli smiled and slowly heaved himself out of the small chair. A look of brief pain on his face as his bones protested.

Gibbs smirked, "Those chairs already gave me some bad nights..."

The Director of Mossad laughed lightly. "It has been some time since I sat on such small furniture."

The statement gave Gibbs some reassurance that his shrunken agent's childhood wasn't as gruesome as most of the team thought. After all the other man must have played with his daughter at some point.

* * *

As both men arrived in the kitchen later - at a much more sedated pace - Mini-Ziva had Tony engrossed while telling him what she had told her father earlier.

Tony had been laughing at Ziva's fast rambling, or rather, her stumbling tries to retell everything with the few words she knew, when his expression darkened.

He hadn't met Ziva's father in person yet, but the instant he laid eyes on the man besides Gibbs, he knew who he was facing that moment. Eli David, who, if any of the stories from Abby and McGee where halfway right, had send his own daughter on a mission, which some people would call a suicide mission. Leaving her to fend for herself.

"Mr. David," Tony stated as cold as he could without alerting Ziva that something wasn't right.

Through Eli's mind flashed the image of a 40-something year old Agent DiNozzo, sitting opposite from him in an interrogation room. His first and last meeting with his daughter's partner.

"You must be Tony, " Eli asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Tony gave him a false smile, "Yes, sir. That's me..."

Eli briefly looked at his daughter, who observed the interaction with interest. "Please, do not call me Sir. It makes me feel old. Eli is good enough."

His statement made Mini-Ziva grin widely and looking at Tony, who in return had been watching her. "Alright... Eli." Tony sighed deeply. If Ziva hadn't been around, he would have told her father where he could shove his offer at being on first name basis..

"Good, then let's eat." Gibbs interrupted the situation, before it had the chance to turn bad.

Ziva craned her neck to follow Gibbs with her eyes as he got their dinner from the kitchen. "What you cook?"

"Brussels Sprouts," the team leader called from the kitchen, causing Ziva to make a face.

"No, you did not!" she challenged back, knowing fully well that he wouldn't serve them again.

Gibbs chuckled as he returned with two pots. It was a game they played every other day since she had made her distaste of the hated vegetable known. "Of course, I haven't." Gibbs, now standing directly next to Ziva as he filled the plates of everyone, laid a reassuring hand on the small girl's back.

Eli chuckled, mischievously whispering to Ziva, "Guess we do not need to hide them, then."

Mini-Ziva grinned at her father, making Tony and Gibbs wonder what the secret behind those words was.

* * *

Despite the fact that both, Gibbs and Eli repeatedly needed to remind Ziva to eat instead to talk nonstop Hebrew and English words mixed all the way, dinner had turned out to be a quiet event.

By the time Mini-Ziva had finally cleaned her plate, it was already bedtime. Eli looked at his watch, finding Gibbs slightly nodding as he looked back up.

"Ziv," the team leader started carefully.

Though his shrunken agent had none of it, knowing fully well what was about to come. "I no wanna sleep!"

Gibbs smirked, "Firth brushing teeth, then sleep."

"'ibbs!" The little girl leaned back on her chair, slightly pouting. She knew that she wouldn't win this argument, since she never did, but she always tried it anyway.

"Ziva," Eli spoke up, smiling at her.

Mini-Ziva sighed. If her father wasn't on her side either, she could as well as stand up and get ready for bed, now. She gave all three men a pointed and an a bit insulted look, since they were more or less laughing at her behavior, before she got up and went upstairs.

Once she was out of sight, Eli laughed lightly. "Some things never change..."

Gibbs shook his head, clearly amused, "Guess she always tried to stay up longer than she was supposed too."

Eli nodded, smiling. "Yes, when she got older my wife and I thought she finally had accepted her bedtime, as Ziva went to bed without protest." Eli laughed, "But I soon found out, she only stayed in bed as long as her bedroom door was open. As soon as Rivka or I closed it, she was out of bed and in the process of climbing out of her window..."

"Bet you weren't happy about that.." Gibbs smirked.

Eli nodded, "No parent would be, yes? Ziva was no older than seven or eight at this point. Imagining her roaming the streets at night..." Eli shook his head.

"What did you do?" Tony wanted to know, having listened closely to the conversation.

"Since my marriage was already falling apart... I started to join her on her trips."

"You.." Tony looked shocked. His own father wouldn't have done that. Or at least he thought so.

"There was no point in trying to stop Ziva. Surely, I could have nailed down her window, so that she would not have been able to open it anymore. Or I could have told her mother... But ..."

"Ziva would have found a way out..." Gibbs finished the sentence with an amused smile. The thought of a seven year old girl outside at night troubled him, but the image of Ziva being outside, roaming the streets at night with her father of all people, made him laugh inwardly.

Eli nodded, "Certainly. I was also not looking forward to more fights with my wife... So I joined Ziva and made her promise to stay inside when I could not be home."

Gibbs smirked, slowly standing up and meeting Eli's gaze across the table. "We should hurry and catch up with the little jailbreaker..."

Seeing Eli's puzzled expression he added, "If ya here, you can just as well help me put her to bed...- and making sure she stays there."

* * *

When Gibbs and Eli had made their way up to the first floor, Ziva was nowhere to be found.

"Ziva?"

"'ibbs?" A small voice said from above them, before they saw Mini-Ziva climbing down the stairs, which lead to Tony's room.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "What'cha doing up there?"

With a frown the little girl wordlessly held up her jacket and shoes. "Me no can get 'em if Tony sleep!" She frowned, for her it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Both men smirked at this, while waiting for the small girl to make it down the stairs. .

Once on the same level, Ziva looked hopefully at her father as Gibbs took the jacket and shoes from her, "You stay?"

"Not today tataleh," Eli lightly shook his head.

"But..." Mini-Ziva stopped mid-sentence.

Gibbs sighed inaudible. "Your Aba will tuck you into bed though. I just came up to say goodnight to you," he stated, eliciting a surprised look not only from Ziva but also from Eli.

The little girl looked from Gibbs to her father. New hope in her eyes, "Rweally?"

Eli smiled, -"Ken."-

"Stowy?"

Her father chuckled, "Of course."

"YAY!" Mini-Ziva grinned and ran to her room.

"Hey!" Gibbs called after his small charge, "Didn't you forgot something?"

Moments later Ziva stood in front of him again, looking a bit sheepish, "Sowry!" She hugged him, "Night 'ibbs! Luv ya!"

Gibbs grinned and knelt down, properly hugging her back. "Love you too," he whispered into her ear, before saying more loudly, "But I meant to tell you to brush your teeth before bed..."

The little girl immediately let go of him, "'ibbs!"

The team leader laughed at her scowling expression, "No chance, kid"

Mini-Ziva sighed and trotted into the bathroom, "'tay..."

"All yours," Gibbs smirked at Eli, who silently followed his daughter. The Director of Mossad knew all to well about the struggle that was awaiting him.

* * *

-"Daddy, will you tell me a story?"- Mini-Ziv asked as she climbed onto her bed, crawling to the head of the bed so that her father could fold back the bedspread.

Eli smiled, -"Of course, precious."-

-"With the knight and the dragon?"- Ziva asked as she laid down, her father gently tucking her in...

* * *

As Eli came downstairs much later that night, since he had continued to watch Ziva long after she had fallen asleep, Gibbs had just thrown a blanket and pillow on the couch.

"I will go now."

"You can stay on the couch for the time being," Gibbs stated gruffly.

Eli raised an eyebrow, surprised by this offer.

"Not for you. But for Ziva. She's only four and needs her father. No matter how much I would like to kick you out of my house." Gibbs clarified. His voice as gruff as before.

"I understand." Eli nodded. "Thank you."

Gibbs went to leave the room, but he stopped in the doorway, "About those Brussels Sprouts..."

Eli slightly chuckled. "Rivka made Ziva eat them. I hate those sprouts as much as Ziva does... We always got rid of them when my ex-wife wasn't looking."

Gibbs nodded. A smile tugging on his lips as he went upstairs.

As the team leader left the room, Eli quickly gave word to his officers waiting outside, letting them know that he was to stay at Gibbs' for the night.

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	56. Wth are you doing here!: 7 of 9

Gibbs awoke at the crack of dawn by a hushed giggle. He smiled to himself. He had really missed her airy merriment over the last few days.

"Ziv? What ya doin' up that early?" He yawned. It was even too early for him. His clock only read 3:40 am.

Seeing that Gibbs was sort of awake, Ziva quickly jumped onto his bed, causing it to bounce as she slowly crawled up to him.

Gibbs silently thanked whoever there was that she didn't kneed him in the process. He slightly turned to face her, "Hey squirt."

Mini-Ziva grinned widely, "Boker tov!"

"You're not tired?"

"Nuhu!" She shook her head, still smiling at him.

Gibbs thought for a moment, "You know... there's something downstairs in the living room for ya. Why don't you go down there and have a look?"

"Rweally?" In the dark of the room he could see her eyes sparkling.

"Yup." He nodded, smiling at her excitement before putting a strand of hair behind Ziva's ear.

The little girl's smile got even wider, "You come?"

"I would love too, but I'm really tired. So why don't you go and I'll come down after having slept some more?"

Ziva contemplated this suggestion, before she jumped of the bed. "O'tay."

"Hey," Gibbs stopped her in the doorway, motioning with his hand for her to come back.

"'ibbs?" Puzzled, she came to a halt in front of his side of the bed.

The team leader leaned over the edge, gently kissing her forehead. "Love ya. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

Ziva smiled brightly and nodded. "Luv ya, 'ibbs." She quickly hugged him and then darted out of the room.

Gibbs let himself fall back into his pillow, listening to the sounds of quickly departing footfalls. _"He better not screw this one up, or I won't be able to help myself..."_

He smiled when he heard an excited shout from downstairs. 'Aba!'

"_I definitely will kill him if he breaks her little heart..."_

* * *

**(A few seconds before)**

Ziva silently crept down the stairs. Her heart was beaten faster the closer she came to the end of the stairs. From the distance she could make out a figure lying on the couch, but due to the dimly lit room she could only see the vague form of said person. Ziva frowned slightly, not having an idea who could sleep down here. After all, all people of the household had their own bed and she was pretty sure that it wasn't Ducky, McGee or Abby sleeping on the couch.

Behaving bravely she took another few steps closer. Her eyes widened as she finally recognized who exactly slept in front of her.

"Aba!" She squeaked excited, covering the short distance with quick strides.

Eli David blinked sleepily at the commotion. It was a wonder that his instinct didn't kicked in as suddenly someone flung oneself partly at him, momentarily leaving him breathless.

"Aba. You here!"

The sentence raised Eli out of his sleep, entirely. He smiled tiredly at his shrunken daughter. "Shalom, Ziva."

"You here!" Ziva repeated with a bright smile on her face.

"I am," Eli looked amused and gently lifted her onto the couch with him.

-"I thought you were gone,"- Ziva mumbled, huddling up against him as she lay on his chest.

Eli stroked her hair, -"Gibbs allowed me to stay over."- He closed his eyes. He had completely forgotten how it felt to have one of his daughters huddled up against him. Not having to ask for her affection, but just naturally receiving it.

-"He's nice."-

Eli smiled faintly, -"Yes..."-

-"Can I really not come back home? I miss you."- Ziva whispered, slightly tearing up again.

Eli tightened his hold on her, -"I wish you could, but it's too dangerous and I know you're safer here..."- His reply was a mere whisper. -"Though, there is something in my suitcase for you."-

Ziva's eyes widened, -"What is it?"-

-"Why don't you look?"- Eli smiled as his daughter scrambled off him and to his suitcase, which now stood right underneath the window.

"Mar Mikâh!" Ziva exclaimed, pulling a timeworn whitish-gray teddy bear out.

Eli sat up on the couch, -"I thought you would like to have him here..."-

The little girl smiled, -"I do!"- She quickly joined her father on the couch again, sitting as close as possible to him, without actually sitting on his lap.

Mini-Ziva played with the teddy bear's paws, -"I thought I gave him to Tali..."-

Eli closed his eyes. He had forgotten that Ziva had given the plush toy to her little sister as he had brought his wife and newborn daughter home from the hospital. It was such a long time ago. -"I'm sure she won't mind. You need him more right now. She can play with other toys..."-

-"You sure, daddy?"- Her big brown eyes sized him up.

-"Yes... Do you want to tell me about your adventures, now?"-

Ziva nodded eagerly, but at the same time started to yawn.

-"Or we could sleep some more,"- suggested Eli.

-"But..."-

-"Your eyes are already dropping, precious."-

-"I'm not tired..."- Ziva yawned again.

Eli shook his head, smiling as he laid back down, pulling his daughter with him. He wrapped the blanket around both of them. -"I'll tell you another story."-

Ziva sleepily nodded against his chest, Mar Mikâh safely tugged under her arm as her father began the story...

* * *

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

_Mar Mikâh = Mister Mikâh  
_


	57. Wth are you doing here!: 8 of 9

Awoken by the aromatic scent of coffee, Eli cracked an eye open, only to find Agent Gibbs sitting in the arm chair right next to the couch and staring at the light weight on Eli's chest with gentle eyes.

"Do you have another one of these?" Eli gestured to Gibbs' coffee.

The team leader smirked, "Sure – if ya answer my questions first."

Eli had a hard time stopping himself from rolling his eyes as he made a 'go on' gesture.

"When did she stop?" Gibbs asked as he leaned further into the chair, sipping on his coffee.

Eli stroked Ziva's cheek, causing her to snuggle deeper into his chest, "You mean when she drew away?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I think she was seven or eight. Her mother and I fought most of the time. Of course, Ziva took notice of this. She was always too smart for her own good."

Gibbs frowned, "Fighting doesn't necessarily explain why she pulled away... Never imagined Ziva to be such a cuddler as kid."

"She certainly was. And it was more the subject of the fights..."

"Mossad?"

Eli's lip curled upwards, "Yes and No. Ari. He asked me to train him and I started to do so. Rivka did npt liked it."

"Ari asked you..." Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested, Agent Gibbs?"

The team leader shrugged, a small smirk on his face, "Seems the right time."

At this, Eli laughed shortly. "Of course. It is not like I could walk away or stop your questions with Ziva right here." The little girl hadn't been perturbed at all by their talking and still slept peacefully on Eli's chest. "There was a time when my house was filled with the sound of children laughing..."

Gibbs acknowledged this with a sad smile. "I never doubted that..."

"Yet you want to know more."

"Trying to stop hating ya." Gibbs smirked.

Eli silently took this in, deciding that he had to make good with the agent in front of him, if he ever wanted to get the chance of changing his current relationship with his daughter. "I always wanted to protect my country. Mossad gave me the opportunity to do so. In retrospect, I regret having missed important steps in my children's lives. The higher my position became, the less time I could spent with them. And the older they became, the more they seemed to realize why I was not at home or visiting them like I was supposed to... Realizing they could spent more time alone with me while being trained how to defend themselves..."

Gibbs expression turned into a glare, "Yet, you didn't stopped them."

"They enjoyed it." He held a hand up to stop Gibbs from interrupting him and flared his nostrils, "I never pushed Ziva or Ari into doing something they did not want to do."

"Ziva's stubborn as hell. She would never admit something like that. Not to you. She always tried to please you. It took you leaving her to die in the desert to break this spell!" Gibbs whispered harshly.

Eli shook his head, "In hindsight, I admit that I should have stopped them at some point."

Gibbs scoffed. "Ya think?"

The Director of Mossad sighed, looking years older than he did a few hours ago, when he had animatedly spoken to his shrunken daughter. "Life mostly does not plan out like one wants it to. After..." he paused, "After Tali, who was all for peace and a world without war and guns, was ... killed in a bombing, both, Ari and Ziva pushed themselves even harder, trained longer, strived to be the best. " Eli's voice hardened, "I had no control over it. Nothing could have stopped them at this point. Revenge is a powerful force, which does not disappear before you have succeeded in doing what you feel you need to do. All I could do was to make sure that they were prepared well enough and would survive it."

The statement left a silence lingering in the air.

Gibbs sighed, he hated to admit it, but he knew this 'powerful force' and could to relate to it all too well. "If she's back to her adult self, and IF she's ready to speak to you, you should tell her this and that she never was just one of your officer to you..."

Eli slowly shook his head, "As you say, Ziva is very stubborn. She would not listen."

"I think she would. At the end of the day, Eli, she wants a dad. She's lost too much, I doubt she would turn away a chance to repair your relationship." said Gibbs, watching the sleeping child. "Besides, where do you think she got her stubbornness from?"

Eli contemplated this for a moment. "Maybe you are right. I should try at least. Worst thing, she will continue to avoid me, yes?"

Gibbs nodded, "She'll listen," he slowly stood up, "Black or white coffee?"

* * *

**~ TBC ~**


	58. Wth are you doing here!: 9 of 9

**(Park – 2 pm)**

-"'ibbs, daddy, look!"- Mini shouted excitedly in Hebrew as she ran in front of both men, straight to an exhibit which held lions with their cubs.

Gibbs chuckled, "Of course." Turning to Eli he asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

The other man smiled. A hint of sadness lay in his eyes as he remembered better times, "She was about her current age when we visited a circus for the first time. The circus also included Animal Acts. Ziva would not stop talking about those, especially the one involving tigers and lions."

"Big cats," Gibbs scoffed, "Most girls fall for them."

"True. Though Ziva also did not failed to make her dislike of the 'mean man' known, who was the tigers' trainer. " Eli added in afterthought.

-"'ibbs, daddy!"- Ziva called impatiently, seeing that the men still haven't caught up with her.

"Already there, Ziv." Gibbs smirked as he came to an halt next to her.

"You slow!" Mini-Ziva stated matter of factly.

Eli knitted his eyebrows together, "Ziva."

The little girl suddenly looked sheepishly at her father, who stood to her right. "Sowry Aba."

Eli smiled, "So who do we have here?"

"Uhm.." Ziva frowned, "What their namez?" she asked, directing her question at Gibbs.

"Well, let's see," the team leader carefully lifted Mini-Ziva into his arms, before pointing to the group of lions which were closest to them, "All animals you see here are called Lions. And these here are the female lions with their kids, also called cubs."

"How you know it girlz, 'ibbs?" Ziva looked from the lions to Gibbs and back.

"'Cause they don't have a mane, like he has," Gibbs pointed to another lion who lay a bit further away from the group.

Ziva frowned and looked around, "He only boy?"

Eli smiled, "Yes, at least he is the only grown up boy, yet."

"He haz' name?"

"I think it's Luke." Gibbs stated.

Mini-Ziva watched Luke for a while, "Why no o'ter boyz?"

"I don't know, kid" Gibbs lied shamelessly, while Eli tried to suppress his laughter, not at all feeling sorry for the other man.

Suddenly Eli's cell started to ring, causing the man to excuse himself and walk a bit further away.

After watching the lions for a while in a comfortable silence, a thought struck Ziva, "'ibbs?"

"Yea?"

"Can I haf' ohn'?" Mini-Ziva pointed to the cubs, who were chasing and tackling each other.

Gibbs smiled, "Sorry kid, but if we took one of them with us, her or his mother would miss her baby."

The little girl nodded, "Cub would miss itz' Ima, too," she sadly added.

"Yeah," Gibbs gently squeezed her to him, causing Ziva to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"When Aba leave?" She quietly asked, her voice muffled by Gibbs' scarf.

"In about an hour," Eli answered as he lay a hand on Ziva's back, having come back just in time to hear her question.

Hearing this, Ziva's eyes widened and she immediately let go of Gibbs, in order to look at her father. "Lo!"

"An hour?" Gibbs asked as he handed a now squirming Ziva over to Eli.

Eli nodded, "The call was work related. I'm needed back in Israel as soon as possible."

-"No, you can't go!"-

-"Precious," Eli gently brushed Ziva's hair back while the little girl clung to him, quietly sobbing into her father's shoulder, -"The time when we next see each other again will be sooner than you think."-

-"I want to come with you!"- Ziva protested, her voice thick with tears.

Behind Gibbs, Eli could see one of his officers discretely standing a few steps away, waiting for his director to notice him. Eli silently nodded to the man, before turning to Gibbs, who had watched the exchange.

"Ziv?" Gibbs softly stated.

"LO!" Ziva furiously shook her head, fastening her grip on Eli.

Eli sighed deeply, -"I wish I could stay or take you with me, but I can't do either thing. I need to go back and make it possible for you and the others to return home."- He gently pried Ziva's fingers loose, while looking directly into her tear-filled eyes. -"I love you. No matter how far away I am. You know this, right?"- He gently kissed her forehead.

Mini-Ziva slowly nodded, -"Daddy..."- She looked at him with sad eyes but didn't protested any further as her father handed her over to Gibbs. Silent tears still running down her cheeks.

Eli cast her a small smile before turning his attention to Gibbs, "I think it is the best if we part here."

"You sure about that?" Gibbs inquired, his gaze resting on Ziva.

"Yes." Eli straightened, "Less cause of - alarm, for all of us."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright." His lips curled upwards, "I guess one of those 'watchdogs' in front of my house took care of your luggage?"

Eli grinned slightly, "Yes." Turning his attention back to his daughter, he took a step forward and gently kissed her forehead one last time. -"Remember what I told you. I love you, Precious."-

Mini-Ziva smiled through her tears, hiccuping. -"L-love you... too... daddy..."-

Eli gave her a smile in return before taking a step backwards. His gaze on Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs." The men curtly nodded at each other before Eli turned around without another word, walking away with his officer in tow.

"Aba!" Ziva whimpered in Gibbs' arms.

"It hurts when your parents leave you, but you'll see him again," Gibbs soothed as he walked on purpose in the opposite direction that Eli had taken.

* * *

**(Gibbs' House – 5 pm)**

"Tony?" Gibbs called out as he entered his house with Mini-Ziva in his arms.

"Kitchen!" The teenager called back, sticking his head around the corner for a second. "I'm making us homemade pasta."

Gibbs laughed quietly at hearing this. "What's up with him and making pasta from scratch," he asked amused as he set Mini-Ziva onto the couch. Though the little girl kept quiet.

"Not in the mood to talk, huh?" Gibbs asked softly, while removing her shoes, "I don't blame you, squirt. I wouldn't want to talk either. But let's try to eat some of the food Tony is cooking for us, okay?"

The only response he got was Ziva curling up on the couch, taking Mar Mikâh, who had been sitting in the corner of the couch, with her in the process.

Gibbs sighed and covered her small form with a nearby blanket, "I'll be just a few steps away, helping Tony. If you feel like having company..."

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

"I hope it's enough for everyone," Tony pointed to the saucepan in front of him as Gibbs walked into the room.

"Will be enough for the three of us," the older agent stated gruffly.

Tony looked puzzled at him, "What? Someone's not hungry?"

"Someone's not there anymore."

"Wait... what? Eli? He left?" the teen asked confused. He had thought that Ziva's father would stay at least another four days.

Gibbs sighed, "Business came up." He took a smaller cup out and purred some milk into it, before adding cocoa powder to it.

"Ziva?"

"Upset." Gibbs gave the teen a pointed look as he put the cup of cocoa milk into the microwave. "Try not to be too happy about Eli been gone."

Tony nodded numbly. "Wouldn't do that."

"I know," Gibbs smirked slightly. "So how was your day? You wanted to visit one of your new friends. Thought you wouldn't be home before midnight."

"Apparently his mother was the opinion to literally throw everyone out at 4 pm. Said something about my friend having to do his homework and cleaning up." Tony gritted his teeth.

Gibbs laughed, "Mom's do that sometimes."

"She reminded me more of a witch. Like in one of these old Halloween movies, where kids sneak into the witch's house and then the witch comes home and chaos arise." Tony answered surly.

"DiNozzo, you've seen too many movies, already." Gibbs laughed as he took the chocolate milk out of the microwave.

"Can I haf' 'mallows, too?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

Surprised, both men looked at Ziva, who had Mar Mikâh safely tucked under her arm.

"Who says that the chocolate milk isn't for me?" Gibbs teased.

"You no drink t'at..." Mini-Ziva stated as she tiredly leaned against the door frame.

The older man grinned and waved her over. "Oh, I do, sometimes. But you're right, this one is for you." Gibbs lifted Ziva up on the kitchen counter, so that she could sit on it. "How many do you want?"

Ziva's mood perked up. "Fohr!"

"Four won't fit into the cup, bug."

"But me want fohr!" The little girl crossed her arms over her small chest and gave Tony a pouting look.

Before they could argue further, Gibbs intervened, "Only three will fit," Gibbs showed his shrunken agent the cup with the marshmallows in it, "How about you eating the fourth separately?"

Ziva beamed at him, "Uh huh!" She immediately took the offered marshmallow and started to eat it. "Mar Mikâh, too?" The little girl looked pleadingly at Gibbs, who shook his head.

"Nah, animals aren't supposed to eat sweets, squirt."

Ziva's face fell. She had hoped to get another marshmallow.

"Tony could have one," Gibbs offered instead, clearly amused.

Mini-Ziva looked over to the teen, contemplating if he should get a marshmallow or not. Though seeing the teenager's pleading look, she eventually agreed. "O'tay. Tony haf' ohn' but only ohn'!"

Laughing out loud, Gibbs offered Tony a single marshmallow, which was greatly accepted by the teen.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

_-"..."- = always foreign langage_

_Aba = Father_

_Ima = Mother_

_Lo = No  
_

_Mar Mikâh = Mister Mikâh_


	59. The night isn't there for sleeping

******Recap: **Plays directly after last chapter ends...

* * *

**~ The night isn't there for sleeping ~**

Ziva silently peeked around the corner of the living room. Gibbs was ironing his shirts while watching the news on TV. His brows furrowed in thought as he concentrated on what the reporter had to say.

"'ibbs?" The little girl quietly asked from her spot at the stairs, knowing that she wasn't allowed to come to close to the iron board, since Gibbs didn't want her to hurt herself by touching the hot iron or pulling it to the floor by accidentally tugging on its cord.

Gibbs was instantly snapped out of his thoughts. He gently smiled at her ruffled appearance. The events of the day had made it seem impossible for Ziva to stay awake after her cup of hot chocolate was finished. So he had just put her right to bed after she had fallen asleep. "Hey kiddo, did you have a nice nap?"

"Mornin'?" Ziva asked confused, while rubbing her eyes. After all it was dark outside. Like sometimes when she woke up too early.

Gibbs laughed lightly, "Nah," seeing her confused face he elaborated, "It's just a bit past midnight."

"Midnigh?" Ziva's eyes got wide, "Sara' said t'at'z when monsterz come out!"

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, momentarily baffled. "She really said that?"

The little girl nodded, inching a bit closer to the wall while looking around for any signs of monsters in the house.

"Ziv," Gibbs slowly put the iron on the ironing board and after making sure that it was turned off, made his way over to her, "There are no monsters at midnight." He crouched down in front of her.

Ziva looked thoughtful, "Rweally?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"When then?" She asked, leaning forward so she was resting against Gibbs. Though, she still looked around the room a bit unsure.

"There are no monsters."

"But Sara' said t'at there were black monsterz!" Ziva defended her fear.

"Ah, the burglars Sarah's parents told me about." Gibbs thought as he stroke her back. He gently picked Ziva up, his knees having enough of being bent in such an unfamiliar angle. "Those weren't monsters, kid. Just men wearing black clothes." He explained carefully as he carried her over to a kitchen counter where he placed her gently.

"But why they black and why they at Sara' home?" Ziva asked.

"'cause they thought they would find expensive stuff at Sarah's home, which they would then sell to make money." Gibbs answered while checking the fridge for the leftovers of tonight's dinner. Since Ziva had fallen asleep before dinner was ready he had simply put her portion in the fridge, in case she would wake up before breakfast time.

Ziva chewed on her bottom lip. "Will they..."

"Nope," Gibbs swiftly answered before the little girl could even finish her thought. "The police found them and now they won't be going into houses anymore." He took the container with the leftovers out and put it into the microwave.

"You sure?" Ziva still eyed him with a bit of doubt.

The older agent smirked, "I'm very sure," he grinned at her.

Ziva sighed, finally relaxing "O'tay..."

* * *

**(Later V.1.0)**

"'ibbs?"

"Hm?" Gibbs answered while he lazily opened his eyes. In opposite of his little companion, he was feeling very very tired and just wanted to sleep. Unbelievable as it was, he was ready to admit that a 4 year old beat him in staying awake.

"Me like up at nigh'!"

This caused the older agent to laugh out loud, "This is just an exception, Ziv."

"What?" Ziva looked quizzical at the older man.

"An onetime thing. Tonight you're going to bed like normal and will be sleeping through the night." A yawn cutting off his last words.

Mini-Ziva grinned. She already had planned to stay up late again tomorrow night.

"Ziva..." Gibbs groaned, having seen the smile creeping onto the young girl's face before she had fully turned around, back to the TV where the Lion King was playing. Subconsciously he wondered how his old TV would have displayed the colored movie and if Ziva would have been so mesmerized by it anyway. Now the TV sat in his basement and a new LED flat screen TV adorned his living room.

* * *

**(Later V.2.0)**

"'ibbs?" Mini peered down at Gibbs, who was sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. "ibbs!" She carefully touched one of his closed eyes and pried it open. "You 'wake?"

Gibbs grumbled, "Ziv," he gently removed her hands from his face, "Please, lemme sleep..."

A sigh was heard before Mini carefully and quietly climbed of the couch, "O'tay, you sleepy." The little girl stated not at all miffed, before she made her way upstairs. If Gibbs wasn't going to play with her at the moment, she would find something else to occupy her time with.

* * *

**(Later V.3.0)**

Gibbs groaned softly as the light of the living room penetrated his subconsciousness.

"'ibbs?" A small voice asked from somewhere near.

"Tired," he mumbled.

"Sleep," commanded the voice, giggling slightly.

"Can't. Light too bright," mumbled Gibbs, slowly waking up.

Mini-Ziva grinned and went over to the light switch, shutting the light closest to Gibbs off. "Sleep 'ibbs. You ti'ed."

As the light disappeared his mind and body immediately seemed to relax. "k..." With a grunt, Gibbs turned around, this time facing away from a quietly giggling Ziva and the now semi-lighted living room.

* * *

**(Later V.4.0)**

Mini-Ziva carefully placed her music box in front of the couch table and opened it. Her eyes dilated slightly once the gentle and peaceful music emitted from the wooden box and the figure in the middle started to dance gracefully around in circles.

With a grin Ziva stood back up and got into position. Her eyes never leaving the ballerina, she cautiously proceeded to stand up on her tiptoes. Though, after some tries and nearly falling over as a result of lack of balance, she opted for only standing on her balls of her feet. Straightening her back, like she saw ballerinas on television do, she lifted her arms over her head and tried to spin herself around in one go. After a couple of tries and fails she managed some full spins. With a large smile on her face she thought about what else the ballerinas on television normally did. Remembering them jumping while running forward, she also tried to imitate this motion. Not finding it difficult, her eyes caught sight of the couch. If she would jump off it and imitate the 'ballerina jump' she would be really good. So she carefully climbed on the couch, careful not to wake the sleeping agent, and jumped right off it.

Though, her landing wasn't really graceful and she nearly stumbled into the crayon packages, which still lay on the floor next to the coffee table.

Her landing also wasn't really quiet. Mini-Ziva's eyes shot to Gibbs, who mumbled something before settling back into a deep sleep.

The little girl breathed a sigh of relief. If the team leader would have awoken she would have been sent to bed. And she really didn't felt like sleeping, yet. Deciding that her time would be better spent more quietly than now, she hurried off to find another toy to play with.

* * *

**(Later V.5.0)**

Mini-Ziva quietly observed her surroundings. Gibbs was still sleeping on the couch and she could hear the clock on the wall ticking, noisily. After having spent the last few hours building forts with pillows and blankets, coloring and dancing around in the living room she was getting thirsty. The little girl knew that Gibbs had juice and water stored in the garage. But the door to it was locked and the idea of going there in the middle of the night wasn't very appealing to her either. This left only two other option; either the fridge of the water tap. Though, remembering the huge juice and milk bottles in the fridge, the tap was her only real choice in getting water without waking Gibbs or Tony.

Ziva quietly went back to the dining table and pulled one of the chairs to the tap, stopping every now and again when the legs of the chair caused loud noises and a grumble from the couch. The little girl sighed deeply in relief once she had the chair in place and was standing on it. Luckily, some of her cups rested on the drip grid.

Once again standing on the balls of her feet this night, she leaned over as much as she could and filled her cup.

* * *

**(Later V.6.0)**

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, just to be greeted by two brown button eyes, which looked unblinking back at him. "What the..." Not yet really awake he threaded his hand through his hair or at least was about to do so, till his hand connected with something very soft and furry. He carefully grasped the furry object and brought it into his line of vision. Another set of button eyes now starred at him. "You got to be kidding me," Gibbs mumbled, now also noticing the other twenty or thirty sets of button eyes eerily all looking directly at him.

"Ziva?" He warily asked, not having looked past the couch, yet.

"'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva giggled and shot him a large smile as Gibbs slowly brought himself into a sitting position, causing the teddies to fall off of him and partly to the ground.

"It's 4:30 am, Ziv. You should be in bed, sleeping." He softly stated, successfully suppressing a yawn. "I should have brought you back to bed hours ago." He emphasized in afterthought.

"No ti'ed, 'ibbs." Ziva smiled from the opposite end of the coffee table and abandoned her book in order to grab one of the many pictures from the table. "Look!" She quickly scrambled onto the couch, right next to Gibbs.

The older agent took the picture and smiled, "That's a very nice butterfly, kid."

"I made it b'ue!" Ziva exclaimed, while snuggling into his side.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her on his lap. "It looks really pretty."

"'ibbs!" Mini giggled as the team leader suddenly stood up, taking her with him.

"Bedtime," Gibbs grumbled good naturedly while smiling nonetheless.

"But me no ti'ed!" Ziva exclaimed, still laughing as they entered her room.

Gibbs gently dropped his little house guest onto her bed, making her small frame bounce a bit on the mattress, "You don't need to sleep but you're going to rest."

"'ibbs," Ziva pleaded, still laughing from the little bounce.

The team leader shook his head, clearly amused. He covered her with a blanket, "Just rest a bit and stay in bed. It's still night." He grabbed one of the books from the night stand, which had lots of pictured pages in it. "You can look at this, but no leaving the bed, except when you need to go to the bathroom, okay?"

Mini sighed, already thumbing through the pages. "O'tay."

"Good girl." Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving the room in order to get some sleep.

* * *

**(Later V.7.0)**

Gibbs was rudely awoken by a loud bang, followed by a loud crash and small cry. Immediately on alert, he literally jumped of the couch and followed the sound of quiet sobs into the kitchen. There he found Mini-Ziva sitting in the middle of broken dishes and an upturned bowl and flour.

"Ziva!" he hurriedly knelt next to her, checking her over for injuries. "Are you alright, kid?" He gently took her chin and made her look at him. The little girl had tears in her eyes.

The little girl hiccuped, "Sow'ry. Jus' wanna make pan-cakes for you."

Gibbs smiled, "That was a very nice thought from you." Having found no injuries he gently picked her up.

"You mad?" Ziva asked, hugging him with all her might while fresh tears made her way down her cheeks.

The team leader shrugged, "Nah. Just glad you're okay."

Mini looked up, her eyes still shining with unshed tears, "But bowl is no o'tay."

Gibbs gently dabbed her cheeks with a paper towel, "I'll get new dishes. Just wake me next time you want to make breakfast."

"But itz' sur'pri'ze for you!" Ziva's bottom lip started to quiver again.

"Then get someone to help you." The team leader tipped her nose, causing her to smile briefly.

Ziva observed the mess around them, "O'tay..."

Checking his watch and finding it to be shortly before 6 am, Gibbs smiled and lightly bounced the little girl on his arm, causing her to smile also. "I think we should head to the diner for breakfast."

Mini-Ziva's face lit even more up, "Yay! E'aine!"

* * *

**(Labby ~ 9 am)**

"Abs?" Gibbs called, leaning on the door frame to her lab.

Abby instantly whirled around, "Gibbs! I don't have anything yet!" She looked thoughtfully, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Need a place to rest?" The agent grinned slightly. "Duck's place all cramped." He slightly grimaced as he remembered going down to autopsy and seeing every tab and gurney occupied by a body. This time there was no murderer involved, just two drunken sailors who drove themselves and their passengers off of earth.

Abby momentarily looked puzzled, "What... oh! Of course," she hurried into her office, her boots echoing "Just let me..."

Gibbs chuckled as he made his way over to Abby, whose voice was now completely muffled as she fought with her air mattress.

"... shouldn't have stowed it away this morning..." She momentarily busied herself with putting a pillow and blanket on it, before turning around to the team leader. "There all set!"

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs gave her kiss on the cheek before relaxing on mattress. Finally, he could get some some much needed and foremost unperturbed sleep. In three hours he would get a most likely very sleepy child from preschool and spending the rest of the day trying to keep said child from falling asleep too early.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


	60. Aftermath

**A/N: **I have no real excuse for the delay beside life itself.. does that count? Anyway, I hope you're all still reading this story and will enjoy the new chapter. ^_^ and maybe leave a review for my muse?!^^ (Made it to Chapter 60! Yay!)**  
**

* * *

**Recap: ****Plays directly after last chapter ends... **

* * *

**~ Aftermath ~  
**

It was shortly before 10 am when McGee pulled up in front of a large building. Killing the engine off he got out of the black NCIS Charger, locked it up and made his way into the building. Once inside he was assaulted by a mix of very different noises. Singing, screaming, laughter and many other different sounds.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a security attorney immediately looking at him as he passed the threshold and after a moment approaching him. A frown on the face. "Hello Mister, can I help you?"

"Uhm yeah..." McGee stumbled a bit, not used to be spoken to immediately after entering a building. But he guessed that it was all about keeping the children save from strangers.

"My name is Special Agent McGee. I'm here for Ziva David." While he said that he also showed his badge.

The attorney slightly turned, "Please come with me. I need to check your identity and ..."

McGee was about to response when Ms. McCully, one of Ziva's teachers, appeared. "It's okay, Karl. I know Agent McGee."

The security guard still frowned at McGee, "Alright, if you are sure."

"I am," Ms. McCully sweetly replied.

"Well then, just sign here," Karl held a clipboard to McGee onto which the agent signed.

After Karl left them alone, the teacher turned to McGee, "Sorry about that, but when it's not the normal time for parents to bring or get their children he's a bit stressed with strangers walking in, who have no children with them."

"I noticed. Though, I thought the preschool would have a more secure system than a lonely security guard."

"Oh we lock the doors or rather the gate to the preschool around 10 am. Normally all children are here by then. And those who come later need to buzz. Most of them are well known by Karl."

"Ah.."

"Should we go to Ziva now?" Ms. McCully kindly offered.

McGee nodded, "Of course."

As they walked down a few corridors, Ms. McCully told McGee a few more details about Ziva. "She was fine when she got here. Talking a mile a minute," upon McGee's frown she elaborated, "In Hebrew, about her breakfast at a dinner with Gibbs."

The continued their way, rounding a few corners. "But around 9 she sort of crashed. Got quiet and didn't rushed to get a toy like the rest of the group. The kids are given the opportunity to play by themselves with a chosen toy for an hour every morning. During this hour the last of the kids come in and afterward we define the day till lunch time."

They stopped in front of a door which said 'Infirmary'.

"After a bit of encouragement, Ziva told me that she felt sick, so I brought her here and called NCIS," Ms. McCully explained as she opened the door.

"M'Gee!" the agent heard a small but sort of enthusiastic cry, coming from the left side of the room. There Mini-Ziva lay sleepily on a black gurney, with a green fluffy blanket spread upon her and a stuffed rabbit tucked into the crock of her left arm, a courtesy of Daniyel, who saw Ziva being led to the infirmary.

The agent smiled as he walked up to the gurney, "Hey Ziva, heard ya don't feel good."

"Nu'huh" The little girls eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, it's okay." McGee soothed, "I'll bring you to Gibbs and then you both can go home and relax some, okay?"

"Where's 'ibbs?" Mini-Ziva sniffed, slowly sitting up with McGee's hand on her back in order to support the small girl, who at the moment just looked miserable.

"He doesn't feel so good, too."

Mini's eyes got wide, "He sick?"

"No no no," McGee quickly retracted his words, "I think he just needs some sleep."

Ziva frowned at him, "O'tay."

McGee smiled down at the small girl and then turned back to the teacher.

Without him saying a word, Ms. McCully just smiled and handed him Ziva's backpack and other stuff.

"Ms.M'Cully," Mini Ziva's voice got the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Ziva?" she smiled at her preschooler.

The little girl held out the rabbit, "You gif' back to Dan'yel?" after a small pause she added, "Please?"

"Of course." took the soft toy, while Ziv slowly slid from the gurney with McGee's help.

"T'ank you." Ziva smiled sweetly and, before leaving the room with McGee, run to the preschool nurse, who was tending to another child on the other side of the room in order to say goodbye.

* * *

"Crap!..."

Minis eyes got wide, "MahGee!"

The agents face contorted in pain, "Sorry... shouldn't have said that."

Mini laid her head to the side, "Why you said?"

McGee sighed and pulled his phone out, "'Cause I forgot something very important."

The little girl furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Your car seat," deadpanned McGee and concentrated on the other person at the end of the line.

Mini's eyes got wide again, "Why do you fo'got, " She wanted to know, pulling slightly on his leg pants as the agent had turned away from her and was leaning on the car, one of his arms laying on the roof of it.

McGee sighed as he ended the phone call. "'Cause I wanted to get you as soon as I could. I'm so used to the car having a car seat that I didn't noticed I took one without a booster seat for you."

"Maybe there is ohn' in back of tuh car?" Ziva offered hopefully. She didn't want to wait on the street, while McGee drove off to get one.

The agent smiled and crouched down in front of her, "Sadly, there is none."

"You did not e'fen look!" exclaimed Ziva, slightly leaning on the agent as the energy boost from having McGee getting her started to leave her again.

"'Cause there's only two NCIS Charger, who have one stored in the trunk or in the backseat and I got none of them." McGee calmly explained as he hugged the now sleepy girl to him. "We'll have to wait for Jimmy to bring us one."

"You no leaf' me here?" Mini asked yawning.

McGee looked shocked for a second, "Why would I leave you here, Ziva?"

"You have no seat for me," Mini-Ziva stated matter-of-factly, looking right at him with a 'doh' expression on her face.

McGee quietly shook his head and stood up with Ziva in his arms, "I would NEVER leave you, Ziva." He emphasized as he opened the backdoor of the car. They might as well wait in the relative warm car instead of outside.

"Rweally?" Ziva yawned widely as the agent laid her down on the backseat of the car.

"Positive," McGee grinned as he saw her getting comfortable, snuggling into the cushion and his jacket, which he had draped over her. "O'tay..."

* * *

**~ Labby 10:45 am ~**

"Boss?"

Gibbs groaned slightly but forced his eyes to open nonetheless, "What.." As he saw Mini-Ziva leaning on his agents shoulder, fast asleep, he immediately set up, "What happened, McGee?"

The acting senior field agent carefully laid Mini-Ziva down, right next to Gibbs, "Preschool called and said she wasn't feeling well and that someone should come and get her. I didn't wanted to wake you, so I went there."

Gibbs frowned and placed a hand on Ziva's forehead. "Thanks Tim. Was hoping preschool would keep her awake till midday." As he went to smooth the girls unruly curls the small girl slowly woke up.

"'ibbs?" First looking confused, Ziva soon had a worried look on her face. "'ibbs, you feel-Ing sick, too?"

Gibbs slightly grinned, "Nah, kid. I'm just a bit tired."

Upon hearing that, Mini-Ziva snuggled a bit closer to the agent, "Me too. We sleep mor'?"

Gibbs and McGee suppressed a laugh at her actions.

"Best idea I heard today, Ziv. But only till lunch." The team leader laid back down and pulled Mini-Ziva a bit closer, so she was comfortably resting next to him.

"I'll make sure to wake you, boss." said McGee and slowly walked out of Abby's lab. He had just reached the door when Gibbs called him back.

"Ya, boss?"

"You got back here okay?"

"Yeah, no problem, boss." Replied McGee, silently vowing not to tell Gibbs that he had forgotten the booster seat for Ziva on his way to preschool. Though, Mini-Ziva beat him to it.

"M'Gee fo'got my seat," Ziva giggled sleepily from her spot next to Gibbs.

The team leader looked at his agent and raised an eyebrow, "That true, McGee?"

"Uhm," McGee spluttered, "I.. uhm.."

Gibbs grinned and closed his eyes once more, "Happens to the best of us, Tim."

McGee blinked. Mini-Ziva was looking at him so innocently for a moment that he could have sworn the little girl knew exactly that her comment would get him into some sort of trouble or make him stumble. With a shake of his head he once more looked at the now sleeping pair before going back to work. At least someone had to get some work done today.

* * *

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
